Tage unserer Liebe
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Elladan und Haldir lieben einander. Doch die Welt ist im Wandel und in allen Ländern ist Liebe nun verwoben mit Trauer. Ein Schatten fällt auf das junge Glück... Nachfolger zu GEBROCHENES HERZ! Geschichte fertiggestellt! Gewinner des Fanfiction Oscar 2006
1. Default Chapter

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
*****************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
Summary: Elladan und Haldir lieben einander. Doch die Welt ist im Wandel und in allen Ländern ist Liebe nun verwoben mit Trauer. Ein Schatten fällt auf das junge Glück... Nachfolgegeschichte zu GEBROCHENES HERZ.  
  
An dieser Stelle nochmals ein ganz dickes und liebes Danke an alle diejenigen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben und mir zu 'Gebrochenes Herz' zu reviewen! Ich habe mich jedes Mal riesig gefreut. Nur Euren lieben Reviews ist es zu verdanken, dass ich diesen Nachfolger schreibe. Ich hoffe, auch diese Story wird Euch gefallen!  
  
*********************  
  
Prolog  
  
Jahre waren ins Land gegangen seit Elladan, der Sohn Lord Elronds und Haldir, der Hauptmann der nördlichen Grenzwachen ihre Zuneigung und Liebe zueinander entdeckt hatten. Wie schwer war ihnen jener erste Abschied gefallen, als Haldir nach einem halben Jahr des Aufenthalts in Bruchtal wieder als Führer der Eskorte Lord Celeborns aufbrechen, in den Goldenen Wald zurückkehren und dafür seinen Geliebten in Bruchtal zurücklassen musste.  
  
Doch der Abschied war natürlich nicht für immer gewesen. Lord Celeborn wusste ja, was sein Hauptmann alles durchgemacht hatte, so dass er ihn von da an, öfter für Botenritte oder Eskorten nach Bruchtal auswählte. Diese Gelegenheiten war zwar sehr unregelmäßig, jedoch war es besser als nichts. Haldir lernte sich damit zu arrangieren. Und er kam allem Anschein nach damit besser zurecht als sein geliebter Elladan.  
  
Einmal trug es sich nämlich zu, dass Haldir mit einer kleinen Elbengruppe in Bruchtal eintraf, um einige Botschaften und verschiede Güter, wie Wein und Stoffe zu bringen. Nachdem die Formalitäten erledigt waren, freute er sich darauf seinen geliebten Noldor wiederzusehen. Es war über ein Jahr her, dass sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten und Haldir hatte große Sehnsucht nach ihm. Er hatte angenommen, dass auch Elladan so empfinden würde und ihm vielleicht auf der Freitreppe freudestrahlend entgegenlaufen oder ihn am Stall abfangen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Das verunsicherte und beunruhigte den Galadhrim damals sehr, bis er auf Elrohir stieß, der ihn offenbar gesucht hatte und der ihn sehr eilig zu Elladans Gemächern geleitete und dabei seiner Erleichterung über Haldirs Eintreffen Ausdruck verlieh, wobei er auch berichtete, dass Elladan seit ein paar Tagen lustlos, antriebslos, ja richtig lethargisch sei und es heute noch nicht einmal aus dem Bett geschafft habe. Haldir hatte die ihm so vertrauten Räume alleine betreten und Elladan erst im Schlafzimmer vorgefunden. Im Bett zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt, lag ein geschwächter, dunkelhaariger Elb, der auch ein wenig an Gewicht verloren zu haben schien. Haldir war erschrocken, hatte sich vorsichtig ans Bett gesetzt und Elladans Haar aus seinem Gesicht gestreichelt. Das hatte wieder Leben in den Noldor gehaucht, der sich daraufhin aufgerichtet hatte und Haldir nahezu weinend um den Hals gefallen war. In diesem Augenblick hatte der Galadhrim begriffen, dass Elladans Seele vor Sehnsucht krank gewesen war. Besonders liebevoll hatte er seinen Geliebten an sich gedrückt. Seine Anwesenheit hatte aus dem traurigen, vor Sehnsucht nach Haldir vergehenden Häufchen Elend binnen weniger Tage wieder den lebenslustigen, fröhlichen und einfühlsamen Elben gemacht, den Haldir so sehr liebte.  
  
Dennoch hatten sie seit jenen Tagen versucht, sich wenigstens ein- bis zweimal im Jahr zu sehen. Doch immer konnte Haldir seine Verpflichtungen als Hauptmann auch nicht so zurecht biegen, wie es gerade ging. Und auch Elladan wurde wieder von seinem Vater in die Verantwortung genommen. So hatte Elladan nun auch angefangen, Elrohir wieder zu den Dunedain zu begleiten. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit bei den Waldläufern und sobald sich einmal die Gelegenheit ergab, was zwar äußerst selten der Fall war, so nutzte Elladan sie doch, um einen Abstecher in den Goldenen Wald einzulegen. Das wiederum freute Haldir dann sehr. Und dessen Brüder, Rumil und Orophin freuten sich nicht weniger. Sie hatten Elladan inzwischen auch ein wenig besser kennengelernt und Haldir hatte ihnen die Geschichte seines Schwindens und Elladans Rettung erzählt. Die beiden lorischen Elben hatten den Noldor mittlerweile ebenfalls ins Herz geschlossen, besonders, da sie spürten, wie viel er Haldir bedeutete. Und sie merkten, dass auch Haldir eindeutige Anzeichen übergroßer Sehnsucht zu zeigen begann, wenn die zwei sich länger nicht sehen konnten.  
  
Haldir und Elladan hatten sich gerade einige Monate nicht gesehen, als der Galadhrim eine große Überraschung erlebte. Er war wieder einmal mit einigen Botschaften aus dem Goldenen Wald nach Bruchtal gekommen. Nach dem er sie übergeben hatte, wollte er Elladan suchen, was aber nicht nötig war. Der Noldor hatte bereits vor dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters gewartet und begrüßte ihn stürmisch. Doch Haldir bemerkte sofort, dass er nicht allein war, denn bei ihm, sich fast scheu ein wenig hinter ihm versteckend, war ein kleines Menschenkind. Ein kleiner Junge, mit dunklen Locken und noch dunkleren Augen, als Elladan sie hatte.  
  
Der lorische Elb war augenblicklich verzaubert von dem kleinen Wesen, das ihn, nach anfänglich überwundener Schüchternheit, ebenfalls sehr freundlich begrüßte. Elladan erzählte ihm sodann die traurige Geschichte des Schicksals seiner Eltern, die beide nicht mehr lebten. Haldir erfuhr, dass dies der letzte Erbe Isildurs war und dass Elrond ihn nun als Ziehsohn aufgenommen hatte, und dass seine Identität nicht preisgegeben werden dürfe. Der junge Noldor wusste, dass er sich auf seinen Geliebten verlassen konnte und dass kein Wort, dass er über den kleinen Estel, wie Elrond den Thronerben Gondors, dessen eigentlicher Name Aragorn lautete, getauft hatte, diese Räume verlassen würde.  
  
Die beiden Elben verbrachten gern ihre Zeit mit dem kleinen Menschenkind. Und Haldir war ein wenig beruhigter. Er hatte beobachtet, wie gerne Elladan mit dem Menschlein zusammen war und Elrohir ebenfalls. So würde Elladan nicht wieder an unbändiger Sehnsucht leiden. 'Nur mir wirst du genauso fehlen wie eh und je,' dachte er damals ein wenig bekümmert. Doch er war weit entfernt davon eifersüchtig zu sein.  
  
Im Gegenteil er freute sich nun bei jedem Besuch in Bruchtal von zwei dunkeläugigen und dunkelhaarigen Wesen begrüßt zu werden, die beide liebend gern ihre Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollten. Damit auch Elladan und Haldir etwas voneinander hatten, nahm ihnen Elrohir dann Estel gerne einmal ab und Haldir staunte. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass Elrohir zu dem er immer noch ein etwas distanziertes Verhältnis hatte, so liebevoll, einfühlsam und geduldig sein konnte. Dies war auch ein Grund, weshalb er Elrohir irgendwann auch zu mögen anfing und die beiden Elben vorsichtig begannen ein freundschaftlicheres Verhältnis aufzubauen. Erst da merkte Haldir, dass er sich sehr lange, vielleicht zu lange vor Elrohir verschlossen hatte, dass dieser sich offenbar schon länger ein herzlicheres Verhältnis zum Partner seines Bruders gewünscht hatte.  
  
Wieder gingen einige Jahre ins Land und der kleine Junge wuchs zu einem jungen Mann heran. Er wurde selbständig, war wissbegierig, lernte viel von Erestor und war ein gelehriger Schüler Glorfindels, was Kampftechniken anging. Der Kämpfer aus Gondolin war begeistert dabei, ihm vieles beizubringen.  
  
Dies aber führte dazu, dass Elladan immer öfter wieder ohne seinen kleinen Schützling war. Viel zu schnell war er groß geworden. Nicht, dass Elladan ihn nicht mochte, im Gegenteil, nun war aus dem Jungen Estel ein Mann geworden und somit ein noch besserer Freund. Sie zogen zusammen mit den Waldläufern umher, doch die Zeiten wurden dunkler.  
  
Die Elben spürten es. Der Schatten hielt auch in Bruchtal Einzug, denn der Eine Ring der Macht war gefunden worden. Eine Tatsache, die auch den Zwillingen Angst machte. Sie hatten es zwar niemals nach außen gezeigt, doch einander gestanden hatten sie es schon. Als der Rat vorüber war, in dem beschlossen worden war, dass der Ring zerstört werden sollte, zog sich Elladan zurück in seine Gemächer und machte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirkliche Sorgen um seine und Haldirs Zukunft. Wie sollte es weitergehen? Wie würde es weitergehen? Würde die Gemeinschaft Erfolg haben? Gewiss doch, schließlich war Legolas, einer der besten Freunde der Zwillinge dabei. Oder war dies vielleicht ein Irrglaube? Legolas war stark und klug, doch konnte ein einzelner Elb überhaupt etwas ausrichten?  
  
Würde der Schatten Bruchtal verschlingen und auch den Goldenen Wald vernichten? Elladan wollte noch nicht nach Valinor. Er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit dazu. Er war doch gerne hier in Mittelerde, in dem kleinen Elbenreich seines Vaters. Doch wenn es Krieg geben würde, dann würde sicher auch Haldir als Krieger davon betroffen sein und wie würde es ihm ergehen?  
  
Um diese und viele weitere Fragen kreiste Elladans Denken an jenem Abend und an den folgenden Abenden, als die Gemeinschaft des Ringes Bruchtal bereits verlassen hatte. Bis er schließlich zu einer Entscheidung kam.  
  
*****************  
  
So, ich hoffe, ich habe Euch ein wenig neugierig gemacht! Lasst es mich wissen! 


	2. Sehnsucht

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
*****************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
Summary: Elladan und Haldir lieben einander. Doch die Welt ist im Wandel und in allen Ländern ist Liebe nun verwoben mit Trauer. Ein Schatten fällt auf das junge Glück... Nachfolgegeschichte zu GEBROCHENES HERZ.  
  
*******************  
  
Zuerst einmal ein ganz liebes Danke für all Eure Reviews und Mails! Ich war total überrascht und begeistert, dass sich so viele von Euch über die Fortsetzung gefreut haben und sich noch dafür interessieren! Das ist echt lieb! Ihr feuert mich richtig an! Dafür gibt's dann heute auch gleich ein neues Kapitel!  
  
@Fireth: Ja, der Elladan leidet sehr unter den erzwungenen Trennungen. Schauen wir mal, wie er weiterhin damit klarkommt. Was Helms Klamm angeht, wird nix verraten! *fg* Hoffe, es gefällt Dir weiterhin! Hab mich riesig gefreut, dass Du mir auch reviewt hast!  
  
@Sevie: Danke für Deine lieben Worte! Da will ich Dich auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen!  
  
@Winnowill: Ja, ich hab auch erst überlegt, ob ein höchstens zweimal im Jahr nicht sehr wenig ist, aber wie Du schon zutreffend sagst: es sind Elben! Sie sind unsterblich und haben daher alle Zeit der Welt und empfinden es daher vermutlich auch etwas anders!  
  
@Dani: Hihi, ja wir halten Dich alle mit unseren Geschichten auf Trab! *smile* Welche Entscheidung? Na, die sollst Du bald erfahren! *knuddel*  
  
@Heitzi: Also, wegen der Darstellung Aragorns als Waisenkind. Ich war am Hin- und Herüberlegen und dies war einer der Vorteile, dass die Geschichte AU ist. Ich wollte einen Prolog schreiben, der ganz kurz die vergangenen Jahre überfliegt um zum Zeitpunkt des Ringkrieges zu kommen. Daher wollte ich viele Dinge nicht ausführlich darstellen und habe mir einfach die künstlerische Freiheit herausgenommen, Aragorn in dieser Story auch mal als Waisenkind darzustellen! Ich hoffe, Du bzw. andere, nehmen mir das nicht allzu übel! Ich hoffe, dass Dir die Story aber weiterhin gefällt!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Schön, dass Du auch wieder hergefunden hast! *freu* Lass Dich einfach überraschen, wie es werden wird! *lächel*  
  
@Amariee: Hi! Toll, dass Du auch hierher gefunden hast! *wink* Deine Neugier soll gestillt werden! Allerdings nicht ganz...fürchte ich! Aber wo bliebe sonst die Spannung? *zwinker*  
  
@Andrea: Ich freu mich auch Dich hier wiederzusehen! Also, wie ich schon oben sagte, was Helms Klamm angeht, werde ich mich nicht zu äußern! *zwinker* Aber weiterhin ganz viel Spaß!  
  
@Soobin: Ein neues Gesicht! Ich freu mich auch Dich 'kennenzulernen'! Und natürlich freue ich mich auch total, dass Dir 'Gebrochenes Herz' gefallen hat! Ach, Deinen kleinen Review-Rückstand kannst Du ja nun gern aufholen! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wieder etwas von Dir zu hören!  
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch noch einmal ganz herzlich Shelley danken, die wieder als Betaleserin an meiner Seite ist, und soviel Geduld mit mir hat! Danke, du machst das echt klasse! Und nun wünsche ich Euch allen wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
*******************  
  
Kapitel 1 - Sehnsucht  
  
Der Winter hatte sich im Nebelgebirge gerade begonnen sich zurückzuziehen. Dennoch drang die Kühle der Luft noch fast bis an die Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes, der scheinbar reglos, immer jung und unveränderlich da lag. Die Luft war klar, ab und an war der leise Ruf eines Vogels zu vernehmen. Die Landschaft, die an das Elbenreich Lothlorien grenzte gab sich friedlich und still. Nichts regte sich in der Ebene und auch im Wald schien keine Seele zu verweilen. Doch dies täuschte.  
  
Reglos verharrte der Krieger auf dem Ast des Baumes an der Grenze. Kein Laut war zu hören, als er sich ein wenig bewegte um bessere Sicht durch die Zweige zu haben. Seine Nasenflügel bebten, er konnte die Gefahr bereits riechen, denn der Wind stand günstig dafür. Und nun geriet sie auch in sein Blickfeld. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die für ein menschliches Auge nicht erkennbar war, hatte er bereits den ersten Pfeil auf die Sehne gelegt und ein leises Zirpen ausgestoßen.  
  
Binnen Sekunden lief dieses Zirpen durch die Bäume der näheren Umgebung. Ein Warnlaut, der sofort alarmierte. Es gab keinen Krieger, der nicht wusste, was dieser Ruf bedeutet. Augenblicklich hatten sich sämtliche Krieger kampfbereit gemacht. Ein leichtes Rascheln, wie ein Windhauch lief durch die Bäume, als sich einige der Elben in günstigere Positionen brachten. Es geschah so schnell, das es wiederum nicht sichtbar war.  
  
Nur Sekunden später war die Gruppe Orks in Schussreichweite und schon sirrten die ersten Pfeile durch die Luft. Keiner verfehlte sein Ziel, aber die Zahl der Gegner war groß. Und einige der Orks hatten Armbrüste dabei mit denen sie auf die Bäume zielten. 'Verdammt', fluchte Haldir in Gedanken, 'das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit.'  
  
Der Elbenhauptmann konnte schon nicht mehr zählen, wie viele Angriffe von Orks sie hatten abwehren müssen, seit die Ringgemeinschaft durch Lorien gekommen war. Die Orks blieben erstaunlich hartnäckig und wurden taktisch immer besser. Auch ihre Waffen wurden gefährlicher. Ein rascher Blick über seine Gruppe sagte Haldir schnell, dass er sie rasch umpostieren musste, damit es zum einen den Orks erschwert würde, einen Elben zufällig zu treffen und zum anderen durften sie nicht plötzlich eine Lücke lassen, die es dem Feind ermöglichte weiter ins Waldinnere vorzudringen.  
  
Für die Orks war es nahezu unmöglich die Elben zu sehen. Die schlichte graue Kleidung der Elben machte sie fast unsichtbar und sie bewegten sich so schnell, leise und elegant von Ast zu Ast und Baum zu Baum, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab sie auszumachen. Durch leise Pfeif- und Zirptöne verständigten sie sich miteinander und Haldir befahl ihnen, dass sie nach ein bis zwei Schüssen sofort ihren Standort wechseln sollten, denn andernfalls würden die Orks einfach nur dorthin schießen müssen, wo Pfeile herkamen.  
  
Diese Taktik funktionierte recht gut, verhinderte aber nicht, dass einer der Elbenkrieger dennoch von einem Orkpfeil getroffen wurde. Es war ein noch relativ junger Krieger. Der Pfeil durchbohrte seinen Arm und er verlor seinen Bogen. Sofort versuchten einige weitere Orks auf ihn anzulegen. Haldir fluchte in Gedanken noch mehr. Er konnte dem jungen Krieger schwerlich einen Vorwurf machen, dennoch war es ein großes Ungeschick. Sein Blick glitt über die Gruppe wer am nächsten bei dem Unglückselben stand, dabei fielen ihm zweierlei Dinge auf. Zum einen war er dem Unfallort am nächsten und zum anderen fehlte sein Bruder Rumil in der Gruppe der verteidigenden Elben. Hektisch blickte er sich um, doch von seinem Bruder fehlte jeder Spur.  
  
Der Wald beschrieb hier einen ausladenden Bogen und Rumil patrouillierte mit einer kleinen Gruppe auf der anderen Seite des Bogens, die von hier aus nicht besonders gut einzusehen war. Dennoch hätte er den Ruf hören und schon längst hier sein müssen. Zu seiner Verwunderung erkannte Haldir nun einige der Elben aus Rumils Gruppe, die sich auf den Bäumen ihrem Standort näherten und bereits die Orks bedrängten.  
  
Er konnte nicht länger über Rumils Verbleib grübeln, sondern sprang behände zu dem jungen Krieger, der offenbar aber nicht aufgeben wollte, sondern todesmutig auf dem Weg nach unten war, und sein Schwert ziehen wollte. Haldir erreichte ihn gerade noch, um ihn zurückzuhalten. "Bist du lebensmüde?" zischte er und stieß den jungen Krieger auf die andere Seite des Baumstammes, um ihn aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Das geschah gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn zwei Orks hatten bereits Pfeile auf die Elben angelegt und abgeschossen. Einer verfehlte sein Ziel gänzlich, der andere streifte Haldirs Arm. Ein zischender Schmerzenslaut entwich dem Hauptmann der Galadhrim.  
  
Er richtete sich jedoch wieder auf, befahl dem jungen Krieger sich nicht wegzubewegen und huschte selber auf den benachbarten Baum, wobei er es noch schaffte einen Pfeil auf den Ork abzuschießen, der ihn getroffen hatte. Der Pfeil fand sein Ziel genau zwischen den gelben Augen der dunklen Kreatur. Der andere Ork war zwar inzwischen auch schon getroffen worden, aber bei weitem nicht tödlich verwundet. Dafür versuchte er nun offenbar Haldir, den er zwar nicht sehen konnte, aber den er in dem Baum vermutete, zu treffen.  
  
Der Hauptmann keuchte etwas und erkannte zu spät, was der Ork vorhatte. Doch es kam zu keinem Schuss des Geschöpfes mehr, denn ein weißgefiederter Pfeil ragte aus seiner Brust und Haldir sah, dass es Rumils Pfeil gewesen war, der nun doch nur noch wenige Bäume weiter und ein paar Äste über ihm stand. Ein wenig Erleichterung durchmischt mit etwas Ärger durchlief den Galadhrim. Er war froh, dass Rumil ihn gerettet hatte, fragte sich jedoch, warum er erst so spät hier eintraf.  
  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und der Kampf war vorüber. Der Boden war übersät mit den Leichen der finsteren Wesen. Die Sonne, die gerade versank, tauchte den Schauplatz in ein unheimliches rotes Licht, das das Blut der toten Orks seltsam glänzen ließ. Ein Schauer lief dem einen oder anderen Elben bei diesem Anblick über den Rücken, als ein Teil von ihnen von den Bäumen kletterte.  
  
Haldir kommandierte zunächst zwei Elben ab, die den verletzten Krieger versorgen und dann zum Lazaretttalan bringen sollten. Insgeheim tat Haldir der junge Krieger ein wenig leid. Seit der Schatten wuchs, waren die Grenzwachen derartig verstärkt worden, dass auch jüngere Krieger, die eigentlich noch im Inneren des Reiches, als Palast- oder andere Wächter ihren Dienst antreten sollten, nun an die Grenzen mussten. Sie waren zwar hochmotiviert, das Reich ihres Herrn zu verteidigen, doch leider auch fast immer genauso unerfahren. Haldir war den Valar zutiefst dankbar, dass er jedoch noch keinen seiner Elben, gleich ob jung oder alt, verloren hatte. Schließlich teilte er die Elben auf, die weiterhin die Grenzen nicht aus dem Auge lassen sollten, während andere die Leichen der Orks außerhalb des Waldes verbrennen sollten. Rumil wollte er später fragen, was er so lange getrieben hatte. So etwas regelte er meist nur mit dem betreffenden Soldaten. Es sei denn, ein Soldat beging häufiger Verfehlungen, dann fand die Maßregelung auch schon mal vor der gesamten Mannschaft statt. Doch Rumil hatte sich noch niemals etwas zuschulden kommen lassen, was ein solches Vorgehen begründet hätte. Außerdem fühlte Haldir sich müde und ausgelaugt.  
  
Das Feuer, das die Orks vernichtete, brannte noch nicht lange, als die Ablösung, die die Nachtschicht übernahm, an die Grenze kam. Haldir hatte bisher ab und an ein Stück seiner am Ärmel zerrissenen Tunika auf die Wunde gedrückt. Er würde sie später, in seinem Talan versorgen. Pflichtgemäß erstattete er dem ablösenden kommandierenden Offizier Bericht und gab ihm noch einige Anweisungen mit auf den Weg.  
  
Erschöpft wandte er sich dann schließlich um, um mit seiner Gruppe den Rückweg anzutreten. Die Elben waren sehr still. Es war eine bedrückende Stille, die auf ihnen lastete. So viele Orkangriffe hatten sie schon abwehren müssen, so viele Verletzungen hinnehmen müssen. Dass es diesmal sogar Haldir ein wenig erwischt hatte, beunruhigte sie zusätzlich. Haldir war so ein guter Kämpfer, ob mit dem Bogen oder dem Schwert, es war schwierig ihn zu treffen. Doch er hatte es in Kauf genommen, um einem der ihren, einem seiner Leute, das Leben zu retten und das war etwas was ihnen imponierte und was sie bewunderten. Haldir zögerte nie, hatte immer schnell den Überblick, selbst im Kampf, er wusste stets, was er sich zumuten konnte.  
  
Vor den Talanen trennten sich die Soldaten, zogen sich entweder in ihre eigenen Talane zurück oder gingen ins Gemeinschaftsbad, um sich dort zu waschen und ein wenig zu entspannen. Haldir ging allein zu seinem Talan. Als Hauptmann hatte er das Privileg, einen Talan ganz für sich allein zu haben. Andere Soldaten teilten sich zu zweit oder zu viert eine solche Unterkunft. Er presste wieder eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm, die Wunde brannte höllisch. Vermutlich war der Pfeil vergiftet gewesen und auch wenn es nur ein Streifschuss gewesen war, der nicht in ihm steckengeblieben war, so hatte er wohl doch etwas von dem Gift mitbekommen. Haldir seufzte, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lehnte sich an den Stamm, auf dem sein Talan lag. Die Strickleiter vor ihm, die hinaufführte, schaukelte ein wenig im Wind.  
  
Haldir konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken für einen Moment davon wanderten. Er hatte nicht sofort hinaufsteigen wollen, weil die Wunde so brannte und so lehnte er dort und seine Seele machte einen kleinen Ausflug nach Bruchtal, wo er seinen geliebten Noldorelben wusste. 'Warum kannst du jetzt nicht hier sein, mein Liebster? Hier bei mir.... was gäbe ich darum, wenn ich dich wenigstens kurz sehen könnte.... dich nur mal in den Arm nehmen, mich an dich lehnen, deine Wärme spüren, dein Lächeln sehen..... es ist manchmal so schlimm hier.... seit der Schatten wächst, spürt man es auch hier an der Grenze so sehr.... Ich wünschte, ich könnte mal wieder eine Nacht in deinem Arm liegen, einfach mal vergessen was in dieser auf einmal so verrückten Welt geschieht... Wie soll es nur weitergehen? ......Und wir haben uns schon so lange.... viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen...', dachte Haldir und fühlte wie der von Sehnsucht scharf geschliffene Splitter sich wieder in sein Herz zu schneiden begann und ihm beinahe Tränen in die Augen treten ließ. 'Du fehlst mir so..... so sehr, mein Liebster.... manchmal tut es schon beinahe weh...'  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Haldir schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und blickte in Orophins besorgtes Gesicht. "Was? Ja... ja, mir geht's gut... danke", murmelte der Hauptmann entschuldigend und setzte sofort wieder sein undurchdringliches Hauptmannsgesicht auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm jemand folgen würde und er war bereits so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er auch nicht gehört hatte, wie sein Bruder an ihn herangetreten war. "Nein, tut es nicht", stellte Orophin schlicht fest. Er sprach jetzt nicht als Soldat, sondern als Bruder, das hörte Haldir schon an dem sanften, besorgten Tonfall.  
  
"Du siehst ein bisschen blass aus, der Pfeil war sicher vergiftet", setzte Orophin seine Feststellungen fort. "Die Wunde sollte versorgt werden. Ich kann dir gern dabei behilflich sein....", bot er an. Haldir blickte ihn an. Zweifelnd, fragend, schmerzlich, die Gesichtsausdrücke wechselten recht rasch, als er seine Hauptmannsmaske wieder fallen ließ. "Er fehlt dir im Moment sehr, nicht wahr?" kam es leise von seinem Bruder und Haldir spürte die mitfühlende Hand, die sich kurz auf seine Schulter legte. Die drei Brüder hatten noch niemals viel voreinander geheim halten können. Dazu kannten sie einander zu lange und das Band der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war unermesslich. Sie hingen sehr aneinander und ertrugen es nicht, wenn einer von ihnen litt. So empfand es nun auch Orophin, der nicht verstehen konnte, dass Rumil nicht ebenfalls mit zu Haldir gekommen war, um nach ihm zu sehen. Er musste doch mitbekommen haben, dass sein älterer Bruder verletzt worden war.  
  
Haldir hingegen riss sich nun wieder zusammen und antwortete leise: "Ja,.... er fehlt mir.... sehr sogar..." Orophin sah seinen großen Bruder mitfühlend an. "Es wäre nett, wenn du mir helfen würdest, die Verletzung liegt an einer ungünstigen Stelle und ich möchte jetzt nicht unbedingt in den Lazaretttalan gehen", fuhr Haldir ebenso leise fort. Orophin nickte und sagte: "Ich hole nur ein paar Sachen um die Wunde zu versorgen und das Gift zu neutralisieren und bin gleich bei dir." Sie nickten einander nochmals zu und Orophin machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Haldir stieß sich nun vom Baum ab und machte sich daran nach oben zu klettern. Noch immer war Elladan in seinen Gedanken. Er spürte, dass sein Magen knurrte und seufzte als er daran dachte, dass er zwar Hunger aber eigentlich keinen Appetit hatte. Zumindest wusste er nicht worauf, denn er hatte nicht mehr viel in seinem Talan. Morgen wurde der Nahrungsmittelnachschub an der Grenze erwartet und bis dahin würde er schon nicht verhungern. Doch nur ein wenig Brot und etwas Obst entsprach jetzt einfach nicht seinen Wünschen. Träumerisch dachte er daran, dass er jetzt am liebsten ein gebratenes Kaninchen hätte. Und das würde er am allerliebsten auf Elladans Balkon verzehren, ein gemütliches Abendessen zu zweit im Kerzenschein. Er dachte so fest daran, dass er sich sogar einbildete, den Duft eines gebratenen Kaninchens zu riechen.  
  
Er lächelte ein wenig in sich hinein, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er meinte, das Essen tatsächlich riechen zu können. Vorsichtig, um seinen etwas lädierten Arm nicht zu überanstrengen, gelangte er nach oben auf seinen Talan. Dieser war so angelegt, dass er zuerst auf einer Art kleinem, überdachten Balkon ankam. Dort lagerte er einige leere Köcher und manchmal auch ein paar Nahrungsmittel. Durch eine kleine Tür kam man ins Innere des Talans, der um den Stamm herum gebaut war. Der erste Raum war ein kleines Büro, in dem er seine Rapporte verfasste und sonstige organisatorische Sachen erledigte. Hier lagerte auch der Großteil seiner Waffen. Durch einen Vorhang gelangte man in den letzte Raum des Talans, der nur wenig größer war als das Büro. Hier gab es eine kleine Kochnische mit einem offenen Feuer, einen Tisch und zwei Stühle, sowie ein sehr einfaches Schlaflager. In einer Truhe bewahrte Haldir seine Kleidung auf. Es gab nahezu keinen Schmuck an den Wänden oder sonst wo, alles war auf Praktikabilität ausgelegt. Nur am Kopfende von Haldirs Lager auf einem kleinen Kästchen stand hübsch gerahmt ein kleines Bild, das Bruchtal im Winter zeigte.  
  
Haldir betrat seinen kleinen Balkon und wollte schon den Köcher und den Bogen ablegen, als er ein Geräusch gehört zu haben glaubte. Sofort waren seine Sinne geschärft. War jemand hier? Binnen Sekundenbruchteilen lag ein Pfeil auf seinem Bogen, als er die Tür mit dem Fuß aufstupste. Das Büro war leer. Er blickte sich um. Es war niemand hier und doch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Lagen auch wirklich alle Sachen an dem Platz wo sie hingehörten? Er wollte den Bogen schon wieder sinken lassen, als er erneut ein zischendes Geräusch hörte. Diesmal war es eindeutig und es kam aus seinem Wohnraum.  
  
Er spannte den Bogen bis zum Äußersten, sein Arm protestierte schmerzend gegen die Muskelbeanspruchung im verletzten Bereich. Lautlos, wie es nur ein Elb konnte, bewegte er sich zu dem Vorhang, stets zum Schuss bereit und betrat ebenso lautlos seinen Wohnraum. Immer abwägend, wann er schießen müsste und wann nicht. 


	3. Ankunft in Lothlorien

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
********************  
  
Zuerst einmal möchte ich natürlich wieder Euch allen danken, die ihr mir so lieb reviewt habt! Ich habe mich wieder wahnsinnig gefreut. Fühlt Euch alle mal ganz lieb umarmt. Die ausführlichen Antworten zu den Reviews findet Ihr diesmal wieder unter dem Kapitel!  
  
Ich wünsche Euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
********************  
  
Kapitel 2 - Ankunft in Lothlorien  
  
Der Körper des Hauptmanns war gespannt wie eine Bogensehne, als er den Vorhang durchtrat und im nächsten Moment glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen ließ er den Bogen sinken, was ihm sein angeschlagener Arm sehr dankte. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, da fielen ihm die Waffen aus den Händen, die auf einmal zu kraftlos schienen um sie zu halten. Es war tatsächlich jemand in seinen Talan eingedrungen. Auf diesen Jemand sprang Haldir nun zu, umarmte ihn stürmisch und drückte ihn wild an sich. "Elladan! Du bist hier!" kam der freudige Ausruf über seine Lippen.  
  
Haldir hatte zunächst geglaubt seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als sein Blick rasch durch den Raum geschweift war, um die vermeintliche Gefahrenquelle auszumachen und dann war er auf die Person bei der Feuerstelle gefallen. Und dort stand er, das Wunschbild seiner Tage, der Traum seiner Nächte, der Grund all seiner Sehnsüchte. Für einen Moment hatte er es nicht geglaubt, hatte gedacht, seine Phantasie spiele ihm einen Streich. Er wähnte das eventuelle Orkgift in seinen Venen verantwortlich für das Traumbild. Doch als er ihn nun umarmte gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Es war leibhaftig Elladan, sein geliebter Noldorzwilling, der in voller Lebensgröße vor ihm stand.  
  
Elladan lächelte in sich hinein und drückte den Galadhrimkrieger nun nicht weniger fest an sich. "Ja, ich bin hier und du hättest mich beinahe erschossen", antwortete er gespielt vorwurfsvoll. "Da will man dich mal überraschen, aber du scheinst die Überraschung ja nicht zu mögen. Vielleicht sollte ich besser gleich wieder gehen, ehe du es dir anders überlegst und mich doch noch umbringst?" fuhr Elladan mit seinen Neckereien fort.  
  
"Die Überraschung nicht mögen?" echote Haldir und drückte Elladan trotz des Schmerzes in seinem Arm noch fester an sich, vergrub seinen Kopf im langen dunklen Haar des Elben. "Wie kommst du auf diese absurde Idee? Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen", flüsterte der blonde Elb ergriffen. "Und ich hoffe sehr, dass du nicht gleich wieder weg musst."  
  
"Nein, das muss ich nicht", antwortete Elladan lächelnd und streichelte den Rücken des Galadhrim, ein wenig beunruhigt über dessen Tonfall, der einem Flehen am nächsten gekommen war. "Geht's dir nicht gut?" äußerte er daher besorgt seine Bedenken.  
  
"Jetzt geht's mir wieder gut", murmelte Haldir in Elladans Halsbeuge, da er noch immer seinen Kopf in dem dunklen Haar auf der Schulter des Noldor vergraben hatte und ihn eng umschlungen hielt. "Aber du weißt doch, dass man sich niemals an Galadhrimkrieger anschleichen soll. Und schon gar nicht sollte man ohne Ankündigung in den Talan eines Hauptmannes eindringen", nuschelte es vorwurfsvoll an Elladans Nacken und dieser lachte ein wenig, weil ihn der Atem seines Geliebten so kitzelte. "Ich werd's mir merken, aber ich wollte dir eine Freude machen", murmelte er erleichtert darüber, dass Haldir sich wieder zu fangen schien.  
  
Dann löste Elladan die Umarmung vorsichtig und sein Blick fiel auf den zerrissenen Ärmel von Haldirs Tunika und die dunklen Flecken, die wie Blut aussahen. "Du bist verletzt", entfuhr es ihm entsetzt. "Nicht so schlimm, ist nur ein Kratzer", winkte Haldir ab; nun wo er seinen Geliebten bei sich hatte, erschien ihm alles andere nicht mehr so schlimm. "Das sollte aber versorgt werden", beharrte Elladan. "Ist es eben an der Grenze passiert?" Die Sorge um seinen Liebsten war ihm deutlich anzuhören. "Mhm", nickte Haldir nun ein wenig geistesabwesend, denn er war gerade damit beschäftigt sich in seinem Talan umzusehen. Nun war ihm auch klar, warum er den Kaninchenbraten gerochen hatte. Elladan war gerade beim Kochen gewesen. In seiner Pfanne auf der Feuerstelle entdeckte Haldir zu seiner Freude tatsächlich Kaninchenteile, die vor sich hinbrieten. Der kleine Tisch war zwar einfach, aber hübsch gedeckt, sogar eine Flasche leichten Weines war bereitgestellt. Offenbar hatte Elladan sie extra mitgebracht.  
  
"Du hast dir soviel Mühe gegeben", seufzte der Galadhrim und lächelte Elladan glücklich an. "Hast du gefühlt, dass ich mich so nach dir sehne?" "Na ja, ich hab mich doch auch schon wieder so nach dir gesehnt und als Aragorn und die Gemeinschaft des Ringes Bruchtal verließen, da wusste ich, dass ich auch schon lange nicht mehr unterwegs gewesen war und schon viel zu lange hatte ich dich nicht mehr gesehen, so beschlossen Elrohir und ich in den Goldenen Wald zu reisen...", berichtete Elladan.  
  
"Was? Ihr seid ganz allein aufgebrochen? In diesen gefahrvollen, dunklen Zeiten?" Haldir wurde kreidebleich bei dem Gedanken daran, was seinem Liebsten alles hätte passieren können. Das sprudelte auch sofort alles aus ihm heraus. Doch Elladan versuchte die Bedenken, seines besorgten Geliebten wegzuwischen. "Es ist uns ja nichts passiert...außer, dass das Nebelgebirge noch immer ziemlich fest vom Winter in dessen Griff gehalten wird. Die Überquerung war etwas beschwerlich, daher kamen wir ein ganzes Stück weiter westlich an eure Grenzen als beabsichtigt."  
  
"Wie und wann habt ihr die eigentlich überschritten?" erkundigte sich Haldir nun und ließ es zu, dass Elladan ihn auf einen Stuhl am Tisch drückte, und ihm half die Tunika halb abzustreifen. Der Noldor ging erst einmal zur Kochstelle zurück und setzte einen kleinen Topf mit Wasser auf, um es für die Wundreinigung zu temperieren. "Also, wir hatten eigentlich damit gerechnet auf dich zu treffen, aber dem war nicht so. Wir trafen nämlich auf Rumil und seine Gruppe, die in diesem Abschnitt, den wir erreichten, patrouillierte. Darüber war ich dann ganz froh, denn er war einverstanden dir nichts von unserer Ankunft zu erzählen. Elrohir darf bei ihm und Orophin übernachten. Er ließ uns passieren, musste dann aber rasch weiter, denn es hatte Alarm gegeben. Ich nehme an, bei dem Kampf ist dann auch das hier -", dabei deutete er auf Haldirs verletzten Arm, "- geschehen."  
  
Haldir hatte zunächst schweigend zugehört, nun nickte er. Seine Strafpredigt für Rumil verringerte sich im Stillen um ein vielfaches - hatte sein Bruder doch nur helfen wollen, ihm eine Freude zu bereiten. Nun war Haldir allerdings noch froher, dass die Zwillinge soweit westlich von ihm an die Grenze gekommen waren, denn anderenfalls hätten sie auf die Orks treffen können. Und was so eine große Gruppe Orks zwei Elben antun konnte, das wollte Haldir sich nicht einmal ausmalen. Allerdings war sein Blick und auch sein Tonfall etwas vorwurfsvoll, als er Elladan von der Schlacht gegen die Orks berichtete.  
  
Der Noldo hörte aufmerksam zu und man konnte sehen, dass ihm nun bewusste wurde, wie viel Glück er gehabt hatte und dass er sich auch ausmalte, was noch alles hätte passieren können. Vorsichtig nahm er ein sauberes Tuch, tauchte es ins warme Wasser und begann behutsam den Schmutz und das Blut von Haldirs Oberarm zu waschen. Dieser stellte seine Beinahe-Strafpredigt ein und sah dankbar zu, wie Elladan ihm half die kleine Wunde zu versorgen. Nur Augenblicke später hörten sie einen leisen Pfiff. "Komm rauf Orophin", antwortete Haldir.  
  
Kurz darauf betrat der jüngere Bruder Haldirs den Talan. "Willkommen in Lothlorien", begrüßte er freundlich lächelnd den Geliebten seines älteren Bruders und Enkel seines Herrn und der Herrin. "Mae govannen, Orophin", antwortete Elladan und lächelte nun ebenfalls. "Du bist nicht überrascht? Du weißt auch, dass er hier ist?" kam es perplex von Haldir. Orophin grinste, während er die Utensilien für die Wundversorgung auf den Tisch legte. "Das ist keine Kunst, schließlich war ich kurz in unserem Talan und dort traf ich auf Rumil und Elrohir, die mir alles erzählten. Und ich freue mich sehr, euch zwei hier zu sehen", erklärte der lorische Elb, konnte sich aber anschließend eine Bemerkung über die Gefährlichkeit der Unternehmung der Zwillinge auch nicht verkneifen. Elladan blickte daraufhin überaus schuldbewusst zu Boden.  
  
Das wiederum brachte Haldir zum Grinsen, da er das Gesicht seines Noldo einfach liebte, wenn er so schuldbewusst und gleichzeitig um Verzeihung heischend dreinschaute. "Hauptsache, du bist wohlbehalten hier angekommen, nur das zählt im Moment für mich", sagte er daher leise. Sein jüngerer Bruder stimmte ihm zu und fügte dann hinzu: "Außerdem solltest du vielleicht die Kaninchenteile mal in der Pfanne wenden, sonst brennen sie gleich an." Der Geruch des langsam aber sicher verbrutzelnden Fleisches war ihm nämlich bereits sehr deutlich in die Nase gestiegen. Elladan hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er das Essen völlig vergessen hatte und ging rasch zur Kochstelle hinüber. Doch er hatte Glück, denn noch war es nicht zu spät. Während er die Fleischstücke wendete, sahen ihm die beiden Galadhrim zu und Orophin seufzte gespielt: "Hast du es gut, großer Bruder."  
  
Haldir nickte glücklich und sagte dann neckisch zu seinem Bruder: "Tja, wenn das kein Ansporn ist, dich ein wenig anzustrengen. Wenn du erst mal zum Hauptmann befördert wirst, dann hast du auch einen eigenen Talan, mit etwas Glück vielleicht sogar jemanden der für dich kocht." Die drei Elben lachten fröhlich und Elladan warf ein: "Worüber beschwerst du dich eigentlich? Elrohir hat euch doch auch ein Kaninchen mitgebracht."  
  
"Ja, schon, aber unsers ist irgendwie kleiner und wir müssen es zu dritt teilen", seufzte Orophin, was ihm einen schelmischen Blick Haldirs einbrachte. "Natürlich ist eures kleiner, vermutlich so klein, dass ihr es in der Pfanne gar nicht mehr findet, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, seit ich dich kenne, lieber Bruder, hast du wirklich immer nur Pech, du hast immer die hässlichsten Kleider gehabt, die kleinste Trinkflasche, das wenigste Essen und nun hast du auch schon wieder das kleinste Kaninchen abbekommen. Die Valar meinen es wahrlich nicht gut mit dir", lachte der Hauptmann der Galadhrim.  
  
Orophin wollte erst etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber. Sein Blick glitt über Haldir, dessen hübsche Augen wieder leuchteten und der trotz des anstrengenden Tages auf einmal gute Laune hatte. Wie lange hatte Haldir schon nicht mehr so gelacht, solche Scherze gemacht? Und wie sehr hatten seine beiden jüngeren Brüder das vermisst. Orophin war Rumil keinesfalls böse, dass er die Zwillinge heimlich hierher gelassen hatte. Außerdem zwinkerten er und Elladan sich zu. Er wusste, dass der Noldor die kleinen Neckereien schon richtig verstanden hatte, denn im Grunde war er sehr dankbar, dass die beiden Zwillinge ihnen frisches Fleisch mitgebracht hatten. Wie Orophin erfahren hatte, war das zwar ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen, doch um so mehr freute er sich, dass sie diese Delikatesse nun mit ihnen teilten.  
  
Vorsichtig tropfte er etwas von dem mitgebrachten Alkohol auf ein Tuch um die bereits ausgewaschene Wunde zu desinfizieren. Haldir zog zischend den Atem ein. "Tut mir leid", murmelte sein jüngerer Bruder, während Elladan wieder zu ihnen herüberkam, vorsichtig ein kleines Wasserschälchen balancierend, in das er einige der ihm wohlbekannten Kräuter fallen ließ, die Orophin mitgebracht hatte. Behutsam stellte er das kleine Gefäß ab und streichelte ein wenig mitleidig Haldirs Wange, der daraufhin zu ihm aufsah. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen offenbarte seine ganze Liebe und Dankbarkeit dem Noldo gegenüber.  
  
Orophin schraubte das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Alkohol wieder zu und sagte dann: "Ich denke, ihr kommt nun allein zurecht, oder?" Die beiden Elben nickten. "Danke für deine Hilfe, Orophin", sagte Haldir, denn er war sehr froh, dass er sich nicht selber um Verbandsmaterial hatte kümmern müssen. Sein jüngerer Bruder verabschiedet sich von den Zweien und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Talan, den er mit seinem Bruder und heute Nacht auch noch mit Elrohir teilte. Er freute sich schon auf das Abendessen, das natürlich keinesfalls so spärlich war, wie er Haldir vorgespielt hatte. Es war schön zur Abwechslung auch mal wieder die Zwillinge in Lothlorien zu wissen. Das versprach ein vergnüglicher Abend zu werden. Vor allem war er aber froh, dass Haldir seinen Geliebten endlich wieder bei sich hatte, denn er hatte schon damals sofort gemerkt, dass es nun noch jemand anderen gab, an den sich Haldir gerne anlehnte. Anfangs war er ein bisschen eifersüchtig gewesen, doch inzwischen hatte sich das gelegt und er verstand sich sehr gut mit den beiden Noldorzwillingen.  
  
Elladan verteilte inzwischen behutsam die heißen, angerührten Kräuter auf der Wunde. Sie würden eventuelles Orkgift neutralisieren. Haldir sog wieder scharf die Luft ein, da die Kräutermixtur so brannte. Elladan küsste zärtlich seine Ohrspitze und flüsterte: "Geht gleich wieder vorbei." "Ja, ja," murmelte Haldir und seufzte. "Ich frag mich, wer hier wen umbringen will." Doch er zwinkerte dabei seinem Liebsten zu, der inzwischen einen kleinen Verband anlegte, damit die Kräuter auch einwirken konnten. Morgen früh würde von dem Schnitt vermutlich schon nur noch eine rote Narbe vorhanden sein, die dann verblassen würde.  
  
"Danke", flüsterte der Hauptmann nun leise, legte eine Hand in Elladans Nacken und zog den Noldo zu sich hinunter um einen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu hauchen. Dieser intensivierte sich sofort durch zärtlich tastende Zungen. Nur zögerlich trennten sie sich wieder, hatten sie sich doch beide gegenseitig wieder einmal so sehr vermisst. Elladan saß ein Weilchen auf Haldirs Schoß und sie schmiegten sich einfach aneinander, streichelten einander, küssten sich zärtlich.  
  
Schließlich erhob sich der Noldo und trug das Essen auf, das inzwischen fertig geworden war und er sah zufrieden, wie seinem geliebten Galadhrim dabei das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. Er richtete die Fleischstücke auf einem großen Teller hübsch an, denn Haldir hatte natürlich keine Platten oder größeres Tafelgeschirr in seinem Talan. Dann stellte er den Brotkorb zurecht, in dem er den Rest von Haldirs Brot aufgeschnitten hatte und schenkte etwas Wein in die beiden schlichten Gläser ein. Haldir sah ihm liebevoll dabei zu und ihm entging nicht, wie Elladans Wangen vor Eifer selbst im Kerzenlicht rot glühten. Schließlich setzte der Noldo sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und Haldir erhob sein Glas: "Auf dich Elladan und diese wunderschöne Überraschung, die du mir bereitet hast." Seine grünen Augen leuchteten wie das Blätterdach eines Waldes, wenn die Sonne an einem Sommertag hindurchschien.  
  
Die Elben stießen an und begannen zu essen. Haldir hatte in dem Moment das Gefühl, dass kein noch so festliches Mahl, und sei es von Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn oder Lord Elrond gegeben worden, besser schmecken könnte. Elladan empfand dies ähnlich, das erkannte Haldir schon an seinem Blick aus den dunklen Augen. "Ist es in Ordnung?" fragte der junge Noldo dennoch etwas scheu, denn er hatte das Kochen erst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erlernt. Haldir nickte, piekte ein Stück Fleisch von seinem Teller auf und hielt Elladan die Gabel entgegen. "Koste doch mal, ich finde da nichts dran auszusetzen", antwortete er neckisch. Der Zwilling nahm behutsam mit seinen Lippen das Fleischstückchen von der Gabel, kaute, und leckte sich anschließend genüsslich die Lippen. Eine Geste, die auch den Galadhrim dazu brachte, sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen zu lecken. Er nahm ein Stückchen Brot aus dem Brotkorb, riss ein Stück davon ab und hielt es wiederum dem Noldo hin. Währendessen trennten ihre Augen sich nicht ein einziges Mal. Erneut umschlossen die zarten Noldorlippen das Brot und Haldir hielt es ein wenig fester, um Elladan dazu zu zwingen abzubeißen.  
  
Elladan revanchierte sich indem er anschließend Haldir ein Stück aufgegabeltes Fleisch vor die Nase hielt und es immer ein Stück zurückzog, sobald der Galadhrim zubeißen wollte. Das Spiel währte aber nicht lange, denn dafür waren dessen Reflexe zu gut. Haldir hielt nach dem dritten Versuch spontan Elladans Handgelenk fest und schnappte sich grinsend 'sein' Fleischstück.  
  
Nach dem Essen sanken die beiden Elben recht rasch auf Haldirs einfaches, zweckmäßiges Lager. Haldirs Verletzung schmerzte zwar nicht mehr, nur ein leichtes Brennen war übrig geblieben, aber Elladan half ihm dennoch mit Hingabe dabei, sich aus seiner Tunika zu befreien und der Galadhrim ließ es sich gerne gefallen. Er versuchte Elladan dann allerdings im Gegenzug ebenfalls zu helfen, was der Noldor auch bereitwillig geschehen ließ.  
  
Wenig später lagen sie Arm in Arm unter die Decke gekuschelt und hatten eine kleine Schale mit geschnittenem Obst zwischen sich. Haldirs Oberkörper war nicht vollständig bedeckt und Elladan vergnügte sich damit, mit Apfelstücken Kreise um eine Brustwarze zu ziehen und die daraus resultierende Gänsehaut zu liebkosen, ehe er Haldir gewährte das Stückchen Apfel auch zu essen. Der Galadhrim fischte sich daraufhin ein neues Apfelstück, nahm es behutsam zwischen seine Lippen und beugte sich zu Elladan, der daraufhin vom anderen Ende her anfing daran zu knabbern. Kaum trafen sie sich in der Mitte vollendeten sie ihre Berührungen zu einem intensiven Kuss, ließen ihre Zungen in den nach Apfel schmeckenden Mund des anderen eintauchen.  
  
Während sie auf diese Weise die Obstschale leerten erzählten sie sich, was in der letzten Zeit in ihrer jeweiligen Heimat geschehen war und sie äußerten, nicht ganz ohne Angst, Vermutungen was die Zukunft ihnen bringen würde. Doch beide hatten das Gefühl, dass jetzt wo sie zwei wieder beieinander waren, nichts so schlimm sein konnte. Auch, wenn viele der Meinung waren, dass die Zeit der Elben vorüber sei und viele bereits auf dem Weg zu den Grauen Anfurthen waren, um diese Gestade zu verlassen. Sie beide wollten noch nicht nach Valinor, für sie bot Mittelerde noch zuviel reizvolles und beide hegten die stille, heimliche und in den Augen vieler anderer Elben gewiss unsinnige, Hoffnung, dass der Schatten vielleicht auch wieder vergehen würde.  
  
Sie sprachen niemals mit jemandem über diese Hoffnung, höchstens mit ihren Brüdern, dann fühlten sie sich beide nicht recht verstanden und waren nun umso froher, dass der jeweils andere verstand, was sie meinten. Sie genossen diesen Abend, die leichte Brise, die ab und zu hereinwehte, die gegenseitige Nähe, Wärme und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das der andere seinem Partner gab. Haldir konnte sein Glück noch immer nicht fassen, dass die Valar seinen größten Wunsch tatsächlich erhört hatten. Glücklich schmiegte er sich an den schlanken Körper seines geliebten Noldorelben. Dieser kuschelte sich nicht weniger glücklich an den durchtrainierten und gestählten Körper des Galadhrim.  
  
Beide Elben waren müde und ausgelaugt. Elladan steckte die lange, anstrengende Reise in den Knochen und Haldir war von dem Kampf etwas erschöpft. So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sie schon bald Arm in Arm mitten in ihren Erzählungen und zärtlichen Liebkosungen einschliefen.  
  
Im Wegdämmern dachte Haldir noch, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich, entspannt und wie befreit gefühlt hatte. Nun hatte er wieder Elladan, mit dem er seine Sorgen teilen konnte und der ihn verstand, manchmal auch ohne große Worte.  
  
***********************  
  
@ShivaElv: Lieben Dank für Dein Review! Tja, ich hoffe die Überraschung, wer da im Zimmer war ist gelungen! *zwinker*  
  
@S.E.: Hey, ein neues Gesicht! *freu & zu S.E. wink* Find ich total lieb, dass Du mir nun auch reviewst! Äh, wie war eigentlich Deine Frage gemeint, ich solle keine Lorienelben nach Bruchtal schicken? Na jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass Dir das neue Kapitel schnell genug kam! *zwinker*  
  
@Andrea: Na, war Dein Verdacht, wer da im Zimmer war, richtig? Jedenfalls hattest Du recht, was Rumils Abwesenheit anging! Bin ich schon so durchschaubar? *zwinker*  
  
@Heitzi: Tja, die Befürchtung mit dem Ork in Deinem Review hätte mich beinahe darauf gebracht umzuschwenken und da doch drin lauern zu lassen. Aber das hab ich dann natürlich doch nicht. Deine Vermutung war schon ganz richtig und ich hoffe, Dir gefiel auch diese Entwicklung der Dinge!  
  
@Dani: Na, nun hast Du ja gleich zwei Antworten auf Deine dringendsten Fragen bekommen. *zwinker* Ich hoffe, sie gefielen Dir! Was das fies sein angeht.... hihi, Du kennst mich doch inzwischen! Ich quäle meine Leser gerne mal ab und zu!  
  
@Soobin: Lieben Dank für Deine aufbauenden Worte! Nein, keine Sorge, so schnell wird der Haldir nicht depressiv. Aber ein bisschen Sehnsucht nach seinem Liebsten hier und da, kann natürlich schon mal vorkommen! Hihi, ich habe übrigens eine Vorliebe für miese Cliffies. Dafür ist dieser hier ja recht sanft! Ich hoffe, wie sehen uns auch wieder beim nächsten Kapitel!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Du hast mich durchschaut! Ja, alles in einer Geschichte hat einen Sinn!! *zwinker*  
  
@Amlugwen & Ork: Hey, Ihr zwei seid auch wieder da! Na, da freu ich mich aber! Hey, der Ork hat ja wirklich weise Sprüche drauf. *zwinker* Ob ich ihn sterben lasse, wie ihm Film? Dazu äußere ich mich nicht! Weiterhin viel Spaß Euch zweien!  
  
@Mystic: Danke für Deine lieben Reviews! *knuddel* Äh, auf welche Zwillingsgedanken soll Elladan nicht kommen? Ich freu mich sehr, dass Dir diese Story auch wieder so gefällt! *smile* Der Elrond-Blick hilft bei mir übrigens nur bedingt! *zwinker* Was soll das übrigens für eine Update-Armee sein, die Du mir da so nett auf den Hals hetzen willst?  
  
*******************  
  
So, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat Euch wieder gefallen! Und auch wenn diesmal kein so dramatischer Cliffie am Ende steht würde ich mich sehr über das eine oder andere Review freuen! 


	4. Entscheidungen

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Wieder ein ganz dickes liebes Dankeschön an Euch alle für Eure vielen lieben Reviews! Ich habe mich wieder enorm gefreut! Das ist echt ein riesiger Ansporn für mich weiterzuschreiben! *alle Reviewer mal lieb knuddel* Die ausführlichen Antworten findet ihr wieder unten.  
  
Viel Spaß beim neuesten Kapitel & Euch allen schon mal ein schönes Wochenende!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 3 – Entscheidungen  
  
Viel zu schnell verging die Nacht und Haldir vernahm den zirpenden Pfiff, der die Soldaten wecken sollte. Ein Soldat der Nachtschicht kehrte allmorgendlich ins Lager der Wachmannschaften zurück, um sie zu wecken und so daran zu erinnern, dass sie bald ihren Dienst antreten müssten. Seufzend blinzelte der lorische Elb und räkelte sich wohlig in seinem einfachen Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf den neben ihm liegenden Elladan und er musste lächeln. Von seinem Geliebten war kaum etwas zu sehen, der zierliche Körper verbarg sich zum größten Teil unter der Decke, fest an Haldir gekuschelt und sein Gesicht und Nacken waren fast vollständig von einer Menge wuscheligem dunklem Haar verdeckt. Haldir genoss diesen Anblick eine kleine Weile. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verspürte er keine Lust aufzustehen. Am liebsten würde er sich sofort wieder zurück in die Kissen kuscheln, sich an Elladan schmiegen und sanft wieder in die Welt der Träume entgleiten.  
  
Doch das war ihm nicht vergönnt. Er strich gerade sachte über das dunkle Haar des Noldorelben, als er einen Pfiff hörte und vernahm, wie bereits jemand die Strickleiter erklomm. Er seufzte und versuchte sich so vorsichtig wie möglich zu erheben. Dabei hieß es zunächst einmal Elladan aus seinem Arm zu schieben, oder vielmehr selbigen unter dem Noldor hervorzuziehen, ohne dass der wach wurde. Und dann galt es sich aus der Decke auszuwickeln, ohne sich in selbiger zu verheddern und sie dabei Elladan aus Versehen wegzuziehen. Haldir war jedoch sehr zufrieden mit sich, denn alles gelang ihm sehr rasch und ohne, dass Elladan es bemerkte. Der zerknautschte stattdessen das Kissen nun stärker.  
  
Haldir warf sich dagegen rasch eine frische Tunika über und knöpfte sie eilig zu. Nach ein paar Strichen mit der Haarbürste entschied er, dass er einigermaßen ordentlich aussah, um jemanden zu empfangen. Es klang sehr danach, als ob derjenige es nämlich eilig hatte und Haldir hoffte sehr, dass nichts schreckliches geschehen sei. Er betrat sein Büro nicht ohne vorher noch einen Blick zurück zu seiner Lagerstatt zu werfen, auf der sich ein schlafender Noldor umdrehte, zusammenrollte und zufrieden weiterschlief.  
  
Im Büro erkannte er dann zu seiner Verwunderung, dass es sich bei dem Besucher um den Boten aus der Stadt handelte, der stets die Nachrichten, Befehle und Berichte zwischen der Nordgrenze und Caras Galadhon hin- und hertransportierte. Er sah etwas abgekämpft aus und das beunruhigte Haldir ein wenig, obwohl er sich das nicht anmerken ließ, sondern ihn höflich begrüßte und nach Neuigkeiten fragte. Der Bote eröffnete ihm daraufhin den Grund seiner Anwesenheit.  
  
Ein wenig später kehrte ein seufzender Haldir zurück in sein Wohnzimmer um seinen geliebten Zwilling zu wecken. Dies war allerdings nicht mehr nötig, denn Elladan war bereits wach, stand im Zimmer und reckte sich gerade. Als er Haldir erblickte begannen seine Augen zu leuchten, er trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, drückte ihn an sich und versuchte ihn zu küssen. Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Haldir eher zögerlich, es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich auf den Kuss einließ und ebenfalls zurückküsste. Elladan kannte seinen Geliebten nun doch schon zu gut und zu lange, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Was ist los? Ist was geschehen?" fragte er leise und versuchte in die Augen des Galadhrim zu sehen, doch dieser wich dem Blick aus. "Ja, es scheint so. Es war zu erwarten. Lord Celeborn hat mich zu sich gerufen, denn es scheint ein Krieg bevorzustehen. Lady Galadriel hat so etwas vorausgesehen und dein Vater offenbar auch. Du weißt, dass sie zu den weisesten Elben Mittelerdes gehören, dass sie mit der Gabe der Voraussehung und auch mit der Fähigkeit der gedanklichen Kommunikation gesegnet sind." Diese Worte kamen etwas zögerlich und langsam über Haldirs Lippen, doch Elladan erschrak dennoch etwas dabei. Seine Befürchtungen standen ihm augenblicklich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Behutsam hob Haldir die Hand, strich über die zarte Haut von Elladans Wange. "Es wird Krieg geben und du musst dorthin gehen?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, die Elladan nun mit bangem Herzen aussprach. "Soweit sind wir noch nicht", antwortete Haldir mit fester Stimme. "Aber ich muss sofort zu einer Beratung der Situation nach Caras Galadhon aufbrechen. Du sollst mich übrigens begleiten und dein Bruder ebenfalls. Eure Großmutter hat wohl auch eure Ankunft gesehen und möchte euch beide nun begrüßen."  
  
Elladan nickte nur und seufzte leise, dann blickte er zu Boden. Für ihn stand fest, dass Haldir sich auf eine gefährliche Mission, wie auch immer diese aussehen sollte, begeben musste und er hatte Angst um ihn. Angst, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, ja sogar Angst, dass er nie mehr zurückkehren würde. Was würde dann aus ihm werden? Die Gedanken jagten sich in seinem Kopf und eine Träne lief über seine Wange. Haldir bemerkte es und hob das Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand an, zwang Elladan so ihn anzusehen. Sachte wischte er die Träne fort und flüsterte: "Noch ist nichts entschieden. Lass uns doch erst einmal gehen und sehen was sie mit uns besprechen möchten." Dann hauchte er dem jungen Noldor einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
  
Diesen Kuss erwiderte Elladan rasch und zart und begann damit sich ebenfalls anzuziehen. Haldir ging derweil in sein Büro. Er ordnete seine schriftlichen Befehle und Berichte. Es waren einige zusammengekommen, die er nun gleich selber dem Lord vorlegen konnte. Außerdem musste er noch den Bericht über den Kampf gegen die Orks vom Vorabend beenden. So rasch es ging ließ er seine Feder über das Papier tanzen, während er darauf wartete, dass Orophin, den er hatte rufen lassen, erscheinen würde.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange und sein jüngerer Bruder betrat das Büro und grüßte seinen Hauptmann offiziell. Haldir sah von dem beinahe fertigen Bericht auf und erklärte dann: "Ich muss dringend in die Stadt. Der Lord hat mich rufen lassen. Ich übergebe dir hiermit das Kommando über diese Garnison bis ich zurückkomme. Ich nehme die fertigen Berichte mit. Für den heutigen Tagesbericht bist du verantwortlich. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ich ihn nur gegenzeichnen muss." "Zu Befehl", antwortete Orophin. "Wie ist der Zustand von Tithenir?" erkundigte sich Haldir. "Er hat viel Glück gehabt, was die Verletzung an sich betrifft. Der Knochen wurde nicht beschädigt. Das Gift macht ihm allerdings noch schlimm zu schaffen", berichtete Orophin, der auf dem Weg zu Haldir pflichtgemäß noch im Lazarett vorbeigesehen und sich nach dem jungen Krieger erkundigt hatte, so wie Haldir es ihm durch den Boten hatte ausrichten lassen. "Dann werde ich veranlassen, dass er in die Stadt gebracht wird. Sobald der Nachschub für die Versorgung hier eingetroffen ist, soll er auf dem Rückweg mitgenommen und in die Talane der Heilung gebracht werden", entschied Haldir und Orophin nahm auch diesen Auftrag mit einem "Zu Befehl" entgegen.  
  
Haldir gab noch einige weitere Anweisungen, was den Ablauf der Verteilung der Nachschubrationen betraf und fügte dann noch hinzu: "Die Zwillinge werden mich übrigens in die Stadt begleiten." Orophin überraschte dies nicht, denn er hatte sowieso damit gerechnet, dass der Aufenthalt der Zwillinge an der Grenze nur von kurzer Dauer war. Er bemerkte jedoch, dass Haldir seltsam angespannt wirkte, nahm aber an, dass es daran lag, dass er seinen geliebten Noldor vermutlich nur allzu bald wieder in der Stadt zurücklassen und selbst an die Grenze zurückkehren musste. Aber er nahm das nun gelassener hin, denn in Caras Galadhon war Elladan immerhin nicht so weit fort wie in Bruchtal. Er salutierte grüßend und trat weg, nachdem Haldir ihn mit dem Auftrag entlassen hatte, Elrohir solle sich bereithalten.  
  
Kaum dass sein Bruder draußen war, machte Haldir sich daran, die letzten Zeilen seines Berichtes zu schreiben. Er fühlte dass sich jemand näherte, drehte sich um und sah Elladan zu sich kommen. Der junge Noldor hielt ihm ein Stück Apfel entgegen. "Hier, iss wenigstens noch rasch etwas, ehe wir aufbrechen müssen." Doch Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. Elladan versuchte es weiter, aber Haldir blieb hartnäckig. "Elladan, ich habe keine Zeit. Wir sind spät dran und dieser Bericht hier muss noch fertig werden." "Ach komm, ein kleines Stück wird dir nicht schaden", lockte Elladan. Haldir gab sich schließlich geschlagen, achtete aber darauf, dass sich der Noldor nicht auf seinen Schoß quetschte, denn in dem Fall würde weder der Bericht fertig werden noch sie beide jemals rechtzeitig in Caras Galadhon ankommen.  
  
Ein wenig später wiederum war Haldir fertig, hatte all seine Sachen zusammengepackt und sattelte sein Pferd Seite an Seite mit den Zwillingen. Rasch saßen sie auf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Herzen des Elbenreiches. Die Pferde liefen flott über den weichen Waldboden und so verging der Ritt sehr schnell. Die Zwillingen versorgten Haldir unterwegs mit vielen Geschichten aus Bruchtal und Neuigkeiten die sie auf dem Weg nach Lothlorien aufgeschnappt hatten. Der lorische Elb hatte großen Gefallen daran und war sehr neugierig darauf, Geschichten von außerhalb zu hören. So flog die Zeit nur noch schneller dahin und schließlich hatten sie die Stadt erreicht, zügelten ihre Pferde und stiegen ab. Die Tiere waren nach dem langen und teilweise recht harten Ritt nun doch etwas erschöpft. Als sie sich dem Palast näherten kamen ihnen zwei Diener entgegen, die ihnen die Pferde abnahmen und sich um sie kümmerten.  
  
Ein wenig ehrfurchtsvoll stiegen sie die Treppen zum Palast des Herrscherpaares empor. Selbst Elladan und Elrohir empfanden auch heute noch jedes Mal dieses ehrfürchtige Gefühl, wenn sie hierher kamen. Der Palasttalan so hoch in den Kronen der höchsten Mellyrn gelegen war die Vollkommenheit elbischer Baukunst. Er schien so filigran und war doch so fest und stark gebaut, dabei aber so perfekt in die Bäume des Waldes eingepasst, dass es dem bloßen Auge vorkam, als sei er einfach dort so gewachsen, einfach so hervorgegangen, wie alle anderen Pflanzen des Waldes auch. Als sie an den Palastwachen vorbeigekommen waren und die Empfangsebene erreicht hatten, kamen ihnen Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn entgegen. Hand in Hand schritten sie die Treppe hinab.  
  
Nicht nur Haldir sondern auch die Zwillinge verneigten sich vor den beiden Elbenherrschern, diese allerdings nicht so tief wie der Hauptmann. Als die Zwillinge in die Gesichter ihrer Großeltern blickten sahen sie darin, besonders bei Galadriel, den stummen Vorwurf, dass sie allein und ohne Begleitung in diesen dunklen Zeiten hierher gekommen waren. Doch die Elbenfürstin sprach dies nicht aus, sondern begrüßte ihre Enkel überaus freundlich, und Celeborn vermochte sogar die Erleichterung dabei aus ihrer Stimme zu hören, dass ihnen nichts geschehen war. Der Lord hatte sich zwar ebenfalls etwas gesorgt, als seine Gemahlin ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie gesehen habe, dass die Zwillinge allein hierher unterwegs seien, doch er hatte Vertrauen in seine Enkelsöhne, und sich eingeredet, dass sie, die soviel mit den Waldläufern umhergezogen waren, sicher klar kommen würden. Dennoch begrüßte er seine Enkel nicht minder freudig. Dann wandte er sich an Haldir, der ganz formell Haltung angenommen und die Begrüßung der Familienmitglieder abgewartet hatte. "Hauptmann, ich habe etwas dringendes mit Euch zu besprechen. Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet", forderte er ihn auf und Haldir kam dieser Aufforderung auch sofort nach.  
  
Die Zwillinge folgten Galadriel, die sich ganz offensichtlich freute die beiden zu sehen. Sie lud sie auf einen Tee in ihrem Wohnzimmertalan ein. Es war ein prächtig angelegter, großzügiger und luxuriös ausgestatteter Raum, der einen wundervollen Ausblick über die Gärten des Palastes und das ganze große, umgebende Waldgebiet bot.  
  
"Ihr kommt allein, in so gefahrvollen Zeiten wie diesen", sagte sie etwas leise nachdem sie sich gesetzt und es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten. Elladan wollte gerade etwas antworten, als die Lady die Hand hob und fortfuhr. "Ich müsste euch eigentlich Vorwürfe machen, doch das möchte ich nicht. Denn, ich bin froh euch hier zu sehen. So geben mir die Valar die Möglichkeit mich von euch zu verabschieden."  
  
Die Worte saßen wie ein Donnerschlag. Die beiden jungen Noldorelben waren verstummt. Unglaube stand in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sie wussten genau, dass ihre Großmutter eine Ringträgerin war. Wuchs der Schatten so sehr? War es wirklich so aussichtslos? Wollte sie aufgeben? Denn die Verabschiedung konnte nur eines bedeuten. Sie würde nach Valinor gehen. Elladan standen stumme Tränen in den Augen. Seine Augenlider brannten, doch er wollte dem Drang zu weinen nicht nachgeben. Elrohir rutschte ein wenig näher an seinen Bruder, denn er wusste genau, was im Kopf seines Bruders vorging: Elladan fühlte sich unbändig an den Abschied von seiner Mutter erinnert.  
  
Doch auch Galadriel erkannte dies. "Trauere nicht Elladan, noch habe ich eine Aufgabe die ich vollenden werde, doch danach werde ich nach Valinor gehen, zu eurer Mutter." Die blonde Elbin, die eben noch gegenüber ihrer Enkel saß, stand auf, ging zu ihnen hinüber und hob das Kinn des dunkelhaarigen Noldor an, der so tapfer versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was in ihm vorging. "Ist es wirklich so hoffnungslos?" brachte er schließlich leise hervor. Seine Stimme war überraschender Weise recht fest. "Die Kraft des Ringträgers schwindet. Krieg wird über die Welt der Menschen kommen. In Rohan wird es beginnen," sprach die bildschöne Elbin leise. "Und wir können nichts tun? Die Welt der Menschen wird also vernichtet werden? Habt ihr Haldir gerufen, weil ihr Lothlorien mit allen anderen Elben verlassen werdet?" fragte Elrohir ein wenig aufgebracht und durcheinander. "Dann stimmt es also.....Ada hatte recht....die Zeit der Elben ist vorüber," fügte Elladan hinzu und klang dabei sehr müde und resigniert.  
  
"Nein." Die Köpfe der Zwillinge flogen gleichzeitig hoch und ihre Augen glänzten verwundert. Galadriel musste ein wenig lächeln. Es war eine Mischung aus Freude und Wehmut. Freude an diesem wunderschönen ungetrübten Lächeln der Kinder ihrer eigenen Tochter, Wehmut darüber, dass sie dieses Lächeln zurücklassen musste, denn sie wusste, dass für diese beiden Elben die Zeit noch nicht gekommen war. Sie würden hier bleiben und sie würden....ja, sie würden es tun und nichts und niemand konnte sie vermutlich daran hindern....Der Spiegel hatte es ihr offenbart. Er hatte nicht nur die Bilder von Furcht und Schrecken gezeigt, von furchtbaren Kriegen und Gefechten, denen die Menschen sich stellen mussten, sondern er hatte auch offenbart, dass die Zwillinge in den Krieg ziehen würden. Nur kurz waren die Sequenzen gewesen, in denen sie einen Blick auf ihre beiden Enkelsöhne erhascht hatte und doch hatte sich jedes der Bilder tief in ihre Seele gebrannt. Sie hatte sie gesehen, wie sie sich allem widersetzten und ihren Willen, mit Haldirs Armee zu gehen, durchsetzten, wie sie kämpften und.... Die blonde Elbin zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Sie dankte den Valar, dass sie die Chance bekommen hatte ihre Enkel noch einmal gesund und glücklich vor sich zu sehen. Sie würde dieses Bild in ihrem Herzen behalten und es mitnehmen in die Unsterblichen Lande, wo es ewig jung und erhalten bleiben würde. Selbst die kleinsten Dinge vermochten den Lauf des Schicksals zu ändern und vielleicht.... ja ganz vielleicht bestand ja doch die Chance, Elladan und Elrohir wiederzusehen...... irgendwann in Valinor.  
  
"Unsere Zeit ist nicht vollkommen vorüber. Euer Vater und ich beschlossen, die Menschen nicht im Stich zu lassen. Wir werden ein Heer nach Rohan schicken. Hauptmann Haldir soll es führen", antwortete Galadriel.  
  
Bei diesen Worten vergaß Elladan seine Trauer augenblicklich. Haldir, Hauptmann Haldir, 'sein' Haldir sollte in den Krieg ziehen? An der Spitze eines Heeres? Die Elben wollten also das alte Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen erneuern? In diesem Augenblick fiel sein Entschluss. *Elladan ich bitte dich, überlege dir das gut. Entscheide es nicht so überstürzt*, hörte der jüngere Zwilling die Stimme in seinem Kopf. *Nein, bitte versteh das doch... ich kann nicht anders... wo er hingeht, will auch ich hingehen....*, antwortete Elladan ihr. *Die Valar verrieten mir, dass ihr mit ihm gehen würdet, doch euer Schicksal ließen sie im Dunkeln. Ich möchte euch nicht verlieren. Ich möchte euch erwarten, in Valinor.* Galadriel wollte nicht aufgeben. Im Stillen hatte sie sich ein wenig vor diesem Gespräch gefürchtet und nun nahm es auch noch genau diesen Verlauf, den sie genau geahnt, wenn nicht ebenfalls gesehen hatte. "Ich werde auch mit ihm gehen", sprach Elrohir seinen Gedanken laut aus. Galadriel war die Trauer darüber anzusehen. "Verzeih uns, aber Haldir und ich gehören zusammen und wenn dies unser Ende sein soll, so möchte ich an seiner Seite in Mandos Hallen einkehren", sagte nun auch Elladan.  
  
Tränen standen in den Augen der alten, weisen Elbin. "Ich weiß." Ihre Stimme war nun geprägt von einem Hauch Resignation. Was hatte sie erwartet? Ihre Visionen hatten sie nie getrogen... Elladan konnte nicht anders als aufzustehen, kurz zögerte er doch dann schloss er seine Großmutter in die Arme. Es tat ihm so leid und verwirrte ihn zugleich auch sehr, diese weise Elbin so traurig zu sehen. Galadriel drückte den jüngeren Noldor an sich und vergaß für einen Moment die Welt um sich, versuchte zumindest zu vergessen. Dann entließ sie ihren Enkel aus der Umarmung, nur um gleich darauf von Elrohir umarmt zu werden. Dies war also der Abschied. Würde sie ihre Enkel in Valinor wiedersehen? Ihre einzige und letzte Hoffnung darauf blieb Haldir. Wenn er sich vielleicht weigerte sie mitzunehmen? Sie mochte zwar auch Haldir sehr gern, wollte ihn um keinen Preis verlieren, aber ihre Enkel wollte sie schon gar nicht in den Tod gehen sehen.  
  
Sie ließen sich wieder auf der Couch nieder, tranken Tee und warteten das Ende der Besprechung in Celeborns Arbeitszimmer ab. Um die traurige Stimmung ein wenig zu vertreiben unterhielten sie sich nun über Neuigkeiten aus den beiden Elbenreichen, plauderten aber auch ein wenig über Valinor und Celebrian, die Galadriel ja nun bald wieder sehen würde. Und sie sah genau die Sehnsucht, die Elladan dabei immer wieder zu durchfluten schien. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn aufgefordert doch mitzukommen, aber sie wusste, dass diese Option nicht bestand, da Elladan sie sowieso nicht wahrnehmen würde.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile betrat Celeborn den Raum, Haldir blieb höflich hinter ihm zurück. Die anwesenden drei Elben erhoben sich. "Haldir wird schon morgen früh mit einer lorischen Streitmacht nach Rohan aufbrechen", ließ Celeborn verlauten. Er wusste, dass Galadriel den Zwillingen diesen Plan bereits offenbart hatte. Die Lady trat dem Hauptmann entgegen, blickte ihn an und sagt dann mit ihrer klaren weichen Stimme: "Ich wünsche Euch alles Glück auf Arda. Ihr werdet diese Mission erfolgreich führen, ich fühle es." Haldir nickte. Galadriel und Celeborn verabschiedeten sich von Haldir, da sie ihn nun nicht daran hindern wollten ein Heer aufzustellen. Am Abend würden sie sich endgültig von ihm verabschieden, wenn er aufbrechen würde.  
  
Die Zwillinge jedoch rannten ihm nach und holten ihn an der Treppe des Palastes ein. "Haldir warte auf uns", rief Elladan ihm nach und war schon neben ihm. Der Hauptmann blieb stehen. "Elladan, ich weiß was du sagen willst und glaube mir, es fällt mir genauso schwer, mich heute schon wieder von dir zu verabschieden, aber ich werde diesen Befehl ausführen und...." Den Rest ließ er unausgesprochen. Er empfand Furcht. Furcht, dass er seinen Geliebten vielleicht nicht mehr wiedersehen würde. "Das meine ich nicht", setzte Elladan sofort an. "Es ist mir klar, dass du diesen Befehl ausführen wirst, daran will ich dich auch gar nicht hindern." Haldir stutzte überrascht. Noch verwunderter nahm er die folgende Frage von Elrohir zur Kenntnis: "Wie wirst du bei der Einziehung zum Heer vorgehen. Hast du schon eine feste Truppe im Auge? Oder nimmst du auch Freiwillige mit?" "Also, ein Grundgerüst von Soldaten hab ich schon im Kopf die mitkommen müssen. Ansonsten werde ich einige Garnisonen auf ein Minimum an Besatzung reduzieren. Über Freiwillige bin ich natürlich auch dankbar..." In dem Moment wurde ihm klar, was er gesagt hatte. "Fein, dann melden wir uns schon mal freiwillig", stellte Elladan fest und sah seinem angebeteten lorischen Elben in die Augen. "Nein, Elladan. Das werde ich nicht annehmen. Ihr seid die Enkel des Lords. Ich werde euch gewiss nicht mit in diesen Krieg nehmen." "Doch, das wirst du. Du hast doch gesagt, dass du auch jeden Freiwilligen brauchen kannst", beharrte Elladan. "Ja, aber nicht euch!!!" Haldir versuchte zu argumentieren. "Schaut mal, ihr seid nicht nur die Enkel des Herrn des Goldenen Waldes, ihr seid auch die Söhne des Fürsten von Bruchtal. Ihr seid seine Erben, ihr werdet einmal Herrscher über ein Elbenreich sein. Ich werde euch gewiss nicht unnötigen Gefahren aussetzen." "Aber wir gehören doch zusammen, Haldir. Ich möchte bei dir sein, immer, egal was geschieht und wenn ich in den Tod gehe, dann sterbe ich wenigstens glücklich... an deiner Seite, mein Liebster." "Elladan." Haldirs Stimme klang ungewohnt hart. "Ich werde dich nicht mitnehmen. Keinen von euch. Und damit ist diese Diskussion beendet." Der Hauptmann setzte seinen kühlen, distanzierten Blick auf, drehte sich um, eilte die Treppen hinunter und ließ die beiden Noldorzwillinge einfach stehen.  
  
Elrohir war wütend und Elladan war sowohl wütend als auch traurig, gekränkt und verletzt. Wie konnte Haldir ihm das nur antun? Warum schlug er seine Hilfe aus? Er war bereit so weit für ihn zu gehen und Haldir sah das nicht? Liebte er ihn etwa nicht mehr? Die absurdesten Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf. Er wollte ihm schon nachlaufen, doch Elrohir nahm ihn in diesem Moment beim Arm und nickte Richtung Palast. "Komm mit, wenn er es uns nicht erlauben will, so fragen wir eben Großvater. Gegen den kommt er auch nicht an." Elladan missfiel es eigentlich diese Karte gegen Haldir auszuspielen, doch im Augenblick dachte er auch nicht rational. Er wollte mit Haldir mit und dazu war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Fast trotzig wie ein kleines Kind stapfte er mit Elrohir zurück zum Arbeitszimmer seines Großvaters.  
  
Haldir dagegen saß auf seinem Pferd und war auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier der lorischen Elben das in einiger Entfernung vom Palast lag. Auch in seinem Kopf jagten sich die Gedanken. Warum bei allen Valar bestand Elladan darauf auf so eine gefahrvolle Mission mitzukommen? Bei Eru, er liebte diesen Elben wirklich so sehr, dass es schon weh tat und er wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass ihm irgendetwas zustieß. Und genau das konnte geschehen, wenn er es zuließ, dass Elladan ihn als Soldat begleitete. Warum verstand dieser junge Noldorlord denn nicht, dass er ihn nur schützen wollte? Das war kein Spiel, keine Übung, kein Training. Das war ein Ernstfall und nachdem was Celeborn ihm von Galadriels Vision erzählt hatte ein verdammt harter noch dazu. Eine gewaltige Armee würde sich von Isengart her auf den Weg machen und es war ungewiss wie diese Schlacht ausgehen würde. Rohans Volk würde sich in Helms Klamm verschanzen. Allein das war schon ein Wahnsinn. Im Moment war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob überhaupt irgendein Mensch oder Elb diese Schlacht überleben würde, und schon aus diesem Grunde wollte er seinen geliebten Noldor in Sicherheit wissen. Weit weg von allen Kampfhandlungen. Er würde Elrohir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, in der er ihn bitten würde, im Fall seines Todes mit Elladan nach Valinor zu gehen, falls dieser Anzeichen des Schwindens zeigen sollte.  
  
Bei den folgenden Besprechungen musste er sich sehr zusammenreißen, um die Gedanken, die so an ihm nagten aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Nach einer Weile gelang es ihm einigermaßen, so dass er die jeweiligen Einteilungen vornehmen und Befehle verteilen konnte. Am Ende des langen Tages kehrte er noch einmal zum Palast zurück, um von dort die aktuellsten Befehle und schriftlichen Anweisungen entgegenzunehmen, ehe er an die Grenze zurückkehrte und dort seine letzten Befehle gab und die restlichen Elben von dort über ihren bevorstehenden Einsatz benachrichtigte.  
  
Celeborn begrüßte ihn freundlich, als er erneut eintraf und ihm auch gleich die Listen mit den Namen der Soldaten aushändigte, die er mitnehmen würde. Es war eine lange Liste, etwas über 300 Namen fanden sich darauf. Der Lord überflog sie rasch und bemerkte dann: "Da fehlen ja zwei Namen.." Erstaunt blickte Haldir seinen Befehlshaber an. Welche Namen fehlten denn? Und woher....? In dem Moment dämmerte es ihm. Doch das konnten die Zwillinge ihm nicht wirklich angetan haben, oder etwa doch? Sicherheitshalber fragte er nach: "Welche Namen fehlen, mein Lord?" "Meine Enkel haben sich angeboten unter eurem Kommando diesen Feldzug mitzumachen. Ich denke, wir können jeden zusätzlichen Mann brauchen", sagte Celeborn mit seiner ruhigen, sanften Stimme, doch ein Blick genügte ihm um zu sehen, dass hinter Haldirs Fassade ein Sturm tobte. Der Hauptmann schluckte schwer, denn er wusste, dass diese Bemerkung Celeborns einem Befehl gleichkam. Es wäre unakzeptabel nun zu sagen, dass er die Zwillinge nicht dabei haben wollte. "In der Tat, das können wir", stimmte er mit möglichst neutraler Stimme zu. "Wie schön, dann werde ich die Namen selber hinzufügen", antwortete Celeborn. Haldir wartete darauf wieder entlassen zu werden und rechnete fest damit vorher noch einige Maßregeln zu erhalten, dass er auf die Söhne Elronds aufpassen sollte. Doch Celeborn sagte nur: "Fühlt Euch bitte nicht verantwortlich für meine Enkel. Eine solche Bürde möchte ich Euch keinesfalls auferlegen. Sie sind alt genug und es war ihre eigene Entscheidung in diesen Krieg zu ziehen. Und ich wünschte mir von Herzen, dass Ihr am liebsten mit allen Elben heil und unversehrt zurückkehrt." Haldir nickte und dankte dem Lord, der ihn daraufhin entließ.  
  
Schweren Herzens machte Haldir sich auf den Weg zurück zur Grenze. Als er dort eintraf und sein Pferd in die kleine Koppel brachte, entdeckte er dort auch wieder die Pferde der Zwillinge. Seufzend kümmerte er sich zunächst um sein eigenes Tier, ehe er eine Gruppe Soldaten zusammenrief, ihnen ihre Einberufung mitteilte und ihnen die Lage erklärte. Dann begab er sich zu seinem Talan.  
  
Fast wehmütig dachte er an den gestrigen Abend. Wie sehr hatte er sich Elladan an seine Seite gewünscht und wie sehr hatte er sich dann gefreut, als dieser Wunsch erhört worden war, und nun? Nun wünschte er sich Elladan am liebsten weit weg, am besten zurück nach Bruchtal, denn dann hätte er nichts davon gewusst, dass die Elben in den Kampf ziehen würden und wäre auch nicht auf die absurde Idee gekommen mitzuwollen, oder vielmehr hätte er dann keine Chance gehabt. Dann wiederum durchströmte ihn Wut auf seinen Geliebten. Zum ersten Mal seit sie beide nach all den Wirren zueinander gefunden hatten, war er wirklich wütend auf Elladan und das fühlte sich seltsam an. Doch es verletzte ihn, dass Elladan einfach die verwandtschaftliche Beziehung ausgenutzt und sich so seinen Platz in der Armee erschlichen hatte. Gut, die Zwillinge waren gute Kämpfer und besonders mit dem Schwert war Elladan außergewöhnlich geschickt, auch seine Künste im Bogenschießen hatten sich sehr verbessert und eigentlich sollte Haldir wirklich Dankbarkeit empfinden, dass zwei zusätzliche und dann noch so begabte Elben ihn begleiten würden.  
  
Ja, sollte er nicht eigentlich auch dankbar dafür sein, dass er seinen Geliebten an seiner Seite hatte? Dass dieser tatsächlich bereit war, ihm so seine Liebe und Treue zu beweisen, dass er mit ihm in den fast sicheren Tod ging? Haldir war gefangen im Zwiespalt seiner Gefühle, als er sein Wohnzimmer betrat und dort Elladan sitzen sah, der gedankenverloren über die Uniform strich, die ihm gewiss sein Großvater ausgehändigt hatte. Als er das Hereinkommen des Galadhrim bemerkte, sah er auf und blickte in ein paar funkelnde grüne Augen und einen Gesichtsausdruck der so kalt war, dass Elladan fast keine Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und seinem Geliebten ausmachen konnte. "Haldir, hör mich doch bitte an...", begann er, wurde jedoch gleich unterbrochen. "Nein, jetzt hörst DU MICH an." Der Tonfall schien direkt aus dem Eis der ewigen Gletscher des Nebelgebirges zu kommen.  
  
**********************  
  
@S.E.: Hihi, ich hatte zwar fast vermutet, dass Du Helms Klamm meinst, wollte aber doch noch mal nachfragen! *zwinker* Nun ja, so ganz hab ich diesen Wunsch wohl nicht erfüllt, was? Aber ich hoffe, Du bleibst mir dennoch treu! Na ja, der Haldir war ein bisschen verletzt und daher etwas kaputt und Elladan hat die Strecke nach Lorien sicher in Rekordzeit zurückgelegt. Da musst Du ihnen nachsehen, dass sie erst mal eine Regeneration brauchten!  
  
@Heitzi: Na ja, vielleicht erfülle ich Deinen Wunsch nach einem forscheren Haldir ja auch noch! *zwinker* Das mit dem Kaninchenanbrennen schoss mir übrigens auch durch den Kopf, aber ich fand es dann gegenüber Haldir irgendwie gemein. Da freut er sich die ganze Zeit auf ein anständiges Essen und muss dann zusehen, wie es den Bach runtergeht! Freut mich, dass Dir der Dialog zwischen den Dreien gefiel! Ist auch eine meiner Lieblingsstellen!  
  
@Firethmundoiel: Danke für Deine lieben Worte! *freu* Oh-oh, ich glaube momentan bewegt sich die Story nicht in Deine Wunschrichtung, gell? Aber es ist ja noch nicht aller Tage Abend! *zwinker*  
  
@Shelley: Sag mal, sehe ich tatsächlich so böse aus, dass ich dem Haldir Aua machen könnte? Ehrlich? Das würdest Du mir zutrauen??? Du weißt doch, dass Haldir mein Liebling ist....  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Schön, wenn die Logik aufgeht, gell? Ich freu mich, dass Dir das Wiedersehen so gefallen hat!  
  
@Andrea: Vielen Dank für Deine lieben Worte. Wie ich schon sagte, noch ist ja nicht aller Tage Abend. Die Story ist AU und wer weiß, ob Haldir da nicht doch ganz unversehrt rauskommt!  
  
@Amlugwen & Ork: Danke für Dein nettes Review, Amlugwen! *freu* Hihi, wenigstens mal jemand der nicht wünscht, dass das Essen anbrennt und am Ende noch der Talan in Flammen steht! *zwinker* Oh, danke auch, dass Du den Ork in der Wäschetruhe eingeschlossen hast! Orki, es hätte wirklich keinen Zweck, dass Du kämst! Was immer ich vorhabe, ich lasse mich nicht davon abbringen! Und von Geschöpfen Saurons schon gar nicht!!! *zwinker*  
  
@Donnfindel: Wie schön wieder etwas von Dir zu hören! Ich hab mich total gefreut, dass Dir der Stil gefällt und dass ich ihn beibehalten habe. Ich arbeite da wirklich hart dran, um mir selber treu zu bleiben. So ein Lob ist da natürlich das schönste Honorar! Ich hoffe sehr, Du wirst mir weiterhin treu bleiben und ab und an mal was von Dir hören lassen!  
  
@Joshua Nenya: Vielen Dank für Deine aufmunternden Worte! Na, da hoffe ich doch, dass Dir die Story auch weiterhin gefällt. Wann geht's eigentlich bei 'Soothing Stars' weiter? *neugierigbin*  
  
@Dani: Hihi, da kannst Du mal sehen, was man mit Obst alles anstellen kann! Ich frag mich allerdings jetzt lieber nicht, was Du Dir da nun alles vorgestellt hast! *zwinker* Hey, Du liest sonst nie Romantikgeschichten? Mensch, da fühle ich mich jetzt aber mächtig geehrt! *strahl*  
  
**********************  
  
So, und nun hoffe ich natürlich wieder auf ein paar Reviews! Bin doch gespannt, wie Euch der Verlauf der Dinge gefällt! *smile* 


	5. Konsequenzen

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews! Ich freu mich immer wieder auf's neue, dass so viele meine Geschichte lesen und sich auch mal zu Wort melden. Das spornt mich wirklich an, weiterzuschreiben. Die ausführlichen Antworten findet Ihr wie immer unten!  
  
Und nun erst mal viel Vergnügen mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 4 – Konsequenzen  
  
Elladan wusste was nun kommen würde und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. Und Haldir ließ auch keine Sekunde nur den Hauch eines Zweifels aufkommen, dass er dieses Verhalten irgendwie duldete. 'Wenn er mich doch nur verstehen wollte', seufzte Elladan in Gedanken, nicht ahnend, dass dem Galadhrim gerade genau die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.  
  
"Du bist kein kleiner Elb mehr, du hast in Bruchtal unter Lord Glorfindel bereits Erfahrungen in militärischen Belangen erlangt. Ich denke, ich muss dir nicht erzählen, wie ein Heerführer vorgeht um ein Heer auszuwählen, mit welchem er in die Schlacht zu ziehen gedenkt", sagte Haldir mit dieser eiskalten Stimme, in der fast so etwas wie Wut mitzuschwingen schien. Er machte eine Pause, die gerade ausreichte, um Elladan schuldbewusst nicken zu lassen.  
  
"Ich habe meine Entscheidungen stets alleine getroffen. Natürlich nehme ich stets Ratschläge oder Hilfe anderer an, wenn es mir hilfreich erscheint. Und ich würde niemals etwas gegen den Willen meines Lords tun. Ich hatte mit ihm bereits genauestens abgesprochen, wen ich einbeziehe und wen nicht. Unsere Entscheidungen waren einvernehmlich gefallen. Bis du und dein Bruder auf die absurde Idee gekommen seid mitzukommen. Ich hatte euch das verwehrt und, wie ich dachte, vernünftig begründet. Aber offenbar hattest du nichts besseres zu tun, als zu deinem Großvater zu laufen, dich zu beklagen, dass du nicht mitdarfst, wie ein kleiner halbwüchsiger Elb, und ihn dann zu bitten, mir eure Einberufung zu befehlen." Haldir atmete bereits etwas heftiger, so sehr redete er sich Rage. Er wollte sich all den Frust von der Seele reden, den er empfand, dadurch, dass Elladan ihn so verletzt hatte. Er gab dem Noldorzwilling auch jetzt keine Gelegenheit sich zu äußern.  
  
"Ich hatte dich wirklich für reifer gehalten, Elladan. Ich hatte gedacht, du bist über solche kindischen Spielchen hinweg. Und ich hatte auch gedacht, dass wir uns gut verstehen. Du hast mir immer gepredigt, ich solle mich nicht wie ein kleiner Untergebener fühlen, schließlich sei ich das nicht. Wir waren doch bis heute immer gleich, Elladan!" Haldir spürte, dass ihn diese Worte bereits selbst trafen, ihn schmerzten. "Was ist los mit dir? Was sollte das? Was wolltest du mit dieser Aktion beweisen? Dass du doch weit höher stehst als ich? Dass du mich in der Hand hast und dir herausnehmen kannst was du willst und ich machtlos bin? Dass ich keine Chance habe, dich aufzuhalten oder dir irgendetwas entgegen zu setzen? Weißt du was das für ein Gefühl ist? Weißt du wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als mein Lord mir mitteilte, dass ich euch mitzunehmen habe? Weißt du das? Kannst du dir das auch nur im entferntesten vorstellen? Oder bist du einfach nur ein verwöhntes Gör, das es nicht erträgt wenn es irgendetwas nicht haben kann?"  
  
Elladan hatte aufgehört die Uniform glatt zustreichen. Er versuchte Haldir anzusehen, doch der stechende Blick aus diesen grünen Augen traf ihn bis in seine tiefste Seele und die Wut und Enttäuschung, die er ausdrückte, taten Elladan unendlich weh. Schon die Worte allein hatten ihn tief getroffen, ihn verletzt und am liebsten hätte er vor Enttäuschung und Schmerz geweint. Er senkte den Blick, ertrug es nicht länger Haldir anzuschauen. Verstand dieser Elb denn gar nichts? Dachte er wirklich, Elladan hätte das getan, um ihn zu verletzen? Um ihm zu zeigen wo sein Platz war? Das konnte Haldir doch nicht ernsthaft meinen. Doch noch ehe der junge Noldor von sich aus anfangen konnte zu sprechen, hatte Haldir erneut Luft geholt und fuhr seinen Geliebten an: " Ist dir auch nur ansatzweise mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich mir etwas dabei gedacht habe, als ich dein Ansinnen ablehnte? Los antworte mir!"  
  
"Weißt du was 'Liebster' – dieses Wort betonte er ganz besonders – DU bist es der hier nichts verstanden hat!" Elladan hatte seinen inneren Kampf gegen die Tränen gewonnen, denn die aus der Enttäuschung resultierende Wut hatte die Überhand gewonnen und sein Tonfall war nun ebenfalls zornig, aber noch ruhig, fast zu ruhig, als er sich erhob und fortfuhr: "DU verstehst gerade überhaupt nichts! Dachtest du wirklich, ich habe das getan um dir eins auszuwischen? Dachtest du, ich habe diesen Weg gewählt, nur um meinen Willen durchzusetzen? Um meinetwillen? Hältst du mich wirklich für ein so verzogenes Gör? Das ist ja großartig! Gut, dass ich das endlich mal erfahre. Gut, dass ich nun endlich weiß, was der Mann, den ich seit Jahren über alles liebe, dem ich blind vertraue, dem ich viel verdanke und der mir auch nicht gerade wenig verdankt, von mir hält! Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass wir über so etwas weit hinaus wären, Haldir! Ich weiß sehr wohl wie militärische Kommandostrukturen funktionieren, Glorfindel war uns ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer, das solltest du wissen. Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht und verletzt von deinen Worten und deinen Unterstellungen", antwortete Elladan in seinem ruhigen Tonfall, der weiterhin von unterdrückter, kontrollierter Wut zeugte.  
  
"Ach, ich würde dir etwas unterstellen? Du bist verletzt? Ich verstehe nichts? Dann stelle es doch richtig! Erklär mir doch warum du mich beinahe 'degradiert' hast!" fauchte Haldir und die Kränkung die aus diesen Worten sprach, war deutlich zu vernehmen. Doch auch etwas anderes. Haldir war bewusst geworden, dass er sich zum ersten Mal wirklich mit Elladan stritt. Und das an einem Abend bevor sie in eine Schlacht ziehen und vielleicht nie mehr zurückkommen würden. Das war alles so falsch. Das sollte so nicht sein. Und doch, gesprochene Worte waren wie Vögel, die man nun, da man sie losgelassen, nicht mehr einzufangen vermochte.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Elb blickte kurz zu Boden, dann zwang er sich Haldir anzusehen, ihm in die blitzenden grünen Augen zu blicken. "Weißt du was ich wollte? Was ich wirklich wollte? Ich wollte bei dir sein! Bei DIR!!! Bei niemandem sonst. Ich hörte, dass du in die Schlacht ziehen sollst und ich wollte und will auch jetzt nur eines: an deiner Seite stehen und kämpfen!! Ich wollte dich nicht übergehen oder degradieren, verdammt noch mal! Ich wollte nur bei dir sein! Aber da du mich ja nicht dabei haben wolltest, was ich verstehen kann, wusste ich mir keinen anderen Rat mehr. Ich hätte an deiner Stelle vermutlich nicht anders entschieden, das will ich dir auch sagen. Ich hätte meinen Liebsten auch nicht mitnehmen wollen, sondern ihn stattdessen lieber in Sicherheit gewusst. Aber Haldir, ich liebe dich so sehr, ich möchte mit dir kommen, bei dir sein und wenn wir sterben sollten, so werden wir gemeinsam Hand in Hand in Mandos Hallen einziehen. Das ist kein Opfer für mich! Solange ich nur an deiner Hand dorthin gehen werde, so wird es für mich ein ebenso großes Glück sein, wie, wenn ich wieder mit dir nach Lothlorien oder nach Imladris zurückkehre. Aber wenn ich bei dir bin, so habe ich vielleicht die klitzekleine Chance, dir eventuell das Leben retten zu können...ich...ich liebe dich doch so", Elladans Stimme war immer leiser geworden, während er gesprochen hatte und er sank wie resigniert wieder auf den Stuhl zurück, auf dem er vorher gesessen hatte. Die Worte hatten an Schärfe verloren und diese verlorene Schärfe hatte sich in Traurigkeit, fast in Verzweiflung gewandelt. Sein Blick senkte sich und er unterbrach den Augenkontakt, ertrug es nicht zu sehen, dass die hübschen grünen Augen, die sonst immer so liebvoll dreinblickten nun vielleicht noch immer voller Wut und Hass auf ihn sahen. Auch in ihm hatte sich nun das Gefühl geregt, dass es vollkommen falsch war zu einem Zeitpunkt wie diesem zu streiten. Was taten sie hier? Es schmerzte ihn und die Angst, dass dies vielleicht sogar das Ende ihrer Beziehung sein könnte, überfiel Elladan so heftig, dass Panik in ihm aufstieg und sein Schmerz sich sehr rasch vergrößerte. 'Bitte lass das nicht das Ende sein', flehte er stumm und noch ehe Haldir antworten konnte setzte er erneut zum Sprechen an.  
  
"Haldir... es tut mir leid.... ich habe übereilt gehandelt.... Ich hätte das nicht so übers Knie brechen dürfen..., das wird mir jetzt langsam klar... Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen oder dir das Gefühl geben, dass du keine Entscheidungsfreiheit hast. Ich habe mich reingedrängelt und meine Verwandtschaft zu deinem Lord ausgenutzt..... das tut mir ehrlich leid... wirklich, bitte, wenn es irgend geht, verzeihe mir diesen Fehler. Ich weiß, dass es ein großer, ja sogar ein sehr großer Fehler war... ich war... und das ist das einzige was ich als Entschuldigung vorbringen kann, beinahe blind vor Liebe. Ich liebe dich so sehr Haldir, dass ich dachte, ich tue dir einen Gefallen und du freust dich, wenn ich mitkomme, wenn ich an deiner Seite kämpfe und du nicht die Verantwortung dafür hast, sondern dein Lord, dafür, dass ich mitgekommen bin. Ich dachte, wenn er es erlaubt, dann brauchst du dir niemals Vorwürfe machen, falls mir etwas zustoßen sollte...." Elladans Stimme wurde immer leiser, während er mit seinen Stiefelspitzen redete, da er sich nicht mehr getraute aufzusehen.  
  
Haldir schluckte schwer. Er hatte vieles erwartet, hatte schon selber überlegt, wie er dem Gespräch vielleicht eine Wendung zu friedlicheren Dimensionen geben könnte und nun erlebte er dies. Langsam sickerten die Worte in seinen Kopf, sein feines Gehör fing jede noch so leise geflüsterte Silbe auf und trug sie bis tief ins Innerste seines Herzens hinein. Er hatte tatsächlich nie darüber nachgedacht, dass Elladan ihm damit ein Geschenk machen wollte, dass er ihm einen Liebesbeweis erbringen wollte und in Gedanken schalt er sich dafür wie dumm er gewesen war. Wie hatte er glauben können, dass 'sein' Noldor ihn verletzen wollte? Hatte Elladan so etwas jemals getan? Hatte er ihm je Anlass gegeben zu zweifeln?  
  
Der Blick des blonden Galadhrim wanderte zu dem kleinen Tisch an dem Elladan noch immer saß und zu Boden blickte, zu der Uniform der Galadhrim, die darauf lag. Die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend kehrten wieder, als der Noldor ihn so positiv überrascht hatte. Als er einfach hier gestanden und ein kleines aber feines Abendessen gezaubert hatte. Erinnerungen an die vor Freude strahlenden Augen. Und auch Erinnerungen, die lange zurücklagen, an ein liebevolles Antlitz, das sich über ihn beugte und ihn aus dem Fiebertraum befreite, in dem er gefangen war, vor vielen Jahren, sanfte Hände, die ihn in die unglaublichste und schönste Winterlandschaft führten. Haldir schämte sich, dass er so hässliche Dinge von diesem Elben gedacht hatte, der nun zusammengesunken und traurig in seinem Talan saß. Wie sehr hatte er ihn nun verletzt?  
  
"Elladan", begann er heiser. Der Kopf des Noldor bewegte sich kaum merklich, vermutlich blinzelte Elladan ihn nur durch sein Haar hindurch scheu an. 'Ich würde mich auch nicht getrauen aufzusehen, wenn mich jemand so fertig gemacht hätte', dachte Haldir und verspürte einen Stich im Herzen bei diesem Gedanken. "Mir tut es leid", setzte er dann an. "Du hast vollkommen recht, ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Ich habe dein Verhalten völlig falsch interpretiert und dir Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die ich dir eigentlich nie wirklich zugetraut habe. Es tut mir so leid und auch selber sehr weh, was ich dir gesagt und angetan habe."  
  
Noch war keine wirkliche Reaktion des Noldor zu erkennen. So ließ Haldir sich auf die Knie sinken, um mit dem dunkelhaarigen Elben ungefähr auf Augenhöhe zu sein. "Ich habe dir eben genauso weh getan, wenn nicht weit mehr. Du meintest es nur gut und wolltest mich nicht verletzen, aber ich wollte dich eben treffen, weil ich grundlos gekränkt war und das tut mir noch viel mehr leid.... Bitte verzeih mir!" Hilflos, fast ängstlich blickten waldgrüne Augen zu dunklen Noldoraugen empor. Beide schienen leicht feucht zu glänzen.  
  
"Meinst du das ehrlich? Es tut dir wirklich leid?" fragte Elladan schließlich scheu nach. Haldir nickte. "Ja, ich meine es ehrlich. Ich denke ich bin ein wenig nervös wegen morgen und ich habe es an dir ausgelassen, auch das tut mir furchtbar leid...." Eine schwache Hoffnung keimte im Herzen des Galadhrim auf, die gleich darauf beflügelt wurde, als der Noldor sich ohne weitere Worte vom Stuhl gleiten ließ, halb auf Haldirs Schoß zum Sitzen kam, seine Arme um den blonden Krieger schlang und sein Gesicht in Haldirs Haar vergrub. Augenblicklich schloss auch der Galadhrim seine Arme um den Elben, drückte ihn fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht seinerseits in den dunklen Haaren.  
  
Für einen Moment vergaßen beide die Welt um sich herum, gingen völlig darin auf, nur den Herzschlag des anderen wahrzunehmen, dessen Wärme zu fühlen und den Duft aufzusaugen. Keiner lockerte die Umarmung, nur zweimal unterbrach eine Stimme kurz die Stille des Talans und flüsterte Worte der Verzeihung und der Vergebung. Gerade laut genug, dass das jeweils andere Ohr, für das die Worte bestimmt waren, sie vernehmen konnte.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Weile lösten die beiden Elben sich aus ihrer trauten Zweisamkeit und Haldir fragte: "Nun, du meinst es also wirklich ernst, nicht wahr? Du wirst also morgen mit mir in diesen Krieg ziehen, nach Rohan?" Elladan nickte daraufhin ganz ernsthaft und antwortete: "Ja, das werde ich, mein Hauptmann!" "Gut, du erkennst mich also voll als deinen Hauptmann an", fuhr Haldir fort. Sein Tonfall wurde eine Mischung aus militärischem und geschäftsmäßigem Ton. "Ich wünsche auch, dass dies so bleibt, denn ich behandle alle meine Soldaten gleich. Du wirst nicht den Status eines Lords der Noldor haben, bist du dir darüber im Klaren?" "Vollkommen im Klaren, mein Hauptmann", antwortete Elladan wiederum ernsthaft. "Du wirst also meinem Kommando unterstellt sein und jeden Befehl von mir ausführen ohne Wenn und Aber! Und du wirst Maßregelungen für eventuelles Fehlverhalten hinnehmen!" stellte Haldir weiterhin fest. Elladan hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, doch er wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben, sondern er war bemüht alles zu Haldirs bester Zufriedenheit zu erfüllen. "Ich werde deinen Befehlen gehorchen und dir treu ergeben sein", versicherte er daher gewissenhaft.  
  
"Nun, ich muss sagen, ich habe dich wirklich ein wenig unterschätzt", gab Haldir zwinkernd zu und seine Hände rutschten irgendwie von Elladans Hüften zu seinen Popacken. "Ich hatte gedacht, du hättest vielleicht irgendwelche Einwände, oder du würdest gegen irgendetwas aufbegehren." "Haldir, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich schon eine militärische Ausbildung genossen habe. Ich möchte meine Kampffertigkeiten nun einfach nur gern in deine Dienste stellen", antwortete Elladan und zwinkerte Haldir zu, als er bemerkte wo dessen Hände gelandet waren.  
  
"Ich bemerke es und ich bin sehr positiv überrascht", fuhr Haldir fort. "Ich denke aber immer noch, dass deine Art, wie du dich in meine Dienste 'geschlichen' hast nicht vollkommen korrekt war, meinst du nicht auch?" Elladan wollte schon protestieren, als er den Tonfall Haldirs bemerkte und daraufhin zugab: "Ja, ich hätte es mit dir ausdiskutieren und nicht die Befehlsstruktur untergraben sollen. Dies war in der Tat ein Fehler." Er wunderte sich allerdings, warum Haldir jetzt, wo sie sich doch scheinbar gerade vertragen hatten, wieder anfing darauf herumzureiten. "Nun, dann bist du ganz sicher auch der Ansicht, dass dieser Fehler eine Bestrafung verdient, nicht wahr?" Die Stimme des Galadhrim war eine Mischung aus gespieltem Ernst und verführerischer Erotik.  
  
Eine zarte, rote Galadhrimzunge leckte sich über rosa Lippen und etwas weiter unten drückte sich etwas Hartes gegen Elladans Oberschenkel. "O ja, mein Hauptmann. Ich bin absolut der Ansicht, dass so ein Verhalten....bestraft werden sollte", zischte Elladan zurück, als zwei Hände seine Pobacken zu kneten begannen. "Wundervoll, wie wir uns verstehen", säuselte Haldir in Elladans Ohr. "Dann sollten wir die Strafe nun auch sofort vollziehen, nicht wahr?" Er nippte bei diesen Worten an der empfindlichen Ohrspitze des Noldor, dem daraufhin wieder ein Zischen entfuhr.  
  
Elladan war zu nicht mehr in der Lage, als zustimmend zu nicken, als sein Ohr wieder aus den zarten Lippen entlassen wurde. Ein heiseres 'Ja' entfloh knapp seinen eigenen Lippen ehe eine fordernde Zunge sich Einlass in seinen Mund verschaffte.  
  
************************  
  
@Heitzi: Ob ich Elladan Aua machen werde? Hm, dazu kann ich leider nichts sagen! *unschuldig guck* Aber Du traust mir doch nicht etwa auch zu, so fies zu sein, oder? Aber was hältst Du davon, wenn ich Haldir jetzt Elladan erst mal bestrafen lasse? *zwinker*  
  
@Andrea: Ja, die Situation ist etwas verfahren für die beiden Elben. Aber ich denke, sie sind gerade auf einem guten Weg das in den Griff zu kriegen, oder? Und Du hast recht, da die Story AU ist KÖNNTE alles passieren. Leider musst Du Dich noch ein wenig gedulden, bis Du es herausfindest. Lange dauert's aber nicht mehr! Versprochen!  
  
@Shell: Nun ja, diese Schlechtwetterphase scheint ja nun auch noch gute Seiten zu haben, oder? Und, hey, ich bin doch wirklich ganz lieb und unschuldig! Ich könnte doch NIE einem Elben irgendwas antun! Ich schwöre!!! *heimlich Finger hinter dem Rücken kreuz*  
  
@Amlugwen: Ich hoffe, dass Dir das Donnerwetter gefallen hat! *smile* Ja, es war nicht ganz fein, was der Elladan gemacht hat. Aber es freut mich, dass es Dir gefällt, dass die Twins mitkommen! Hast ja recht, außer der Alternative dem Heer hinterher zuwetzen sehe ich da auch nur wenig andere Möglichkeiten. Aber sie hätten vielleicht noch mal in Ruhe mit Haldir diskutieren sollen! Die Option bestand ja eigentlich schon! *sich zur Wäschetruhe umdreh* Deine Foltermethoden beeindrucken mich aber gar nicht, Kreatur MORGOTH's! *zwinker*  
  
@Sevie: Danke für Deine lieben Worte. Das baut doch wieder richtig auf! Du hast recht, es ist sicher nicht ganz einfach eine solche Beziehung zu führen. Aber ich denke, da wird die Zukunft auch noch was drüber verraten. Jedenfalls hast Du mich da inspiriert und ich muss mal schauen, wie ich das einbauen kann! *knuddel* Ich hoffe, Dir gefiel auch der kleine Streit in diesem Kapitel!  
  
@Yuri: Hey, ich freu mich total von Dir zu hören! *knuddel* Mensch, Du hast echt an einem Tag die ganze andere Story gelesen? Boah! Das ist ja ein tolles Lob für mich! *strahl* Also, wenn Du magst, dann kannst Du mir gern noch ein Review dazu schicken. Ich würde mich schon freuen, Deinen Kommentar dazu zu lesen. Dein Review gefiel mir nämlich sehr! Ich finde es weder zu lang noch langweilig!!!! Im Gegenteil, ich hab mich riesig darüber gefreut! Ein ganz dickes liebes Danke auch für all Dein Lob und Deine lieben Worte. Das ist genau das, was ich ab und zu zum Ansporn brauche! Ich finde es wunderschön zu lesen, wenn andere sagen, dass ich eine Situation schön beschreiben oder Figuren, die im Film eher nebensächlich waren Leben einhauchen, ja sie sogar richtig sympathisch machen kann. Ich würde mich echt freuen, öfter etwas von Dir zu hören!  
  
@Dani: Ja, Süße, der (Zitat: ... und sanft wieder in die Welt der Träume zu entgleiten) war für Dich! *smile* Hm, Du scheinst mir auch nicht so recht zu trauen, was die Elben angeht, gell?  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Dein Happy End Fähnchen hab ich zur Kenntnis genommen. Aber ich werde mich zu nichts in dieser Richtung äußern! *zwinker* Du musst also leider noch etwas ausharren!  
  
*********************  
  
So, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat Euch auch wieder gefallen. Also, soll Haldir nun Elladan ein wenig bestrafen? Ich würde mich wieder tierisch über ein paar Reviews freuen! Liebe Grüße, Eure Ari 


	6. Strafe

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: R – wegen Slash!!!  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! In diesem Kapitel kommt es zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern)!!! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte dieses Kapitel besser nicht lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Zuerst möchte ich mich wieder bei Euch allen für die vielen, vielen Reviews bedanken! Ohne Euch gäbe es diese Story nicht! Vielen, vielen Dank für all die lieben Worte! Die ausführlichen Antworten findet ihr wieder unten! Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen & noch ein schönes Wochenende!  
  
***********************  
  
Kapitel 5 – Strafe  
  
Elladan gewährte der drängenden Zunge willig Einlass und ließ sich in dem Kuss treiben. Wenn das ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht auf dieser Welt sein sollte, so versprach sie schon jetzt wunderbar zu werden. Heftig atmend trennten sich die beiden heißen Münder und Elladan fand diese Art der Strafe bis jetzt sehr angenehm. Dies schlug ein wenig in Verwunderung um, als der Galadhrim sich unter ihm erhob und ihn so mühelos hochhob als würde er nichts wiegen. Rasch bewegte sich der Krieger mit seiner Last zum Lager und legte Elladan darauf ab. Das gefiel dem Noldo sehr und er fühlte bereits das heiße Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend, während Haldir ein wenig strafend an Elladans linker Ohrspitze knabberte. Mittlerweile war der Galadhrim ein sehr erfahrener Liebhaber geworden und er kannte den Körper seines geliebten Noldo genau, um zu wissen, dass diese Knabberei das Blut in Elladan zum Kochen brachte.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange und der dunkelhaarige Elb wand sich wohlig seufzend unter ihm. Doch Strafe muss sein, zumindest war das gerade Haldirs Ansicht, während er sehr rasch die Tunika seines Geliebten öffnete. Elladan lag vor ihm auf dem Rücken und wollte gerade seine Hände erheben, um das gleiche mit Haldirs Tunika zu tun, doch blitzschnell hatte der blonde Elb seine Handgelenke gepackt und drückte sie neben seinem Kopf recht fest auf die Matratze. Er erntete dafür einen überraschten Blick des Noldor. "Ich dachte wir waren uns einig, dass du bestraft wirst und deine Strafe hinnehmen wirst", sagte Haldir mit seiner Hauptmannsstimme, aber einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen.  
  
Elladan nickte und ließ die Handgelenke wo sie waren, machte keine weiteren Anstalten sie erheben und Haldirs Tunika öffnen zu wollen. "Du wirst hier still liegen bleiben und dich nicht bewegen, verstanden?" säuselte Haldir mit erotischem Befehlston. Der dunkelhaarige Elb nickte und leckte sich über die Lippen, während er zusehen musste, wie Haldir sich erhob und zu seiner Kleidertruhe ging. Er schien etwas darin zu suchen und kehrte kurz darauf zu seinem Liebsten zurück. Ob oder was er bei sich trug konnte Elladan nicht erkennen, doch ehe er sich versah, hatte Haldir ihn aus seiner Tunika geschält.  
  
Einen Moment lag betrachtete der Galadhrim einfach nur den schönen Oberkörper, den er gerade entblößt hatte, und er konnte nicht anders als sich über die Lippen zu lecken. Elladan imitierte unwillkürlich diese Geste und wollte gerade seine eine Hand unter seinen Kopf schieben, als Haldir vorwurfsvoll den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich sagte doch, du sollst dich nicht bewegen. Aber da du nicht hören willst..." Elladan konnte gar nicht sehen wo Haldir so schnell dieses kleine rote Seidentuch, das wohl eigentlich ein Halstuch war, hergeholt hatte, doch ebenso schnell waren schon seine Hände damit zusammengebunden. Haldir drückte sie dann sanft aber bestimmt über Elladans Kopf in das Kissen. "Wirst du sie hier liegen lassen oder muss ich dafür sorgen, dass sie hier bleiben?" flüsterte er neckisch. "Sie werden hier bleiben", versprach der Noldo wobei seine Augen sich vor Verlangen verdunkelten.  
  
"Gut, wehe wenn nicht", säuselte der Galadhrim und bedauerte ein wenig, dass er in diesem Talan nur die Matratze hatte, die ihm zum Schlafen diente und kein Bett mit Bettpfosten. Doch er würde schon improvisieren können, wenn es sein müsste. Langsam drückte er nun mit seinen Knien Elladans Beine auseinander und kniete sich dazwischen. Er beugte sich über seinen Geliebten und küsste ihn genüsslich, wobei seine langen Haare Elladans Seiten streichelten. Diese Art der Liebkosung ließ Elladan eine Gänsehaut des Wohlbehagens über den Körper laufen. Das leichte Kitzeln verstärkte sich ein wenig, als Haldir nun begann sich abwärts zu küssen, seinen Hals liebkoste und dann mit seinen Fingerspitzen sachte begann Elladans Brustwarzen zu massieren.  
  
Dem jungen Noldo gefiel dieses Spiel überaus gut. Allerdings trug er noch immer seine Beinkleider und die wurden immer enger und enger. Er spürte, dass ein bestimmter Körperteil immer mehr danach schrie befreit zu werden. Doch er wusste ebenso, dass er nicht selbst seine Hosen öffnen durfte. Flehend hob er ein wenig seine Hüften und drückte seinen Unterleib gegen Haldir, der noch immer über ihn gebeugt war.  
  
Der Galadhrim spürte durch den dünnen Stoff sofort was Elladan begehrte, doch er hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass er ihn bestrafen wollte, also ließ er sich sehr viel Zeit. Liebevoll widmete er sich zunächst weiterhin den Brustwarzen, massierte sie weiter, nahm schließlich eine davon zaghaft zwischen seine Zähne, lutschte daran und knabberte ein wenig. Zufrieden vernahm er das lustvolle Stöhnen Elladans. "Haldir...bitte...", flehte der Noldo. "Ja, Liebster?" antwortete Haldir gedehnt und grinste seinen Geliebten an. "Bitte...ich...möchte, dass...." Elladans Stimme klang schon heiser. "Was? Du möchtest etwas? Ich dachte, wir haben bereits klargestellt, dass du heute Abend gar nichts möchtest, sondern nur ich...", säuselte der Galadhrim erneut und beobachtete wie Elladan sich wand. Seine gefesselten Hände hielt er noch relativ ruhig über seinem Kopf, doch sein Körper rutschte unruhig auf dem Laken umher.  
  
Haldir beugte sich wieder hinab, widmete sich nun Elladans Bauchnabel, umkreiste ihn mit seiner Zunge, tauchte kurz darin ein und fühlte bei einem seiner sanften Manöver wie sein Hals Elladans Erektion durch den dünnen Stoff dessen Hose berührte. Ein leises Keuchen kam über seine Lippen. Er musste sich selber zwar auch beherrschen, aber noch schöner war es für ihn gerade zuzusehen, wie Elladan mit sich kämpfte. Schließlich hatte er jedoch ein kleines Einsehen und begann die Verschnürung der Beinkleider Elladans zu öffnen. Dieser wollte schon erleichtert aufseufzen, als er feststellen musste, wie quälend langsam Haldir vorging und dabei ab und an, wie zufällig, über seine Erektion strich. Haldir hatte nur die Schleife gelöst und wollte gerade beginnen den Knoten zu lockern, was Elladan schon sehnsüchtig erwartete, als der Galadhrim wieder von der Hose abließ und sich zu seinem Noldo beugte. "Bitte mich", hauchte er in Elladans Ohr.  
  
Dieser stöhnte beinahe gequält auf. "Haldir, bitte....tu es!" bekam er gerade noch hervor. "Was soll ich tun, Soldat?" antwortete Haldir nur. "Bitte, .....öffne endlich meine Hose.... und hilf mir aus diesem Gefängnis", keuchte Elladan hervor. "Wie heißt das?" neckte Haldir weiterhin. "Bitte Hauptmann", fügte Elladan rasch hinzu und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht doch seine gefesselten Hände irgendwie zu benutzen. "Na also, es geht doch", antwortete Haldir ruhig und löste den Knoten.  
  
Behutsam zog er die Hose von Elladans Unterleib und befreite die Erektion aus ihrem engen Gefängnis. Elladan seufzte erleichtert auf und hoffte, dass Haldirs geschickte Zunge nun ihre Erkundungen unterhalb seines Nabels weiter fortsetzen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Einen langen Moment geschah überhaupt nichts. Haldir kniete einfach nur zwischen seinen Beinen und betrachtete den wunderschönen Körper den er gerade entblößt hatte und der nun wie hingegossen auf seinem Nachtlager lag. Die muskulöse Brust, den flachen Bauch mit dem kleinen Nabel, die leicht getönte Haut, eine Nuance dunkler als für Elben üblich. Er roch die Erregung, die von dem Noldo ausging, die sich mit dem zarten Duft der Mellyrnblüten, der hier stets die Luft schwängerte, vermischte. Er sog diesen Duft tief in sich auf, wollte ihn genießen, festhalten für immer. Erst Elladans unruhige Bewegungen holten ihn aus seiner Regungslosigkeit zurück.  
  
Sachte streichelte er Elladans Bauch, strich über die Oberschenkel und ließ seine Finger zu deren Innenseiten wandern. Er bemerkte sehr wohl, wie sehr der junge Noldo bereits erregt war, erste Tropfen bildeten sich an der Spitze seines Schaftes und begannen sich ihren Weg nach unten zu suchen. Elladan sehnte sich nach Berührung an dieser Stelle, sein Blick wurde flehend, doch noch brachte er kein Wort über die Lippen. Haldir fuhr fort, ihn überall zu streicheln, zu küssen, zu berühren, leckte hier, saugte dort, doch den Körperteil an dem es Elladan am meisten nach Zuwendung und Berührung verlangte, den ließ er unberührt. Und ganz wie er es erwartet hatte, begannen Elladans Hände ein wenig zu zucken, sein verlangender Blick traf Haldirs ebenso lustvollen, aber noch überlegenen Blick. "Bitte berühre mich, mein Hauptmann", krächzte der Noldo heiser.  
  
"Oh, du hast sehr schnell gelernt", antwortete Haldir, packte dabei aber zeitgleich Elladans Hände und drückte sie wieder über dessen Kopf ins Kissen zurück. "Na, na, aber das wollten wir doch nicht, oder? Tja, da muss ich die Strafe wohl ausdehnen, oder?" Elladan stöhnte gequält auf. Das konnte Haldir nicht ernst meinen.... wie lange sollte er hier noch ausharren? Er war schon so hart, dass es ihn beinahe schmerzte und er konnte oder vielmehr durfte sich nicht selber Erleichterung verschaffen. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder, wie experimentierfreudig Haldir geworden war. Anfangs war er ein sehr scheuer Liebhaber gewesen, aber mit den Jahren hatte sich sein Repertoire stetig und rasch erweitert. Sein Einfallsreichtum schien grenzenlos zu sein und dies hier war eine Lage, in der Elladan sich zwar etwas ausgeliefert, aber daher auch umso erregter fühlte. Allerdings wollte er jetzt endlich seinen Geliebten spüren, auf welche Art Haldir dies auch immer zu tun gedenken würde. Er war an einem Punkt wo ihm schon fast alles recht war, wenn der Galadhrim ihn nur berühren würde.  
  
Haldir jedoch stand einfach auf, stellte sich breitbeinig zwischen Elladans Beine, so dass diese weiterhin leicht gespreizt blieben und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. Elladan konnte nicht anders, als dies ebenso zu tun. Dann begann Haldir sich auszuziehen. Langsam öffnete er einen Verschluß seiner Tunika nach dem anderen. Elladans Kopf sank gequält rücklings noch tiefer ins Kissen. Dabei präsentierte er Haldir seine Kehle, der daraufhin ein leises Knurren hören ließ. Mit einem Ruck und ein wenig Show entledigte Haldir sich schließlich seiner Tunika und warf sie irgendwo in den Raum.  
  
Elladan fühlte wie sein Unterleib bereits zu vibrieren schien und noch immer war ihm nicht erlaubt, Hand an sich zu legen. Haldir schien aber zu sehen, dass Elladan es nicht mehr sehr viel länger aushalten würde, also entledigte er sich auch rasch seiner Beinkleider und kniete sich wieder zwischen Elladans Beine. Geschwind zog er dann das Kissen unter Elladans Kopf hervor, hob die Hüften seines Geliebten an und schob es darunter. Der Noldo begann bereits zu keuchen. Doch noch immer hatte Haldir sich nicht seinem Schaft gewidmet. Er war vielmehr gerade damit beschäftigt seinen eigenen gleitfähig zu machen, wozu er nur die Tropfen verwendete, die auch aus ihm nun schon sehr zahlreich hervorquollen. Elladan zitterte bereits vor Erwartung und wimmerte Haldir leise Bitten zu. Dieser schenkte ihm jedoch nicht mehr, als verführerische Blicke.  
  
"Ich habe kein Öl hier, mein Soldat, du wirst es auch so aushalten, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Haldir dann seinem Geliebten zu. Dessen Atmung beschleunigte sich noch ein wenig mehr, als er zusah, wie Haldir zwei seiner Finger in den Mund steckte und genüsslich daran lutschte. "Haldir, bei den Valar, ich halte das nicht länger aus", keuchte der dunkelhaarige Elb daraufhin.  
  
Haldir grinste nur ein wenig und entließ dann mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch die Finger aus seinem Mund und hob rasch die Beine seines Geliebten auf seine Schultern. Nur Sekunden später versenkte er seine Finger in ihm, was Elladan zischende Geräusche entlockte, welche sehr schnell in lustvolles Stöhnen übergingen, als Haldir das Lustzentrum in dem Noldo berührte.  
  
Noch einmal widmete er sich seinem eigenen Schaft, damit dieser gleitfähiger wurde und dann stieß er rasch und in einem Zug in seinen Geliebten. Elladan fühlte sich im ersten Moment als würde er aufgespießt und er stöhnte auf. Haldir verharrte ein kleines Weilchen ganz reglos in ihm, hatte seine Hände auf Elladans Bauch gelegt, streichelte ihn dort und beugte sich gleichzeitig vor, um den Noldo zu küssen. Als sie sich aus diesem Kuss lösten keuchte Elladan nur: "Haldir,....bitte...tu irgendwas...beweg dich mein Hauptmann....bitte..." Seine gefesselten Hände trieben ihn langsam zur Verzweiflung, denn eigentlich hatte er nun nicht nur das Bedürfnis sich selber zu berühren, sondern auch seinen Liebsten zu liebkosen.  
  
Der Galadhrim ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, sondern stellte nur mit rauer Stimme fest, dass Elladan wirklich sehr schnell lerne und dann begann er sich in ihm zu bewegen. Die Hände, die jedoch eben noch auf Elladans Bauch ruhten, hatten sich jetzt um dessen Erektion geschlossen. Zunächst massierten sie in einem quälend langsamen Rhythmus, in dem auch Haldir sich bewegte. Dann spürte dieser jedoch, dass Elladan sich rasend schnell dem Höhepunkt zu nähern schien und ein geübter, fester Griff verhinderte, dass der junge Elb Erfüllung finden konnte und ließ diesen noch heftiger keuchen. Erst als Haldir sich auch soweit fühlte lockerte er den Griff und flüsterte: "Und nun...komm ...mit mir..."  
  
Nur Sekunden danach erbebten die beiden ineinander verwobenen Körper unter dem explosiven Höhepunkt, den sie miteinander geteilt hatten. Keuchend und verschwitzt zog sich Haldir aus Elladan zurück und sank auf ihn. "Weißt du, dass es wirklich Spaß macht, dich zu bestrafen?" hauchte er sanft in das Ohr des Noldo. Elladan lächelte leicht: "Weißt du, dass du mich heute ganz schön gequält hast? Aber ich muss sagen, es hat mir wirklich gefallen... Du darfst mich gern öfter bestrafen." "Das werde ich gerne tun", antwortete Haldir sanft und fing Elladans Lippen zu einem intensiven Kuss. "Aber nicht heute", fügte er dann etwas atemlos hinzu. Wir müssen in den nächsten Tagen eine lange Strecke marschieren und ich möchte nicht, dass du schon morgen nicht mehr gehen kannst." Dabei zwinkerte er Elladan vergnügt zu. Der Noldo schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben und fragte nur: "Und was ist mit meinen Händen? Wann darf ich die wieder gebrauchen?"  
  
Grinsend öffnete Haldir die Halstuchfessel, ließ sie fallen, nahm Elladans Hände in die Seinen, hauchte einen Kuss darauf und flüsterte: "Ab jetzt darfst du sie wieder benutzen. Du warst so tapfer und hast deine Strafe so wacker ertragen." Augenblicklich schlang Elladan seine Arme um den Galadhrim und zog ihn zu sich heran, schmiegte sich an ihn und streichelte ihn nun, so wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.  
  
Die beiden kuschelten sich unter die Decke, eng aneinander gedrängt, verwöhnten sich mit Streicheleinheiten und zarten Küssen, wobei sie versuchten nicht daran zu denken, was morgen auf sie zukommen würde und was vielleicht passieren könnte. Beide versuchten sich einzureden, dass es ewig so weitergehen, dass sie zurückkommen und dass ihnen nichts geschehen würde. Jeder fand Trost in der Gegenwart des anderen und nun war Haldir auch froh, dass Elladan hier war und dass er bei ihm bleiben würde. Insgeheim war er so gerührt, dass Elladan lieber mit ihm gemeinsam sterben wollte, als allein hier zubleiben oder nach Valinor zu gehen, auch wenn ihm letzteres lieber gewesen wäre.  
  
Eng umschlungen schliefen die beiden Elben schließlich ein. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel gesprochen, denn sie verstanden die Sorgen des Partners auch ohne viele Worte und hatten vielmehr das gemeinsame Schweigen genossen.  
  
********************  
  
@Heitzi: Bestrafen ist gut? Na, dann hoffe ich doch, dass Dir das hier gefallen hat! *zwinker*  
  
@Andrea: Dein Wunsch war mir Befehl! War doch ausführlich genug, oder? *zwinker*  
  
@S.E.: Wie schön, dass ich Deinen Seelfrieden wieder herstellen konnte! Hm, ich soll den beiden nichts tun und lieber einen gewissen unwichtigen blonden Elbenprinzen hernehmen? Nun denn, mal schauen, was ich tun kann! *zwinker*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Die haben Deine Gedanken sicher gehört und die Zeit dann mal besser genutzt! War doch sicher das was Du meintest, gell? *zwinker*  
  
@Dani: Das Kapitel müsste dann doch auch was für Dich gewesen sein, oder? *zwinker* Hoffe, Du hattest Spaß beim Lesen! Und hey, Du brauchst mich nicht peitschen!!! Das hilft bei mir ebenso wenig, wie drohende Orkbesuche, etc. *zwinker* Diesen Satz hab ich mal in einem kleinen Geflügelte Worte Büchlein gefunden und ich liebe ihn auch, daher fand er nun den Weg in diese Story!  
  
@Winnowill: Was Dein unangenehmes Gefühl bezüglich Helm Klamm angeht. Du hast auch nicht gerade viel Vertrauen zu mir, oder? *zwinker* Aber lange musst Du ja nicht mehr warten!  
  
@Sevie: Das freut mich aber sehr, dass ich Dir ein so schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk bereiten konnte! Ich hoffe, Du hast auch ansonsten einen rundum schönen Geburtstag verlebt! Lieben Dank für Dein Lob! Ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel gefiel Dir!  
  
@Amlugwen & Ork: Na, das freut mich ja, dass Euch beiden der Streit gefiel! Ich hoffe die 'Strafe' gefiel Euch auch. Aber ich nehme mal an, dem Ork gefiel sie nicht so gut, immerhin leben beide Elben hinterher noch! *zwinker*  
  
@Amariee: Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für all Deine Reviews! Ich hab mich total gefreut wieder von Dir zu hören. Schön, dass Dir meine kleine Geschichte noch immer gefällt! Ich hoffe, das bleibt so! Was Helms Klamm angeht, kann ich mich nur wiederholen: abwarten und Tee trinken (ist sicher auch gut gegen die 'Bauchschmerzen')! *zwinker*  
  
@Seelenspiel: Lass Dich überraschen! *smile*  
  
************************  
  
So, und nun würde ich mich wieder tierisch freuen, wenn Ihr mir ein paar Reviews hinterlasst! Bis demnächst! 


	7. Der Aufbruch

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für so viele Reviews! Boah, ich war echt total aus dem Häuschen! Soviele warens ja noch nie! Ich sitze hier immer noch ungläubig und freue mich wirklich wie verrückt! *fühlt Euch alle mal ganz lieb von mir geknuddelt*  
  
So, da will ich Euch nicht länger aufhalten. Die ausführlichen Antworten findet ihr wieder unter dem Kapitel! Und nun ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
***********************  
  
Kapitel 6 – Der Aufbruch  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam sehr viel schneller als den beiden Elben lieb war. Noch immer lagen sie eng aneinander geschmiegt Arm im Arm unter den Decken. Langsam klärte sich ihr Blick und sie blinzelten sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ein wenig Furcht sahen sie im Gesicht ihres Partners. Es war nicht jene Art der Furcht, die sich auf die Feinde oder den Kampf im allgemeinen bezog. Es war Angst vor der Zukunft, Angst den Partner, das Liebste in ihrem Leben zu verlieren. Ein wenig verzweifelt wirkte daher auch ihre erste Umarmung. Jeder schloss den anderen fest in seine Arme, drückte seinen Körper an den des anderen, rieb sich an ihm, vergrub sein Gesicht im Haar des anderen. Sie streichelten sich nur ganz leicht, nur sachte Berührungen, lauschten dabei dem Herzschlag des Partners, beruhigten sich so und schöpften neue Kraft.  
  
Ganz allmählich, fast widerstrebend lösten sie sich schließlich aus dieser innigen Umarmung. Grüne Augen ertranken in grauen und umgekehrt. Nur Sekunden später fanden sich Lippen zu einem scheuen Kuss, der immer intensiver wurde und ihnen schließlich den Atem raubte. Beide fühlten in dem Kuss die Unsicherheit und Ungewissheit des anderen vor den bevorstehenden Ereignissen, aber auch den Mut und die Entschlossenheit sowie den Siegeswillen. "Wir werden deinem kleinen Ziehbruder schon beistehen und es wird gewiss siegreich enden", flüsterte Haldir schließlich sanft in Elladans Ohr, nachdem sie den Kuss wieder beendet hatten. "Du bist davon wirklich überzeugt", stellte Elladan fest. Es war keine Frage, eigentlich auch keine recht Feststellung. Er hatte ein wenig Erstaunen aus seiner Stimme nicht verbannen können.  
  
"Elladan, wenn man in eine Schlacht zieht und sich einer so großen Zahl Orks und Uruk-hai stellen muss, dann muss man von sich überzeugt sein. Ansonsten bräuchten wir heute gar nicht erst in Richtung Helms Klamm aufbrechen, sondern, dann würde ich mich eher daran machen mit deinen Großeltern und allen anderen Elben Lothloriens zu den Grauen Anfurthen aufzubrechen. Wir werden siegen und wir werden überleben! Beide!" sprach der silbrigblonde Galadhrim seinem Geliebten Mut zu. Er fühlte, dass Elladan diese Worte jetzt brauchte, dass er sie einfach hören musste.  
  
Der junge Noldo nickte schließlich und flüsterte sanft "Danke" in Haldirs Ohr. Der Elb lächelte leicht und streichelte über die bloße Schulter Elladans. "Wie geht es deiner Kehrseite? War ich gestern Abend zu grob zu dir?" erkundigte er sich dann besorgt. Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist in Ordnung, es war nicht zu schlimm und ich denke, einem langen Marsch steht heute auch nichts im Wege, also mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen, dass ich doch noch hier bleiben müsste", scherzte er. "Oh, wie schade. Ich hatte gehofft, ich hätte Erfolg gehabt was das anbelangt", gab Haldir ebenso neckisch zurück. "Aber um sicherzugehen, dass ich meinen Willen doch noch erreiche, könnten wir es ja noch ein paar Mal versuchen. Vielleicht klappts dann ja und ich kann Lord Celeborn berichten, dass ich dich leider hier lassen musste, da ich keine Invaliden mitzunehmen pflege."  
  
"Oh nein, versuchs gar nicht erst", grinste Elladan und blitzschnell lag er auf seinem geliebten Galadhrim. "Wie wäre es wenn wir es anders herum machten?" neckte der junge Noldo ihn nun und hielt dabei Haldirs Handgelenke zwar liebevoll aber dennoch fest neben seinen Schläfen im Kissen fest. "Elladan, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Wie soll ich denn das dann meinem Lord erklären?" lachte der blonde Elb, machte aber keine Anstalten sich ernsthaft gegen das Gewicht auf seinem Bauch zu wehren. "Überleg's dir", neckte ihn Elladan. "In dem Fall würde ich hier bleiben und auch nicht in den Krieg ziehen. Ich würde dich doch nicht verletzt alleine hier zurücklassen." "Sehr liebenswürdig von dir, aber dennoch werde ich diesen Handel nicht eingehen", entschied Haldir und mit einer geschickten Drehung warf er sich herum und Elladan, der eben noch auf seinem Bauch gethront hatte, fiel von selbigem herunter und fand sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken unter einem nacktem lorischen Elben wieder, der nun seinerseits seine Handgelenke festhielt und ihn liebevoll anlächelte.  
  
Im selben Moment ertönte von draußen der schrille Pfiff, der die Soldaten wecken sollte. 'Und schon beginnt die Zeit zu rennen', dachte Haldir ein wenig bekümmert. 'Ich möchte diesen Moment für ewig festhalten. Bitte Valar, lasst uns dies alles überstehen und mit möglichst geringen Verlusten heimkehren. Und was immer auch geschieht, verschont meinen geliebten Elladan', betete der Galadhrim stumm. Ein letztes Mal blickten die beiden Liebenden sich noch verliebt an, dann erhob Haldir sich, um sich anzukleiden und Elladan folgte seinem Beispiel.  
  
Haldir war jedoch weit schneller fertig. Er begab sich schon einmal hinunter und gab erste Anweisungen an die einberufenen Soldaten und an jene, die zurückbleiben und die Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes verteidigen würden. Elladan richtete in der Zeit den Talan wieder so her, wie Haldir ihn bevorzugte. Der Hauptmann war sehr ordnungsliebend und so räumte Elladan den Tisch und die kleine Kochnische wieder auf, machte das Bett und fand dabei das rote Halstuch wieder. Nachdem er die Bettdecke wieder schön glattgestrichen hatte, nahm er das Halstuch zur Hand, legte es in die Mitte des Bettes und formte es zu einem Herz.  
  
Wenige Minuten später kam Haldir herauf und betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf sein Nachtlager und das dort liegende Herz. Langsam schritt er darauf zu, strich sanft darüber und hob es dann auf. Er trat zu Elladan und dieser konnte einen leicht feuchten Glanz in den grünen Waldaugen ausmachen. Haldir faltete das Halstuch sorgsam, so dass es nun wie ein sehr breites Band aussah. "Gib mir deinen linken Arm", bat er leise. Der junge Noldor sah ihn überrascht an, streckte ihm aber breitwillig seinen linken Arm entgegen.  
  
Haldir nahm das Halstuch und begann, es etwas oberhalb des Handgelenkes um Elladans schlanken Arm zu wickeln. "Wenn du in die Schlacht ziehst, dann möchte ich, dass du etwas persönliches von mir bei dir trägst", erklärte der blonde Elb leise. "Ich möchte, dass dich dieses Tuch begleitet und dich immer an die wunderschönen Stunden erinnert, die wir beide hier gestern Abend und auch an so vielen Abenden zuvor, zusammen hatten." Elladan konnte kaum glauben, was er da gerade hörte. Die Worte klangen so liebevoll und doch sprach auch eine gewisse Traurigkeit aus ihnen und er spürte wie auch seine Augen feucht wurden.  
  
"Ich danke dir", brachte er mühsam heraus und fiel dann seinem Liebsten einfach nur um den Hals, nicht fähig noch irgendetwas anderes zu sagen. Sie würden beide nicht mehr über ihre Ängste, dass einer von ihnen sterben könnte, sprechen. "Wo immer ich hingehe, werde ich es mitnehmen", versprach Elladan dann aber doch mit zittriger Stimme. "Ja, das möchte ich so", erwiderte Haldir und streichelte behutsam über Elladans Wange. Es war ein so seltsames Gefühl, diesen jungen Noldo in einer Uniform der Galadhrim vor sich zu sehen und die Panzerung an dessen Brust und Rücken unter seinen Fingern zu fühlen und zu wissen, dass sie beide nun aufbrechen mussten.  
  
Ein letztes Mal blickte Haldir sich noch in dem kleinen Wohnraum seines Talans um, in dem er nun schon so viele Jahrhunderte wohnte, wenn er an der Grenze war. Würde er all das hier je wiedersehen? Schließlich schloss auch er seinen Umhang und stieg gemeinsam mit Elladan die Strickleiter hinab und trat zu der Gruppe wartender Soldaten. Unauffällig warf Haldir noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf Elladans Rücken auf welchem er den Galadhrim-Köcher trug, der randvoll war mit ausgezeichneten Pfeilen. Er konnte nicht anders, einen Rest des Beschützerinstinktes für diesen jungen Noldorelbenlord konnte er einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Sein Blick glitt über die Gruppe und neben Orophin entdeckte er dann auch Elrohir.  
  
Noch einmal erläuterte er die Reiseroute, erteilte letzte Instruktionen und ordnete dann die Elben in Viererreihen an, in denen sie in die Stadt marschieren und dort die anderen wartenden Soldaten abholen würden. Alle Elben zogen die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge über die Köpfe und in dem Moment fiel es Haldir auch nicht mehr so schwer, zu vergessen, dass zwei Lords der Noldor in seinen Reihen standen. Sie sahen nun vollkommen gleich aus, wie alle anderen. Ihr Haar hatten sie weit nach hinten geflochten, so dass keine dunklen Strähnen unter Helm oder Kapuze hervorblitzte, wie es bei dem einen oder anderen lorischen Elben vorkam.  
  
Als sie sich in Bewegung setzten, befanden sich Elladan und Elrohir in der zweiten Reihe hinter Haldir, der natürlich als erster ging und sich nun nicht gegen das auf einmal so beruhigende Gefühl wehren konnte, dass Elladan ganz in seiner Nähe war. Die Kraft, die aus diesem Gefühl hervorging, überraschte ihn selber ungemein, doch er genoss es auch zugleich.  
  
In der Stadt standen die verschiedenen Kompanien ebenfalls schon bereit. Celeborn war zu ihnen gestoßen, um sie zu verabschieden und ihnen Glück zu wünschen. "Ihr werdet gewiss erfolgreich sein, Haldir! Ich zweifele nicht an Euch!" waren seine letzten Worte und Haldir bemerkte, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln die Reihen absuchte und dann seine beiden Enkelsöhne fand. Etwas Wehmut schien in diesem Augenblick durch den Elbenherrn zu laufen, doch zugleich blitzte auch so etwas wie Stolz in seinen Augen auf. Haldir gestatte sich selbst einen kurzen Blick hinter sich und für einen kurzen Moment sah er etwas rotes am Handgelenk eines Elben aufblitzen.  
  
Voller Zuversicht ordnete er den nun sehr langen Elbenzug und verabschiedete sich seinerseits von dem Herrn des Goldenen Waldes. Als sie sich erneut in Bewegung setzten hörten sie ein sanftes Lied, das ringsum aus den hohen Mallornbäumen erklang. Sanfte Elbenstimmen sangen ihnen Mut und Zuversicht zu. 'Wir werden zurückkehren und ich kann es jetzt schon kaum erwarten, all dies wiederzusehen', dachte Haldir nun und legte ein rasches Tempo vor.  
  
Noch eine Reihe hinter den Zwillingen marschierte Orophin und er erlaubte sich ab und an zu den Zwillingen zu blinzeln und dann dachte er an sein Versprechen, dass er Haldir heute morgen geben hatte. "Orophin, wenn mit etwas zustoßen und Elladan diesen Kampf überleben sollte, so habe ich nur einen einzigen Wunsch. Versprichst du mir, diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen?" hatte Haldir gesagt. Orophin hatte genickt und ihm versprochen ihm alles zu erfüllen, was sein Herz begehre. "Elladan wird ohne mich nicht leben können. Er wird gewiss schwinden und mir in Mandos Hallen folgen. Das möchte ich aber nicht. Würdest du...?" Haldir hatte schwer schlucken müssen, nachdem er diese Worte hervorgebracht hatte, da er auch wusste, was damit zusammenhing. Doch Orophin hatte nur gelächelt. "Wenn du nicht mehr hier bist, werde ich vermutlich auch nicht länger hier auf Arda weilen. Ich werde mit Elladan in den Westen ziehen, wo er seinen Frieden und sein Glück wiederfinden wird. Mach dir um uns also keine Sorgen." Haldir war so gerührt gewesen, dass Orophin in den grünen Augen seit langer Zeit wieder einmal Tränen hatte aufglänzen sehen. Und dann hatten sie sich umarmt und Haldir hatte Worte des Dankes geflüstert und sich wieder zu fangen versucht.  
  
'Mach dir keine Sorgen, großer Bruder. Ich weiß, wie sehr du an Elladan hängst und ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, so wie du es wünschst, denn ich hänge auch sehr an dir und nichts läge mir ferner, als dich zu enttäuschen', dachte Orophin und war ebenfalls erstaunt, wie befreit und erleichtert er in die Schlacht ziehen konnte, nun da alles so gut geregelt schien.  
  
**************************  
  
@Lady-of-Gondo: Hihi, ja gewiss überlegt sich der Elladan nun ob er noch mal Widerworte für seinen Hauptmann übrig hat. Die Frage ist nur, welchen Beweggrund er nun hat und ob er jetzt nicht erst recht ab und an widerspricht? *zwinker*  
  
@Sevie: Wow, so ein Lob aus Deinem Mund!!! Da freu ich mich ja mächtig! Wer deine Hände gefesselt hat... oh... äh.... wo ist mein silbrigblonder Hauptdarsteller aus dieser Story plötzlich abgeblieben??? *zwinker*  
  
@Heitzi: Ich freu mich, dass Dir die Bestrafung gefallen hat. Aus Deiner Feder ist so ein Lob wirklich immer was besonderes für mich! *knuddel* Äh.... we don't care what Peter Jackson says? Tun wir das? Nun ich glaube, ich fand seine Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht! *zwinker*  
  
@Dani: Freut mich sehr, dass es Dir gefiel! Also, ich werde alles dransetzen deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, dass du auf solche Chaps nicht verzichten musst! *knuddel*  
  
@Soobin: Wie schön wieder von Dir zu hören! *freu* Ach, das ist ärgerlich wenn ff.net seine Macken hat und man nicht reinkommt. Ich kenn das! *tröst* Aber dafür hab ich mich nun umso mehr über dein Review gefreut. Aber warum bist Du nun traurig? Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend! *aufmunternd guck*  
  
@Amariee: Toll, dass es Dir auch weiterhin gefallen hat. Ja, besondere Leute bekommen besondere Strafen gell?  
  
@Andrea: Das freut mich ja, dass ich genau Deine Vorstellung getroffen habe! Ich hoffe, es bleibt so!  
  
@Yuri: Oh, wie schön wieder von Dir zu hören! *strahl* Über Deine lobenden Worte freue ich mich auch riesig muss ich sagen. Ich finde es toll zu hören, wenn ich was in den Leuten bewege, die meine Geschichte lesen und wenn sie mitfiebern! Tja, ob sie noch öfters streiten und sich dann so versöhnen? Nun ist nicht ausgeschlossen, denk ich mal. So, dann freu mich auf weitere Reviews von Dir! *zwinker*  
  
@Winnowill: Hihi, nicht nur Du beneidest den Bestraften. *zwinker* Und ich finde es lieb, dass endlich mal einer Vertrauen zu mir hat!!! *knuddel*  
  
@Mystic: Vielen Dank für Deine beiden Reviews! Hab mich riesig gefreut, Süße! Tja, wie Du es geschafft hast das Kapitel so lange nicht zu lesen? Öhm.... ich nehme mal an, Du hattest keine Ahnung, was da tolles drin vorkommt, oder? *zwinker* Ähm...Haldir ausleihen? Tja, da solltest Du Dich glaub ich mal an Elladan wenden, ob der was dagegen hat (und bedenke, er hat jetzt eine komplett neue Galadhrim-Ausstattung von Opa bekommen!)! Was Helms Klamm angeht.... natüüüüüürlich bin ich eine ganz Liebe! Würdest Du daran zweifeln?  
  
@Firethmundoiel: Ach, du meinest, ich solle Elladan nichts tun, als du sagtest ich solle an ihn denken? Na, das hättest du vielleicht früher oder deutlicher sagen sollen! *zwinker* Nun hab ich doch schon so fest an Elladan gedacht! *fg* Aber ich bin ja nicht so....! Und wie Du schon sagtest, du musst dich leider noch gedulden. Doch du siehst ja, es geht vorwärts und sogar in Richtung Helms Klamm!  
  
@Ithiliell: Danke für Deine lieben Worte! Sowas freut mich immer! Ich verspreche auch Euch nicht zu lang auf die Folter zu spannen.  
  
***********************  
  
Ich weiß, das war ein kurzes Kapitel. Aber dafür verspreche ich Euch auch, bald wieder upzudaten! Und wenn ihr mir wieder so toll und fleißig reviewt, dann geht das natürlich noch viel schneller! *zwinker* 


	8. Der Weg nach Helms Klamm

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Zuerst möchte ich mich wieder ganz ganz lieb bei Euch für all die vielen lieben Reviews bedanken! Ihr seid echt eine große Motivation für mich! Da Ihr mich so lieb verwöhnt habt, halte ich auch mein Versprechen und veröffentliche heute noch für Euch das neue Kapitel! Ganz viel Spaß dabei und die ausführlichen Antworten sind wieder unten!  
  
***********************  
  
Kapitel 7 – Der Weg nach Helms Klamm  
  
Haldir legte ein enormes Tempo vor, doch keiner der Elben hatte Probleme mitzuhalten oder murrte gar innerlich. Die meisten hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, was sie vorfinden würden, wie die Schlacht aussehen mochte. Einige wenige von ihnen hatten Helms Klamm mal auf Reisen gesehen, die meisten anderen jedoch nur davon gehört. Haldir dachte über die Visionen Galadriels und Elronds nach, welch gewaltige Armee sich von Isengard auf diese Festung der Menschen zu bewegte und wie schwierig es werden dürfte, sie erfolgreich abzuwehren. Er dachte an Aragorn, der dort beinahe allein gegen die ungeheure Menge Uruk-hai stand. Die Zahl der menschlichen Krieger war gewiss verschwindend gering im Gegensatz zu der Anzahl der Gegner. Und doch erfüllte ihn das Wissen, dass Elladan ganz in seiner Nähe war, mit einer wundervollen Ruhe, die ihm half wohlüberlegt zu handeln.  
  
Elladan, zwei Reihen hinter seinem Geliebten und Hauptmann, plagten dagegen mittlerweile wachsende Sorgen. Der Hass auf die Orks, Uruk-hai und sonstigen bösen Geschöpfe Saurons flammte in ihm auf. Doch es war nicht jener gleiche Hass, mit dem er bisher immer gnadenlos zusammen mit seinem Bruder diese dunklen Kreaturen gejagt hatte, um ihrer Mutter Schicksal zu rächen. Jetzt empfand er auch noch so etwas wie Verzweiflung, Machtlosigkeit und Hilflosigkeit. Er versuchte sich keine Illusionen mehr zu machen, denn mit jedem Schritt, den er nun tat, wurde ihm immer klarer, dass er sich für den Tod entschieden hatte. Selbst wenn die Schlacht gewonnen würde, dann würde er dies vielleicht nicht einmal mehr erleben und Haldir eventuell auch nicht. All ihre schönen Träume von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft wären dann zerstört. Rasch flackerte sein unruhiger Blick über die Schulter seines Vordermannes nach vorne, heftete sich an den roten strahlenden Umhang, an das lange blonde Haar und mit einem Mal waren ihm auch Haldirs Worte wieder im Gedächtnis, die dieser ihm erst an diesem Morgen zugeflüstert hatte.  
  
Er rief sie sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis und er versuchte auch die Stimmung in sich hervorzurufen, in der er sich befunden hatte, als er sich Haldirs Truppe angeschlossen hatte, und doch wollte es ihm nicht recht glücken. So versuchte er sich mit dem Anblick seines Angebeteten ein wenig abzulenken. Eine Windböe hatte Haldirs seidiges Haar erfasst und spielte nun ein wenig damit und rief Elladan auf diese Weise ein Bild in Erinnerung. Das Bild wie er damals nach Haldirs überstandener Verletzung mit ihm auf der Terrasse in Imladris gestanden hatte, mitten in einem leichten Schneesturm. Auch damals hatte der Wind sein Haar erfasst und damit gespielt und er selber hatte eine der Strähnen eingefangen und entdeckt, dass auch Haldirs Schwinden besiegt war. Diese Erinnerung gab ihm das beruhigende Gefühl zurück, nach dem er sich gesehnt hatte.  
  
Sie marschierten stramm und lange und es war schon später Nachmittag als Haldir sie an einem kleinen Bachlauf halten ließ, damit alle etwas trinken, ihre Wasserflaschen auffüllen und ein wenig rasten konnten. Elladan und sein Bruder blieben stets zusammen, suchten sich ein ruhiges Fleckchen und öffneten ihre Wasserflaschen. Während Elrohir jedoch durstig zu trinken begann, setzte sein Zwillingsbruder die Flasche nur zögerlich an die Lippen. Er war damit beschäftigt Haldir zu beobachten, der zwischen den sitzenden Soldaten umherging, hier und da ein Wort wechselte und dabei nur nebenbei den einen oder anderen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche nahm.  
  
Elrohir beobachte seinen Zwilling, wie der seinerseits Haldir stets mit den Augen folgte. Einerseits beneidete er in diesem Augenblick Elladan ein wenig um seine Liebe zu Haldir. Wie wundervoll musste es sein, jemanden so sehr zu lieben, dass man immer bei ihm sein, ihn immerzu anschauen wollte. Er wünschte sich, er würde dies auch einmal erleben, denn er war schon oft verliebt gewesen, aber noch niemals so, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Andererseits wollte er auch jetzt in diesem Augenblick wiederum nicht in Elladans Haut stecken, wenn er befürchten müsste, seinen Liebsten vielleicht sehr bald zu verlieren. Eine Tatsache, mit der das Volk der Erstgeborenen für gewöhnlich nicht konfrontiert wurde. Selbst wenn jemand nach Valinor ging, blieb die Hoffnung zurück, ihn dort irgendwann wieder zu treffen. Als er wieder aus dem Augenwinkel zu seinem Bruder blickte, bemerkte er jedoch einen Hauch Traurigkeit auf dessen Zügen. "Mach dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken", flüsterte er ihm leise und sanft zu, um seinen Bruder etwas abzulenken.  
  
Elladan war jedoch im Moment gar nicht mit den Gedanken bei der bevorstehenden Schlacht, sondern eher bei seinem Geliebten, vielmehr dachte er darüber nach, warum Haldir zu jedem Grüppchen ging und mit ihnen sprach, nur nicht mit ihm. Er war noch nicht ein einziges Mal bei ihm vorbeigekommen geschweige denn, dass er auch nur mal herüber gesehen hatte. Dies schmerzte den jüngeren Zwilling mehr, als er sich eigentlich selbst eingestehen wollte. Elrohirs Worte holten ihn zumindest kurzfristig wieder aus seinen Gedanken, doch nicht ohne Haldir weiter mit den Augen zu verfolgen. Insgeheim bewunderte er, wie der Hauptmann mit seinen Soldaten umging, mal taktische, mal zuversichtliche Worte sprach um seine Soldaten bei Laune zu halten. 'Ich könnte deinen Zuspruch im Augenblick nur mehr gebrauchen als jeder andere von ihnen dort', dachte Elladan und musste feststellen, dass er gerade mit einem Anflug von Eifersucht kämpfte.  
  
War er nun tatsächlich auf die Soldaten eifersüchtig, weil Haldir mit ihnen sprach und nicht mit ihm? War er eigentlich deshalb mitgekommen? Hatte er denn überhaupt einen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein? Es war doch nichts anderes als Haldirs Pflicht. Er musste doch nach dem Rechten sehen und sich mit seinen Soldaten über deren Beobachtungen während des bisherigen Marsches unterhalten. Sie hatten bisher eigentlich nur Glück gehabt. Sie waren nicht auf dunkle Kreaturen getroffen und auch sonst hatte nichts Verhängnisvolles ihren Weg gekreuzt. Seufzend nahm Elladan nun doch einen Schluck Wasser.  
  
Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Orophin ihn nun auch schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet hatte. Der Galadhrim kam nun langsam zu ihnen herüber und Elrohir blickte auf, als er sich näherte. "Wir haben bisher doch wirklich Glück gehabt, oder?" fragte er Orophin. Dieser lächelte leicht und nickte: "Ja, mehr als ich zu hoffen wagte. Ich hätte vermutet, dass Späher uns umkreisen würden und wir vielleicht sogar mit einem Angriff rechnen müssten. Doch scheinbar ist der Feind ganz auf die Erstürmung der Burg konzentriert und rechnet nicht damit, dass irgendjemand versuchen könnte den Menschen dort zu Hilfe zu kommen. Das ist ein echter Vorteil für uns." Er sprach mit seiner sanften Stimme in einem ungezwungenen Plauderton, ganz offensichtlich bemüht Elladan zu geben, was dieser sich wünschte: ein wenig Konversation.  
  
Doch der jüngere Zwilling war davon überhaupt nicht beglückt. Er mochte Orophin zwar gern, aber nicht jetzt. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen, sondern mit Haldir, auch wenn er sich im Stillen noch so sehr für diese dummen und einfach kindischen, albernen Gedanken ausschalt. Dennoch glitt der Großteil des Gespräches an ihm vorbei. Elrohir dagegen schien sich zu freuen und unterhielt sich gern mit Orophin. Dieser war zunächst etwas verwirrt darüber, da er sich eigentlich ein wenig um Elladan kümmern wollte, doch da der sich offenbar lieber seinen eigenen Gedanken hingab und sein Zwilling Spaß an dem Gespräch hatte, setzte er es eben mit Elrohir allein fort.  
  
Elladan starrte derweil ein wenig bekümmert auf den Boden vor sich. Er hatte es aufgegeben Haldir mit den Augen zu folgen, denn er wollte auch nicht, dass es zu vielen anderen Soldaten auffiel und so vielleicht eine für Haldir unangenehme Situation entstand. So bemerkte er auch den ganz leichten Schatten nicht, der plötzlich auf ihn fiel. Erst als er Haldirs sanfte Stimme vernahm blickte er auf. "Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht ehe er antwortete, dass alles bestens sei und es keine Probleme gegeben habe.  
  
"Gut, dann werden wir nun wieder aufbrechen", war alles was Haldir sehr zu Elladans Enttäuschung daraufhin entgegnete. Kein kleines Gespräch oder Geplänkel, kein versteckter liebevoller Blick, gar nichts. Noch ehe Elladan irgendetwas erwidern konnte erhob Haldir schon seine Stimme zum Befehlston: "Die Pause ist beendet. Formiert euch wieder!" Und augenblicklich waren alle Elben wieder aufgestanden und reihten sich auf ihren vorgegebenen Platz ein. Also beeilte sich auch Elladan wieder auf seinen Platz zu kommen und sich mit dem Ausblick auf Haldirs Hinterkopf zu begnügen.  
  
Es hatte nicht mal eine Minute gedauert, da hatten alle Elben wieder ihre feste Formation gefunden und sich erneut in Bewegung gesetzt. Haldir zog das Tempo nach dieser Pause nun noch etwas mehr an. Es war bei weitem kein Marschieren mehr, es war ein sehr strammer Dauerlauf. Doch keiner der Elben klagte oder murrte auch nur. Sie waren zäh und durchtrainiert und Celeborn konnte auf seine Trainingsmethoden, vielmehr die seiner Hauptleute stolz sein. Kein einziger Elb atmete auch nur heftiger. Sogar die Zwillinge hielten problemlos durch, denn dadurch, dass sie in den letzten Jahren viel Zeit in der Wildnis verbracht hatten, waren sie auch an weit härteres gewöhnt, als so ein bisschen laufen.  
  
Orophin war als einzigem ebenfalls aufgefallen, dass Haldir sich nicht länger mit Elladan unterhalten hatte und er fragte sich insgeheim, nun da Haldir dieses hohe Tempo anschlug, ob er zumindest Elladan ein wenig härter rannehmen wollte um dessen Grenzen zu testen. Doch da die Zwillinge beide keinerlei Anzeichen von Müdigkeit oder auch nur Erschöpfung zeigten, verwarf er diesen Gedanken bald wieder. Schließlich galt es wirklich schnell nach Helms Klamm zu kommen, um dort noch helfen zu können.  
  
Der Tag neigte sich dem Abend ohne dass sie auch nur eine weitere Rast in Erwägung gezogen hatten. Die Elben liefen weiterhin so rasch als möglich über die Ebene und sahen zu wie die Sonne am Horizont versank. Die roten Strahlen tauchten das winterdürre Gras in ein seltsames Licht und ließ die vielen Gesteinsbrocken, die hier überall bereits verstreut lagen und ihnen verrieten, dass sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten, unheimlich aussehen. Manche fast wie Kadaver von Tieren oder anderen verendeten Wesen, die länger werdenden Schatten ringsumher schienen ihnen Fratzen zu schneiden und sie zu verhöhnen. Zumindest kam es Elladan bisweilen so vor.  
  
Schließlich entschwanden diese Schatten und die Nacht war vollends hereingebrochen. Doch auch das bewog Haldir nicht dazu das Tempo zu mindern oder gar anzuhalten. Der Mond stieg hinter den in der Ferne liegenden und sich pechschwarz gegen den Sternenhimmel abhebenden Bergen empor. Langsam begann er seine Bahn zu ziehen und blickte hinab auf die höchst disziplinierte Elbentruppe. Erst als die Nacht schon zur Hälfte um war, ließ Haldir seine Männer anhalten und befahl ein provisorisches Nachtlager zu errichten. Wachen wurden eingeteilt, die das Quadrat, das die Elben fast augenblicklich gebildet hatten bewachen sollten. Die anderen beschäftigten sich damit ihr schlichtes Lager einzurichten. Meist blieb man in kleinen Gruppen beisammen sitzen und verzehrte einige wenige Bissen des kostbaren Lembasbrotes, das sie als Wegzehrung von Galadriel mitbekommen hatten. Es war nur wenig für jeden, aber es würde reichen.  
  
Hier gab es kaum noch Bachläufe und so mussten sie sich ihr Wasser redlich einteilen, damit es auch für den nächsten Tag noch reichen würde. Die meisten Soldaten unterhielten sich noch ein wenig gedämpft, während sie ihre karge Mahlzeit aßen und die Wirkung des Lembas' genossen. Haldir umkreiste einige Male das Lager, um zu sehen, ob es gut bewacht war, denn hier in der Ebene war es schwer einen geeigneten und halbwegs geschützten Lagerplatz zu finden. Sie hatten Glück, dass einige große Gesteinstrümmer die eine Seite des Lagers deckten, so waren nur drei Seiten wirklich offen. Die Trümmer waren recht groß und mächtig und sahen geradezu so aus, als wären sie von riesigen Trollen direkt aus den Bergen gerissen und fortgeschleudert worden. Vielleicht waren sie ja wirklich einmal vor langer Zeit auf diese Weise hierher gekommen.  
  
Der Hauptmann hing seinen Gedanken nach während er noch eine letzte Runde drehte und sein Blick fand sofort wonach er suchte. Den schlanken, dunkelhaarigen Elben, der seinen Helm gerade abgelegt hatte, sein Haar ein wenig geschüttelt hatte und der nun etwas abseits der anderen auf einem kleinen Stein saß und in die Ferne blickte. Er hatte den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, der Ellbogen ruhte auf einem seiner Knie und dadurch konnte Haldir auch auf die Entfernung erkennen, dass er dort das kleine Halstuch trug, welches er ihm angelegt hatte.  
  
Er erlaubte sich einen Moment zu verharren und zu Elladan hinüber zu sehen. Diese Nähe und die dennoch erzwungene Distanz, da er nun der Vorgesetzte dieses Elben war, quälte ihn jetzt mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte und als er erwartet hatte. Er verzehrte sich nach diesem Elben, wollte ihn in die Arme schließen, seinen Duft einatmen, seine Wärme fühlen, seine Haut spüren, ihn küssen, seinen Herzschlag fühlen, sich an ihn kuscheln. Doch sein Pflichtgefühl ließ dies einfach nicht zu. Es war ihm während der kurzen Rast schon so unendlich schwer gefallen, ruhig zu bleiben und nicht zu Elladan hinzugehen und länger mit ihm zu plaudern. Er hatte das als eine Art Übung angesehen und es hatte nach einigen Momenten auch gut geklappt. Doch nun fragte er sich, ob das nicht übertrieben gewesen war, ob er nicht ein wenig länger mit Elladan hätte plaudern sollen, das wäre ja trotzdem keine Sonderbehandlung gewesen.  
  
Sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf dem allein dort sitzenden Elben. Ihm fiel auf, dass Elladan weder aß noch trank, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Elben, die vor dem Schlafen noch eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nahmen. Er selber hatte zwar auch nicht viel gegessen, doch immerhin etwas. Die ersten Elben schlüpften nun unter ihre Umhänge, die sie als Decken benutzen und machten es sich so bequem wie möglich. Zwei Soldaten in der Mitte des Lagers schürten noch ein wenig das kleine Feuer, das sie entfacht hatten, um sich gegen die Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit wehren zu können. Der Wachwechselrhythmus war auch eingeteilt. Nur Elladan saß noch immer unbewegt auf seinem Stein.  
  
Nun konnte Haldir doch nicht anders, als langsam und gemütlich zu ihm hinüberzugehen. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Geliebter bedrückt war und er wollte den Grund erfahren, denn er wusste, er könnte mit vielen Gedanken leben oder vielmehr in die Schlacht ziehen, aber nicht mit dem Wissen, dass Elladan irgendwie unglücklich war. Langsam näherte er sich dem Plätzchen und als er ihn endlich erreicht hatte, die kurze Strecke war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, da erhob er sanft seine Stimme. "Kannst du nicht schlafen?"  
  
Elladans Kopf flog hoch und er sah auf, als er seinen Liebsten so unerwartet vor sich stehen sah. Es gelang ihm nicht mehr rechtzeitig, die Spur der einzigen Träne, die über seine Wange gelaufen war, fortzuwischen. Haldir bemerkte sie, legte zwei Finger unter Elladans Kinn so dass er gezwungen war, ihn weiterhin anzuschauen. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er sachte über die Wange und wischte so beiläufig die Träne weg. Es hatte ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzt, den jungen Noldo zu sehen. "Ach, es ist nichts", log Elladan, doch er wusste sofort, dass Haldir ihm dies nicht glaubte. "Ich....ich...", startete er einen zweiten Versuch, da der auch missglückte, hockte Haldir sich vor ihn auf den Boden und flüsterte: "Ich weiß was du meinst. Auch mir fällt es nicht leicht, so nah bei dir zu sein, dennoch so von dir getrennt zu sein und das mit der Aussicht, dass vielleicht einer von uns...."  
  
Elladan blickte den Galadhrim an und sah ihn dankbar an, dass er ausgesprochen hatte, was er zwar gefühlt aber sich nicht auszusprechen getraut hatte. Der junge Noldo konnte nicht anders als einfach nur stumm zu nicken und darauf zu achten, dass keine weitere Träne den Weg aus seinem Augenwinkel fand. Er erwiderte Haldirs Blick mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Dankbarkeit. Dieses kleine Gespräch hier war mehr als er sich erhofft hatte und er schalt sich noch immer für seine Eifersüchteleien auf Haldirs Soldaten. Wie hatte er durch so etwas nur an Haldirs Liebe zweifeln können. Sollte er noch Zweifel gehabt haben, so wurden diese kurz darauf durch den blonden Elben beseitigt, der seine Lippen auf die Elladans drückte und ihn in einen kurzen aber intensiven Kuss zog. "Versuch trotzdem etwas zu schlafen. Halb ausgeruht oder gar übermüdet bist du mir oder vielmehr uns morgen nicht von Nutzen", flüsterte er sanft und erhob sich.  
  
Der junge Noldo nickte und schlüpfte dann unter seine provisorische Decke und kuschelte sich ein. Haldir setzte seine Rund fort, als sei nichts gewesen, um sie bald beenden und sich dann auch hinlegen zu können. Elladan folgte ihm dennoch heimlich mit den Augen und genoss Haldirs Geschmack, den er noch in seinem Mund fühlte.  
  
Viel zu rasch waren jedoch die paar Stunden herum, die der Hauptmann seinen Männern gewährt hatte und schon galt es wieder aufzustehen, noch rasch etwas zu trinken oder zu essen und sich dann wieder auf den Weg zu machen. Sie hatten Glück gehabt und eine ruhige Nacht verbracht. Kein Geschöpf Morgoth' hatte versucht sie anzugreifen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen als sie ihr Lager verließen und wieder mit rascher Geschwindigkeit gen Osten marschierten.  
  
Der Himmel zeigte sich bald wolkenzerfetzt und drohend. Eine blutrote Sonne ging drohend hinter den Berggipfeln auf. Der Wind begann zuzunehmen und änderte bald alle Stunde die Richtung. Böse Vorzeichen, wie die Elben wussten, dennoch zweifelte nicht ein einziger von ihnen an der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung oder des gesamten Vorhabens.  
  
Eine weitere Pause vergönnte Haldir seiner Truppe noch, als sie zufällig nochmals auf einen kleinen Bachlauf stießen. Doch das Wasser war sehr schlammig und aufgewühlt und schmeckte sandig, so brachen sie rascher wieder auf, als sie gedacht hatten, denn auch dieser Tag würde sich bald neigen. Die Dämmerung brach herein, als sie in der Ferne die Umrisse der menschlichen Festung ausmachen konnten und die Elben beschleunigten ihren Schritt noch einmal.  
  
Eine Weile kam es ihnen so vor, als marschierten sie auf der Stelle, denn die Burg wollte einfach nicht näher kommen, doch dann erreichten sie den Weg, der zum Haupttor der Burganlage führte. Ein leichter Schauer lief über Elladans Rücken, als er schräg hinter sich das Horn erklingen hörte, mit dem die Elben ihre Ankunft ankündigten. Er atmete tief durch und registrierte dabei, dass es seinem Zwilling ebenso zu ergehen schien. Diese Burganlage war doch weit größer und beeindruckender als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, denn bisher hatte sein Weg ihn noch nicht hierher geführt.  
  
Quietschend und polternd öffneten sich die schweren Holztüren der Festung und Haldir schritt stolz und hocherhobenen Hauptes hindurch. Seine Soldaten folgten ihm ebenso stolz und erhaben. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Elladan die Gesichter der umstehenden Rohirrim, an deren strahlenden Augen er sehen konnte, wie sehr sie sich über die unverhoffte Ankunft der Elben freuten. Er konnte beinahe zusehen, wie auf einmal wieder Hoffnung in die zum Teil schon recht mutlos aussehenden Gesichter einkehrte.  
  
Haldir blieb stehen und auf ein für die Menschen nicht wahrnehmbares Zeichen hielten auch sofort alle Soldaten an. Elladan blickte wieder über die Schulter seines Vordermannes und sah wie Haldir sich vor einem Menschen in prächtiger Rüstung verneigte. König Theoden war gerade herbeigeeilt, als die Elben das Tor durchschritten hatten. Ein beinahe belustigtes Funkeln trat in Elladans Augen als hörte wie der Menschenkönig sprach: "Wie ...ist das möglich?"  
  
"Ich bringe Kunde von Elrond von Bruchtal. Einst bestand ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen. Einst kämpften und starben wir Seite an Seite. Dies Bündnis wird nun erneuert", erklärte Haldir. Im selben Augenblick entdeckte Elladan seinen kleinen Ziehbruder, der die Stufen einer Treppe heruntergesprungen kam und Haldir dann um den Hals fiel. Die Zwillinge konnten nicht anders als zu lächeln und auch der Hauptmann der Galadhrim fühlte sich sofort an frühere Zeit erinnert, als ihm ein kleiner braunhaariger Wirbelwind entgegengefegt kam um sich in seine Arme zu werfen. Menschen wurden einfach zu schnell erwachsen....  
  
Aragorn und Theoden begannen sofort mit Haldir zu besprechen, wen sie am besten wie und wo postierten. Der Hauptmann teilte seine Truppe in verschiedene Gruppen auf und wies ihnen ihre Plätze zu. Als die Einteilung vorgenommen war, trat Elladan rasch aus seiner Gruppe beiseite, nachdem er mit Haldir einen Blick gewechselt hatte, legte die Kapuze ab und umarmte seinen menschlichen Bruder. "Mae govannen, kleiner Bruder. Möge die Kraft meines Volkes dir und deinem Volk helfen diese Nacht zu überdauern", begrüßte er ihn lächelnd. Aragorn konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als auch schon der zweite Sohn Elronds zu ihnen trat und ihn begrüßte. "Was macht ihr beide denn hier? Wie kommt es dass ihr hier seid und nicht in Bruchtal?" fragte er erstaunt. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte", lachte Elrohir und gemeinsam mit seinem Zwillingsbruder fassten sie sie kurz zusammen. Aragorn lächelte immer wieder zwischendurch und verlieh seiner Freude, seine beiden Brüder in dieser Stunde bei sich zu haben, immer wieder Ausdruck. Legolas, der stets an seiner Seite gewesen war, war nicht minder erfreut über das Auftauchen der Elbenarmee und vor allem der Zwillinge.  
  
Doch viel Zeit zum Austausch von Neuigkeiten blieb ihnen nicht, denn schon befehligte Haldir die Zwillinge auf ihre Plätze. Legolas begleitete sie, denn sie standen ganz in seiner Nähe auf dem Klammwall.  
  
Die Nacht war nun schwarz und finster hereingebrochen und in der Ferne hörte man unheilverkündendes Donnergrollen. Der Wind nahm weiter zu und der erste Blitz zuckte über den Horizont. Alles was sie nun tun konnten war Warten. Langes, grausames Warten darauf, dass etwas geschehen würde. Ein Anflug von Nervosität befiel Elladan und getraute sich für einen Moment seitwärts zu blinzeln. Es war der gleiche Moment den auch Haldir gewählt hatte um zur Seite zu schauen und nach seinem Partner zu sehen. Er zwinkerte ihm rasch zu und für seine Sekunde huschte der Hauch eines Lächelns über Elladans Lippen, ehe er wieder geradeaus blickte und das sich nähernde Meer von Fackeln erspähte, das nun direkt auf die Festung zukam. Wieder lief ein Schauer über seinen Rücken, als ein ohrenbetäubender Donner die Luft zerriss und es gleich darauf anfing zu regnen.  
  
Das Heer der dunklen Kreaturen zerstampfte den Boden und machte ihn innerhalb weniger Minuten zu einem schlammigen Matschfeld. Bösartig klang das Brüllen und die furchtbaren Laute, die sie als eine Art Verständigung benutzten. Elladan fühlte wie sein Herz schneller schlug, als wolle es aus seiner Brust heraus.  
  
Nun war es also soweit. Haldir war hier. Er selbst war hier. Und nichts könnte nun noch irgendwas ändern, denn das Schicksal würde nun gleich seinen unaufhaltbaren Lauf nehmen. Er hatte sich entschieden, er hatte es so gewollt. Und doch empfand er nun seltsame Zufriedenheit, denn er wusste, dass er sich niemals anders entschieden hätte, auch wenn er erneut die Wahl gehabt hätte. In diesem Moment sauste ein einsamer verlorener Pfeil in einiger Entfernung an ihnen vorüber und traf einen Uruk-hai der in der ersten Reihe gestanden hatte. 'Dann beginnt es also', dachte Elladan auch jene Worte, die König Theoden soeben ausgesprochen hatte, als die dunklen Kreaturen begannen auf die Festung zuzustürmen.  
  
************************ @S.E.: Nein, Du hattest noch nicht erwähnt, dass ich Elrohir nehmen darf. Ich werde diese Alternative vielleicht mal in Erwägung ziehen! *zwinker* Oh, Kratzer sind erlaubt? Das ist gut! Ich hoffe, das neue Chap kam Dir schnell genug!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, das 'immer wieder erkennen können' war auch mit einer der Beweggründe warum ich das Tuch eingebaut habe! Ich freu mich sehr, dass Dir auch dieses ruhige Kapitel so gefiel!  
  
@Heitzi: Vielen Dank für Dein tolles Lob! *knuddel* Und Du hast ganz recht vermutet, die Geste mit diesem Tuch habe ich diesem mittelalterlichen Brauch angelehnt. An der Stelle noch mal ein liebes Danke an meine Beta Shelley, die mir diese Idee 'zugeflüstert' hat. *knuddel*  
  
@Ithiliell: Was das Überleben lassen angeht, ich werde mir Mühe geben! Aber versprechen kann ich halt nix! *zwinker* Ich freu mich sehr, dass auch Dir die Idee mit dem Tuch gefiel!  
  
@Winnowill: Ich freu mich immer wieder zu lesen, dass dir die Romantik zwischen den beiden gefällt! *smile* Na, nun sind wir der Schlacht ja schon recht nahe und bald wirst Du ja erfahren, was geschieht oder nicht geschieht! *zwinker*  
  
@Andrea: Danke für Deine lieben Worte und ich bin echt hocherfreut zu sehen, dass diese Tuchaktion so gut ankam!!! Weiterhin viel Spaß bei meiner kleinen Story.  
  
@Soobin: Vielen, vielen Dank für Dein tolles Lob! Darüber habe ich mich wirklich sehr gefreut! Es ist schön, dass Dich mein Schreibstil so anspricht und dass Du Dich so gut hineinversetzen kannst. Ich gebe mir viel Mühe, die Gefühle möglichst 'nah' rüberzubringen! Wie schön, dass auch für meine 'Nebencharaktere' Sympathien entwickelst! Keine Sorge, ich habe schon verstanden wie Du es gemeint hast! Ich freu mich wieder von Dir zu hören!  
  
@Dani: Hi Süße! Ich habe Deine Bitte ums Überleben der beiden zur Kenntnis genommen, lehne aber nach wie vor jedwede Verantwortung ab! *zwinker* Nein, Rumil ist übrigens nicht dabei! Der muss die Grenze in Lorien bewachen (....und überleben?)! *zwinker*  
  
@Mystic: Ja, das mit ff.net und den Reviews ist derzeit echt ein Kreuz! *seufz* Hey, ich freu mich echt riesig, dass ich Dir den Abend retten konnte. Sowas ist ein wundervolles Lob! Vielen Dank dafür. Gegen Dein schlechtes Gefühl in Bezug auf Helms Klamm kann ich leider nicht viel tun, außer dich noch ein wenig zu vertrösten! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel kam Dir schnell genug! *zwinker* Bin übrigens auch schon sehr auf das neue TT-Kap. von Dir gespannt!  
  
********************  
  
So, und nun würde ich mich wieder ganz wahnsinnig über Reviews freuen! Ihr seht ja, wenn Ihr mich so verwöhnt, dann bemüh ich mich auch um ganz schnelle Updates! *knuddels* 


	9. Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
************************  
  
So, Ihr Lieben, hier ist nun endlich das langerwartete neue Kapitel. FF.net hat ja mal wieder kräftig gesponnen, ich sah Eure lieben Reviews ewig lang nicht und heute kamen sie dann endlich an. Ich wollte aber doch so gern Eure Meinung und Gedanken sehen und darauf eingehen, ehe ich was neues hochlade, was vermutlich auch nicht geklappt hätte. Vielen lieben Dank jedenfalls an Euch alle, für die vielen lieben Reviews! Ich habe mich so sehr gefreut. *knuddel* Die ausführlichen Antworten findet Ihr wieder unten. Und nun gute Unterhaltung beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 8 – Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm  
  
* * = Gespräche in Sindarin " " = Gespräche in Westron  
  
*Bereitmachen zum Feuern!* hallte Aragorns Stimme über den Klammwall und alle Elben hoben synchron ihre Bögen und legten einen Pfeil auf die Sehne. Elladan vernahm die Stimme nur wie aus weiter Ferne, so konzentriert war er jetzt auf das bevorstehende Ereignis. Dennoch nahm er die Stimme Legolas' wahr, der den Elben verriet, dass die Rüstungen der Uru'kai am Hals und unter den Armen schwach sei. Rasch speicherte er diese Information.  
  
Haldir stand am Ende der ersten Reihe auf dem Klammwall, einen Pfeil auf seinem Bogen und beinahe eben so angespannt wie die Sehne selber. Ab nun konnte jeder Fehler und sei er noch so klein tödlich sein. Mit dem erfahrenen Blick eines jahrtausendealten Kriegers fixierte er den Gegner, studierte ihn und lauschte Legolas' Worten.  
  
Rasend schnell näherten sich nun die heranstürmenden Feinde und er hörte wie Aragorn *Feuer*, schrie. Schon sauste sein Pfeil mit mehreren hundert anderen auf die Wand herannahender dunkler Wesen zu. Keiner der Pfeile verfehlte sein Ziel, jeder streckte eine Kreatur nieder. So schnell, dass es für ein menschliches Auge schon fast nicht mehr wahrnehmbar war, legten die Elben neue Pfeile auf. Auch die Menschen hatten nun das Kommando erhalten zu schießen. Ein Pfeilregen prasselte von der Burg hernieder. Doch es schien nicht viel auszurichten.  
  
Unaufhaltsam drängten die Orks und Uruk-hai vorwärts und nun waren sie auch in Schussreichweite unterhalb des Klammwalls angekommen. Massenweise zogen sie Armbürste hervor, legten an und zielten auf die an vorderster Front stehenden Elben. Elladan bekam einen gewaltigen Schreck als direkt neben ihm einer der Galadhrim getroffen wurde. Der fingerdicke Pfeil durchschlug die Panzerung des Elben unterhalb der Brust, bohrte sich in den Oberbauch und die Wucht des Einschlags ließ ihn taumeln. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, stürzte über die Brüstung hinweg und schlug mit einem entsetzlichen Geräusch und einem furchtbaren Schrei, der dem jungen Noldo eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte, mehrmals auf den Stufen der Treppe unterhalb des Walls auf. Elladan zwang sich ruhig zu atmen.  
  
*Keine Gefühle.... keine Gefühle...*, wiederholte er immer wieder in Gedanken für sich während er Pfeil um Pfeil anlegte und verschoss. Aus der zweiten Reihe rückten die ersten Elben für diejenigen, die bereits getroffen waren, nach. Er erlaubte sich keine Blicke mehr nach rechts oder links. Er nahm auch nicht den Pfeilhagel wahr, der nun von den Menschen auf die Bestien abgefeuert wurde, sondern handelte fast nur noch automatisch. Pfeil greifen, Pfeil auflegen, abschießen, ausweichen oder ducken, neuen Pfeil greifen....  
  
Haldir war derweil zu ebenso einer Kampfmaschine geworden. Er ließ alle Gedanken hinter sich, einzig darauf konzentriert möglichst viele Pfeile möglichst schnell und präzise in die Gegner zu versenken. Der Regen prasselte unbarmherzig auf sie nieder, lief ihm in die Kleidung über den Hals, den Rücken und die Brust hinunter. Noch kam er gut zurecht und die Elben in seiner Umgebung auch, als etwas Haldir aus den Gedanken riss. Taurnil, ein jüngerer Elb, der nicht weit weg stand, hatte sich zu weit vorgelehnt um zu schießen. Sein Pfeil lag auf dem Bogen und er taxierte gerade den Feind, als ihn gleich drei Pfeile mit ungeheurer Wucht trafen. Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, dabei seinen Schmerz herausschreiend, ehe auch er über die Brüstung in den Abgrund stürzte. Haldir nahm es zwar nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, doch er sah sofort, dass Taurnil tot war, bevor er den Boden berührte, denn er schlug mit dem Kopf zuerst auf einigen hervorstehenden Steinen auf, prallte von dort ab und fiel dann ungebremst vor die Füße einiger Uruk-hai, von denen einer auch noch mit seiner Klinge auf den Elben einhieb.  
  
Haldir schluckte. *Bitte Valar.... lasst Elladan nicht ein solches Schicksal zuteil werden*, flehte er stumm. Ausgerechnet einen seiner jüngsten Schützlinge hatte es als einen der ersten erwischt. Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, doch es tat dennoch weh. Er zwang sich wieder zur Konzentration und sah absichtlich nicht mehr in die Richtung der Zwillinge.  
  
Dafür musste er feststellen, dass die dunklen Kreaturen nun Leitern an die Mauer lehnten und begannen darauf emporzusteigen. Schon vernahm er die Stimme Aragorns, der Schwerter forderte. Binnen Sekunden hatten die Elben an vorderster Front ihre Bögen gegen ihre langen Schwerter getauscht und hielten sie kampfbereit, während andere Elben noch immer Pfeile auf die Orks abschossen.  
  
Schon hatten die ersten die oberste Mauerkante des Walls erreicht und die Elben verlegten sich auf den Nahkampf. Die beste Taktik schien momentan noch zu sein, dass man die Bestien gleich erschlug, wenn sie das Ende der Leitern erreichten. Das Problem, das sich daraus ergab, war, dass die Uruk- hai von unten nach wie vor mit ihren Armbrüsten schossen und immer wieder die Elben trafen. Haldir suchte sich einen strategisch günstigen Punkt an einem Leiterende und erschlug den ersten Uruk-hai, dem jedoch gleich der nächste folgte. Nun blieb ihm weder Zeit auch nur an Elladan zu denken, geschweige denn sich nach ihm umzusehen, ja er nahm nicht einmal wahr, dass der Regen mittlerweile aufgehört hatte. Überall um ihn herum entbrannten erbitterte Nahkämpfe. Immer wieder schrie er seinen Leuten noch abgehackte Befehle zu. Zu dem eisigen Regenwasser gesellte sich langsam aber sicher auch der erste Schweiß. Er spürte wie sein Herz mittlerweile schneller schlug und er heftiger atmete.  
  
Dennoch er durfte nicht nachlassen, nicht für eine Sekunde. Der nächste Uruk-hai stürzte sich auf ihn und obwohl Haldir sehr groß war, überragte ihn dieses Monster noch um einen guten Kopf. Er parierte den Schlag der Kreatur, holte seinerseits aus und rammte ihr sein Schwert in die Brust. *Ich tu's für dich Elladan*, war das einzige was er dachte, als er in rascher Folge noch mehrmals zustach bis sein Gegner tot war. Doch wie aus dem Boden gewachsen stand schon der nächste Ork vor ihm.  
  
Bald hatte der Hauptmann der Galadhrim jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es gab nichts außer kämpfen, kämpfen, kämpfen. Ab und an bekam er auch mal Schläge oder Tritte ab, jedoch hatte er noch keine tiefe Schnittwunde eines Schwertes oder den Streifschuss durch einen Pfeil hinnehmen müssen. Doch auf einmal hörte er die vor Anspannung gepresste Stimme Aragorns durch den Kampfeslärm.  
  
*Legolas! Bring ihn zu Fall, Legolas!*  
  
Er erlaubte sich aus dem Augenwinkel nach dem jungen Sindarelben zu schauen, der direkt an der Brüstung stand und mit seinem Bogen auf einen bestimmten Uruk-hai oder Ork angelegt zu haben schien. Der Pfeil sirrte davon und erneut hörte er Aragorn schreien.  
  
*Töte ihn! Töte ihn!!!*  
  
Haldir fühlte einen Hauch Panik in sich aufsteigen. Was mochte dort vor sich gehen? Was geschah dort unten? Warum musste Legolas unbedingt einen ganz bestimmten Feind töten? Noch während diese Gedanken durch seinen Kopf rasten hörte er einen absolut ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah riss ihm die Druckwelle einer gewaltigen Explosion die Füße unter dem Leib weg und wirbelte ihn durch die Luft. Hart schlug er auf dem Rücken auf und dieser Aufprall trieb ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er andere Elben, Menschen, Orks, Uruk-hai und vor allem massive Gesteinstrümmer durch die Luft fliegen.  
  
Schwer atmend blieb er einen Augenblick benommen auf dem Rücken liegen. Grausamer Schmerz breitete sich im Bereich seiner Lendenwirbel aus. Zittrig umfasste er den Griff seines Schwertes, erleichtert darüber, dass er es noch in seiner Hand hielt und rappelte sich langsam auf. Nun konnte er endlich erkennen, was geschehen war: die dunklen Geschöpfe Saurons hatten es geschafft eine große Lücke in den Klammwall zu sprengen und nun ergossen sie sich auch schon in das dahinter liegende Gebiet, wo noch eine große Gruppe von Haldirs Streitmacht stand. Irgendwie musste Aragorn da unten hingekommen sein, wie war dem blonden Hauptmann schleierhaft. Doch er hörte von unten, wie Aragorn den Elben befahl ihre Pfeile abzuschießen. Dadurch bemerkte er erst, dass sein eigener Köcher leer war, wie auch die meisten der Nachschubfässer. Doch er konnte sich nicht um Nachschub kümmern, sondern musste bereits den nächsten Angriff eines Uruk-hai parieren, der sich auf ihn stürzte.  
  
Angst darum, was mit Elladan geschehen sein könnte durchfuhr Haldir, doch sein Gegner ließ ihm keine Zeit mit den Gedanken abzuschweifen. So focht Haldir verbissen weiter, den Schmerz im Rücken und das Zittern seiner Beine ignorierend. Von unten hörte er dank seines feinen Gehöres wieder Aragorns Stimme, die den Elben befahl anzugreifen. Schon vernahm er wie dort unten irgendwo nun auch Stahl auf Stahl schlug, die Luft mit Kampf- und Schmerzensschreien füllte.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da sah Theoden ein, dass er die Elben vom Klammwall abziehen musste, da es aussichtslos wurde, ihn halten zu wollen. Es erschien ihm als das günstigste für alle Beteiligten die Elben zurückzuziehen. "ARAGORN! ZIEHT EUCH ZURÜCK IN DIE FESTUNG! BRINGT EURE MÄNNER DORT WEG!"  
  
Der Dunedain sah kurz auf und nickte dann zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Sofort gab er den Ruf weiter, zunächst in Westron, dann in Sindarin. Im nächsten Augenblick war er umzingelt von fliehenden Elben, sah gerade noch, wie Legolas mit einem anderen Elben den sich sträubenden Gimli wegschleppte, der bisher so tapfer gekämpft hatte. Die Luft war erfüllt von Schreien der sterbenden und verletzten Elben und auch einiger dunkler Kreaturen. Hektisch blickte sich der Mensch um und erkannte Haldir auf dem Klammwall, der gerade einen weiteren Uruk-hai unschädlich machte.  
  
*HALDIR! ZURÜCK ZUR FESTUNG!!!* schrie er aus Leibeskraft.  
  
Der Galadhrim warf einen Blick nach unten und nickte ihm zu. Ein Anflug von Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn kurz, denn er hatte Aragorn auch schon zurufen wollen, dass es aussichtslos war hier noch länger die Stellung halten zu wollen. So schnell es ging rannten die Elben an ihm vorüber als er den Rückzugsbefehl weitergab und ihnen durch Handzeichen zu verstehen gab, dass sie zur Burg zurückkehren sollten, während er ihren Rückzug deckte und darauf achtete, dass keiner zurück blieb. Er wollte sich selber gerade weiter in Richtung der rückwärtigen Treppen bewegen, die zu einem der Seiteneingänge führten, als ihn ein Uruk-hai angriff. Routiniert schwang er sein Schwert und tötete die Bestie. Doch er hatte einen Augenblick zu lange gebraucht, da hatte sich schon eine weitere dieser Bestien auf ihn gestürzt.  
  
Alles, was Haldir in diesem Moment fühlte, war Schmerz. Entsetzlicher, glühender Schmerz in seinem Bauch. Er schrie laut auf und als die widerwärtige Kreatur gerade ihre Klinge aus ihm zog, presste er sofort seinen Arm auf seinen Unterleib, was den Schmerz aber kaum linderte. Mit letzter Kraft bäumte Haldir sich noch ein mal auf, holte aus und schlug seinem Widersacher das Schwert in die Brust. Rippen zerbrachen krachend unter dem Hieb und als Haldir sein Schwert aus dem Herzen der dunklen Kreatur zog, brach sie tot zusammen. Doch es war zu spät.  
  
Haldir fühlte wie das Leben aus ihm zu weichen schien. Die Welt ringsum ihn schien plötzlich still zu stehen. Die Geräusche erschienen ihm wie durch eine Schicht dicker Watte. Er pumpte verzweifelt nach Luft, wollte sich auf den Beinen halten doch der Schmerz in seinem Rücken war nun auch neu aufgeflammt, heftiger und grausamer als je zuvor. *Elladan.....Liebling wo bist du? ....Hilf mir bitte....*, dachte er unwillkürlich als er fühlte wie ihm Tränen des Schmerzes in die Augen traten. Er bemerkte den Uruk-hai nicht, der nun hinter ihm stand und mit erhobener Waffe zum letzten Schlag gegen ihn ausholte. Er nahm den Schrei Aragorns kaum wahr, der von unten gesehen hatte, was Haldir gerade wiederfuhr. Der Uruk-hai wollte gerade zuschlagen, als ein weiterer Pfeil, diesmal ein grüngefiederter aus Richtung der Burg, über Haldir hinwegsauste und sein Ziel im Hals der Kreatur fand. Die Bestie konnte ihren Schlag nicht mehr ausführen, taumelte, und ein unkontrollierter aber abgeschwächter Hieb traf Haldir irgendwo im Lendenbereich.  
  
Der Galadhrim konnte nichts anderes mehr tun, als nochmals seinen Schmerz herauszuschreien. Dann versagten seine Beine plötzlich ihren Dienst und er brach in die Knie. Jetzt empfand er zum ersten Mal richtige Angst und er suchte nun verzweifelt nach 'seinem' Elladan. *Ich möchte jetzt bei dir sein... Ich möchte in deinem Arm sein....bitte finde mich....ich... Elladan, ich schaffe es nicht ohne dich...*, jagten sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf, während er sich umblickte. Er sah all die vielen gefallen Elben um sich, zwischen, auf oder unter Ork- und Uruk-hai-Leichen. Nirgendwo war jedoch ein Zeichen von Elladan.  
  
Haldir war übel, schwindelig, und er fiel nun ganz, als er spürte, dass jemand ihn auffing. Er hoffte es wäre Elladan, doch im selben Augenblick erkannte er in einiger Entfernung einen kämpfenden Elben, dessen dunkles Haar unter seinem Helm hervorschimmerte. Er hieb gerade einem Ork den Kopf vom Hals. Und Haldir konnte ganz deutlich das rote Halstuch an seinem Unterarm erkennen. Ein letztes leichtes Lächeln stahl sich nun trotz seiner Schmerzen auf sein Gesicht. Elladan lebte. *Ich muss dich nun verlassen Liebster... Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir sagen...*, dachte er und bemerkte nun, dass es Aragorn war, der ihn aufgefangen hatte. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass das töricht sei, doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr zum Sprechen. Noch einmal blinzelte er zu dem Elben und musste sehen, wie ein Pfeil diesen Elben niederstreckte.  
  
Da lief dem Hauptmann der Galadhrim eine einsame Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. *Nun ist es also vorbei..... Ich hätte es mir anders gewünscht, aber......so ist es auch gut..* Und Haldirs Augen wurden blicklos, als sein Kopf nach hinten auf Aragorns Arm fiel. Er wusste, dass dies nun das Ende war, doch er fürchtete sich nicht mehr, denn er wusste, er würde gleich Elladans Hand ergreifen. Sie würden zusammen in Mandos Hallen einkehren, so wie sie es sich für den Fall der Fälle gewünscht hatten. Gemeinsam, Hand in Hand.... für immer vereint.... so konnte er loslassen von dieser grausamen Welt.... Orophin war zu nichts mehr verpflichtet und Elladan würde nicht gegen das Schwinden kämpfen müssen. Es war gut so........  
  
*********************  
  
@Amariee: Vielen Dank für dieses wunderschöne Lob! Das hat mich so gefreut! *strahl* Hihi, und das auf die Folter spannen, das ist doch mein Lieblingshobby! *zwinker*  
  
@Heitzi: Du sagtest, ich solle Elrohir nichts tun.... Äh, also, ich glaub dem ist bis jetzt noch nichts passiert! Zufrieden? *zwinker*  
  
@Ithiliell: Also, als ich beim Schreiben war, merkte ich gerade wie schwer es ist, den Film irgendwie wenigstens ein bisschen wiederzugeben. Es freut mich, dass Dir die Umarmungsszene gefiel. Die Fortsetzung wäre ein wenig schneller gekommen, aber ff.net.....  
  
@S.E.: Oh-oh, wie war das? Du sagtest, ich solle Haldir nicht blutüberströmt in der Gosse enden lassen? *vg* Ääääh... na ja, Aragorns Arme waren immerhin da. Und Elladan wird sicher nichts unüberlegtes mehr tun.... Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich nicht Lügen strafen konnte.  
  
@Soobin: Äh, soweit ich weiß, sind Orophin und Rumil keine Zwillinge! Sie sind ganz 'normal' Brüder. Oder? *zu meiner Beta Shelley rüberschiel* Celeborn behielt Rumil nicht einfach so von sich aus in Lorien. Das kam zwar nicht wirklich rüber, aber den Ausschlag gab Haldir, weil Rumil (in meiner Vorstellung) sein jüngster Bruder ist. Er wollte, dass wenigstens einer seiner 'Lieben' in Sicherheit ist. Orophin ist sicher genauso erleichtert darüber, sein kleinen Bruder in relativer Sicherheit zu wissen.  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Nun, sie sind doch immerhin zusammen, für immer vereint. Wäre das nicht gewissermaßen auch ein Happy End?  
  
@Firethmundoiel: Ja, genau das war meine Idee, das man zu demjenigen den man liebt dann strenger ist als zu allen anderen, nur damit keiner was von Bevorzugung sagen kann. Äh... was das Überleben angeht... wie ich schon mal sagte, sie sind doch nun für immer vereint.... *vg*  
  
@Mystic: Du hast recht! Man hat nie gesehen, dass Haldir beerdigt wurde. Man hat aber auch nie gesehen, dass er gesundgepflegt wurde. Ich danke Dir aber dennoch unheimlich für Dein Vertrauen! *knuddel*  
  
***********************  
  
Ja, ist das nun das Ende? Und was ist aus Elrohir und Orophin geworden? Ich würde mich trotz dieses Cliffies sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen! Und geh vielleicht schon mal in Deckung vor eventuellen Wurfgeschossen, Pfeilen, etc....! 


	10. Der Tag danach

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Wieder zuerst einmal ein ganz dickes und superliebes Danke an Euch alle, die Ihr Euch wieder die Mühe gemacht habt zu reviewen! BOAH!!! 15 Reviews!!! Ich bin beinahe ausgeflippt vor Freude!!!!! Das ist ja wie Weihnachten! *megafreu & alle mal ganz lieb knuddel* Also, wenn Ihr das noch mal schafft, wäre das genial!!! Eigentlich mehr als ich je zu hoffen wage! Die ausführlichen Antworten findet Ihr wie immer unten. So, nun will ich Euch aber nicht lange abhalten! Da ich ein paar Tage verreist war, gibt's erst heute ein Update! Also, viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
***********************  
  
Kapitel 9 – Der Tag danach  
  
** Gespräche unter Uruk-hai  
  
Die Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit umfing Haldir. Es war eine angenehme Dunkelheit, denn sie verbannte den Schmerz aus seinem Bewusstsein. Er hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren und wusste nicht mehr wie lange er so in dieser Dunkelheit vor sich hingedämmert hatte. Langsam, ganz langsam schien die Dunkelheit von Helligkeit abgelöst zu werden. War dies der Eingang zu Mandos Hallen? Und wo war dann Elladan? Er war doch auch gefallen.... Haldir konnte nur sehr zäh und langsam seine Gedanken ordnen. Sollte sein geliebter Noldo nicht auch hier sein? Ihm seine Hand hinstrecken, damit sie zusammen weitergehen konnten? Der Galadhrim fühlte sich hilflos, obwohl es hier doch eigentlich keinen Anlass zur Unruhe gab. Es war wunderbar ruhig und still hier.  
  
Die Helligkeit nahm jedoch mehr und mehr zu und auf einmal waren da auch leise, ferne, gedämpfte Geräusche. Woher kamen sie? Waren das seine Soldaten, die mit ihm gefallen waren? Doch die Geräusche klangen seltsam und schienen gar nicht in sein friedliches Bild zu passen. Und auf einmal begann er seinen Körper wieder zu fühlen. Im selben Moment wünschte er sich jedoch, dass dem nicht so wäre. Brennender, heißer, vernichtender Schmerz durchflutete seinen Bauch und seinen Rücken. Er hatte das Gefühl, als sei er in der Mitte entzwei geschnitten worden. Die Geräusche um ihn herum wurden lauter, schwollen an und die Helligkeit verstärkte sich. Kalte Angst griff nach dem Herz des Hauptmannes. In Mandos Hallen würde er gewiss keinen Schmerz mehr fühlen und schon gar nicht solch grausamen, wie gerade jetzt. Und wo war Elladan? All dies konnte nur eins bedeuten: er lebte noch. Er hatte es irgendwie überlebt und Elladan war vermutlich tot.  
  
Panik wollte ihn erfassen, doch gleichzeitig war er auch zu schwach um sich irgendwie zu rühren. Verzweifelt kämpfte er darum die Augen öffnen zu können, versuchte Luft in seine brennenden Lungen zu bekommen. Und doch hoffte er, dass dies alles nicht so sein möge. Er wollte nicht hier alleine sein, überlebt haben und wissen, dass Elladan tot war. Nach einer schier unendlich langen Zeit gelang es ihm schließlich die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Er lag auf dem mit Leichen übersäten Klammwall. Die Sonne war aufgegangen und blendete ihn. Er wollte eine Hand heben, seine Augen damit gegen die Sonne schützen. Er wollte auch eine Hand auf seinen Bauch legen, der so entsetzlich weh tat, doch es war beinahe unmöglich. Hilflos blieb er liegen und fühlte wie Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Übelkeit und Tränen, denn die Erinnerung an das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war das Bild, wie Elladan von einem Pfeil getroffen zusammensackte. Eine Träne verließ seinen Augenwinkel und kullerte in das seidige Haar seiner Schläfe. 'Elladan....warum? Ich brauche dich doch! Ich brauche dich doch so dringend...hier bei mir...'  
  
Die Geräusche waren nun wieder zu voller Lautstärke erwachsen und machten dem verletzten Elben noch zusätzliche Angst. Die Schlacht schien nach wie vor zu toben. Doch das Blatt musste sich gewendet haben, denn er konnte heraus hören, dass die dunklen Kreaturen zu fliehen schienen. Er hätte gerne gewusst ob er sich täuschte, oder ob dem tatsächlich so war. Wenn dem so war, würde vielleicht bald jemand kommen und ihn finden. Es war eine schwache Hoffnung, an die er sich klammern wollte. Doch wollte er überhaupt gefunden werden? Wollte er weiterleben, alleine ohne Elladan?  
  
Die Übelkeit wollte ihn übermannen. Er schaffte es nur den Kopf leicht zur Seite zu drehen, als er den Würgereiz spürte. Doch dadurch verschlimmerten sich seine Schmerzen noch mehr und er versuchte ihn mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken. 'Bitte Valar, lasst mich endlich sterben... ihr habt mir schon das Liebste genommen was ich in meinem Leben hatte... Bitte quält mich nicht so.... lasst mich wenigstens bewusstlos werden... Ich ertrag diese Schmerzen nicht mehr länger...'  
  
Der Elb fühlte wie ihm nun Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Tränen der Trauer, der Wut, der Hilflosigkeit, des Schmerzes. Er wusste nicht, ob es sich noch zu kämpfen lohnte oder nicht. Sein einziger Wunsch war, dass er von seinen Schmerzen erlöst würde und am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn er dann Elladan in die Arme schließen könnte..... irgendwo...egal wo......wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Was würden sein Lord und seine Lady sagen....wie sollte er Elrohir je wieder in die Augen sehen oder gar Lord Elrond? Ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner trockenen Kehle und die darauf verkrampfte Atmung jagte einen neuen gleißenden Schmerz durch seinen Bauch.  
  
Haldir fühlte sich ausgepumpt bis aufs Letzte. Egal was er tat, es verschlimmerte seine Lage nur. Er kämpfte darum, möglichst ruhig zu liegen, versuchte sich einzureden, dass er sich vielleicht auch geirrt haben könnte, dass der Pfeil nicht Elladan getroffen hätte, sondern, jemand anderen, der vielleicht vor oder neben ihm gestanden hatte. Es war ja viel möglich, denn er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Doch immer wieder musste er sich dann eingestehen, dass er dennoch deutlich das Halstuch an jenem Unterarm des Elben gesehen hatte. SEIN Halstuch, das er Elladan umgelegt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Schmerz herausgeschrieen, doch seine Kehle war rau und wund und auch sein Mund fühlte sich seltsam ausgetrocknet an. Er blinzelte wieder hilflos um sich, nicht fähig den Kopf zu heben, und betrachtete die vielen toten Elben, Uruk-hai und Orks. Ein merkwürdiges Rauschen ließ ihn aufhorchen.  
  
Es klang wie..... ja, wie Bäume. Das mussten Wahnvorstellungen sein. Gewiss hatte er Fieber und er wünschte sich heim nach Lothlorien. Daran musste es liegen. Er fühlte wie er wieder schwächer wurde, die Geräusche um ihn wieder gedämpfter und er hoffte fast, dass er nun endlich sterben würde, um bei Elladan zu sein. Aus sehr, sehr weiter Ferne vernahm er den Ruf eines Menschen: "SIEG! WIR HABEN GEWONNEN!" 'Wie schön....', dachte er, 'und ich habe die große Liebe meines Lebens verloren....' Daraufhin liefen ihm wieder einige Tränen über das hübsche Gesicht, das nun schmutzig von Staub und Blut war.  
  
Er wusste nicht, ob er bereits wieder weggedämmert war, oder ob er noch immer wach gewesen war, als er hörte wie sich ihm Schritte näherten. Wenn die Menschen gewonnen hatten, dann würden sie jetzt vielleicht nach Verletzten suchen. Vielleicht würden sie ihm wenigstens die körperlichen Schmerzen nehmen können? Die anderen Schmerzen waren zu groß.... die würde nichts und niemand zu lindern vermögen. Die Schritte kamen näher, doch schon rasch merkte Haldir, dass sie selbst für Menschen zu schwer, zu laut waren. Und sie wurden von diesen unheimlichen Grunzgeräuschen begleitet und von Schnüffeln.  
  
'Nein... bitte nicht..... nicht dass...', flehte er in Gedanken. Das konnten die Valar ihm einfach nicht antun. So grausam konnten sie nicht sein. Nicht auch noch das! Von diesen widerwärtigen Kreaturen bei lebendigem Leib gefressen zu werden. Das Herz des Galadhrim begann zu rasen. Er blinzelte und sah wie sich zwei oder drei Uruk-hai ihm näherten.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg stupsten sie immer wieder den einen oder anderen Elben an. Ganz selten war dann mal ein Aufstöhnen zu hören. Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten auf Haldirs Gesicht. Das war zum einen angenehm, weil es ihn vor der gleißenden Sonne schützte, zum anderen stieg die Panik in ihm hoch. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, unsägliche Schmerzen und lag hier völlig ausgeliefert. Eine grobe Hand packte seinen rechten Arm, riss ihn kurz hoch und ließ ihn dann fallen. Haldir stöhnte schmerzgepeinigt auf. Der Gestank der von diesen üblen Kreaturen ausging war so entsetzlich, dass er glaubte, seinen Brechreiz nicht mehr länger kontrollieren zu können.  
  
*Seht euch das an*, knurrte ein besonders großer Uruk-hai mit tiefschwarzem, verfilztem Haar, das ihm bis zu den Ellenbogen reichte. *Der muss was besonders sein. So 'ne Rüstung hab ich noch bei keinem anderen gesehen.* Daraufhin beugte sich sofort ein weiterer, etwas kleinerer Uruk- hai über Haldir, der einfach nur daliegen konnte und das erdulden musste. *Stimmt... der hat auch so einen anderen Umhang.... nicht wie die anderen*, stimmte er zu und berührte Haldirs Brustpanzerung. Der Galadhrim versuchte eine schwache Handbewegung zu machen, um den Uruk abzuwehren. Er wollte nicht von diesen Geschöpfen berührt werden. Doch er war viel zu schwach, als dass er viel ausrichten konnte. Mit ihren groben Pranken befühlten sie seine Rüstung und fügten ihm dadurch noch mehr Leid zu. Er wimmerte leise auf. "Nicht.... lasst mich in Ruhe", kam es fast unhörbar über seine bleichen Lippen.  
  
*He, der lebt ja noch!* stellte nun der erste Uruk-hai wieder fest und ein zufriedenes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. *Er ist offenbar was höheres als die anderen. Wir nehmen ihn mit zu unserem Herrn. So wird er uns bei unserer Rückkehr sicher nicht so hart bestrafen für dieses Versagen hier*, erläuterte der Uruk seinen Plan. Der dritte, der inzwischen auch an Haldir herumgetastet hatte, nickte. *Gute Idee! Vielleicht prügelt er ja noch ein paar wertvolle Informationen aus dem Bastard heraus!*  
  
Haldir verstand nicht was gesagt wurde, doch es war ihm klar, dass es offenbar um ihn ging. Eine der dunklen Kreaturen zeigte nun auf seine Bauchwunde und sagte offenbar etwas dazu. Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht als nächstes die Zähne einer dieser Bestien in seinem offenbar aufgeschlitzten Bauch fühlen würde. Er war nicht mehr fähig das ängstliche Zittern unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, welch finstere Worte sie gerade sprachen und was sie nun mit ihm tun würden. Er wollte nur weg, weg von hier, weit weit weg an einen anderen fernen Ort. Irgendwohin, wo keine Schmerzen waren und wo er am liebsten in Elladans Armen liegen könnte.  
  
*Der ist verletzt. Der könnte uns aufhalten*, gab nun der kleinere der drei Uruk-hai zu Bedenken. *Ist doch egal. Wir müssen wenigstens versuchen ihn mitzukriegen oder willst du den Zorn Sarumans in voller Stärke zu spüren bekommen*, erwiderte der erste grimmig. Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf, als sich der dritte Uruk-hai wieder zu Wort meldete. *Aber es kann vielleicht nicht schaden, irgendwas auf die Wunde zu machen. Wäre schon besser, wenn er lebend ankommt, oder?* *Meinetwegen, aber nicht hier und jetzt*, bestimmte der Uruk-hai, den die anderen beiden offenbar nun wie ihren Anführer behandelten. *Er hat ja den Umhang noch an sich. Da können wir vielleicht nachher 'n Verband draus basteln. Außerdem ist das ein Elb. Der ist zäh und hält viel mehr aus, als Menschen.*  
  
Mit dieser Erklärung schienen sich die beiden anderen Uruk-hai zufrieden zu geben. Der Anführer bestimmte einen der beiden anderen ihn zu tragen. Haldir zitterte derweil schon unkontrollierbar vor Angst, als sich nun die Kreatur Saurons über ihn beugte und irgendwie zu versuchen schien ihn hochzuheben, wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, wie sie das am günstigsten bewerkstelligen könnte. Wieder versuchte der Hauptmann sich zu wehren, hilflos hob er seine Hände, griff aber nur in die Luft. Er versuchte den Uruk von sich wegzudrücken, doch der lachte nur über diese armseligen Versuche des Elben und packte seinen Oberkörper, so dass er ihn auf seinem einen Unterarm platzieren konnte. Haldir wollte sich wehren, er wollte strampeln, doch seine Beine versagten ihren Dienst. Dies jagte einen weiteren Panikanfall durch den Elben. Was war das? Warum gehorchten ihm seine Beine nicht? Es war als wären sie nicht vorhanden. Er blinzelte rasch panisch an sich hinab, sah, dass sie sehr wohl noch da waren, doch wie zwei leblose Teile an ihm herabhingen. War er schon so schwach, dass er gar nichts mehr tun konnte? Sein Herz raste, seine Angst steigerte sich immer weiter. Dann fühlte er, wie er mit einem Ruck aufgehoben wurde, als würde er gar nichts wiegen. Die Welt drehte sich um ihn und er wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war.  
  
*Los beeil dich! Wir müssen hier weg. Die kommen gleich hier rauf und werden uns sonst finden und ich will vorher hier weg sein!* schnauzte der Anführer denjenigen Uruk-hai an, der gerade versuchte Haldir in eine für ihn persönlich angenehme Position zu bringen, in der er ihn gut tragen konnte. Bisher war das nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen und der Anführer war bereits ziemlich wütend.  
  
Haldir hatte keine Kraft mehr um seinen Schmerz herauszuschreien. Nur leises, aber dafür um so qualvolleres Wimmern kam über seine Lippen. Zwei der Uruk-hai schien das nicht übermäßig zu interessieren. Der Anführer dagegen wurde noch wütender, denn er erkannte, dass sein Kumpan den offenbar doch schwerer als angenommen verletzten Elben demnächst töten würde, wenn er sich weiterhin so ungeschickt anstellte. Aber ihnen blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Der Anführer zerrte die beiden anderen zu einer der Treppen und sie eilten so rasch es ging den Klammwall hinab. Kaum, dass sie unten angekommen waren, rutschte dem Träger Haldir von der Schulter. Er konnte ihn zwar noch abfangen, schleifte ihn dafür aber ein Stück hinter sich her. Da sie nun fast nur noch Menschen und immer weniger ihresgleichen um sich sahen, wurden die Uruk-hai nervös und suchten sich einen Weg, der sie möglichst verdeckt durch die Trümmer zum Ausgang der Schlucht führte. Als jedoch der Anführer bemerkte, dass sein Gefährte Haldir gerade hinter sich herzerrte, ließ er sie rasch halten und schlüpfte ihnen voran in eine Felsspalte.  
  
*Sag mal bist du noch zu retten?* fauchte er. *Wie kannst du ihn nur hinterher schleifen???* stellte er Haldirs Peiniger zur Rede. *Was denn? So kam ich einfach schneller voran. Ich dachte es macht nichts wenn er dreckig wird. Ist er doch sowieso schon!* rechtfertigte sich dieser. *Darum geht's doch gar nicht. Ist dir nicht klar, dass du hier gerade eine ausgezeichnete Fährte legst. Die Menschen müssen uns dann nur noch auf ihren Pferden nachreiten. Ihre Tiere laufen schnell und in kürzester Zeit haben sie uns eingeholt und wir sind tot!* polterte der Uruk in einem Tonfall als müsse er einem widerspenstigen kleinen Kind etwas erklären. *Oh, daran hab ich nicht gedacht*, gab der Angesprochene wieder zu. *Aber was soll ich machen? Seine Rüstung ist so unhandlich...* *Dann entledigen wir ihn eben schnell seines Brustpanzers, den braucht er sowieso nicht mehr*, bestimmte der Anführer.  
  
Haldir hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, als er dem Uruk-hai von der Schulter gerutscht war. Erst auf den letzten Metern, die er geschleift wurde, war er wieder von dem Schmerz aus der Bewusstlosigkeit geholt worden. Er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als grobe Finger an den Verschlüssen seiner Rüstung zerrten, sie aufrissen und dann grobschlächtig von ihm rissen. Dass dabei auch seine Tunika zerfetzt wurde schien die Kreaturen nicht im mindesten zu stören. Allerdings bemerkten sie nun das Ausmaß der Bauchwunde.  
  
*Verdammt, der ist aber wirklich schwerer verletzt als ich dachte. Ich hoffe, der verreckt uns nicht*, murmelte der Anführer und sah seine Chancen auf die Gnade seines Herren bedenklich schwinden. *Auf die Wunde müsste was drauf, aber dafür ist keine Zeit*, stellte er dann nur schlichtweg fest. Und schon forderte er seine beiden Mitstreiter wieder zum Aufbruch auf. Der zum Träger Auserkorene, hob Haldir nun wieder hoch und sie setzten ihren Dauerlauf fort.  
  
Haldir liefen ungehindert die Tränen des Schmerzes über die Wangen. "Nicht....lasst mich los...lasst mich allein....bitte...", flehte er immer wieder ohne zu wissen, ob sie ihn nicht hören wollten oder ob sie vielleicht gar nicht verstanden was er sagte. Sein Körper schien nur noch aus Schmerzen zu bestehen. Und jeder polternde Schritt des Uruk-hai jagte einen weiteren entsetzlichen Schmerzstoß durch ihn. Nach einer Weile verlor er erneut das Bewusstsein.  
  
Die Uruk-hai waren rasch und lange gelaufen und hatten schon einen beachtlichen Abstand zwischen sich und die Burg gebracht ohne von Menschen verletzt worden zu sein. Sie hatten während des Laufens sogar Haldir noch die letzten Rüstungsteile entrissen, da sein Träger sich noch zweimal beschwert hatte, dass sie unhandlich seien. Der Abend dämmerte und sie bemerkten, dass der Elb erneut ohne Bewusstsein war. So beschlossen sie, zwischen den vielen Gesteinsbrocken hier eine kleine Pause einzulegen, um nach ihrem Gefangenen zu sehen.  
  
Der Uruk, der ihn hatte tragen müssen ließ ihn mehr oder weniger auf das grasbewachsene Fleckchen plumpsen. Der Anführer beugte sich über ihn und riss die letzten Fetzen von Haldirs Tunika auseinander. Die Wunde war während des Tragens zusammengedrückt worden, was Haldirs Glück gewesen war. So war die Blutung wenigstens einigermaßen gestoppt worden. Doch durch die erneuten ruckartigen Bewegungen begann sie sofort erneut zu bluten und Haldir, der wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, stöhnte erneut auf. Er schämte sich unsäglich halb nackt vor diesen Geschöpfen zu liegen und zitterte erneut vor Angst, was sie ihm nun antun würden. Hatten sie ihn etwa nur als eine Art Wegzehrung mitgenommen? Wollten sie ihn nun fressen? Er verkrampfte sich noch mehr, als ihn die Klauen zweier Uruk-hai berührten. "Nicht..... weg von mir", stöhnte er gepeinigt auf. "Bitte..." Er wusste nicht einmal worum er flehte.  
  
Er war hier weit weg von der Festung, wenn sie ihn liegen ließen, würde er verbluten oder von irgendwelchen anderen dunklen Geschöpfen Saurons, vielleicht sogar von Wargen zerfleischt werden. Er wollte nur noch, dass die Schmerzen aufhörten. Doch die Uruk-hai tatschten unbarmherzig an ihm herum, verursachten noch mehr Schmerz, fauchten sich gegenseitig an und schienen sogar zu streiten. Haldir fühlte wie ihn die Übelkeit nun übermannte. Unter Schmerzen würgte er jedoch nicht mehr als ein wenig Magensäure hervor, die aus seinem Mundwinkel lief. Daraufhin starrte ihn der seinem Gesicht am nächsten stehende Uruk-hai wütend an, als sei er ein ganz besonders widerwärtiges Wesen und hätte ihn vermutlich getreten, wenn nicht der bedrohliche Blick eines anderen Uruk-hai ihn davon abgehalten hätte.  
  
*Das hat doch keinen Zweck*, grollte der neben dem Elben Stehende. *Der ist doch am Verrecken. Seht euch das doch an.* Damit deutete er auf die Flüssigkeit, die dem Elben aus dem Mundwinkel lief, als liefe das Leben aus ihm. Der kleinste der drei Uruk-hai betrachtete die Wunde, die nun wieder blutete und leckte sich die Lippen, so als ob er ganz eindeutig Appetit auf eine frische Mahlzeit hätte. Das Blut quoll aus dem Schnitt hervor und lief über die weiße, einst makellose Haut des Elben. Sie wirkte noch immer samtig, obwohl sich im Brustbereich einige deutliche Blutergüsse abzeichneten. Auf dem Bauch klebte bereits getrocknetes Blut, das sich nun wieder mit dem frischen vermischte.  
  
Als Haldir wieder ein ersticktes Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken konnte, gab der Anführer auf und lenkte ein. *Ihr habt wohl recht. Schade, es war ein guter Plan. Na ja, was soll's. Aber ein wenig Vergnügen kann er uns ja wohl noch bereiten und anschließend könnten wir ihn immerhin essen*, ließ er seine Gefährten an seinen Gedanken teilhaben. Diese nickten begeistert. *Klar, haben wir ein wenig Spaß mit ihm!* stimmten sie mit dröhnendem Lachen zu.  
  
Haldir lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als die Kreaturen dieses Lachen hören ließen. Das Zittern hatte sich schon in vereinzelte Krämpfe ausgeweitet, die er einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Erneut packten grobe Hände nach seinem geschundenen Körper und er wusste nicht was sie vorhatten. Diese Ungewissheit und das Nichtverstehen ihrer Sprache machten ihn schon wahnsinnig vor Angst. Sekunden später sprach blanke Furcht aus seinen schmerzverschleierten Augen, als einer der Uruk-hai mit seinem Messer seine Hosen zerschnitt und versuchte ihn auf die Seite zu wälzen.  
  
'Bitte nicht.... alles..... aber bitte nicht das', schoss es durch den Kopf des Galadhrim und ungehindert flossen die Tränen aus seinen Augen, was von den Bestien nur mit Lachen bedacht wurde. "Warum? Warum ich? Warum lasst ihr Valar mich denn nicht endlich sterben.....?" flüsterte er hilflos während er darauf wartete, dass das Unvermeidliche geschehen würde. Würde seine Seele dann endlich seinen Körper verlassen und er Elladan in Mandos Hallen folgen können?  
  
******************** @Heitzi: Nun, offenbar bist du nicht die Einzige, die ihre Elben bestialisch im letzten Kapitel killt! *zwinker* Aber ich hatte ein Einsehen mit dir, immerhin hab ich Haldir noch mal wach werden lassen. Ich hoffe, das besänftigt dich etwas.  
  
@Firethmundoiel: Hab ich je gesagt, dass ich es zum Guten biegen will? *grübel* Ja, der Elrond tut mir allerdings in der Tat auch leid. Das ist wirklich ein tragisches Schicksal auch noch den einen Sohn zu verlieren.  
  
@Little Lion: Huhu! Wir kennen uns noch nicht, oder? Freu mich total, dass du hergefunden hast und meine kleine Story mitverfolgst! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt Dir auch weiterhin.  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: *erst mal ein dicker lieber Tröstknuddel für dich* Ich hoffe, du hast dich wieder ein wenig beruhigt. Schön, dass das Ende des letzten Kapitels so eine tolle Wirkung für dich hatte. Ja, so war es gedacht, beide für immer in Frieden vereint. Aber so viele hier wollen ja scheinbar doch eine Vereinigung auf Arda. Mal schauen, was sich da noch so ergeben wird.  
  
@Mystic: Huhu Süße! Also, seit deinem Review hör ich ja nun dauernd so eine seltsame Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf. Aber wie du siehst hat die Stimme etwas bewirkt! *stolz ist* Wecker klingeln lässt* Haldir lebt wieder oder vielmehr noch. Ist das jetzt eher das, was Du Dir vorgestellt hattest?  
  
@Ithiliell: Klaro lieb ich Cliffhanger. Hier ja auch schon wieder! *zwinker* Nun, Haldir glaubt mit Elladan vereint zu sein, weil Elladan tot ist und sie dann beide in Mandos Hallen wären. Allerdings ist Elladan da offenbar noch allein! Über die anderen wirst Du auch noch was erfahren, keine Sorge. Aber ich kann hier leider nicht mehr vorwegnehmen!  
  
@Winnowill: Nein, Haldir hat definitiv keine Hallus!!! Er sah seinen Zwilling fallen! Vielen Dank übrigens für Dein tolles Lob für meinen Stil! *freufreufreu* Das tut doch immer gut so was zu lesen!  
  
@S.E.: Elrohir soll auch sterben? Hab ich dich da richtig verstanden? Oder soll ich Elrohir nach Valinor schicken, sofern er das Ende der Schlacht erlebt haben sollte? Ich weiß, dass ich eine Vorliebe für fiese Unterbrechungen habe, aber ich kann manchmal einfach nicht anders! Ich verspreche auch, dass das nächste Kapitel sehr fix kommt! *zwinker*  
  
@Dani: Huhu Mausi! Na, wieder aufgewacht aus dem Schock? Ich hoffe, dass du jetzt nicht gleich das nächste Schockerlebnis hattest... *Dani mal tröstknuddelt, damit sie nicht weinen muss* Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefiel dir dennoch!  
  
@Shelley: Äh, ja... das ist fies! Da hast Du recht! Aber fies ist doch mein zweiter Vorname! Kennst mich doch! *zwinker* Aber wird immer gleich alles so heiß gegessen, wie's gekocht wird?  
  
@Shiva: Ich arbeite gerade an einem Wunder. Es entwickelt sich nur leider noch nicht so ganz in die gewünschte Richtung, aber wie gesagt, ich arbeite daran. Freut mich, dass dir auch mein Stil gefällt!  
  
@Yuri: Ui, du hast gleich nach unten gescrollt Du kleiner Schelm? Na ja, es machte die Sache sicher nicht besser, gell? Aber immerhin ist Haldir (noch) nicht tot. Also, gib die Hoffnung nicht ganz auf! Was Orophin und auch Elrohir angeht, über die beiden kann ich noch nix sagen, da ich ansonsten zuviel verraten könnte.  
  
@Amlugwen: Hab mir schon gedacht, dass das dem Ork gefällt! *lach* Und das hier dürfte dem Ork dann ja fast noch besser gefallen, oder? Nein, noch ist es nicht zuende. Das ist es erst, wenn das entsprechende kleine Wörtchen darunter steht!  
  
@Andrea: Uuuh, der Welpenblick!!! Ganz fiese Waffe von Dir! Da seh ich doch sofort unseren 'kleinen' Orlando mit seinem berühmten Welpenblick vor mir! Und da kann ich doch kaum widerstehen! *zwinker* Na ja, hat ja vorläufig schon mal ein wenig gewirkt! *zwinker*  
  
@Soobin: *schluck* Ja, wars so mies? Na ja, eigentlich war zumindest Haldir schon so gut wie tot und ist immer noch auf dem besten Wege dahin! Und Elladan... na ja, das habt Ihr ja nun deutlich gesehen. Aber lass dich überraschen, wie es weitergeht! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir weiterhin!  
  
*************  
  
So, ich bin ja nun mächtig gespannt, was Ihr zum neuen Verlauf der Dinge sagt! Ich freu mich schon sehr auf Eure Reviews! Und ich verschanze mich lieber mal wieder vorsorglich vor vergifteten Pfeilen und ähnlichem! *zwinker* 


	11. Hilfe?

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Vielen lieben Dank für all Eure vielen lieben Reviews! War wieder total aus dem Häuschen vor Freude! Leider hat es mit dem Update doch wieder etwas gedauert. Das tut mir echt leid. Aber ich habe zur Zeit irgendwie wenig Zeit. Ich hoffe, Ihr bleibt mir dennoch weiterhin treu, denn ich werde weiterhin bestimmt ein Kapitel pro Woche wenigstens posten! Vielen Dank für all die lieben Worte, Eure Geduld und überhaupt! *dicker Knuddel an alle Reviewer* Ausführliche Antworten findet Ihr wieder unten & nun gute Unterhaltung beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 10 – Hilfe?  
  
Aragorn stand zwischen einigen zertrümmerten Teilen des Klammwalls und sah der kleinen Gruppe von 5 Elben nach, die auf Rohirrimpferden davon ritt. Eomer, der junge Marschall der Riddermark stand bei ihm und folgte seinem Blick. Er hatte den Elben Pferde gegeben, damit sie schneller voran kamen auf der Suche nach ihrem Hauptmann. Er ahnte, dass Aragorn sich nach den Geschehnissen nun Vorwürfe machte. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der den Hauptmann der Galadhrim zuletzt lebend gesehen hatte. Und er war es gewesen, der offenbar dem Irrtum auferlegen war, dass Haldir tot sei. Doch dies war scheinbar ein Irrtum gewesen. Denn als die überlebenden Elben und Menschen sich auf die Suche nach den Verwundeten machten, da war Aragorn auch bald zu jener Stelle gekommen an der Haldir zuletzt gelegen hatte. Der Geliebte seines Ziehbruders. Doch nun war er nicht mehr dort gewesen. Besorgt hatte er sich umgesehen. Er war überzeugt gewesen, dass der Elb in seinen Armen gestorben sei, doch vielleicht war er nur ohnmächtig geworden und nun erwacht. Vielleicht hatte Haldir versucht sich nur ein wenig wegzuschleppen.  
  
Doch Aragorns ausgezeichnete Fähigkeit Spuren zu deuten hatte ihm recht schnell verraten, dass Uruk-hai hier gewesen sein mussten und ganz offensichtlich hatten diese dunklen Monster den Galadhrim mitgenommen. Er war eine Treppe hinabgeklettert und hatte in dem aufgeweichten Boden rasch die Spur eines geschleiften Körpers gefunden. Als er sich gerade damit befasste hatte ihn Legolas gefunden. Der Düsterwälder Elb hatte gleich gespürt, dass etwas nicht gestimmt hatte. Und Aragorn hatte von den Geschehnissen berichtet und äußerte seine Vermutung, dass der Hauptmann der Galadrhim die Schlacht vielleicht, wenn auch verletzt, überlebt haben könnte. Andererseits wäre es für die Uruk-hai nicht von Nutzen gewesen ihn mitzunehmen. Der junge Elbenprinz war geschockt, als er diesen Gedankengängen folgte und sie fortspann. So hatte er sofort beschlossen mit einigen Elbenkriegern dieser Spur zu folgen, denn wenn auch nur die geringste Hoffnung bestand, dass der Galadhrim noch lebte, dann mussten sie ihm folgen und versuchen ihn aus der Klauen der Bestien zu befreien, bevor die ihm noch schlimmeres Leid zufügen konnten.  
  
Rasch hatte sich die kleine Gruppe unverletzter Elbenkrieger zusammengefunden an deren Spitze Legolas nun ritt. Aragorn war zurückgeblieben und half nun mit, die verletzten Elben und Menschen, die überlebt hatten zu finden, in die Burg zu bringen und dort so gut es möglich war medizinisch zu versorgen. Die Rohirrimfrauen bauten aus Decken und Fellen viele schlichte Lager auf dem Boden der großen langen Halle, damit möglichst viele Verletzte einigermaßen bequem untergebracht werden konnten. So wandte sich der Dunedain nach einem letzten Blick auf das Elbengrüppchen an dessen Spitze der blonde Sindarelb ritt ab und machte sich zusammen mit Gimli, der ebenfalls bei ihm zurückgeblieben war und Eomer wieder dem mit zahllosen Leichen übersäten Schlachtfeld zu.  
  
**********  
  
Unterdessen folgte die kleine Gruppe der Elben der bisher recht deutlichen Schleifspur, die sehr abrupt endete und zu einer Felsspalte zu führen schien. Die Elben saßen ab, und folgten der nun recht spärlichen Spur mit gezückten Waffen in den Felsen. Doch sie mussten sogleich feststellen, dass es nur eine schmale Spalte war und sich auch niemand darin verbarg. Das einzige was sie fanden waren Teile einer Rüstung. Einer der Elben hob das Stück auf und sofort erkannten alle, dass es Haldirs Brustpanzer war. Da er ein Hauptmann war, war die Verzierung zur Hervorhebung seines Ranges etwas anders ausgestaltet. Kein der Fünf musste zweimal hinsehen, um zu erkennen, dass Blut an dem Brustpanzer klebte. Haldirs Blut. Alle Elben schluckten stumm. Unruhig suchten sie die Umgebung nach frischen Spuren ab und fanden schließlich eine Fährte, die noch nicht sehr alt sein konnte, da sie nicht wieder zertrampelt worden war. Der Galadhrim, der die Rüstung in der Hand gehalten hatte, warf sie weg und setzte sich rasch wieder auf sein Pferd. Die anderen Elben folgten seinem Beispiel.  
  
Eine ganze Weile kamen sie gut voran, obwohl der Boden sehr aufgeweicht war. Doch das barg den Vorteil, dass die schweren Füße der Uruk-hai sich tief in den Schlamm gegraben hatten und ihre Spur so umso deutlicher zu verfolgen war. Sie fanden keine weiteren Schleifspuren mehr. Doch sie hatten anhand der Abdrücke bereits festgestellt, dass es sich um nur drei Uruk-hai handeln konnte. In der Burg hatten sie ausgemacht, dass sie warten und jemanden um Hilfe zurückschicken würden, sollten sie sich unversehens einer größeren Streitmacht gegenüber finden. Doch sie waren fünf und mit drei Uruk-hai konnten sie es gewiss aufnehmen.  
  
Die Spur des einen Uruk-hai war tiefer als die der beiden anderen, wie sie ebenfalls rasch herausgefunden hatten. Das bedeutete offenbar, dass jener Haldir trug. Vermutlich um schneller voranzukommen, denn sie schienen es eilig zu haben. Nach einer Weile führte der Weg sie über recht steinigen Boden und hier wurde es schwierig den rechten Weg beizubehalten. Sie konnten die Pferde nicht mehr galoppieren lassen, weil sie dann die Spur sofort verloren hätten. Auch an Trab war nicht mehr zu denken. Sie mussten sogar mehr als einmal anhalten und absitzen um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch richtig waren. Dies schürte die Angst in allen Herzen vor dem was sie vielleicht vorfinden würden, wenn sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen. Würden die Uruk-hai Haldir vielleicht gerade zerfleischen? Ihn fressen und er müsste unter Höllenqualen dieses Schicksal erleiden, ohne eine Chance sich zu befreien oder die Aussicht auf Rettung?  
  
Ein jeder versuchte den Gedanken daran, dass die Urk-hai so etwas vorhaben könnten zu verdrängen, denn die Angst davor lähmte ihre Glieder. Und sie wollten doch so rasch als möglich vorwärts kommen, ganz besonders ein recht junger Elb unter ihnen, der bisweilen schon einen etwas aufgelösten Eindruck machte. Nach einer Weile stießen sie zum zweiten Mal auf Teile von Haldirs Rüstung. Das rief verschiedene Gefühle in den Elben hervor.  
  
Zum einen waren sie erleichtert, dass sie noch auf der richtigen Fährte waren. Zum anderen fürchteten sie nun mehr denn je, dass die Uruk-hai Haldir vielleicht verspeisen würden. Nach einigen bangen Minuten wurde der Untergrund wieder etwas weicher, es wuchs mehr Gras und es gab sogar einige niedrige Büsche zwischen all den Gesteinsbrocken die hier überall herumlagen. So konnten sie die Spur wieder etwas einfacher und vor allem auch vom Pferd aus verfolgen und die Tiere wieder schneller laufen lassen.  
  
Als sie kurz darauf zum dritten Mal die letzten Teile von Haldirs Rüstung fanden, die ebenfalls wieder blutverschmiert waren, sank ihre Hoffnung beträchtlich. Die Uruk-hai waren ganz offensichtlich dabei Haldir zu verzehren. Jedem der fünf Elben lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und der jüngste unter ihnen hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatten die Pferde erneut kurz angehalten und alle sahen sich betroffen an. Doch keinem der Elben wäre es auch nur im Traum eingefallen aufzugeben. Sie dachten alle nur mit bangem Herzen an ihren Hauptmann und daran, wie vielen seiner Leute er schon das Leben gerettet hatte. Sie dachten daran, dass er vermutlich nichts unversucht lassen würde, um einen der ihren aus einer solchen Gefahr zu befreien und sie wollten es ihm gleich tun. Darin waren sie alle einig. Und selbst wenn sie zu spät kämen, so würden sie seinen Tod rächen. Es war ein stummer Schwur der in den Blicken jener fünf Elben lag, die sich in diesem Moment trafen, als die Sonne langsam begann sich auf ihrer Bahn gen Westen zu senken.  
  
Mit der Entschlossenheit einer Elitekampftruppe trieben sie ihre Pferde wieder an und folgten der Spur, denn sie wollten keine unnötige Zeit mehr verlieren. Jeder weitere Stop konnte Haldir das Leben kosten, sofern er nicht doch schon tot war. Und so sehr diese Ungewissheit an ihnen nagte, so sehr klammerte sich ein jeder von ihnen an die schwache Hoffnung, dass Aragorn sich nicht getäuscht und Haldir vielleicht zumindest bei seiner Entführung von der Burg noch am Leben gewesen war.  
  
Sie ritten eine Weile in kurzem Galopp neben der Spur her als der Wind Geräusche zu ihnen herüberwehte. Augenblicklich hielten die Elben ihre Tiere an. Sie lauschten mit ihrem ausgezeichneten Gehör in die heraufziehende Dämmerung. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten in der Anstrengung auch den feinsten Geruch wahrzunehmen. Doch sie mussten sich gar nicht groß anstrengen, als sie kurz darauf erneut grunzende Laute vernahmen und erkannten, dass sie die Uruk-hai eingeholt hatten.  
  
Der Wind stand günstig für sie, denn er kam ihnen entgegen, trug somit den Geruch der Uruk-hai zu ihnen herüber, während er den ihren davontrug. Rasch sahen sie sich um und entdeckten die großen Steintrümmer in der Nähe, hinter denen sie die Stimmen vernahmen. Rasch saßen sie ab und als ob ihre Tiere auch die Gefahr spürten, verhielten sie sich ganz ruhig. Kein einziges wieherte, scharrte mit den Hufen oder schlug auch nur mit dem Schweif. Sanfte elbische Worte beruhigten die Tiere zusätzlich, ehe die Elben sich formierten, um die kleine Uruk-hai-Gruppe anzugreifen.  
  
Als sie sich an den von den Uruk-hai auserkorenen Lagerplatz anpirschten hörten sie schauerliches Gelächter. Dies jagte ihnen erneut einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Die Bestien schienen sich jedoch dafür auch sehr sicher zu fühlen, denn sie gaben sich keine große Mühe besonders leise zu sein. Die Elben robbten durch das Gras, und verbargen sich dann geschickt hinter anderen Trümmern um einen Blick auf den Rastplatz ihrer Feinde werfen zu können. Was sie dort sahen, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
  
******************* @Shiva: Äääh... ob er nun doch sterben wird, oder das vielleicht sogar gerade ist, kann ich leider nicht sagen, da ich ja sonst zuviel vorwegnehmen würde. *zwinker*  
  
@S.E.: Hey, toll, dass Du so begeistert bist! Das freut mich ja richtig. Ich weiß, dass ich sehr gemein bin, aber so ein bisschen Spannung ist doch das Salz in der Suppe, oder? Deine anderen Fragen werden spätestens im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet. Versprochen!  
  
@Little Lion: Oh, natürlich!! Wir kennen uns! Entschuldige! Ich hab mal wieder auf meinem Hirn gesessen! *vg* Ähm, ob ich Haldir das .... antue oder angetan habe? Wart's ab! *zwinker*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: *erst mal tröstknuddel* Na ja, also Deine Idee, Aragorn die Spur zu zeigen war ja schon mal nicht schlecht! Vielleicht hat's ja geholfen?  
  
@Heitzi: Na ja, der Haldir ist da schon sehr am Ende seiner letzten Kräfte. Ich glaube, da kann er nur noch schluchzen! Zu was anderem fehlt ihm einfach die Kraft.  
  
@Sevie: Hat der Tee geholfen? Ich hoffe doch! *zwinker* Vielen Dank übrigens für Dein tolles Lob! Wann gehen Deine Stories eigentlich weiter? Bin doch schon sooo gespannt!  
  
@Ithiliell: Klar, weiß ich, dass Du ein Happy End willst. Aber es gibt ja eben die unterschiedlichsten Varianten, was ein Happy End sein könnte. Ich freu mich aber sehr, dass Dir die Story noch immer gefällt und du trotz der düsteren Ereignisse die Hoffnung nicht verlierst!  
  
@Amariee: Oh, du warst krank? Das tut mir leid! Ich hoffe, es geht Dir inzwischen wieder etwas besser! Hihi, ja ich verschanze mich mal lieber. Erscheint mir bei meiner momentanen Cliffie-Sucht sinnvoll! *zwinker* Interessante Theorien stellst du da übrigens auf. Ich finde es immer wieder toll so was zu lesen! Ich liebe es, wenn Leser mir ihre Gedanken mitteilen. Das kann natürlich mitunter auch sehr inspirierend sein! Also, lass Dich mal weiterhin überraschen.  
  
@Dani: Soso, ich bin also zu einer sadistischen Braut geworden? Da muss ich mir nun echt Gedanken machen, denn eigentlich soll die Geschichte ja mal wieder in romantischere Bahnen verlaufen, gelle? Ich weiß, Du magst es nicht wenn ich solche Gefühle in Dir wecke, aber jetzt hab ich zur Abwechslung die Sadogefühle in Dir geweckt, da sind wir doch quitt, oder? *zwinker*  
  
@Firethmundoiel: Ähm, na ja vielleicht gefällt Dir jetzt der Verlauf schon mal wieder etwas besser? Immerhin scheint Haldir nun wenigstens Hilfe zu bekommen. Ist doch schon mal ein Anfang und ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, oder? Oder kamen sie etwa bereits zu spät?....  
  
@Shelley: Ja, in der Tat, das mit dem fies hattest Du schon erwähnt! *ggg* Und was die Orks gerade so treiben wird gewiss gelüftet werden! Danke für Deine tolle Beta! *knuddel*  
  
@Winnowill: Ja, Elladan ist offenbar tot. *vg* Na ja und die Uruks... äh siehe oben. Ich kanns einfach nicht sagen, was die tun werden oder gerade machen. Aber ich werde es bald aufklären! Versprochen!  
  
@Andrea: Ich geb mir alle Mühe, mir ein nettes Ende einfallen zu lassen! Wirklich, auch wenn es gerade nicht so aussieht, aber wer weiß, nicht wahr? Das Leben schreibt ja auch immer wieder die unglaublichsten Geschichten....  
  
@Amlugwen: Hey, schön dass dir die depperten Uruks gefallen! Tja, das war wohl ihr Verhängnis, dass sie da so eine Spur gelegt haben. Aber ob es Haldir hilft? Ähm, sag dem Ork, dass Haldir gerade im Sterben liegt, da darf er wehleidig sein! *zwinker*  
  
@Mystic: Huhu! Das war eine interessante Diskussion mit Mandos! Vielen Dank für diese absolut geniale Review! *knuddel* Also, die Idee mit dem Waldläufer war ja schon mal nicht schlecht und ich hab sie aufgegriffen. Zwar etwas anders, aber ich hoffe, es gefiel Dir dennoch. Nur ob sie noch was bringt steht halt in den Sternen. *wieder seltsame Stimmen höre* Ari: Mandos es ist mir egal, wenn Haldir zu dir will, weil Elladan bei dir ist, kann ich ihn kaum aufhalten! Oder hast du schon mal einen wütenden Galadhrimhauptmann versucht aufzuhalten? So, ich hoffe, das neue Chap hat Dir gefallen !Gute Besserung jedenfalls!  
  
*************************  
  
So, ich hoffe, dass Euch der neuerliche Verlauf schon mal etwas besser gefällt! *smile* Und ich verspreche, das ist erst mal der letzte fiese Cliffie! Der nächste wird gewiss sanfter! Und natürlich freue ich mich wie wild auf Eure Meinungen und Reviews! Bis bald! *knuddels* 


	12. Rettung

Tage unserer Liebe

********************

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!

Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

Pairing: Elladan/Haldir 

Warnung: AU!!!

Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

************************

Wieder vorab ein dickes Danke für all die vielen Reviews über die ich mich immer wieder so sehr freue! Ich bin immer wieder begeistert zu sehen, dass ihr mir noch immer alle die Treue haltet! Vielen Lieben Dank dafür und auch für Eure Geduld, wenn ich für Updates momentan manchmal etwas Zeit brauche! 

Die ausführlichen Antworten findet Ihr wieder ganz unten, denn nun wünsche ich Euch ganz viel Vergnügen beim neuen Kapitel und möchte Euch natürlich nicht länger aufhalten! 

************************

Kapitel 11 – Rettung

Einer der Uruk-hai hatte Haldirs Beinkleider zerschnitten und war gerade dabei ihm die Überreste davon vom Körper zu zerren, so dass der Galadhrim nun völlig entblößt im Gras lag. Der andere packte ihn und versuchte ihn etwas zu drehen, damit sie ihm nun das Schrecklichste antun konnten. Haldir wollte es nicht erleben. Er wollte nicht auf diese Art und Weise sterben - geschändet. Selbst die unsäglichen Schmerzen in seinem Körper traten für einen Moment in den Hintergrund, als er wahrnahm, was mit ihm geschah und er einsehen musste, dass er keine Chance hatte sich dagegen zu wehren. Gequält stöhnte er auf, wimmerte leise: "Nein!..... Nicht!.... Lasst mich!.... Ich will weg.... Ich will weg!"

Noch niemals zuvor hatte ihn ein anderes männliches Wesen außer Elladan berührt, nie zuvor hatte er je bei einem anderen Mann gelegen als seinem geliebten und nun verstorbenen Noldorzwilling. Er schämte sich entsetzlich hier so nackt zu liegen und sich berühren lassen zu müssen. Er fühlte wie eine der Kreaturen seinen Po berührte und mit letzter Kraft rief er nach seinem Geliebten: "Elladan, ich will zu dir!..... Ihr Valar, lasst mich doch endlich sterben...." Seine Hände krallten sich in höchster Angst und größtem Schmerz ins Gras als er auf das Unvermeidliche wartete. 

Doch es geschah nicht. Der Uruk-hai berührte ihn nicht. Haldir flehte weiterhin leise, dass er weg wolle. Fort von diesem Ort, weit fort zu seinem geliebten Elladan. Und er hoffte, dass er nun endlich bald in Mandos Hallen anlangen und dort von seinem Geliebten in die Arme geschlossen würde. Im selben Moment hörte er das leise Sirren von Pfeilen. Er verstand nicht was um ihn herum geschah, er spürte nur, dass der Uruk-hai ihn losgelassen hatte. Der Grund war ihm schleierhaft. Er weinte so sehr, dass er aus seinen tränenverschleierten Augen nichts mehr klar erkennen konnte. 

Andernfalls hätte er gesehen, dass alle drei Uruk-hai bereits tot waren. Niedergestreckt von weißgefiederten Elbenpfeilen. Schon kamen die Elben aus ihrer Deckung und rannten zu dem Platz wo ihr zerschundener Hauptmann lag. Wie durch Watte hörte Haldir, dass sich ihm leichte schnelle Füße näherten. Elben? Konnte das wahr sein? Waren es tatsächlich Elben, die ihn gefunden hatten? Spielte das überhaupt noch eine Rolle? Die einzigen Worte die jedoch den Weg über seine Lippen fanden waren: "Elladan.... Ich will zu dir...... Bitte!" 

Er blinzelte durch den Tränenschleier vor seinen Augen in die untergehende Sonne, die ihn blendete, und auf einmal sah er ihn vor sich: Elladan. Da war sein geliebter Noldorzwilling. Er trug noch die Rüstung, die er in der Schlacht getragen hatte und nun nahm er seinen Helm ab, ließ ihn achtlos fallen und sein langes schwarzes Haar fiel über seine Schultern. Der Kranz der Lichtstrahlen hinter seinem Kopf konnte nur eines bedeuten. Nun war es wirklich endgültig zuende. Auch wenn die anderen Elben gekommen waren, aber er würde nun mit Elladan gehen. Er war extra gekommen um ihn abzuholen und zu begleiten. 

Der junge Noldorzwilling kniete als erster neben seinem geliebten Galadhrim. Er hatte jedes der verzweifelten Worte gehört, die sein Geliebter in höchster Not gesprochen hatte. "Haldir, Liebling! Ich bin hier! Ich bei dir! Es wird alles wieder gut. Gib jetzt nur nicht auf, ja? Ich bin doch zu dir gekommen!" Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, als er mit seiner linken Hand behutsam über das bleiche Gesicht des schwerverletzten Elben strich. 

Haldir blinzelte wieder in das Licht. Es umgab den Kopf des Elben noch immer. Er hörte noch die Stimmen der anderen Elben, fühlte die kalte Erde unter sich. Lebte er denn immer noch? Aber was bedeutete dann dieses Bild Elladans vor ihm? Er hörte die liebevollen Worte der geliebten, sanften Stimme und doch konnte er sie nicht glauben. Elladan war doch tot. Er bemerkte die Hand, welche ihn sachte streichelte, und diese zärtliche Berührung war so tröstlich. Und dann verstand er, welchem Irrtum er gerade unterlag, denn am Unterarm des Elben war kein Halstuch. Elrohir war also gekommen, um ihm zu helfen. Er tat einfach so, als ob er Elladan sei, damit Haldir sich nicht aufgab. Der Galadhrim schluchzte daraufhin sogleich unwillkürlich auf. "Elrohir..... lass mich bitte zu Elladan..... Lass mich zu deinem Bruder gehen..."

Elladan war so verdutzt über diese Worte, dass er erst gar nicht wusste, was er erwidern sollte. Dann wurde ihm klar, was gerade in Haldirs Kopf vorging, was der Elb glaubte zu wissen. Er lächelte wieder sanft und streichelte zärtlich weiter, während er beruhigend sagte: "Haldir, ich bin es. Ich BIN Elladan." 

*****************

Rückblende 

Die Schlacht tobte. Dicht an dicht standen die Elben auf dem Klammwall und feuerten Pfeil um Pfeil auf das herannahende Uruk-hai Heer. Unlängst war der Soldat neben Elladan vom Wall gestürzt. Immer wieder geschah es nun, dass einer der Soldaten in der ersten Reihe auf dem Klammwall verletzt wurde oder gar ganz abgeschossen und tödlich getroffen dann zu Boden stürzte. Eine ganze Weile gelang es Elladan mit seinem Konzept, keine Gefühle zuzulassen, ausgezeichnet klarzukommen. Doch nach einer geraumen Zeit hörte er einen zischenden Aufschrei nur zwei Plätze weiter und was er sah, lähmte für eine Sekunde sein Herz.

_Sein Zwillingsbruder hatte einen Streifschuss von einer Armbrust abbekommen. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm hatte ihn überrascht und er hatte seinen Bogen fallengelassen. Doch glücklicherweise war der nicht über den Wall nach unten gesegelt sondern vor ihn auf den Boden gefallen. Geistesgegenwärtig duckte Elrohir sich unter dem Pfeilhagel der dunklen Kreaturen und kauerte sich für einen Moment auf den Boden um seine Hand auf seinen linken Unterarm zu pressen. _

_Elladan sah, dass sein Bruder Probleme hatte und ehe er selbst wusste was er tat, tauchte er ab und robbte die kurze Distanz auf dem Boden zu seinem Zwilling, der ein wenig zitterte. "Sssch Elrohir, ist es schlimm?" erkundigte er sich sanft._

_Der junge Noldorzwilling schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut nur verdammt weh. Aber der Schnitt ist, glaub ich, nicht sehr tief."_

_"Nimm bitte deine Hand weg", bat Elladan und zog vorsichtig mit seiner eigenen Hand die seines Zwillingsbruders von dessen Wunde. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass die Wunde wirklich nicht sehr bedrohlich war. _

_Rasch entknotete er das Halstuch, was ihm Haldir geschenkt und als ein Zeichen der Verbundenheit an seinen Arm gebunden hatte. Es gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kannst du mir nicht geben. Das ist deins! Dein Glücksbringer!" _

_"Elrohir.... Ich gebe es dir. Auf die Wunde muss etwas drauf. Nur dann hast du eine Chance weiterzukämpfen und zu überleben."_

_"Aber..." Elrohir verstummte, als er den Blick seines Bruders sah. Elladan hatte recht. Sie brauchten hier sowieso nicht einfach Glück, sondern ein Wunder um das zu überleben. Folgsam hielt er seinem Bruder seinen Arm hin und der umwickelte ihn geschickt mit dem roten Halstuch und verknotete es anschließend, so dass es nun als Verband gute Dienste leistete. Dann klopfte Elladan ihm brüderlich auf die Schulter. "Halt durch. Wir schaffen das beide."_

_Elrohir nickte und fügte hinzu: "Und Haldir schafft es auch!" Elladan nickte nur und kroch dann eilends zurück zu seinem Platz. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit Emotionen ablenken indem er darüber nachdachte, was sein würde, wenn dem nicht so wäre. _

_Nur kurze Zeit später erklommen die Uruk-hai den Klammwall und die heftigen Nahkämpfe entbrannten. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Zwillinge wurden getrennt. Sie konnten sich zwar noch hin und wieder aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, doch sie waren nun auf weit auseinander liegenden Positionen. Elladan kämpfte wie ein wildgewordener Warg ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Jeder Ork oder Uruk-hai, der vor seine Schwertklinge kam, lebte selten noch länger als ein paar Sekunden. _

_Elladan hörte aus weiter Ferne seinen kleinen Ziehbruder, der Legolas irgendetwas zuschrie. Erst als er sich erlaubte ein wenig genauer zuzuhören, begriff er, dass Legolas einen ganz bestimmten Feind töten sollte. Der Grund dafür war ihm schleierhaft. Ebenso begriff er nicht gleich, was vor sich ging, als der Klammwall durch eine Explosion in der Mitte auseinandergerissen wurde. Er hatte Glück, denn als die Druckwelle ihn von den Füßen riss, fiel er auf die Leiche eines Uruk-hai, die den ansonsten sehr harten Aufprall abfederte. In seinem ersten Schrecken sah er sich nach seinem Bruder und Haldir um, konnte aber keinen der beiden ausmachen. Zittrig kroch er wieder auf die Beine und hob sein Schwert auf, das er fallengelassen hatte. _

_Schon erhoben sich auch wieder die ersten Uruk-hai und Orks und holten zu neuen Attacken aus. In dem Moment entdeckte er auch Elrohir wieder im Gewühl, der gerade einen weiteren Ork tötete. Ein klein wenig Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, denn so wusste er wenigstens seinen Zwilling munter und auf den Füßen. Verwundert nahm er dann Aragorns Stimme unterhalb des Klammwalls wahr, die die dort platzierten Elben zum Angriff aufforderte. (Warum verwundert?) Na ja, zu Beginn der Schlacht war Aragorn noch oben auf dem Wall. Ella hat nicht mitbekommen, wie er nach unten kam und wundert sich daher darüber dass sein Brüderchen nun unten ist. Soll ich das nochmal deutlicher schreiben?_

Der Kampfeslärm von unten drang herauf. Doch Elladan war jenseits von Angst. Für ihn gab es nur einen Kampf, um sein Leben, um Haldirs Leben, um sein Glück. Auf einmal hörte er die Stimme Theodens, der Aragorn irgendetwas zuschrie. Elladan hatte nicht genau darauf geachtet, was der Inhalt gewesen war und der ihn angreifende Uruk-hai ließ ihm auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Da erklang von unten Aragorns Stimme: *HALDIR! ZURÜCK ZUR FESTUNG!!!*

_Dieser Ruf schien Elladans langsam erlahmende Kräfte zu verdoppeln, bedeutete es doch, dass Haldir am Leben war, auch wenn er ihn selber nicht sehen konnte. Und nur Sekunden später hörte er aus weiter Ferne Haldirs Stimme, die den Rückzugsbefehl weitergab. Er blickte sich um. Die Treppen vom Klammwall zu den hinteren Eingängen der Höhlen lagen in greifbarer Nähe und er begann sich sofort dorthin durchzukämpfen. _

_Er war fast an einer der Treppen angelangt, als er sah, wie Elrohir einem Ork den Kopf vom Leib trennte. Und was noch viel schlimmer war, er sah, dass ein verirrter Pfeil auf Elrohir zusauste. Er konnte das Unglück nicht verhindern, dazu war er zu weit weg. Er musste tatenlos mit ansehen, wie der Pfeil seinen Bruder traf und dieser durch die Wucht des Aufschlags neben den eben getöteten Ork sank. _

_Ohne zu überlegen rannte Elladan zurück zu seinem Zwilling, wich den flüchtenden Elben aus und kniete neben seinem Bruder nieder. Er wusste, dass das eine lebensgefährliche und unsinnige Aktion war. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung schien Elrohir nicht tödlich getroffen. Die Rüstung hatte einiges an Wucht abgefedert und der Pfeil steckte nicht tief zwischen Schulter und Brust. *Kannst du aufstehen? Du musst weg hier?* keuchte Elladan seinem Bruder zu. Der ältere Noldo zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch Elladan machte bereits erste Anstalten ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. Er bekam nichts um sich herum mehr mit. Ein Galadhrim sah seine Bemühungen und eilte ihm zu Hilfe. _

_*Halt durch, wir bringen dich hier weg*, sagte er beruhigend und hob Elrohir mit hoch. Elladan schaffte es rasch sich umzusehen und fragte: *Wo ist Haldir?* _

_*Der deckt unseren Rückzug. Er kommt sicher gleich*, antwortete der Galadhrim und begann zu laufen._

_Elladan, der seinen Bruder von der anderen Seite stützte, war so gezwungen mitzulaufen. *Aber ich sehe ihn nicht*, warf er ein, als er zurückblickte und da weit und breit keine Spur von einem Galadhrimhauptmann war. Der Galadhrim stutzte nur kurz und eilte dann weiter. *Er wird schon kommen. Und wenn nicht, so können wir es jetzt nicht mehr ändern.*_

_Sie hatten die Treppen erreicht und flüchteten nun aufwärts. Elrohir biss die Zähne zusammen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er aufstöhnte und seine Knie weich wurden. Elladan blickte zurück und sah nur das mit Leichen übersäte Schlachtfeld. Es war ihm kaum möglich auszumachen, ob einer der toten Elben, die in sein Blickfeld gerieten, womöglich sein geliebter Haldir war. Er war drauf und dran Anstalten zu machen zurückzulaufen um ihn zu suchen oder zumindest zu warten, denn noch kamen einige Elben hinter ihnen hergehastet. *Bleib bitte bei mir*, flehte Elrohir leise, der die Gedanken seines Bruders durchaus erraten hatte und klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihm fest. Er wollte seinen Zwilling nicht zurücklaufen lassen. _

_Doch je mehr Elladan von Elrohir und dem anderen Galadhrim fortgeschleift wurde, desto mehr tobte ein Wirbelsturm in seinem Inneren auf, der ihn aufforderte zurückzugehen, seinen Geliebten zu suchen. Vielleicht war er nur verletzt? Lag irgendwo hilflos dort unten und brauchte Hilfe? In dem Moment war ihm, als riefe Haldir nach ihm und unwillkürlich blickte er noch einmal zurück. Er konnte doch nicht einfach weglaufen und ihn zurücklassen. Aber andererseits wollte er auch seinen Bruder nicht allein lassen. _

_Noch ein letzter Blick wurde ihm zuteil, dann waren so viele Elben hinter ihm, dass er das Schlachtfeld nicht mehr richtig sehen konnte. Sie drängten ihn vorwärts. Es war aussichtslos nun treppab laufen zu wollen. Und die Hoffnung, dass Haldir vielleicht als letzter am Ende der Treppe liefe, keimte ein wenig in ihm auf._

_Die Elben drangen in die Höhle ein, verrammelten sofort die Türen und einige blieben zurück um sie zu bewachen. Die Frauen und Kinder waren alle nahezu zu Tode verängstigt. Elrohir war nicht der einzige verletzte Elb und Elladan war in diesem Moment froh, dass er sich in den letzten Jahren so angestrengt hatte, die Heilkünste seines Vaters zu erlernen. So konnte er sich hier nützlich machen, indem er die schlimmsten Verwundungen versorgte. Der Galadhrim, der ihm geholfen hatte Elrohir zu stützen, half ihm nun auch seinem Bruder ein bequemes Lager zu finden. Einige der Frauen war geistesgegenwärtig genug einige Decken auszubreiten, auf die die Verletzten gelegt werden konnten._

_Unwillkürlich flatterten sowohl Elladans als auch die Augen des Galadhrim immer wieder über die nachkommenden Elben, doch als der letzte Elb eingetreten war, war es klar: Haldir fehlte. Elladan kniete wie gelähmt vor Schock über diese Erkenntnis neben Elrohir. Soeben hatte er begonnen vorsichtig den Pfeil aus der Schulter seines Bruders zu entfernen. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm er wahr, dass ein weiterer Elb neben Elrohir gelegt wurde. Ein blonder Galadhrim, der ebenfalls verletzt war, sein Arm hatte einen unnatürlichen Winkel. _

_*Elladan.... Wo ist er? ..... Ist er hier?* hörte der junge Noldo die schwache, heisere Stimme des Galadhrim. Er musste sich erst orientieren, um zu begreifen, dass es Orophin war, der neben seinem Bruder lag und ihn hilflos und ängstlich anblickte. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. *Nein.....* _

_Und Orophin tat das, was Elladan am liebsten ebenfalls getan hätte, aber selbst dazu nicht mehr in der Lage war: er weinte leise, stille Tränen. Elladan sah sich nicht einmal in der Lage irgendwas tröstliches zu sagen. _

_Er wurde erst von dem Galadhrim, der Elrohir noch immer am Boden hielt aus seiner Lethargie gerissen. *Elladan! Du bist doch Elladan, oder?* Der Angesprochene nickte nur. *Ich bin Unaldor. Ich war oft Haldirs Stellvertreter an den Grenzen und wir sind gute Freunde*, stellte er sich vor. *Elladan, du hast dich bisher so wacker geschlagen, lass dich jetzt nicht gehen. Es gibt noch keinen Beweis, dass Haldir etwas zugestoßen ist. Vielleicht ist er bei Aragorn.* Dieses Argument hauchte plötzlich wieder Leben in den jungen Noldo. Unaldor nahm das sehr erleichtert zur Kenntnis. *Du hast Fähigkeiten eines Heilers?* Wieder nickte Elladan nur. *Das ist gut. Es gibt hier viele verletzte Elben. Noch ist die Schlacht nicht verloren. Du musst nicht sofort wieder da raus. Hilf unseren Männern hier.* _

_*Ja, das werde ich*, nickte er langsam. _

_*Das ist ein Befehl*, fügte Unaldor noch hinzu und Elladan begriff, dass dieser Elb nun hier das Kommando übernahm bis Haldir wieder da war. Es war eine Übergangslösung redete sich der junge Noldo ein. Doch ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei. Er wollte lieber draußen kämpfen und so vielleicht herausfinden wo Haldir war. _

_Elrohir und Orophin hingegen hatten stumme Blicke ausgetauscht und beide verstanden den Sinn hinter Unaldors Befehl. Der Galadhrim wollte verhindern, dass Elladan irgendetwas selbstmörderisches tat. Elladan nahm den Befehl stumm hin. Er erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen gegenüber Haldir und er wollte seinem Liebsten keine Schande machen, indem er sich vielleicht ungebührlich verhielt. Unaldor wollte sich schon erheben, als Elladan ihn kurz zurückhielt: *Wartet! Könnt Ihr nur noch kurz assistieren, bis ich den Pfeil aus seiner Schulter entfernt habe?*_

_Unaldor nickte, kniete sich neben den verletzten Noldo und hielt ihn fest. Elladan hatte sich bereits Verbandsmaterial bringen lassen und nahm ein kleines Stück Stoff in die Hand, faltete es mehrfach zusammen und bat seinen Bruder dann darauf zu beißen. *Ich weiß nicht ob und wo die hier Betäubungsmittel haben. Beiß ganz fest darauf, dann wirst du es besser ertragen können.* Elrohir nickte nur. _

_Dann ergriff er den Pfeil und entfernte ihn so rasch und sauber als möglich. Elrohir warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ein schmerzgepeinigtes Aufstöhnen entfloh ihm trotz allem. *Sssch, es ist vorbei*, versuchte Elladan seinen Bruder zu trösten. Er war dankbar, dass sie sich in einer Ecke aufhielten, in der kaum Frauen und keine Kinder waren. So behutsam als möglich legte er seinem Zwilling einen Druckverband an um die Blutung zu stoppen. Auch Unaldor sprach beruhigende Worte, um den jungen Noldo zu entspannen. Dann erhob er sich und sagte: *Ich schicke jemanden, der dir hilft, sich um all die Verletzten hier zu kümmern.* Elladan dankte ihm, nahm Elrohir das kleine Stoffstück ab, auf das er gebissen hatte, und streichelte die Tränen seines Bruders beiseite, der ihn trotz seiner Schmerzen dankbar ansah. _

_*Bleib nur ruhig liegen. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen*, flüsterte er ihm sanft zu und ließ seinen Blick dann über die anderen Verletzten schweifen. Einige der Rohirrimfrauen waren von Unaldor auch angehalten worden sich nützlich zu machen und den Elben zu helfen. Manche der Frauen waren recht geschickt dabei, kleinere Verletzungen zu verbinden oder brachten einfach mehr Decken, auf die die Elben sich legen oder sich damit zudecken  konnten, denn in den Höhlen war es verhältnismäßig kühl und die Menschen meinten es gut mit ihren Verbündeten, die ihnen so unerwartet zu Hilfe gekommen waren. _

_Elladan wandte sich als nächstes Orophin zu, dem immer wieder vereinzelt Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Es waren nicht nur Trauer und Angst um Haldir, es war auch Schmerz, das verstand der Noldo sofort. Obwohl er schon oft seinem Vater geholfen hatte Verletzungen, auch schwerere, zu behandeln und die Patienten dabei zu beruhigen, so musste er jetzt darum kämpfen, ein paar sanfte, zuversichtliche Worte über seine Lippen zu bekommen, als er sich daran machte, das ausgekugelte Schultergelenk wieder einzurenken. Das Schlimmste für ihn dabei war, dass er in Augen blicken musste, die denen seines Geliebten so unglaublich ähnlich waren, dass er meinte, er sähe Haldir selber vor Schmerz weinen. Verzweifelt versuchte er nicht daran zu denken, dass irgendwo da draußen vielleicht wirklich sein Geliebter mit ebenso schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht lag. Für eine kleine Weile gelang es ihm, diese Gedanken soweit zu verdrängen, dass er Orophin so gut es unter diesen Umständen möglich war, helfen konnte. _

_Der Galadhrim hatte den Schmerz des Wiedereinrenkens tapfer ertragen und ließ das Abtasten seines Brustkorbes durch Elladan nun sehr geduldig über sich ergehen. Der junge Noldo war jedoch nicht sehr erfreut, als er dabei auch noch mindestens eine gebrochene Rippe ertastete. *Versuch so ruhig wie möglich liegen zu bleiben. Ich werde dir einen Verband anlegen. Jedoch will ich mich erst rasch umsehen, ob es hier noch schlimmere Verletzungen gibt. Kannst du einigermaßen atmen?* Orophin nickte daraufhin etwas schwach, aber überzeugend. _

_Elladan machte sie derweil auf den Weg um sich um  die anderen verletzten Elben zu kümmern. Bald sah er schon, dass es weit schlimmer aussah als er auf den ersten Blick erwartet hatte. Tiefe Schnittwunden, Pfeilwunden, in denen noch Pfeile steckten oder auch andere Wunden, in denen noch Teile von Waffen steckten. Den hierher geschickten Rohirrimfrauen war deutlich ihre Sorge um ihre eigenen Männer anzusehen, die sie noch draußen im Kampf wussten. Doch sie stellten sich recht geschickt an, waren sehr eifrig dabei, Elladan zur Hand zu gehen. Vermutlich versuchten sie sich so abzulenken, indem sie etwas nützliches taten. Elladan war dankbar für die Hilfe. Er fand auch schnell heraus welche Frauen besonders gut zupacken konnten und welche sehr belastbar waren, so dass er sich mit ihnen an die schwereren Verletzungen 'herantrauen' konnte._

_Nach einer schier unglaublich langen Zeit erhielten sie endlich die Nachricht, dass die Schlacht zuende sei und die Menschen gesiegt hatten. Freudestrahlend liefen viele nach draußen und suchten nach ihren Söhnen, Vätern und Männern. Viele Tränen der Freude und der Trauer wurden vergossen. Elladan wäre am liebsten auch augenblicklich nach draußen gelaufen, jedoch war er gerade mit einem beinahe gleichaltrigen Galadhrim beschäftigt, der einen Pfeil in der Brust hatte. Elladan hoffte einfach, dass Haldir bald hereingelaufen kommen würde, auf der Suche nach ihm. _

_Derweilen kamen jetzt immer mehr Menschen zurück und unter ihnen waren einige Heilkundige. Elladan dankte den Valar für diesen Glücksfall. So war er nun nicht mehr der einzige Heilkundige. Alleine hätte er es auch nicht mehr geschafft dem Ansturm an Verletzten Herr zu werden. Er konnte zwar immer wieder Elben oder Menschen anweisen, was sie tun sollten, doch das meiste war nur provisorisch und nun wurden immer mehr Verletzte hereingebracht. Elladan wollte nur noch eines: hinaus auf das Schlachtfeld und seinen Geliebten suchen und hoffentlich unversehrt finden. Ein bisschen Erleichterung keimte in ihm auf, als er Unaldor zurückkommen sah. Müde, kaputt, ausgelaugt und offenbar mit leichteren Blessuren, aber lebend. Dann musste Haldir es ja eigentlich auch geschafft haben, redete er sich ein, während er Unaldor auf sich zukommen sah. _

_*Hast du ihn gesehen? Wo ist er? Wie geht es ihm?* sprudelte es aus Elladan heraus, kaum dass Unaldor ihn erreicht hatte._

_*Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht wie es ihm geht. Ich weiß nicht mal wo er ist. Ich hatte gehofft, er wäre inzwischen auch hierher gekommen*, gab der Galadhrim zu._

_*Nein, er ist nicht hergekommen*, antwortete Elladan leise und spürte sofort wie ihm Tränen in die Augen steigen wollten._

_*Hast du hier sonst alles im Griff?* erkundigte sich Unaldor ganz militärisch, ehe er sich weiter auf das andere Thema einließ._

_Elladan riss sich mit größter Beherrschung, die er noch aufbringen konnte zusammen und nickte: *Ja, ich habe einen Großteil der Verletzungen von vorhin versorgt. Aber nun kommen sehr viele neue Verletzte herein. Einige der Frauen bauen nun behelfsweise Lager auf dem Boden in der großen Halle, damit alle untergebracht werden können. Außerdem habe ich einige relativ unverletzte menschliche Heiler gefunden. Wir waren dabei eine Ecke einzurichten, in der wir einige Esstische zu Behandlungstischen umgewandelt haben. Manche haben Pfeile oder anderes im Körper, was entfernt werden muss. Sie stellen gerade zusammen, was sie hier an Betäubungs- und Schmerzmitteln auftreiben können*, berichtete der junge Noldo._

_*Du hast dich hier wirklich wacker geschlagen. Haldir kann stolz auf dich sein*, sagte Unaldor ernsthaft, wobei der Name seines Hauptmannes ein wenig zittrig über seine Lippen kam. _

_"Elladan, hast du einen Moment Zeit?" hörte der Noldo kurz darauf die Stimme seines menschlichen Ziehbruders von der Seite. _

_"Natürlich, was gibt es denn?" erkundigte er sich und umarmte den Menschen in seiner ersten Erleichterung, dass auch er die Schlacht überlebt hatte. Dann bemerkte er den Ernst in der Stimme des Menschen und dessen steife Erwiderung seiner Umarmung, als Aragorn ihn aufforderte ihm zu folgen. Unsicher sah er Unaldor an, ob er einfach mitgehen dürfe, doch der Galadhrim nickte ihm zu und schickte sich sogar nach einem vergewissernden Blickwechsel mit Aragorn an, ihnen ebenfalls zu folgen. _

_Der junge Noldo folgte seinem menschlichen Ziehbruder, der ihn wieder auf den Klammwall hinaufführte. Sie gingen bis zu einer Stelle, wo sie auf Legolas trafen, der sich nach irgendwas umzuschauen oder etwas zu suchen schien. Aragorn erklärte Elladan was geschehen war und noch ehe sich der Dunedain versah, wollte Elladan der Fährte der Uruk-hai schon nachstürmen._

_Legolas hielt den aufgelösten Elben zurück, indem er ihn an den Handgelenken packte und festhielt. Das war zuviel für Elladan, der nun ganz gegen seinen Willen doch vor Verzweiflung zu weinen anfing. Legolas schloß seinen Freund in die Arme und flüsterte ihm einen Plan zu, den er sich bereits überlegt hatte und schaffte es so, dass Elladan sich rasch wieder beruhigte und die Hoffnung nicht verlor. _

_Unaldor war ebenfalls sofort bereit sich dem kleinen Suchtrupp anzuschließen. Gemeinsam kletterten sie von dem Klammwall herab und trafen auf Eomer, der ihnen zusammen mit einem anderen Rohirrim einige Pferde brachte, die er ihnen leihen wollte. Legolas hatte bereits mit ihm gesprochen und Eomer war sofort dafür gewesen alles für jenen Hauptmann zu tun, der ihnen so unverhofft mit seiner Streitmacht zur Hilfe gekommen war. Elladan schaffte es sogar ihm zu danken, als er noch einmal zurück zur Burg lief. _

_*Wohin gehst du, mein Freund?* rief Legolas ihm nach._

*Ich hole nur schnell einige Dinge, die ich mitnehmen will*, warf Elladan über seine Schulter zurück.

_Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kehrte der junge Elb im Dauerlauf zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe. Aragorn hielt das Pferd am Zügel, welches sein Ziehbruder sich ausgesucht hatte. Aus tieftraurigen dunklen Augen sah er ihn an. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe einen schweren Fehler gemacht," flüsterte er leise und senkte den Kopf. _

_Elladan sah ihn an, während er sein Bündel hinter den Sattel schnürte. "Du hast versucht zu überleben. Du sahst keine Hoffnung mehr. Vielleicht lässt sich dein Fehler wieder gutmachen. Ich wünsche es von Herzen. Doch solltest gerade du nun nicht zurückblicken. Auf dich warten noch andere wichtige Aufgaben. Beschwere dein Herz jetzt nicht mit etwas, was vielleicht nicht mehr geändert werden kann", antwortete er und es war ihm anzusehen wie schwer ihm diese Worte fielen._

_"Ich habe deine Freundschaft verwirkt", flüsterte Aragorn._

_Elladan stutzte und schwieg einen Moment. Seine Gefühle tobten. Er wollte keinesfalls etwas sagen, was er vielleicht später bereuen würde. Doch der Blick in diese sturmgrauen, dunklen Augen ließ nur eine Antwort zu. "Nein, das hast du nicht. Du wirst immer mein kleiner Bruder bleiben", flüsterte er und schwang sich in den Sattel. _

_Legolas schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, denn schon gab er das Zeichen zum Aufbruch und die kleine Gruppe galoppierte los. Gimli, der neben Aragorn zurückgeblieben war, legte diesem freundschaftlich eine Hand auf den Unterarm. _

_Rückblende Ende_

_************************_

**@Ithiliell**: Genau Süße, ich liiiiiiebe Cliffies! Aber dafür war ich diesmal doch eigentlich recht gnädig mit Euch, oder? Und ich schätze, das dürfte nun Deinem Wunsch nach happy End eher entsprechen, oder? 

**@S.E**.: Doch, doch, ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, was für Bilder sich in Deiner Phantasie ausgebreitet haben und ich hatte auch so schlimme! Aber nun bist Du gewiss etwas beruhigter, dass ich diese Bilder nicht habe Realität werden lassen, oder? 

**@Shiva**: Ja, ich weiß, das war ein ganz fieser Cliffie! *ggg* Aber ein bisschen Spannung hat doch auch was, oder?

**@Winnowill**: Hey, Dein Antreiben mit der Peitsche scheint funktioniert zu haben! Und Deine Vermutung, dass Haldir vielleicht nicht mehr leben will, war gar nicht sooo falsch! Ich wünsche Dir einen tollen Urlaub, erhol Dich gut!

**@Firethmundoiel**: Bin ich nicht nett, Süße? Ich hab Euer Flehen erhört! *zwinker* Und im Moment braucht nicht mal einer der vier 'Liebelingselben' aus dem Reich der Toten zurückgeholt werden, mit Ausnahme des etwas lädierten Haldir, vielleicht. Ich hoffe, die Entwicklung gefällt Dir wieder! 

**@Heitzi**: Ja, Du hattest Recht, was den Unistress betrifft, aber dafür ist dieses Kapitel wieder etwas länger! Und Deine Vermutung war gewiss, das was ich am Beginn des Kapitels angedeutet habe, gell? 

**@Andrea**: Hihi, hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich ein 'Cliffie-Junkie' bin, falls es so was gibt? *zwinker* Aber ich schätze, dieses Mal siehst Du das alles schon etwas entspannter, oder?

**@Amlugwen**: Ich glaube Deine Fragen haben sich im Kapitel von selbst beantwortet, oder? Was den Ork angeht, ich nehms ihm nicht übel, wenn er mir nicht übel nimmt, dass ich schon wieder ein paar seiner entfernten Verwandten abgemurkst hab! *zwinker* 

**@Sihan**: Huhu! Nein, so fies würde ich doch nie zu Haldir sein! *zwinker* 

**@Dani**: Wie ich Euch so lang auf die Folter spannen kann? Ganz einfach, das macht mir Spaß! *fg* Du hattest vielleicht nicht ganz unrecht, als Du sagtest, Du hast mich zu einer kleinen sadistischen Braut erzogen! Ich denke, Deine Fragen beantworteten sich auch so ziemlich in diesem Kapitel, oder?

**@Shelley**: Erst mal wieder ein dickes Danke, für Deine tolle Beta, Süße! *knuddel* Nun ja, es ist der Job der Orks fies zu Elben zu sein und bei mir ist es.... zu einem Hobby geworden! *smile*

**@Amariee**: Deine Phantasie, bzw. das was wohl in jener Akte stand waren nicht verkehrt, aber man soll die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben! Gut, dass Du es nicht getan hast, denn Du siehst ja, ich enttäusche Euch gewiss nicht! *zwinker*

************************

So, ich hoffe, Ihr seid nun alle ein wenig erleichtert! Seid Ihr doch, oder? Ich würde es gerne wissen, ob es nun wieder in die Richtung läuft, die Ihr Euch gewünscht habt! Bis bald! 

Eure Ari 


	13. Der Heimweg

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Hallo Ihr Lieben! Hier kommt endlich wieder ein neues Kapitelchen von mir! Vorweg wieder ein ganz dickes liebes Danke an Euch, dass Ihr mir so die Treue haltet, obwohl ich zur Zeit nicht die Schnellste bin! Ich freue mich ja so, dass Ihr mir noch immer so lieb reviewt! Das baut mich echt auf! Vielen, vielen Dank! Die ausführlichen Antworten findet ihr wieder unten! Ein liebes Danke auch an Shelley für ihre tolle Arbeit, als Beta! *knuddel* So, und nun wünsche ich Euch wieder viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 12 – Der Heimweg  
  
In kurzen Worten hatte Elladan diese Geschehnisse umrissen, während er zusammengekauert neben Haldir am Boden kniete und den schwerverletzten Elben nach wie vor sanft streichelte. Der Galadhrim schaffte es, seine Augen durch Blinzeln etwas von den Tränen zu befreien. Es schien als brauche er einen Moment um das soeben gehörte richtig verarbeiten zu können. War das wirklich wahr? Elladan hatte die Schlacht beinahe unverletzt überstanden und auch Elrohir lebte noch? Ein weiteres Zittern lief durch den zerschundenen Körper als Haldir den Kopf ein wenig anzuheben versuchte, um Elladan besser sehen zu können. Zittrig und schwach versuchte er eine Hand zu heben und nach dem geliebten Elben zu greifen, der so nah zu sein schien. Er vergaß alles um sich herum, jetzt wo er langsam verstand warum er noch am Leben war. Die Valar hatten Elladan überleben lassen. Sie hatten sie nicht trennen wollen, daher hatten die Valar auch ihn nicht zu sich geholt. "Elladan!" Es klang wie ein schwacher verzweifelter Hilfeschrei, dem auch weitere Tränen folgten.  
  
Elladan beugte sich über seinen geliebten Galadhrim, der auf der rechten Seite lag. Behutsam ergriff er dessen zerkratzte Hand, legte einen Arm um Haldirs Schulter, streichelte durch das blonde Haar und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die tränennasse Wange. "Ich bin bei dir. Es ist vorbei Liebster. Du hast das schlimmste hinter dir", flüsterte er überwältigt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er seinen Geliebten noch lebend gefunden hatte und dass er nun die Chance hatte, ihn zu retten, ihn wieder gesund zu pflegen. Zumindest hoffte er das von ganzem Herzen.  
  
Haldir zitterte in Elladans Armen noch mehr. Schmerz überflutete wieder sein Bewusstsein, Tränen flossen ungehindert über sein Gesicht, Schluchzen, Weinen, mehr war ihm nicht möglich. Er wusste nicht welche Elben noch da waren, doch für den Moment war es egal. Er fühlte sich schon so erniedrigt und gedemütigt. Den einzigen Trost den er nun wollte vermochte er nur in Elladans Armen zu finden. Einige Minuten lang bekam er kein Wort heraus, konnte nur leise schluchzen. Er lauschte Elladans liebevollen, beruhigenden Worten, genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen, das sanfte Streicheln durch den geliebten Elben. Er fühlte die Wärme, die von Elladan ausging und nach der er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte. "Bleib bei mir..... Lass mich nicht allein", flüsterte er schließlich. "Keine Sorge, ich lasse dich nicht allein. Ich bin bei dir", flüsterte Elladan sanft zurück und strich sanft über Haldirs Schulter und Nacken.  
  
Eine wunderbare Wärme schien von dort auszugehen, wo Elladan ihn berührte. Mit einem Mal nahm Haldir dieses Gefühl wahr. Die streichelnde Hand hinterließ eine warme Spur auf seinem Körper und es war als kehre damit die Hoffnung in ihn zurück. Er versuchte das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nicht sofort. So konzentrierte er sich ganz darauf zu fühlen, wo die zärtliche Hand Elladans gerade ihre Kreise zog.  
  
Die anderen Elben standen betroffen um die beiden am Boden Kauernden herum. Zunächst war keiner von ihnen fähig irgendetwas zu tun oder auch nur zu sprechen. Unaldor hatte von der Beziehung zwischen Elladan und Haldir zwar gewusst, doch er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie viel Liebe dabei wirklich im Spiel war. Doch als er die beiden Elben nun so nebeneinander liegen, sich aneinander klammern sah, ja eigentlich schon seit er Elladans Sorge um den Hauptmann während des Rückzugs mitbekommen hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass diese Elben durch eine unglaublich große und tiefe Liebe verbunden waren. Und er konnte sich nicht erinnern in den letzten Jahren jemals eine so innige Liebesbeziehung gesehen zu haben. Den beiden anderen Galadhrim erging es nicht anders. Auch sie hatten niemals auch nur geahnt, wie sehr ihr Hauptmann und der Noldolord aus Bruchtal sich liebten. Und sie waren nicht einfach nur beeindruckt, nein jeder von ihnen wünschte sich in diesem Moment ebenfalls irgendwann jemanden zu finden, der ihn so lieben würde oder den er auch so lieben könnte. Und sie ertappten sich dabei, dass sie in der Vergangenheit das eine oder andere Mal etwas hässliches von ihrem Hauptmann oder auch von dem jungen Lord gedacht hatten. Dafür schämten sie sich nun unermesslich.  
  
Dazu kam, dass sie ihren Hauptmann auch noch nie so schwer verletzt, so hilflos, gedemütigt und verzweifelt gesehen hatten. Es vergrößerte ihre Scham um ein vielfaches und jeder von ihnen wollte nun nur noch eines, Haldir helfen wieder gesund zu werden. Und unabhängig voneinander nahmen sich alle drei Galadhrim vor, jegliche Anfeindung, die es jemals gegen Haldir geben sollte, richtig zu stellen oder zu ahnden. Bisher hatte sich zwar niemand wirklich in das Privatleben des Hauptmannes eingemischt, doch ab und zu hatte es schon mal ein wenig Geflüster hinter vorgehaltener Hand gegeben, besonders wenn Elladan in Lothlorien bei seinem Geliebten weilte.  
  
Selbst Legolas, der als Freund der Zwillinge eigentlich über vieles Bescheid wusste war ein wenig überrascht, als er nun das ganze Ausmaß der Liebe zwischen den beiden Elben erkannte. Er war auch der erste, der sich aus seiner Versteinerung löste, zu seinem Pferd ging und mit einer Decke zurückkehrte. Er kniete hinter Haldir nieder, breitete die Decke direkt hinter dem Rücken des Verletzten Galadhrim aus und flüsterte Elladan zu: "Lass ihn uns auf die Decke legen, dann kannst du die Wunden besser versorgen." Elladan hob den Blick und der Sindar sah Tränen in den Augen glänzen. Freundschaftlich berührte er den Noldo an der Schulter und Elladan nickte. "Haldir, wir werden dich jetzt kurz anheben und auf eine Decke legen. Es könnte kurz weh tun, aber ich kümmere mich jetzt um deine Verletzungen, ja?" flüsterte der Noldo Haldir zu. Der Galadhrim nickte nur schwach, versuchte aber sich weiterhin schutzsuchend an Elladans Umhang festzuhalten.  
  
Vorsichtig umfasste Elladan den Oberkörper Haldirs und wies Legolas an, wie dieser die Beine anheben sollte, ehe sie den Hauptmann zusammen anhoben und auf die wärmende Decke legten. Beinahe mechanisch löste der Sindar die Verschlüsse seines Umhangs und bereitete ihn behutsam über den Unterkörper des Galadhrim, so dass er nicht mehr ganz entblößt war. Haldir hatte während dieser Bewegung scharf die Luft eingesogen und den Atem angehalten, da es ihm wieder zusätzliche Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Elladan hatte das sehr wohl bemerkt und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, seinen Geliebten so leiden zu sehen. Doch nun konzentrierte er sich ganz auf seine Fähigkeiten als Heiler. Ein Blick über Haldirs Rücken ließ ihn innerlich erschauern. Die Lendengegend war dunkelblau fast schwarz verfärbt, außerdem floss auch dort Blut aus einer Wunde, die jedoch kleiner zu sein schien als die Bauchwunde.  
  
Der Noldo bat Legolas ihm sein Verbandszeug zu holen. Dann wandte er sich an Unaldor und bat diesen mit den anderen einige starke Zweige oder Äste zu suchen. "Wir müssen uns irgendwie eine Trage bauen um Haldir zu transportieren. Er ist zu schwer verletzt, es wäre zu gefährlich für ihn, wenn wir versuchen ihn vor uns im Sattel zu halten", flüsterte er dem Galadhrim zu, der augenblicklich einen der anderen beiden anwies ihm bei der Suche nach passendem Material zu helfen. Den dritten beauftragte er damit die Pferde wieder zusammenzurufen, die sie freigelassen hatten, als sie die Orks angriffen. Nachdem sich nun alle wieder vom ersten Schreck erholt hatten, herrschte emsiges Treiben.  
  
Legolas war bei Elladan geblieben, um ihm zu helfen. Der junge Noldo hatte es so gewollt. Er suchte sich gerade die passenden Verbandssachen zusammen, um die Wunde in Haldirs Bauch zu versorgen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er immer wieder, wie die leicht fiebrigen Augen seines Geliebten ihm folgten, wenn er keinen Körperkontakt mehr spürte. "Ich bin bei dir Haldir, bleib ruhig liegen. Ich schau mir deine Wunden an, ja? Ich werde so vorsichtig wie möglich sein", erklärte er ihm leise und wischte zunächst mit einem kleinen Tuch das bisschen blutige Magensäure, das Haldir erbrochen hatte, von dessen Kinn.  
  
Der Galadhrim ließ nun, da Elladan ganz dicht bei ihm kniete und ihn berührte alles mit sich geschehen. Er war dankbar, dass er zumindest ein wenig zugedeckt war und versuchte sich von dem Schmerz, den Elladans Untersuchung, auch wenn er noch so vorsichtig dabei war, mit sich brachte, abzulenken indem er versuchte herauszufinden wer hinter ihm kniete. Da er zu schwach war, den Kopf zu heben, konnte er den Elben nicht in sein Blickfeld bekommen. Nur ab und an sah er eine Hand, die Elladan helfend zu assistieren schien. Er fühlte wie Elladan seinen Bauch in der Wundgegend berührte und zog wieder zischend den Atem ein.  
  
"Sssch Haldir, atme weiter. Ich weiß, es tut weh, aber halt nicht die Luft an. Ich möchte nicht, dass du ohnmächtig wirst", sprach der Noldo beruhigend auf ihn ein. "Es tut so weh.....", kam leise über die aufgebissenen Lippen des Galadhrim. "Das weiß ich. Es tut mir auch selber so leid, aber halte noch ein bisschen durch", flüsterte Elladan wieder beruhigend. "Ich kann nicht mehr.... Elladan, ich kann... einfach nicht mehr." Ein trockenes, zittriges Schluchzen folgte den Worten. Elladan streichelte behutsam über Haldirs Kopf. "Doch, ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Du bist mein tapferer Hauptmann. Du hältst das aus." Haldir fehlte die Kraft für eine Erwiderung, so konzentrierte er sich einen Moment darauf seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Er hörte zusammenhangslose Wortfetzen.  
  
"Elladan, was ist das?" "Nicht zurückdrücken Legolas... die Wunder locker abdecken .... der Verband darf nicht zu stramm sitzen.... ich muss das in der Burg nähen... du musst ihn gleich halten" "Wie? ..... Angst ihm noch mehr weh zu tun...." ".....zeig es dir gleich....."  
  
Jetzt glaubte Haldir die Stimme des anderen Elben einordnen zu können. "Legolas?" fragte er heiser. "Ja, Haldir, ich bin es. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hast einen wunderbaren Heiler an deiner Seite", antwortete der Düsterwälder Prinz leise, beugte sich ein wenig über Haldir und lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an. Der erschöpfte Galadhrim versuchte müde zurückzulächeln. "Und ich habe einen wunderbaren Assistenten Haldir", antwortete Elladan und zwinkerte Legolas aufmunternd zu. "Haldir, Legolas wird dich gleich etwas hochheben und halten, ja? Ich muss dir einen Verband anlegen, verstehst du?" fuhr der Noldo dann an seinen Geliebten gewandt fort. Er wollte, dass Haldir wusste was mit ihm geschah und vor allem wollte er mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass Haldir jetzt das Bewusstsein verlor. Der nickte wieder nur schwach, flüsterte dann aber scheu: "Kannst du mich nicht halten?" "Legolas wird ebenso vorsichtig sein und dir nicht unnötig weh tun", versicherte Elladan. Er hatte dem Prinzen bereits gezeigt wie er Haldir am besten halten sollte, damit er ungehindert einen Verband anlegen konnte.  
  
Auf das Zeichen des Noldo hob Legolas, der nun hinter Haldirs Kopf kniete, den Oberkörper des Hauptmannes behutsam an und lehnte ihn etwas an sich, so dass der Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte. Haldir vernahm den etwas beschleunigten Herzschlag des Sindar und wünschte sich innig, es wäre Elladans Herzschlag dem er lauschen könnte. Doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die Prozedur des Verbindens seines Bauches möglichst ruhig zu ertragen. Das einzige tröstliche für ihn waren die Berührungen durch Elladans Hände und dessen sanfte, tröstende Worte, die ihn wenigstens ab und zu kurz von der schmerzhaften Prozedur ablenkten. Es dauerte nicht lange und Elladan hatte den Verband so gut es nur ging angelegt und kniete sich nun dicht neben Legolas. Er flüsterte dem Prinzen etwas zu und dann tauschten sie so rasch und vorsichtig wie nur möglich die Plätze, so dass Haldir nun einen Augenblick in Elladans Armen lag, wie er es sich zuvor gewünscht hatte.  
  
Der Galadhrim drückte sich sofort so eng als nur möglich an seinen Geliebten. Der Noldo tat für den Moment nicht mehr, als ihn liebevoll im Arm zu halten, zu streicheln, beruhigende Worte zu flüstern und ihm zu versichern, dass alles bald wieder in Ordnung sein würde. Als er spürte, dass Haldir sich immer mehr beruhigte, legte er seinen Geliebten dann wieder vorsichtig mit Legolas Hilfe auf die Seite um sich die Rückenverletzung anzusehen.  
  
Er hatte noch nicht viel getan, da fiel Haldir etwas auf, das er schon auf dem Klammwall liegend bemerkt, durch den vielen Schmerz inzwischen aber wieder vergessen hatte. "Elladan", flüsterte er leise und versuchte den Noldo anzuschauen, was aber nicht möglich war, da der jetzt hinter ihm kniete. "Ja Haldir?" hörte er nur die sanfte Antwort und fühlte kurz darauf die warmen Hände auf seiner Wirbelsäule. "Ich fühle meine Beine nicht..." Elladan stutzte und hielt im Abtasten des Rückens inne. Er blickte über Haldirs Schulter selbigem ins Gesicht und sah eine neue wachsende Angst in den grünen Augen, die ihn hilfesuchend anblickten. Ihm war schleierhaft, wie es zu so etwas kommen konnte, doch er wollte Haldir nicht beunruhigen indem er nun laut irgendwelche Mutmaßungen anstellte. Stattdessen streichelte er dem Galadhrim sachte einige Haare aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte: "Keine Sorge, darum werde ich mich kümmern. Hab keine Angst! Ich verspreche dir, dass alles bald wieder in Ordnung ist und du bald wieder gesund sein wirst. Du bist doch ein Kämpfer, nicht wahr?" Haldir nickte schwach und Elladan beugte sich noch näher an sein Ohr: "Dann kämpfe jetzt. Für uns beide, für mich! Sei stark und bleibe bei mir. Gib dich jetzt bitte nicht auf. Versprichst du mir das? Ich verspreche dir auch zu kämpfen und alles für dich zu tun, was nur möglich ist, damit du schnell wieder auf den Beinen bist."  
  
Haldir war ergriffen von diesen Worten voller Liebe. Er nickte erneut schwach und konnte nicht verhindern, dass wieder einige Tränen aus seinen Augen kullerten. "Ja, Liebster, das verspreche ich dir..... Wie könnte ich dich im Stich lassen, wo du extra zu mir gekommen bist?" Er konnte es selber noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass sein geliebter Noldo ihn tatsächlich nicht eine Sekunde aufgegeben hatte, dass er ihm gefolgt war und dass er nun hier an seiner Seite war und sich so liebevoll um ihn kümmerte. "Aber du verlässt mich auch nicht ja? Lass mich bitte nicht allein.... Ich brauche dich so", bekam er schwach über seine Lippen. Elladan, der sich noch immer über ihn gebeugt hatte, versicherte ihm erneut: "Niemals würde ich dich verlassen, niemals, hörst du? Ich bin bei dir und werde es immer sein!" Dies schien Haldir wieder zu beruhigen und er ertrug die Versorgung seiner Rückenverletzung so tapfer es ging.  
  
Inzwischen hatten die drei anderen Galdhrim ihre Pferde wieder zusammengetrommelt und auch einige kräftige kleine Äste aufgetrieben, die ihnen gute Dienste leisten konnten. Sie legten eine Decke auf den Boden, platzierten die Äste ungefähr in der Mitte, so dass sie ungefähr einen halben Meter auseinander lagen und schlugen dann die beiden Seiten der Decke ein. Wenn sie nun Haldir darauf legten würde dessen Gewicht die Decke zusammenhalten.  
  
Elladan war inzwischen auch mit der Wundversorgung soweit fertig, dass sie es wagen konnten Haldir nun zu transportieren, auch wenn er sich vor dem Schmerz, der Haldir dabei aus Versehen vielleicht zugefügt werden könnte, fast ebenso fürchtete wie sein Geliebter. Zunächst jedoch deckte er ihn behutsam mit Legolas Umhang zu und wickelte ihn dann warm in die Decke ein, so dass eigentlich nur noch sein Gesicht herausschaute. Er wollte ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit vermitteln und ihm auch das Schamgefühl nehmen, das er gewiss hatte, da von seiner Kleidung ja nicht mehr viel übrig war.  
  
Die beiden Soldaten brachten die Trage und vorsichtig legten die vier Elben ihren verletzten Hauptmann darauf. Anschließend trugen sie ihn zu zwei Pferden. Die drei Galadhrim hatten bereits Steigbügelriemen und einzelne Zügel so umfunktioniert und an den Sätteln befestigt, dass sie die Trage an den so entstandenen Schlaufen bequem zwischen den Pferden aufhängen konnten. Es erwies sich dennoch als etwas kniffelige Angelegenheit bis die Trage ihre idealste Position erreicht hatte. Haldir stöhnte ab und an leise, wenn ihm eine ruckartige Bewegung Schmerzen durch den Körper jagte. Schließlich bat Elladan die anderen ihre Umhänge auszuziehen. Ein wenig verwundert taten sie was der Noldo wünschte. Elladan nahm die Umhänge rollte sie zusammen und legte sie dann Haldir an bestimmten Stellen in den Rücken, so dass dieser gut und bequem in seiner Seitenlage gehalten wurde, ohne, dass er selber Kraft dafür aufwenden müsste. Seinen eigenen Umhang legte er etwas anders zusammen als die anderen, hob behutsam seinen Kopf an und schob ihn ein wenig darunter.  
  
Haldir blickte wieder ein wenig hilflos auf, als das geschah, dann erkannte er was Elladan tat und sah ihn so unendlich dankbar an, wie es ihm nur möglich war. Der Noldo streichelte ihn nochmals und flüsterte dann: "Wir gehen nun zurück zur Festung. Versuche ein wenig zu schlafen, wenn es geht. Wir sind alle bei dir und passen gut auf dich auf. Ruh dich einfach aus, Liebling!" Der Galadhrim nickte schwach und flüsterte leise "Danke" zurück, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht noch ein wenig mehr in Elladans Umhang, sog den Duft ein, der von ihm ausging und fühlte wie die Erschöpfung nun ihren Tribut forderte. Doch er wusste nun, dass Elladan wirklich ganz in seiner Nähe war, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte.  
  
Legolas und Elladan ergriffen derweil die verbliebenen Zügel der beiden Pferde, die die Trage trugen, und bemühten sich sie so gleichmäßig wie möglich zu führen damit Haldir nicht zu stark geschüttelt wurde. Die anderen drei Soldaten saßen auf und flankierten die beiden um sie so vor allen möglichen Gefahren schützen zu können. Ab und zu blickte Elladan auf seinen Geliebten, vergewisserte sich, dass er noch ruhig atmete oder ob er sich irgendwie unwohl fühlte. Der langsame Rückweg nach Helms Klamm hatte begonnen.  
  
****************  
  
@Heitzi: OH, Du brauchtest Taschentücher, was sonst selten vorkommt. Das nehme ich dann mal als großes Lob entgegen und das aus Deinem Munde! Da freu ich mich wirklich! Ob ich noch irgendwas böses mit den beiden mache? Dazu sag ich natürlich nix! *smile*  
  
@Ithiliell: Ich freu mich ja sehr, dass ich Deinen Geschmack getroffen habe, Süße! Ja, mit Zwillingen ist es nicht immer einfach! *gg* Oh, das mit der Frage wegen dem Klammwall, die war an meine Beta Shelley gerichtet und ich hatte vergessen sie rauszunehmen. *mächtig schäm* Und irgendwie bin ich gerade zu blöd, die jetzt bei ff.net wieder rauszukriegen. Na, ich hoffe jedenfalls sehr, dass Du Recht hast und dass es allen anderen auch gefällt, wie es nun weitergeht.  
  
@S.E.: Du hattest Geburtstag? Na, dann erst mal Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich!!! Ja, das war natürlich ein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk für Dich, dass die wüste Orkszene abgebrochen wurde. Ich werde mich bemühen Deinem Wunsche zu entsprechen und ihnen viel Pflege und Liebe zukommen zulassen.  
  
@Little Lion: Freut mich, dass Dir der Rückblick gefiel! Ja, das war mein kleines 'Schmankerl', das ich euch fieserweise etwas vorenthalten habe, um euch hinterher zu zeigen was wirklich geschah! *smile* Nun Elladan leistet doch einigermaßen gute Überzeugungsarbeit, oder?  
  
@Firethmundoiel: Huhu Fireth! *wink* Mensch, was freu ich mich, dass Du nun auch wieder glücklich bist. Oh ja, der Orophin wird sicher sehr erfreut sein zu erfahren, dass sein Bruder noch lebt! *smile* Du hast mich da schon wieder inspiriert, weißt du das? *zwinker*  
  
@Amlugwen: Danke, für das Lob, dass Dir meine Version besser gefällt als die Filmversion! Ich muss gestehen, so hätte ich es auch lieber gesehen, daher haben bei mir natürlich Elben überlebt! Aah, der Ork mag seine Uruk-hai-Verwandten sowieso nicht so besonders? Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt! *gg*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Na ja, ich kann doch Elben, die mir mittlerweile so ans Herz gewachsen sind nicht einfach killen, weißt du? Das täte mir dann doch zu leid! Schön, dass Du nun auch wieder etwas erleichtert und entspannt, dem Verlauf der Story folgen kannst. *smile*  
  
@Andrea: Huhu! Ach, das ist immer so ein tolles ob für mich, wenn mir jemand sagt, dass ich bewegend schreiben kann. Ich arbeite hart daran! Vielen Dank für diese lieben Worte. Klar, werde ich nun zusehen, dass es jetzt wieder etwas romantischer wird.  
  
@Winnowill: Erst mal willkommen zurück! Ich freu mich sehr, dass Du ein paar schöne Tage in der Sonne hattest! Na, da freu ich mich aber, dass ich Dich so positiv überraschen konnte, indem ich alle unsere geliebten Helden am Leben gelassen habe. Vielen Dank übrigens auch für Dein Lob, dass die Story gut aufgebaut sei! Da hab ich anfangs auch ganz schön dran geknobelt, wie ich das am besten hinbekomme! Wie schön, dass die Mühe sich gelohnt hat! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir auch weiterhin.  
  
@Yuri: Huhu! Wie schön, wieder was von dir zu hören! *freu* Oh, Du bist wunschlos glücklich nun? Das ist ja toll! *smile* Vielen Dank auch für die lieben Knuddler, die ich natürlich gern zurückgebe für so ein liebes Review!  
  
@Mystic: Hi Süße! *knuddel* Viiiielen lieben Dank für Dein Review! *mächtigfreu* Soso, Du und Mandos Ihr seid nun also glücklich und glaubt Haldir aus allen gefahren befreit zu haben, ja? Das ist gut.... das ist seeehr gut!!! *evilgrin* Dann hab ich ja wieder freie Bahn! Hey, ich fand dieses Review von dir übrigens auch schon recht lang, sehr lustig und superschön, Süße! Nochmals ein ganz dickes, liebes Danke, dafür!  
  
@Dani: Wie schön, dass ich Deine Hoffnungen erfüllen konnte, Süße! *knuddel* Ja, das mit dem Halstuch war ja ursprünglich Shelleys Idee, die sich dann so wunderbar umsetzen ließ! Du hast übrigens recht, was Unaldor angeht! Den gibt's bei Argonath wirklich!! Von dort hab ich ja auch die Namen einiger Elben die ich umgebracht habe. *vg* Aber den hab ich halt am Leben gelassen. (Ist doch einer 'meiner Elbys'! *ggg* Obwohl der Taurnil gehört mir auch und der sieht so niedlich aus, da fiel mir das 'töten' schon echt schwer!) Ein dickes Danke auch noch mal an Dich, dass Du Dir die Mühe eines Reviews gemacht hast! 


	14. In der Hornburg

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Hallo Ihr Lieben! So, ich bin wieder da, mit einem neuen Kapitel! Ich hoffe sehr, dass es Euch wieder gefällt! Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für all die tollen Reviews zum letzten Kapitel! Ich freue mich immer enorm, dass sich so viele von Euch die Mühe machen, mir ein paar liebe Zeilen zu hinterlassen! Das ist ein wunderschönes Gefühl! Fühlt Euch alle mal ganz lieb umarmt! Und nun gute Unterhaltung beim neuen Kapitel! Die ausführlichen Antworten findet Ihr wie immer unten!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 13 – In der Hornburg  
  
Der Rückweg dauerte sehr viel länger als die Verfolgungsjagd hinter Haldir her gedauert hatte. Wie schnell waren sie mit ihren Pferden über die Ebenen galoppiert. Doch jede unnötige Erschütterung würde nun nur Schmerzen durch den Körper des verletzten Hauptmanns schicken und ihn noch mehr quälen. So gingen sie zwar so rasch es sie im Schritt mit den Pferden vorwärts kommen ließ, aber die Entfernung wollte einfach nicht schrumpfen und die Nacht hatte sich nun vollständig über sie gesenkt.  
  
Elladan führte das linke der beiden Pferde am Zügel, Legolas das rechte. Immer wieder sah Elladan zu seinem Geliebten zurück um festzustellen, wie es Haldir ging. Eine Weile gab es keine besonderen Ereignisse. Haldir hatte sein Gesicht ziemlich tief in Elladans Umhang vergraben und seine Atemzüge, anfangs noch etwas gequält und schwer, waren ein wenig leichter geworden. Der Noldo hoffte, dass ein heilsamer Schlaf über Haldir kommen und ihm etwas Erleichterung verschaffen würde. Zunächst sah es tatsächlich danach aus, als dämmere der Galadhrim langsam weg.  
  
Doch nach einer Weile vernahm Elladan ein leises Wimmern. Sofort wandte er wieder den Kopf zu Haldir und bemerkte, dass der Galadhrim wieder sehr angestrengt atmete. Er ließ die Gruppe sofort anhalten, gab Legolas den Führzügel seines Pferdes in die Hand und beugte sich zu dem Hauptmann. "Haldir? Was ist denn los?" flüsterte er leise. Er bekam jedoch keine Antwort und erkannte dann dass die Augen des Galadhrim blicklos waren. Haldir schlief also eigentlich. Dann nahm er das Zittern wahr, das über dessen Körper zu laufen schien und ihm wurde klar, dass Haldir offenbar träumte. "Sssssch, Haldir, du träumst nur. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hab keine Angst", flüsterte er unendlich sanft und liebevoll, um die Dämonen des Alptraumes zu vertreiben. Behutsam berührte er die bleiche Wange des Galadhrim, streichelte sie und flüsterte dabei leise weiter. Schließlich merkte er, dass die Augen seines Geliebten wieder etwas klarer wurden und das Zittern nachließ. Leise und schwach hörte er, wie Haldir seinen Namen flüsterte. "Hab keine Angst, es ist vorbei... was immer sie dir angetan haben, es ist vorüber.... und ich bin bei dir", flüsterte er zurück und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf die heiße Stirn.  
  
Das schien Haldir wirklich zu helfen, denn er beruhigte sich und sank wieder in den Schlaf zurück. Elladan blieb noch einen Moment bei ihm, ließ seine Hand auf Haldirs Schulter ruhen, damit der Elb spürte, dass er nicht allein war und vor allem, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Die anderen Elben hatten zum Teil beobachten können, wie sanft und liebevoll Elladan mit ihrem schwerverletzten Hauptmann umging und waren erstaunt, wie scheinbar mühelos er Haldir hatte beruhigen können.  
  
Erst als der junge Noldo sich versichert hatte, dass Haldir wirklich wieder völlig beruhigt war und dass er auch wieder einschlief, übernahm er wieder den Zügel seines Pferdes und ließ die Gruppe weitergehen. Legolas beobachtete ihn dabei aus den Augenwinkeln und nahm wahr, wie sehr Elladan nun offenbar auch litt. Er sah, wie ab und zu die Unterlippe des jüngeren Elben zitterte, wie er sich dann verzweifelt darauf biss, um nicht zu weinen. Auch er war geschockt gewesen, wie schlimm es um Haldir stand, doch er hatte noch immer den einen Vorteil, dass es nicht sein Geliebter war. Es war nicht sein Partner, nicht der Elb den er über alles liebte, so dass er mehr Abstand zu der ganzen Situation hatte. Und er bewunderte Elladan im Stillen, dass der sich so tapfer und wacker hielt, denn er wusste nicht zu sagen, ob er selbst in der selben Situation diese Kraft gehabt hätte.  
  
Es wurde nicht die einzige Unterbrechung dieser Art, denn auf dem weiteren Rückweg wurde Haldir noch zweimal von wilden Träumen geplagt und Elladan, der keinerlei Beruhigungsmittel dabei hatte, schaffte es jedes Mal ihn nach kurzer Zeit wieder zu entspannen. Er wünschte sich, er hätte etwas gehabt, was er seinem leidenden Geliebten hätte geben können und musste sich jedes Mal eingestehen, dass er nicht hätte verantworten können, Haldir zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon so starke Arzneien zu verabreichen.  
  
Die Strecke zurück zur Festung schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorzukommen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass die Uruk-hai so weit mit Haldir gekommen waren und die Gedanken daran, welche schrecklichen Qualen sein Liebster hatte durchmachen müssen, unter denen er ganz offensichtlich noch immer litt, die ihn nun sogar in diesen seichten Halbschlaf verfolgten, machten ihn beinahe verrückt. 'Ich werde alles tun, um dir zu helfen, dass du diese furchtbaren Ereignisse wieder vergessen kannst', versprach er seinem Geliebten in Gedanken. Er wusste genau er würde alles tun, und wenn es sein müsste würde er sogar versuchen Tag und Nacht zu vertauschen, wenn es Haldir nur irgendwie im entferntesten half.  
  
*********  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in der Hornburg  
  
Elrohir lag längst nicht mehr auf dem unebenen, unbequemen Höhlenboden, sondern auf weichen Fellen in einer der großen Hallen der Hornburg. Er war noch ein wenig benebelt von den Betäubungsmitteln, die Elladan ihm verabreicht hatte, als er seine Wunde nähte, während die Schlacht noch tobte. Elladan hatte mit Hilfe der Frauen einiges an Wunden versorgen können und daher angefangen die größeren Wunden auch zu nähen, nachdem einige Frauen ihm helfende Heilkräuter geben konnten. Er war sehr dankbar als sich herausstellte, dass die eine oder Frau besonders heilkundig war, vor Blut nicht zurückschreckte und ihm daher auch bei den schlimmeren Wunden helfen konnte.  
  
Er hatte Elrohir schließlich betäubt und die Pfeilwunde in seiner Schulter versorgt. Als dann die Schlacht gewonnen war, hatten die Frauen angefangen die bequemen Lager für die Verletzten herzurichten. Er hatte seinen im Halbschlaf dämmernden Bruder in jene Halle getragen und ihm in einer etwas abgelegenen Ecke ein weiches Lager errichtet. Er hatte sehr darauf geachtet, dass noch genügend Platz für zwei weitere Elben blieb. Er wollte Orophin und Haldir, sofern der lebte und verletzt war, auch dort unterbringen. Das Eckchen war ein ruhiger Ort, sie würden dort nicht unter dem Blick der Massen sein, die sich hier drin ja nun gezwungenermaßen aufhielten. Elladan wollte ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre ermöglichen, soweit das irgendwie möglich war.  
  
So erwachte Elrohir nun langsam aus seinem Dämmerzustand und blinzelte ein paar Mal, damit sein Blick sich klärte. Er fühlte etwas weiches unter sich, eine wärmende Decke um sich herum, keinen Schmerz mehr. Nur vielleicht im Hintergrund seiner Gedanken spürte er ein wenig die Verletzung in seiner Schulter. Er wusste erst gar nicht wo er war und fühlte sich etwas hilflos. Ganz langsam tauchten jedoch die Konturen um ihn herum auf, nahmen Gestalt an und er blickte sich vorsichtig um. Das hatte jedoch den Nachteil, dass auch augenblicklich der Schmerz zurückkam und sich durch seinen Körper zog. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen und er fühlte eine aufsteigende Übelkeit.  
  
"Elrohir? Bist du wach?" hörte er eine leise Stimme neben sich. Er war noch nicht richtig orientiert, wusste aber dass ihm die Stimme bekannt vorkam. "Ja", flüsterte er etwas schwach zurück. "Orophin?" fragte er dann nach einem Zögern. "Ja, ich bin es", hörte er die sanfte Antwort des Galadhrim. "Wo sind wir?" erkundigte er sich dann und schluckte, um den bitteren Geschmack im Mund loszuwerden. "Wir sind in der Hornburg.... in Helms Klamm...... Die Schlacht.... weißt du noch?" antwortete Orophin wieder sanft. Elrohir nickte schwach, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, ob der Galadhrim das sehen konnte, doch er fühlte sich einfach noch zu schwach und erschöpft um viel zu sprechen oder sich aufzusetzen. Langsam, ganz allmählich kroch die Erinnerung in ihn zurück.  
  
Er rutschte ein wenig zwischen seinen Fellen umher, um es etwas bequemer zu haben. Nun drehte er den Kopf etwas und sah den blonden lorischen Elben neben sich liegen. Und er erhielt auch sofort eine Antwort auf eine Frage, die ihm eben durch den Kopf geschossen war, nämlich warum Orophins Stimme sich so seltsam heiser anhörte. Der Galadhrim hatte ganz offensichtlich geweint. Und nun fiel Elrohir auch alles andere wieder ein. Der Pfeil, der ihn getroffen hatte, die Wunde, die Schmerzen, die Angst, das Auftauchen Elladans, die Flucht über die Treppen, Elladans Angst um Haldir. Er wusste wieder, dass er auf dem kalten, nackten und felsigen Höhlenboden gelegen hatte, dass viele andere verletzte Elben noch gerettet und hereingebracht worden waren, dass Elladan sich am liebsten sofort wieder nach draußen gestürzt hätte, um Haldir zu finden und dass ein anderer Galadhrim es ihm verboten hatte. Stattdessen hatte Elladan sich dann um all die vielen Verletzten gekümmert. Er wusste auch noch, dass Elladan ihm eine Arznei verabreicht hatte, um seine Schulter zu nähen. Die Medizin hatte ihn müde gemacht und er war eingeschlafen und nun offenbar wieder aufgewacht.  
  
Doch warum weinte Orophin? War die Schlacht vorüber oder nicht? Er war sich nicht sicher, so fragte er den lorischen Elben danach. "Ja, die Schlacht ist vorüber.... und wir haben gewonnen", kam die etwas gepresst wirkende Antwort. "Das ist gut", antwortete Elrohir noch etwas schwach, aber hörbar erleichtert. Dann befiel ihn ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Wo war Elladan, wo war sein Zwilling, und wenn sie gewonnen hatten, warum weinte Orophin dann? Die Gedanken jagten sich sehr schnell in Elrohirs Kopf und er hoffte, nein, er versuchte sich einzureden, dass der Elb einfach nur Schmerzen hatte. Aber etwas sagte ihm sehr rasch, dass dem gewiss nicht so war.  
  
'Haldir', dachte er bestürzt. Konnte das wahr sein? Konnte das wirklich geschehen sein? Hatte der Galadhrim etwa tatsächlich seinen Bruder verloren? Und was war dann mit Elladan? Wo war er? Angstvoll stellte der junge Noldo schließlich diese kleine Frage: "Wo ist Haldir? Und wo ist Elladan?" Er schluckte schwer. "Orophin.... wo sind die beiden?" Und er fühlte wie auch in ihm bereits Tränen hochstiegen. "Sind sie etwa....?" Er hatte seinen Kopf auf dem Polster so gedreht, dass er Orophin nun anschauen konnte, dessen Augen bereits sehr verweint waren.  
  
Orophin schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich ruhig und leise zu sprechen. "Nein, mach dir um Elladan keine Sorgen. Er lebt und es geht ihm gut. Er hat unheimlich viel Glück gehabt.... die Valar scheinen ihn zu lieben", begann der lorische Elb und eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete Elrohir zwischenzeitlich. Er atmete erleichtert durch, ehe er wieder zu Orophin hinüberblickte, der die Decke gerade enger um sich zog. "Und Haldir?" fragte er dann leicht zittrig. "Haldir.... er lebt offenbar auch... zumindest vermuten wir das.... sonst hätten die Uruk-hai wohl keinen Grund gehabt ihn mitzunehmen..." Allein bei dieser Auskunft erschauerte Elladan schon, doch Orophin fuhr noch fort: "Und er ist offenbar schwer verletzt... er war wohl schon während der Schlacht so schwer verletzt worden, dass Aragorn ihn für tot hielt", erzählte er tapfer weiter und versuchte ein trockenes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. "Nein....", war alles was Elrohir daraufhin zunächst hervorbrachte. "Elladan, Legolas und einige andere von unserem Volk haben jedoch seine Spur, vielmehr die der Uruk-hai gefunden, die ihn mitgenommen haben. Sie folgen ihr bereits.... aber ich habe nicht viel Hoffnung, dass sie meinen Bruder lebend zurückbringen", beendete der Galadhrim seine Erzählung und nun, da er es ausgesprochen hatte, liefen wieder viele Tränen über seine Wangen und er schluchzte leise in sich hinein.  
  
Elrohir hatte es geschafft sich derweil auf seine gesunde Seite zu rollen und auf diesen Ellbogen zu stützen, so dass er Orophin nun sehen konnte, der dort blass auf seinem Lager lag. Die Decke war wieder etwas verrutscht und gab ein wenig den Blick auf die dick bandagierte Brust und den verbundenen Arm frei. Der junge Noldo war nun einerseits erleichtert, dass es seinem eigenen Bruder gut ging, zum anderen aber auch sehr besorgt, ob das so bleiben würde, wenn Haldir stürbe. Und der Galadhrim neben ihm tat ihm unsäglich leid. Zaghaft streckte er seine Hand aus, ergriff die gesunde Hand Orophins, streichelte sie schüchtern und drückte sie dann. "Sssssssch, ich bin sicher Elladan bringt ihn lebend zu uns zurück. Er wird ihn gewiss finden und ihm helfen... sei zuversichtlich, wir müssen nur fest daran glauben", versuchte er Orophin zu trösten.  
  
Der Galadhrim blickte schwach neben sich, ergriff nun seinerseits Elrohirs Hand und hielt sich daran fest. "Ach, wie gern würde ich deinen Worten glauben.... doch sie sind schon so lange fort... wer weiß...", entgegnete Orophin müde. "Das muss aber nichts heißen. Vielleicht versorgen sie ihn erst mal vor Ort, damit sie dann leichter und umso schneller zurückkommen können", versuchte Elrohir erneut Zuversichtlichkeit auszustrahlen. Noch niemals war es ihm so schwer gefallen einen Elben zu trösten. Die ganze Situation um sie herum war einfach trostlos und das übertrug sich ganz offenbar auf Orophin. Heiler und Heilerinnen und deren Helfer eilten umher, trugen Verletzte zu den Behandlungstischen, trugen andere auf ein provisorisches Lager. Verletzte weinten oder schrieen vor Schmerz und immer wieder kam es vor, dass der eine oder andere besonders schwer Verletzte verstarb. Doch Elrohir wollte sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen, er wollte jetzt dem Galadhrim neben sich Mut machen und ihn etwas beruhigen.  
  
"Sei unbesorgt, ich kenne meinen Bruder. Er kann manchmal ein richtiger Dickschädel sein und er wird Haldir gewiss nicht aufgeben. Habe Vertrauen, schon bald liegt Haldir hier bei uns, in tiefem Heilschlaf und kuriert seine Verletzung aus", sprach er weiter beruhigend auf Orophin ein. Die tränenverschleierten Augen des Galadhrim wanderten zu Elrohir, trafen auf dessen sanften Blick aus grauen Augen und hielten sich daran fest. "Unsere Brüder werden beide zurückkommen... sie hängen so aneinander, die werden beide nicht einfach aufgeben", sprach Elrohir leise und mit möglichst beruhigender Stimme weiter.  
  
Orophin klammerte sich jetzt sowohl an die Hand des jungen Noldo, als auch an dessen Worte. Er versuchte daraus den Halt zu schöpfen, den er jetzt brauchte. "Ja, .... Haldir kann manchmal auch ein richtiger Dickschädel sein", gab er dann mit dem schwachen Anflug eines Lächelns zu und schluckte schwer. "Vielleicht hast du ja recht.... ich wünsche es mir so sehr." "Ja, ich wünsche es mir auch.... und es wird so sein. Habe Vertrauen, das sind keine zwei kleinen, jungen, unerfahrenen Elben da draußen und wenn noch andere Krieger unseres Volkes dabei sind, so kann es doch nur gut ausgehen", flüsterte Elrohir sanft weiter. Wieder nickte Orophin, hielt sich an Elrohirs Hand fest und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm doch wieder einige Tränen über die Wangen liefen, obwohl er doch so gern, so unbedingt aufmunternd oder zumindest zuversichtlich lächeln wollte.  
  
Elrohir schien das jedoch nicht zu stören, er strich sachte eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht des Galadhrim und flüsterte weiter zuversichtliche Worte, um Haldirs Bruder wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen. Am liebsten wollte er nun versuchen, ihn soweit zu entspannen, dass er in einen Heilschlaf fallen würde. Das würde die lange Wartezeit verkürzen und außerdem würden die Wunden, die Orophin davongetragen hatte, schneller zu heilen beginnen. Ganz langsam schienen seine Worte Wirkung zu zeigen. Der Galadhrim hielt sich zwar noch immer sehr fest an seiner Hand, doch die Tränen versiegten und Elrohir sah jetzt zum ersten Mal was für wunderschöne grüne Augen Orophin eigentlich hatte, wie zwei Waldseen an einem Sonnentag. Er hielt den Blickkontakt, als er bemerkte, dass auch der lorische Elb in seinen Augen zu ertrinken schien. Doch er machte sich keine Hoffnungen, er fühlte, dass er Trost suchte, Kontakt, Nähe, Zuversicht. Er wollte sie Orophin jetzt geben, da er ja wusste, dass sein eigener Bruder soweit wohlauf war.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile dämmerte Orophin dann tatsächlich langsam weg. Die schönen grünen Augen wurden blicklos und die Atmung ruhiger. In sanften, regelmäßigen Zügen hob und senkte sich der dick bandagierte Brustkorb. Elrohir zog die Decke ein wenig höher, so dass sie bis zum Hals reichte und hielt weiterhin die Hand des lorischen Elben.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit seit dem Einschlafen Orophins vergangen war, als er hörte, dass die Türen der Halle aufgeworfen wurden. Vier Soldaten konnte er am anderen Ende erkennen, die eine Trage trugen und bei ihnen war Elladan, der darauf bestand, dass er einen der Tische sofort brauche. Durch einen glücklichen Zufall schien tatsächlich einer gerade frei zu sein und Elladan wies die Soldaten an, wie sie Haldir hochheben und darauf legen sollten.  
  
"Siehst du Orophin, ich hab es dir ja gesagt, er bringt ihn zurück", flüsterte Elrohir dem schlafenden Galadhrim zu. "Schlafe nun nur, ich bin sicher, bald ist alles wieder gut."  
  
******************** @S.E.: Vielen Dank für Dein tolles Lob! Das hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut! Ich verspreche Dir, ich werde Haldir viel Kraft geben!  
  
@Firethmundoiel: Huhu Süße! Erst mal ein dickes liebes Danke für Dein Review! Wobei Du mich inspiriert hast? Nun zu diesem Kapitel! Du hast ja im letzten Review nach Orophin und Elrohir gefragt und hofftest, dass sie auf dem Weg der Besserung sind, so dachte ich, dass ich auch ein wenig von ihnen erzähle, wo sie doch nun auch überlebt haben!  
  
@Heitzi: Lieben Dank für Dein Review & Deine lieben Worte! Was die Verletzung angeht. Das wird im nächsten Kapitel sicher noch Erwähnung finden!  
  
@Andrea: Lieben Dank für Deine Komplimente! Habe mich sehr gefreut! Was das mit den Beinen bedeutet? Warte es ab! Es wird bald aufgeklärt! Elrond wäre im Notfall ein guter Gedanke! Ist im Gedächtnis notiert!  
  
@Ithiliell: Ja, ich stimme mit dir überein! Es muss ungewohnt und vielleicht auch beängstigend für die anderen Galadhrim gewesen sein, dass sie ihren Hauptmann so schwach sehen mussten. Äh, baue ich neue Komplikationen ein? Lass dich überraschen! Nicht immer wird ja alles so heiß gegessen wie es gekocht wird, oder? Und es wird bestimmt wieder eine jener Szenen geben, die du so liebst. Versprochen!  
  
@nichan: Huhu! Vielen Dank für Dein liebes Review! Habe mich sehr gefreut! Bin zwar ein ziemliches Nordlicht, aber deine liebe Worte habe ich trotzdem gut verstanden! Keine Sorge, so schnell ist die Story nicht zuende! Freu mich, vielleicht bald wieder von Dir zu hören!  
  
@Yedra: Hi! Hui, da hat ff.net ja wohl mal wieder arg verrückt gespielt, was? Aber ich hab sogar alle drei Reviews von Dir bekommen! Ganz, ganz lieben Dank dafür, dass Du Dir soviel Mühe gemacht hast! Was die Beine angeht, da kann ich nur nach oben verweisen und dich bitten, dich etwas zu gedulden! Aber ich werde noch mal drauf eingehen! Was gefiel Dir an dem Gespräch zwischen Legolas und Elladan denn nicht? Ich freue mich, dass Du meinen Schreibstil realistisch findest! Das ist wirklich ein ganz tolles Lob! Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
  
@Little Lion: Danke für Dein Lob! Ja, ich hoffe mit Dir!  
  
@Eirien: Vielen Dank für Deine lieben Worte. Also recht hast, die beiden hätten wirklich einen Erholungsurlaub verdient... Dann sollte ich meine Gedanken wohl mal in diese Richtung leiten, was?  
  
@Sarah: Hallo! Freut mich Dich kennenzulernen! Toll, dass Du Dich auch getraut hast ein Review zu schreiben! Das freut mich unheimlich! Du glaubst gar nicht was für ein schönes Gefühl Reviews sind! Du hast recht, theoretisch kann Haldir die Zwillinge mittlerweile auseinander halten, aber auf dem Schlachtfeld war er angeschossen und sah nur für einen kurzen Moment, einen dunkelhaarigen Elben mit rotem Halstuch am Arm fallen. Da das seine letzte Erinnerung war und er dann als nächstes einen dunkelhaarigen, lebendigen Elben ohne Halstuch sah, hat er eben die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Was die Gedanken der Elben aus Lorien angeht... na ja, sie sahen ja bisher nur, dass ihr Hauptmann eine Beziehung mit dem Enkelsohn ihres Lords hat! Aber sie waren sich halt nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollten. So, ich freu mich auf weitere Reviews von Dir!  
  
@Mystic: Huhu Süße! Auch Dir einen ganz lieben Dank für Dein tolles Review! Ah, ich liebe Deine Reviews, egal wie spät sie kommen! Die sind immer so toll und lustig geschrieben! Ich freu mich jedenfalls immer wie doof drüber! Vielen Dank auch für Dein Kompliment, dass ich die Wundversorgung so gut beschrieben hätte. Das hat mich sehr gefreut! Ja, ich habe einen Hang zur Detailverliebtheit! Hoffe nur nicht zu sehr! So, und nun wollen Du und Mandos mir also drohen, dass Ihr Euren großen Bruder, pardon, Iluvatar holen wollte, wenn ich Haldir weiterquäle? Aber schaut doch, im Moment quäle ich ihn gar nicht, mal abgesehen von den Alpträumen! Damit könnt Ihr doch wohl leben oder? Bis bald Süße!  
  
*************  
  
So, ich hoffe sehr, dass Euch auch dieses Kapitel wieder gefallen hat und ich freue mich natürlich sehr auf das eine oder andere kleine Review! 


	15. Probleme

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Wieder ein dickes liebes Danke an all die treuen Seelen, die mir wieder so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben! Ich freue mich immer wieder wie wild darüber! Habt ganz vielen Dank dafür! Ausführliche Antworten stehen wie immer unten und nun viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 14 – Probleme  
  
Eine unerwartete Bewegung holte Haldir wieder aus dem halben, unruhigen Heilschlaf in den er gesunken war. Er wusste nicht wo er war, aber er fühlte, dass er hochgehoben und auf eine ziemlich harte Fläche gelegt wurde. Erst wollte ihn schon Angst erfassen, doch dann hörte er die sanfte vertraute Stimme Elladans.  
  
"Sei ganz unbesorgt Haldir", flüsterte der junge Noldo, während er sich wieder über seinen Geliebten beugte. "Es wird alles wieder gut. Du bist hier in Sicherheit." "Elladan", brachte Haldir mit heiserer Stimme hervor. "Ja Liebling? Ich bin bei dir...", antwortete der Zwilling und hob Haldirs Kopf etwas an, um ihm ein kleines Polster darunter zu schieben. "Mein Bauch tut so weh.... und mein Rücken", flüsterte der Galadhrim schwach. Er wusste im Augenblick weder wo er war, noch was mit ihm los war.  
  
Haldir versuchte sich anzustrengen und nachzudenken um herauszufinden, was geschehen war und was um ihn herum vorging. Doch alle Erinnerungen blieben nur nebulös. Nur die Schmerzen drangen in sein Bewusstsein und schienen alles andere in den Hintergrund zu schieben. "Ich weiß, ich helfe dir. Es wird nicht mehr lange weh tun. Ich gebe dir gleich was gegen die Schmerzen", hörte er, wie Elladan ihn tröstete.  
  
Während Elladan damit beschäftigt war, es Haldir bequem zu machen und ihn zu trösten und zu beruhigen, erteilte er dennoch Anweisungen, was er an Heilkräutern und Verbandsmaterial brauchte. Und er blickte sich aus den Augenwinkeln immer wieder um, als suche er jemanden. Eine junge Menschenfrau brachte ihm die geforderten Verbände und ein junger Heiler gab ihm einige Kräutermischungen. Elladan trat kurz von dem Tisch weg, auf dem Haldir lag, um sich einen Becher zu nehmen und ihn mit heißem Wasser zu füllen. Er wollte einen schmerzstillenden, beruhigenden Tee für seinen Geliebten bereiten, damit dieser bei der Versorgung der Wunden möglichst keine Schmerzen verspürte.  
  
Haldir konnte sich jedoch inzwischen an einige Details erinnern. Eines der schlimmsten dabei war, dass er sich nackt und ausgeliefert auf dem Grasboden vor einigen Uruk-hai liegen sah. Sofort lief ein Zittern über seinen Körper, er wollte sich drehen, sehen wo er war und wer noch hier war. Doch allein der Versuch jagte schon glühende Schmerzwellen durch seinen Körper. Als er daraufhin wieder leise Elladans Namen rief, klang es wie ein leiser, verzweifelter Hilfeschrei. Er versuchte nun auch seine Hand in Elladans Richtung auszustrecken. Dabei fühlte er die wärmende Decke, die ihn umhüllte und unter der sich sein Arm offenbar befand.  
  
"Sssch, sei ganz beruhigt Haldir. Ich gehe nicht weg", flüsterte Elladan und streichelte seinen Geliebten sofort. "Ich hol dir nur etwas Tee, der deine Schmerzen lindern wird." "Und wo bin ich?" fragte der Galadhrim wieder schwach. "In der Hornburg. Wir haben gewonnen, Liebster! Wir haben das Unmögliche tatsächlich geschafft! Wir haben die Schlacht gewonnen und die Burg erfolgreich verteidigen können", antwortete Elladan mit unverhohlener Freude in seiner Stimme. "Wirklich?..... Das ist gut....", murmelte Haldir und lehnte sein Gesicht in die Streicheleinheiten. Elladan wollte sich gerade abwenden um nachzusehen, ob der Tee trinkbereit war, als Haldir wieder aufschreckte. "Schlacht?... Aber... was ist mit den anderen?" fragte er besorgt. "Du meinst unsere Geschwister?" erkundigte sich Elladan. Haldir nickte nur kaum merklich. Das Sprechen strengte ihn immer mehr an.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, denen geht's gut. Sie ruhen sich aus", versuchte Elladan die Sorgen des Hauptmannes zu zerstreuen. "Und meine... anderen Soldaten?" "Haldir bitte beschäftige dich jetzt nicht damit. Du bist sehr schwer verletzt worden. Du musst dich jetzt erst mal um dich selber kümmern", antwortete Elladan. "Alles andere ist erst mal nicht so wichtig." Er holte den Tee vom Tisch, der nun auch einigermaßen Trinktemperatur hatte, so dass Haldir sich nicht den Mund daran verbrennen würde.  
  
"Komm her, ich helfe dir", flüsterte der Noldo tröstend und hob Haldirs Kopf gerade soweit an, dass dieser bequem trinken konnte. Der Galadhrim fühlte erst jetzt, dass sein Hals ganz rau und wund war. 'Bestimmt vom vielen Schreien', überlegte Haldir während er vorsichtig den Mund öffnete um die Flüssigkeit aufzunehmen, die Elladan ihm an die Lippen hielt. Als die ersten Tropfen seine wunde Kehle benetzten war dies ein so angenehmes Gefühl, dass Haldir sofort begierig versuchte so schnell als möglich mehr davon zu trinken. Doch Elladan entzog ihm den Becher sofort. "Nicht so hastig, Liebling, sonst verschluckst du dich", flüsterte er besorgt. Haldir blickte ihn aus müden Augen, die immer noch Spuren des langen Weinens aufwiesen, bittend an. "Ich hab aber Durst...", flüsterte er leise. "Ich weiß, versuch bitte trotzdem langsam zu trinken", antwortete Elladan und hielt ihm den Becher wieder an die Lippen. Haldir gab sich Mühe und leerte nun mit langsamen kleinen Schlucken den Becher. Ihm war sogar der etwas bittere Geschmack des Tees egal, so froh war er, seinen Mund und seine Kehle mit etwas Feuchtem benetzen zu können.  
  
Die beruhigende Wirkung des Tees setzte auch recht schnell ein, denn schon als Elladan erneut kurz vom Tisch wegtrat ertrug Haldir das, ohne wieder in Angst zu verfallen. Überhaupt kam ihm nun alles schon viel weniger bedrohlich vor. Das Gefühl in eine weiche, warme Decke gewickelt zu sein, auf einem weichen Kissen zu liegen, half ihm sich zu entspannen. Obwohl er dennoch versuchte seinem Geliebten mit den Augen zu folgen, wenn der um ihn herumwuselte und offenbar letzte Vorbereitungen traf um ihm zu helfen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm langsam und ganz allmählich bewusst, wie viel Glück er gehabt hatte. Er hatte überlebt, er durfte weiterleben und seine große Liebe hatte ebenfalls überlebt, war sogar so gut wie unversehrt davongekommen. Wellen der Erleichterung durchliefen ihn. Und er hatte sogar noch größeres Glück, denn sein Geliebter war es auch, der sich um ihn kümmerte, der die Fähigkeiten eines Heilers besaß. Nicht irgendwer würde an ihm herumprobieren, sondern ein Elb und noch ein ganz besonderer dazu, kümmerte sich um ihn. Ob es nun diese Gedanken waren, oder ob der Tee nun sein übriges tat, Haldir fühlte, wie er sich mehr und mehr entspannte, während er Elladan dabei zusah, wie der eine Kräutermischung anzurühren schien.  
  
Aus dem Gewusel der herumeilenden Frauen, Männer und Elben, die alle versuchten den Verletzten zu helfen, löste sich eine etwas ältere Menschenfrau. Sie kam herüber zu dem Tisch auf dem Haldir lag. Ihre Kleider waren etwas abgetragen, in ihrem blonden, dicken Haar zeigten sich bereits gräulich-weiße Strähnen. Sie war nicht besonders groß für eine Frau aus dem Volk der Rohirrim. Das Alter und ihr vermutlich nicht immer einfaches Leben hatten bereits Furchen in ihr Gesicht gegraben. Sie verliehen ihr jedoch ein etwas weises und vor allem ein gutmütiges und vertrauenserweckendes Aussehen.  
  
Sie trat zu Elladan und Haldir und ließ ihren Blick rasch über den auf der Seite liegenden, noch immer in die Decke gewickelten Elben gleiten. "Seid gegrüßt", sagte sie sanft zu Haldir und ihre Stimme hatte einen angenehmen, warmen Klang, voller Liebe und Zuversicht. Elladan drehte sich um und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten: "Anwyn! Ich bin ja so froh, dass du Zeit für uns hast."  
  
"Wenn etwas wichtig ist, dann nimmt man sich die Zeit, Elladan", entgegnete sie lächelnd. "Du hattest viel Zeit für die Menschen hier und hast uns schon viel geholfen, da ist es doch das Mindeste, dass ich dir nun auch ein wenig helfe." Elladan strahlte und sagte zu Haldir: "Haldir, das ist Anwyn. Sie ist die beste menschliche Heilerin in dieser Halle. Sie wird mir helfen, wir kümmern uns zusammen um deine Verletzungen." Haldir schaute etwas hilflos zu Anwyn hinüber. Sie lächelte ihn an und zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er dieses Lächeln als angenehm und beruhigend empfunden, doch diesmal war es nicht so. Er fühlte sich sofort wieder hilflos ausgeliefert und der Gedanke, dass ihn diese Frau halb, vielleicht sogar ganz nackt sehen könnte, ja sehen würde und dass sie ihn berühren würde, war ihm mehr als unangenehm. "Kannst du mir denn nicht allein helfen?" fragte er hilflos. Es sollte bei weitem nicht so rüde klingen, wie es sich nun vielleicht anhörte, aber er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft zu vielen Worten. "Nicht, dass ich Euch nicht traue....", setzt er dann noch schwach an und schämte sich nun gleich doppelt sowohl für seine Worte, als auch dafür, dass er ihr seinen Körper würde 'überlassen' müssen. Und eigentlich schämte er sich auch seiner ganzen Situation.  
  
Doch Anwyn lächelte nur sanft und legte beruhigend und sachte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Seid unbesorgt, Ihr seid nicht der erste Elb den ich heute versorge. Alle anderen hatten die gleichen Gedanken und Bedenken, die Ihr nun habt, und bei allen stellte sich hinterher raus, wie unbegründet das alles war", antwortete sie. Elladan hatte Haldir schon hilflos und Anwyn bedauernd angeschaut, als wolle er sich entschuldigen. Doch Anwyn fuhr schon fort. "Elladan wird sehr gut auf Euch aufpassen. Ihr solltet Euch nun nicht mehr sorgen, sondern nicht länger gegen die Wirkung des Tees ankämpfen und einschlafen." "Wenn du wieder aufwachst, wird alles wieder viel besser aussehen", fügte Elladan nun sanft hinzu. Er war unglaublich froh, dass Anwyn an seiner Seite sein würde, denn sie war die fähigste Heilerin die er in dieser Halle bisher getroffen hatte. Sie hatte so unglaubliche Heilkenntnisse, dass selbst er manchmal noch etwas davon lernen konnte, wie ihm aufgefallen war, wenn sie sich zusammen um die Verletzten gekümmert hatten. Und das wollte viel heißen, denn immerhin war er ein Schüler seines Vaters.  
  
Haldir merkte, wie die Wirkung des Tee nun immer stärker wurde. Die Müdigkeit überkam ihn und ein leises Gähnen konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken. Zudem wurden die Schmerzen langsam aber sicher immer weniger. Müde blinzelte er dennoch zu seinem Geliebten empor um mit dessen Bild vor seinen Augen einzuschlafen. Elladan beugte sich trotz Anwyns Anwesenheit zu ihm hinab, streichelte seinen silbrigen Haarschopf und tupfte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die fiebrig warmen Lippen. "Schlaf schön, bald ist alles wieder so wie früher", flüsterte er und nahm erst das schwache, aber schon ein wenig zuversichtlichere Nicken wahr, ehe er bemerkte, wie Haldirs Augen endlich blicklos wurden und seine Atmung ruhig, entspannt und regelmäßig.  
  
Als er sich wieder aufrichtete schaute er Anwyn nur verstohlen an. "Dann lass uns mal sehen, was ihm angetan wurde", sagte sie mit ihrer sanften Stimme, aber nun in einem sehr bestimmten und geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall. Elladan zog vorsichtig die Decke zurück und entblößte gerade soviel von Haldir, dass die Wunden an Bauch und Rücken sichtbar wurden. Noch waren sie durch die provisorischen Verbände verdeckt, doch Anwyn war geschickt dabei, diese zu entfernen, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.  
  
Elladan half ihr und auf einmal kroch Übelkeit in ihm hoch, als er den aufgeschlitzten und blutverschmierten Bauch seines Geliebten betrachtete. Was hatten sie Haldir, seinem Geliebten, dem seiner Meinung nach schönsten Elben Mittelerdes nur angetan? Wie konnte er nur so hier vor ihm liegen? Er fühlte, dass seine Knie weich wurden. Doch es war keine Übelkeit aufgrund des Anblicks der sich ihm bot, sondern sie gründete mehr darauf, dass er auf einmal Angst hatte. Er empfand fast panische Angst irgendetwas zu tun, da es ein Fehler sein könnte und vielleicht alles verschlimmerte. Anwyn, die noch mit dem Verband an Haldirs Rücken beschäftigt war, blickte auf die freigelegt Bauchwunde.  
  
"Das sieht vermutlich schlimmer aus, als es ist", stellte sie dann fest und tastete vorsichtig den blutverkrusteten Bauch Haldirs ab. "Er hat viel Glück gehabt", fuhr sie dann fort. "Die Angelegenheit ist zwar schmerzhaft für ihn und er wird allein aufgrund dieser Wunde die nächsten Tage unbedingt liegend verbringen müssen, aber es wird heilen. Es scheinen keine inneren Organe verletzt zu sein. Wir müssen nur behutsam vorgehen, wenn wir die Darmschlingen wieder zurückschieben", fuhr sie fort. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete Elladan und auch Dankbarkeit, dass sie an seiner Seite war, dass sie so nüchtern klarstellte, was Sache war und auch gleich eine Lösung parat hielt. Sie war eine richtige psychische Stütze für ihn in diesem Augenblick. Nun kehrte langsam die Zuversicht zurück, dass Haldir sicher wieder genesen würde. Denn obwohl er Haldir dies ständig erzählt hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen, so war er sich dessen selber nicht ganz sicher gewesen.  
  
Doch seine Freude verwandelte sich mit einem Schlag in blankes Entsetzen. Anwyn hatte die Rückenverletzung freigelegt, sie eine Weile betrachtet, untersucht, Haldir abgetastet und stellte dann eine Frage: "Hat er außer Rückenschmerzen noch etwas erwähnt? Schmerzen in den Beinen vielleicht?" Elladan schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Nein, hat er nicht. Aber warte.... er sagte nur, er fühle seine Beine nicht. So was kommt doch aber bei Elben eigentlich höchstens durch einen Schock vor, oder?" "Ich fürchte nein", antwortete die Heilerin. "Ich habe so was schon öfter gesehen. Und ich denke, ich muss dich bitten nun sehr stark zu sein..." Elladan schluckte und Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. "Was ist los?" hörte er sich tonlos sagen. "Dein Geliebter stand ganz zweifellos unter Schock, aber das ist nicht alles", begann Anwyn langsam um nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Man sah ihr an, wie sie sich wand und mit sich rang, wie sie es am besten sagen sollte, doch dann kam es leise über ihre Lippen. "Sein Rücken ist so schwer verletzt, dass er vermutlich nie wieder wird laufen können."  
  
**********************  
  
@Firethmundoiel: Huhu Süße! Nun, die Strapazen werden sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, aber was Haldirs Beine angeht... Tja, da liegt wohl noch was im Argen! Ich werde aber mal sehen, dass ich recht schnell eine Lösung für das Problem finde! Elrohir und Orophin gefallen dir als Paar? Wie schön! Das freut mich! Hm, hast recht, nun fehlt nur noch wer für Rumil! Tja, mal schauen, ob sich da was machen lässt!  
  
@S.E.: Vielen Dank für Deine lieben Worte! Ja, dein Gefühl geht da in die richtige Richtung, was Elrohir und Orophin angeht. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir weiterhin!  
  
@Heitzi: Hm, ich würde Dich ja gern wunschlos glücklich machen, aber ich habe die Befürchtung, dass ich mich davon gerade wieder entfernt habe!  
  
@Ithiliell: Was Orophin und Elrohir angeht, kann ich ja schon auf die vorigen Reviewantworten verweisen! Aber ich freue mich sehr, dass es Dir auch gefallen würde, so was zu lesen! Haldirs Beine sind im Moment ein größeres Problem! Tja, mal schauen, was sich da machen lässt!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Du hast in der Tat recht. Elladan geht momentan ganz schön an seine Grenzen. Wie lange er das noch durchhält ist wirklich etwas fraglich. Warten wir es mal ab!  
  
@Eirien: Ob ich Haldir wieder ganz gesund werden lasse? Dazu kann ich ja leider jetzt noch nichts sagen, sonst wäre ja die Spannung dahin, gell? Aber ich lass Dir gern einen Stuhl bringen, damit Du nicht die ganze Zeit vor dem Krankenzimmer auf und ablaufen musst! Bis hoffentlich bald!  
  
@Andrea: Lieben Dank für Dein liebes Review! Ach, ich bin ja eigentlich selber eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin! Aber Helms Klamm und Romantik zu vereinbaren ist nicht immer leicht. Ich gebe mir aber große Mühe! Versprochen!  
  
***********  
  
Ja, ich weiß, das ist jetzt wieder ein fieser Cliffie, gell? Und wollt Ihr wissen wie es weitergeht? Dann lasst es mich wissen! Ich freu mich schon sehr auf Eure Meinungen! Alles Liebe, Ari 


	16. Hilflosigkeit

Tage unserer Liebe  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Haldir  
  
Warnung: AU!!! Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
Vielen lieben Dank für all Eure Reviews! Heute antworte ich euch ausnahmsweise mal nicht ausführlich, da ihr schon so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten musstet! Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber das reale Leben hat mir in letzter Zeit einige Tiefschläge verpasst, so dass ich nicht wirklich zum Schreiben kam. Aber diese Story wird ganz gewiss weitergehen und ich hoffe sehr, dass der eine oder andere von Euch sich doch noch über dieses kleine Update freut!  
  
Ich habe mich jedenfalls sehr über all eure lieben Worte gefreut! Ein dickes Danke an Shelley, Firethmundoiel, Little Lion, Heitzi, S.E., Lady-of- Gondor, Ithiliell, Yedra, Eirien, Andrea, Mystic Girl und Dani!  
  
Ich wünsche Euch allen nun wieder ganz viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
Kapitel 15 - Hilflosigkeit  
  
Elladan fühlte wie seine Knie erneut weich wurden und ein Zittern über seinen Körper lief. Tränen traten in seine Augen und unwillkürlich streichelte er den jetzt tiefschlafenden Galadhrim. "Das kann nicht sein.... das kann einfach nicht wahr sein.... Du musst dich irren", brachte er irgendwie leise heraus. Anwyn trat um den Tisch herum, legte Elladan eine Hand auf den Unterarm. "Ich wünsche mir gewiss nichts sehnlicher, als dass ich mich irre, das kann ich dir versichern", sagte sie sanft. "Doch ich habe schon mehrfach ähnliche Verletzungen gesehen und kein Mensch hat sich je wieder davon erholt. Ihre Beine versagten danach ihren Dienst."  
  
"Aber... aber er ist ein Elb", argumentierte Elladan in einem verzweifelten Versuch einen Rettungsanker zu finden, bei diesem furchtbaren Sturz in tiefe, bodenlose Abgründe. Anwyn blickte ihn derweil mit ihren klugen, ruhigen Augen an. "Das mag vielleicht seine einzige Chance sein. Aber ich glaube nicht mal ein elbischer Körper verfügt über soviel Selbstheilungskräfte, dass er eine zerstörte Wirbelsäule zu regenerieren vermag", antwortete sie dann und legte rasch einen Arm um den dunkelhaarigen Elben neben ihr, dessen Knie nun endgültig nachzugeben drohten.  
  
"Setz dich einen Moment", befahl sie sanft und bugsierte ihn zum nächsten Stuhl. In dessen Nähe stand ein Tisch, auf welchem sich neben unterschiedlichsten Materialien für Wundversorgung auch ein Krug mit Wasser befand. Die Frau nahm einen Becher und goß ein wenig Wasser ein, dann reichte sie den Becher Elladan. "Trink, dann geht es dir gleich wieder besser", forderte sie ihn sanft aber bestimmt auf. Zittrig führte der junge Elb den Becher an die Lippen und trank einige Schlucke. Anwyn wartete geduldig, dann wies sie mit dem Kopf zu Haldir, der tief schlafend auf dem Tisch unter seiner Decke lag.  
  
"Elladan, ich brauche jetzt deine Hilfe. Haldir braucht deine Hilfe. Ich habe gesehen, was für enorme Kenntnisse du auf dem Gebiet der Heilkunst hast. Haldir braucht diese Kenntnisse jetzt! Er braucht sie so dringend wie nie zuvor, denn noch ist nicht alles verloren. Er kann es zumindest schaffen wieder soweit gesund zu werden, dass er ein relativ normales Leben führen kann. Das tun auch bei uns jene, die im Kampf so schwer verwundet wurden. Es wird weitergehen.... irgendwie geht es immer weiter", versuchte sie den Noldo zu beruhigen und aufzumuntern. Ein trockenes Schluchzen blieb jedoch zunächst die einzige Antwort Elladans. "Es wird nicht weitergehen", flüsterte er nur heiser. "Doch das wird es", versprach Anwyn. "Aber es wird nie mehr so sein wie früher", flüsterte Elladan erneut leicht verzweifelt. "Nein, da hast du leider recht", räumte Anwyn ein. "Diese Hoffnung kann und will ich dir nicht aufbauen. Aber das bedeutet dennoch nicht, dass sein Leben jetzt vorbei ist. Oder, dass ihr keine Zukunft mehr habt. Im Gegenteil, ihr seid Elben. Es wird für euch weitergehen, anders vielleicht, aber dennoch vielleicht nicht minder schön." "Du hast ja keine Ahnung... wie du schon sagtest, wir sind Elben und damit sind wir unsterblich. Mein armer Liebling wird den Rest seines unsterblichen Lebens nicht einmal mehr seine Beine bewegen können. Er wird nicht mehr laufen können und nirgends mehr alleine hingehen können... er wird verzweifeln..." "Nicht, wenn du an seiner Seite bleibst. Wenn du für ihn da bist, ihn unterstützt, ihm hilfst, ihm deine Liebe zeigst und beweist. Mehr noch als du es vielleicht bisher getan hast. Gib ihm das Gefühl ein gesunder Elb zu sein, auch wenn er es nicht mehr ist. Unterstütze ihn und verliere nicht den Mut. Ich weiß, du kannst das. Und wenn du das schaffst, dann wird er sich damit abfinden können und es an deiner Seite schaffen." Elladan nickte nur hilflos. Ihm ging gerade so vieles durch den Kopf. Die Hauptsache war natürlich, dass sein geliebter Galadhrim lebte, doch er wusste, dass Haldir nie wieder seine geliebte Arbeit an den Grenzen würde ausführen können. Er wusste auch ganz genau wie sehr Haldir an dieser Aufgabe hing, wie gut er darin war und wie sehr ihn die anderen dafür bewunderten. Und all dies war ihm nun genommen.  
  
Anwyns Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Du musst Haldir jetzt helfen. Er hat nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ansonsten wird alles nur noch schlimmer." Elladan blickte zu ihr auf und sah dann zu Haldir hinüber. Voll Vertrauen schlief der schwerverletzte Elb dort, Vertrauen darauf, dass Elladan ihm tatsächlich helfen würde, dass wirklich ALLES wieder gut werden würde. Aber Anwyn hatte recht. Zu diesem Schluss kam Elladan nun, denn wenn er noch länger zögerte, verloren sie noch mehr wertvolle Zeit und dann hatte Haldir später vielleicht nicht nur Probleme mit seinen Beinen oder seinem Rücken, sondern noch andere, die Elladan sich jetzt gar nicht ausmalen wollte.  
  
Langsam erhob sich der dunkelhaarige Elb und Anwyn lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an. Er folgte ihr zurück an den Tisch und sie sagte sanft: "Hab Vertrauen, wir werden das bestmögliche für ihn tun." Elladan nickte und zog die Decke vorsichtig wieder von der Bauchverletzung, die zuvor wieder locker abgedeckt worden war. Ein junger menschlicher Heiler war zu ihnen an den Tisch gekommen, um ihnen ebenfalls zu helfen.  
  
So behutsam, als wäre Haldir wach und bei vollem Bewusstsein, reinigte Elladan die Bauchwunde und gemeinsam mit Anwyn desinfizierte und nähte er sie anschließend. Es dauerte lange, da sie sich erst vergewissern mussten, ob innere Organe Schaden genommen hatten. Glücklicherweise schien dies nicht der Fall zu sein. Dennoch nahm es eine lange Zeit in Anspruch.  
  
Anschließend kümmerten sie sich um die eigentlich weit weniger bedrohlich aussehende Rückenverletzung. Elladan kannte sich auf dem Gebiet solcher Verletzungen noch nicht besonders gut aus. Sie waren in Bruchtal nie vorgekommen, als er bei seinem Vater gelernt hatte. Das wenige was er bisher darüber wusste, hatte er aus den Erzählungen, dem Unterricht seines Vaters und aus Büchern erlernt. Aber viel war es nicht und er zweifelte daran, dass es ausreichte, um Haldir optimal zu versorgen. Doch Anwyns Anwesenheit und ihre Zuversichtlichkeit, sowie die Sicherheit mit der sie bestimmte Dinge tat, halfen ihm enorm weiter. Sie schien sich bestens auszukennen und ging sehr zielsicher vor, egal was sie tat. Dennoch dauerte es schier eine Ewigkeit. Zumindest kam es dem jungen Noldo so vor. Sie waren mitten in der Nacht mit Haldir hier angekommen und nun war die Sonne bereits aufgegangen.  
  
Eigentlich müsste er müde sein, fiel Elladan ein. Der junge Helfer, der ihnen anfangs assistiert hatte, war längst durch eine weitere Frau abgelöst worden und hatte sich eine Weile schlafen gelegt um sich auszuruhen. Anwyn dagegen schien noch hellwach zu sein und arbeitete mit größter Präzision an der schweren Wirbelsäulenverletzung. Elladan wusste nur, dass er auch nicht müde werden würde. Nicht, bis er wusste, dass alles für seinen Geliebten getan und dieser wirklich gut versorgt war. Er lernte viel in diesen Stunden, was man bei solchen Verletzungen tun konnte, tun musste, oder auf keinen Fall tun durfte.  
  
Doch auch Anwyn kam das eine oder andere Mal scheinbar an ihre Grenzen und dann wünschte Elladan sich, dass sein Ada hier wäre, damit er ihn um Rat fragen konnte. Er vertraute ihm und er war sich sicher, dass der sehr rasch gewusst hätte, was zu tun war. Aber wenn es noch möglich war, vielleicht könnte er Haldir ja später nochmals anschauen und ihm dann helfen. Und mit etwas Glück vielleicht so gut helfen, dass... aber Elladan machte sich keine Hoffnungen. Er wusste inzwischen, dass Anwyn eine sehr gute und kompetente Heilkundige war, die seinem Vater vielleicht sogar ein wenig das Wasser reichen konnte. Wenn es in ihren Augen unmöglich war, dass Haldir je wieder laufen können würde, dann hatte sie sicher recht.  
  
Elladan versuchte, sich nicht schon wieder von diesen trüben, entmutigenden Gedanken übermannen zu lassen, sondern zuversichtlich zu sein. Er konzentrierte sich zwanghaft auf das, was er zu tun hatte.  
  
Kurz nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen war und ihre hellen und warmen Strahlen durch die Fenster der Burg geschickt hatte, war Elrohir erwacht. Sein Lager war so günstig gelegen, dass die Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht gefallen waren und ihn gekitzelt aber auch gewärmt hatten. So blinzelte er sich etwas benommen den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah dann neben sich. Orophin schien noch recht tief zu schlafen.  
  
Die Augen des blonden Galadhrim waren noch blicklos in die Ferne gerichtet und seine Atemzüge kamen ruhig und gleichmäßig durch den leicht geöffneten Mund. Scheinbar schmerzten ihn seine gebrochenen Rippen noch beim Atmen, so dass er zusätzlich durch den Mund atmete. Aber abgesehen davon schien er entspannt zu schlafen, was Elrohir irgendwie erleichterte. Er war froh, dass er Orophin so weit hatte beruhigen können, dass Haldir wieder bei ihnen sei und vermutlich auch lebte.  
  
Nun hoffte der junge Noldo natürlich, dass dem wirklich so war. Einen Moment blieb er noch liegen und genoss die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht. Sie riefen so viele positive Erinnerungen in ihm hervor. Erinnerungen an seine Heimat Imladris und an so manchen friedlichen Morgen, an dem er in seinem weichen Bett erwacht war und sich gewünscht hatte, er könne den Tag mit Reiten, Bogenschießen oder etwas anderem im Freien verbringen. Aber stattdessen war sein Ada manchmal persönlich vorbeigekommen, um ihn zu wecken und ein Auge darauf zu haben, dass er auch brav zu Erestors Geschichtsunterricht ging, oder den Berater später dabei unterstützte, irgendwelche Verwaltungsangelegenheiten zu bearbeiten. Ein leises Lächeln schlich über sein Gesicht. Andere Erinnerungen tauchten in ihm auf, Erinnerungen an manchen Tag im Goldenen Wald. Wie herrlich war es dort, wenn die Sonne durch das grüne Blätterdach des Waldes fiel, hinein in die Talane oder auf die Wiesen, Lichtungen und Flüsse. Was waren das doch für friedvolle Tage gewesen...  
  
Er setzte sich langsam auf und betrachtete den schlafenden Galadhrim neben sich. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, prägte er sich jede Einzelheit des hübschen Gesichts ein. Auch wenn Orophin einige Schrammen und blaue Flecken im Gesicht hatte, so sah er dennoch wunderschön aus. Die etwas runderen Wangenknochen, die gleichen grünen Augen, wie sein Bruder Haldir, zarte rosa Lippen, leicht geöffnet, schienen nur darauf zu warten, dass sie geküsst wurden, hübsch geschwungene Augenbrauen. Elrohir zeichnete im Stillen jeden Gesichtszug mit den Augen nach, ohne sich wirklich bewusst zu sein, was er gerade tat.  
  
Er hatte schon lange sehr bereut, was er vor vielen Jahren Haldir und auch Elladan angetan hatte, als er sich zwischen die Liebenden gedrängt hatte. Beinahe zu spät hatte er erkannt, was er fast zerstört hatte. Seitdem hatte er Elladan im Stillen immer beneidet, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, den er so sehr lieben konnte und der die Liebe ebenso erwiderte. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, wie das wohl sein müsste, SO verliebt zu sein und solche Liebe zu erfahren. Und hatte er sich nicht auch im Stillen, ganz heimlich nur, damit Elladan oder jemand anders es nur nicht merkte, sehnlichst gewünscht auch seine Liebe zu finden?  
  
Noch immer blickte er auf den schlafenden Orophin hinab, der sich nun im Schlaf leicht bewegt. Seine Decke verrutschte dabei etwas und gab den Blick auf seine bandagierte Brust frei. Elrohir selber war gar nicht bewusst wie zärtlich sein Blick war, als er ganz behutsam, damit Orophin nur nicht aufwachte, die Decke wieder über den Schlafenden zog. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit nur, um wie zufällig ein wenig über Orophins Brust zu streicheln. Dann zog er jedoch rasch, wie ertappt, die Hand zurück. Der Galadhrim hatte von all dem nichts gespürt, sondern schlief nach wie vor.  
  
Elrohir blickte sich um. Er entdeckte das Lager, das Elladan neben Orophin provisorisch für Haldir vorbereitet hatte. Doch es war noch immer unbenutzt. Der Noldo fühlte eine unbestimmte Unruhe in sich erwachsen. Was mochte das nur bedeuten? Es war spät am Abend, oder vielmehr schon Nacht gewesen, als er beobachtet hatte, wie Elladan mit Haldir zurückkam, und nun war es bestimmt schon fast Vormittag, soweit er das nach dem Stand der Sonne beurteilen konnte. Und von Elladan war keine Spur zu sehen. Viele andere Heiler, Heilerinnen und vor allem Helfer, sowohl elbische als auch menschliche eilten umher, um die ganzen Verletzten zu betreuen. Viele erwachten nun aus Betäubungen oder Bewußtlosigkeit und verspürten Schmerzen oder hatten Durst oder andere Bedürfnisse.  
  
Der junge Noldo suchte die große Halle mit seinen scharfen Augen ab. Doch er konnte Elladan zunächst nicht bei den umhereilenden Personen entdecken. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass auf den Behandlungstischen immer noch einige Patienten zu liegen schienen. Er überlegte gerade, ob Elladan vielleicht noch dort sein könnte, als sein Zwilling in sein Blickfeld geriet. Elrohir erschrack fast, denn so hat er Elladan noch nie gesehen, übermüdet, mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen, irgendwie verzweifelt. "Elladan, komm her mein kleiner Bruder", rief er ihm betont fröhlich zu.  
  
Er hätte ihn kaum extra auffordern müssen, denn Elladan steuerte schon von allein das Lager seines Bruders an. Er hockte sich neben ihm nieder und fragte mit sehr müder, leicht resigniert klingender Stimme: "Guten Morgen... wie geht's dir? Haben die schmerzstillenden Kräuter geholfen? Konntest du ein bisschen schlafen?" "Ja, danke. Die Kräuter haben gut gewirkt. Ich bin eben erst erwacht. Aber was ist mir dir? Du siehst... " "...furchtbar aus?" beendete Elladan den Satz für ihn. Elrohir nickte. "Du hast heute Nacht noch kein Auge zugetan, oder?" Elladan schüttelte den Kopf und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen wie locker die Tränen in seinen Augen saßen.  
  
Elrohir befürchtete nun das Schlimmste. Er wagte es gar nicht auszusprechen, doch er wusste, er musste diese Frage stellen. Hatte Haldir es vielleicht bis hierher geschafft, um dann die rettende Heilbehandlung nicht zu überleben? Er beugte sich etwas vor und zog seinen Bruder in seine Arme. "Wie geht es Haldir?" fragte er dann leise. Kaum war die Frage ausgesprochen fühlte er wie seine Tunika dort, wo Elladans Kopf ruhte, binnen weniger Minuten durchnässt war von stummen Tränen, die sein Bruder vergoss. Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment so hilflos und verzweifelt, denn er konnte nichts tun, außer seinen Bruder halten, ihn hin- und herzuwiegen und ihm beruhigende Worte zuzuflüstern. Dabei hoffte er inständig, Orophin möge jetzt nicht aufwachen und so erfahren was geschehen war. Zumindest diesen Wunsch erhörten die Valar, denn der Galadhrim blieb in seinem tiefen Heilschlaf.  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, du hast gewiss alles versucht", flüsterte Elrohir sanft. "Vielleicht ist es besser so? So hat er keine Schmerzen mehr und leidet nicht mehr..." Elladans Kopf flog hoch und Elrohir musste ausweichen, um nicht durch ihn einen Kinnhaken verpasst zu bekommen. "WAS? Was redest du denn da? Er ist doch nicht tot", flüsterte Elladan heiser aber recht entrüstet. "Ach nein?" antwortete Elrohir und konnte einen Stoßseufzer der Erleichterung kaum unterdrücken. "Das ist ja wenigstens eine gute Neuigkeit. Aber sag, warum weinst du dann so?" fragte er besorgt und streichelte seinem Zwilling beruhigend durch das Haar. "Weil... weil er so schlimm verletzt ist", schluchzte Elladan und leise legte seinen Kopf nun wieder an Elrohirs Brust. "Ssssch... aber er lebt ja, das ist das wichtigste. Er ist ein Kämpfer, er wird auch jetzt kämpfen und es schaffen. Erinnere dich daran, wie schwer er verletzt war, als wir ihn unten am Bruinen fanden, vom Fluss bedroht und unter einem Baum eingeklemmt. Er hat damals gekämpft und es geschafft. Er wird auch heute kämpfen und es schaffen", bemühte sich Elrohir zu trösten. "Wie schlimm ist es denn?" "Ein Schwerthieb hat ihm den Bauch aufgeschlitzt", begann Elladan leise und schluchzend zu berichten. "Er wird ziemliche Schmerzen haben, aber es wird bald heilen und er sollte damit keine Probleme mehr haben, wenn es erst mal vollständig verheilt ist." "Na, das klingt doch schon mal recht zuversichtlich", versuchte Elrohir Optimismus zu säen.  
  
"Ja, das alleine wäre auch nicht so schlimm.. aber er hat noch eine Wunde... im Rücken, nicht besonders groß oder tief, aber wohl tief genug um die Wirbelsäule schwer zu verletzen", fuhr Elladan fort und erneut liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. "Elrohir... er wird nie wieder seine Beine gebrauchen können... er kann nicht mehr laufen, ja nicht einmal mehr stehen", schluchzte er. Elrohir war erschüttert. War dies nicht sogar schlimmer als der Tod? Nun verstand er wieso Elladan so außer sich war. Selbst wenn Haldir die Verletzungen überleben würde, so würde er nie mehr ganz gesund werden. Etwas, das für einen Elben eigentlich nur schwer oder gar nicht vorstellbar war. "Aber.. aber vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch Hoffnung? Ich habe noch nie von einem Elben gehört, der seine Beine nicht gebrauchen konnte", versuchte Elrohir erneut Mut zu machen. "Du hast ja auch in solchen Unterrichtsstunden bei Ada oder Erestor nie besonders gut aufgepasst, oder?" murmelte Elladan fast neckend. "Nein, das ist vielleicht richtig", räumte Elrohir mit einem leichten Lächeln ein. "Aber an so etwas außergewöhnliches täte ich mich erinnern." "Er muss jetzt wenigstens erst mal halbwegs gesund werden, sein Bauch muss heilen... sein Körper wird viel Kraft brauchen", flüsterte Elladan dann wieder traurig. "Er wird das schaffen. Hab keine Sorge, wir werden ihm dabei helfen", versprach Elrohir tröstend. "Danke.. ich hab so gehofft, dass du das sagst", schluchzte Elladan.  
  
'Nicht nur Haldir wird viel Kraft brauchen, sondern auch du, kleiner Bruder', sinnierte Elrohir während er seinen Bruder noch eine kleine Weile in den Armen hielt, ihn wiegte und tröstete und versuchte ihm Mut zuzusprechen. Er würde ihn nicht allein lassen, sondern versuchen ihm ein Rückhalt zu sein. Denn wenn Elladan ein solcher Rückhalt für Haldir sein musste, dann brauchte er gewiss auch einen, um irgendwoher seine Stärke zu beziehen. Die Möglichkeit mit beiden nach Valinor zu ziehen kam in seinen Kopf und erschien ihm als letzter Rettungsanker gar nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht konnten die Valar helfen? Vielleicht würde Haldir dann dort wieder ganz gesund werden?  
  
Elladan blieb noch einen Moment an Elrohir gelehnt sitzen, dann löste er sich aus den Armen seines Zwillings und krabbelte zu dem Platz, den er für Haldir vorgesehen hatte und begann ihn so herzurichten, dass Haldir dort optimal liegen konnte. Er schichtete Felle und Decken auf, platzierte Kissen und prüfte immer wieder sein Werk, bis er endlich zufrieden war.  
  
Dann machte Elladan sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem noch immer tief schlafenden Geliebten. Haldirs Bauch und Rücken waren nun verbunden, so dass man von den Wunden nichts mehr sah. Außerdem hatte Elladan ihn auch soweit als möglich gewaschen und auch alle kleineren Wunden versorgt. Nun halfen ihm Legolas und Unaldor den Schwerverletzten hinüber zu seinem neuen Lager zu tragen und ihn dort so behutsam wie möglich hinzulegen. Als dies geschehen war, mochte keiner von Elladans Helfern sich sofort zurückziehen. Angstvoll und besorgt blickten sie auf den totenbleichen Elben, der dort mit geschlossenen Augen in den dicken Kissen lag und noch nicht ahnte, womit das Schicksal ihn geschlagen hatte.  
  
Schließlich trennten sie sich doch und verließen mit gesenkten Köpfen und in Elladans Begleitung Haldirs Krankenlager. "Elrohir, bitte lass nach mir schicken, sobald irgendetwas mit ihm ist, ja?" bat der arg mitgenommen aussehende jüngere Noldozwilling seinen Bruder. "Elladan, warte!" rief der ihm nach. Der Angesprochene drehte sich nochmals um. "Ja, mein Bruder?" "Wohin gehst du? Willst du dich nicht ausruhen?" "Nein, es warten noch immer viele Leichtverletzte auf ihre Wundversorgung. Ich werde dort noch etwas mithelfen." "Du warst die ganze Nacht auf und hast Haldir behandelt und auch die Tage davor hast du kaum geschlafen. Du musst dich ausruhen", sagte Elrohir eindringlich.  
  
Doch er stieß bei seinem Bruder auf taube Ohren. "Nein, ich muss mich nicht ausruhen. Noch nicht. Ich könnte es jetzt sowieso nicht", fauchte Elladan beinahe zurück. Als Elrohir noch etwas erwidern wollte, schnitt sein Bruder ihm sofort das Wort ab. "Nein, sag jetzt nichts. Lass mich einfach, ja? Bitte! Ich weiß schon was ich tue. Ich werde in regelmäßigen Abständen nach Haldir und auch nach dir und Orophin sehen, aber bitte mach es mir jetzt nicht noch schwerer!" Elrohir wusste nicht so recht, was er daraufhin nun erwidern sollte. So gab er nach und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. 'Ich fürchte um dich, kleiner Bruder', dachte er und ließ seinen Blick dann über Orophin zu Haldir schweifen. 'Und um dich fürchte ich auch stolzer Galadhrim. Bitte halte durch und lass Elladan sich geirrt haben. Vielleicht wirst du ja trotzdem irgendwie wieder gesund.'  
  
Er vergrub den Kopf in seinem Kissen und begann zu den Valar zu beten, wobei ihm immer mehr Tränen aus den Augen rollten. Er weinte um die Ungerechtigkeiten dieser Welt, wie grausam alles geworden war und dass die Valar es zuließen, dass hier Familien auseinander gerissen wurden und dass eben manch einer so schwer verletzt wurde.  
  
So, über ein paar kleine Reviews würde ich mich nun mächtig freuen! Alles Liebe und bis hoffentlich bald! ;-) 


	17. Kummer

Tage unserer Liebe

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!

Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

Pairing: Elladan/Haldir

Warnung: AU!!!

Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

* * *

Zuerst einmal wieder ein ganz dickes liebes Danke an alle treuen Leser! Vielen Dank für Eure vielen lieben Reviews und Eure Geduld mit mir! So, nun habe ich meine schriftlichen Prüfungen erst mal hinter mir und werde wieder etwas mehr Zeit zum Schreiben haben! Ich freu mir sehr, dass Ihr mir so die Treue gehalten habt! Deshalb wünsche ich Euch nun auch gleich ganz viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel! Die ausführlichen Reviewantworten findet Ihr unten! Also, gute Unterhaltung beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 16 – Kummer

Elladan ging wie durch dicken Nebel zurück zu den Behandlungstischen. Er nahm kaum irgendetwas um sich herum wahr. Jetzt wo Haldir versorgt war, schien es als wiche alle Kraft aus ihm. Er fühlte, dass seine Knie erneut weich wurden und hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

"Elladan, du solltest dich wirklich etwas ausruhen. Du siehst leichenblass aus", vernahm er plötzlich neben sich eine Stimme. Er musste erst einmal träge den Kopf wenden um zu erkennen wer gesprochen hatte. Der blonde Prinz aus Düsterwald geriet in sein verschwommenes Blickfeld. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch er wusste nicht was. Alles schien sich um ihn zu drehen und er fühlte, wie starke Hände sich um seine Schultern und seine Knie legten und ihn hochhoben. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Prinzen und vertraute sich diesem völlig an.

Legolas hatte geahnt, dass so etwas geschehen würde, daher war er dem Noldo gefolgt. Behutsam hob er den befreundeten Elben nun hoch und legte ihn auf dem freien Tisch ab, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu schaffen, sich wieder etwas zu sammeln. Menschen, die vorübergingen und halb verwunderte, halb neugierig gaffende Blicke auf jenen Elben warfen, der doch eigentlich selber ein Heiler war und nun schon so vielen hier geholfen hatte, begegnete er nur mit eisigem Blick, so dass sie sich rasch abwandten und woanders hinstarrten. Behutsam ergriff er eine Hand Elladans, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, nicht allein zu sein.

Vor Elladans Augen tanzten noch immer weiße Sterne und eine seltsame Schwärze umfing ihn. Doch nach und nach lichtete sich der Schleier ein wenig und er erkannte langsam seine Umgebung wieder. Zuerst nahm alles nur schemenhaft Gestalt an, kaum zu unterscheiden waren Menschen, Elben, Wände, Gegenstände. Alles war nur in verschiedensten Grau- und Weißtönen abgestuft. Dann, allmählich kehrte eine blasse Farbgebung zurück in die Umwelt. Er blinzelte ganz leicht und erkannte das besorgte Gesicht eines Elben über sich. Der Elb war blond und im allerersten Moment glaubte er, es sei Haldir, der sich über ihn beuge. Dann holte ihn die Realität jedoch ein und er erkannte Legolas.

"Legolas?" Leise war der Name ausgesprochen worden. Fragend, hilfesuchend, unsicher.

"Ja, Elladan", antwortete der Angesprochene. "Ruh dich einen Moment aus."

"Ich... ich müsste helfen..... soviel tun und doch...... mir ist so elend", erklang wieder die leise Stimme des Noldo.

"Das kann ich gut verstehen. Du hast genug geholfen fürs erste. Nun musst du dich selber ausruhen", antwortete der Prinz wieder ebenso sanft wie zuvor.

"Es ist alles so....", die Stimme des Noldo erstarb und ein trockenes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, "furchtbar..."

"Ich weiß...", antwortete Legolas leise. "Und ich wünschte ich könnte etwas tun, um dir zu helfen."

Langsam, unendlich langsam setzte der junge Noldo sich wieder auf. Legolas bemühte sich, seine Erschütterung über das Bild, das er nun abgab, nicht zu zeigen. Da saß ein absolut hilflos wirkender, erschöpfter, zerzauster Elb, dem die Tränen in den Augen standen. Elladans Zopf, den er sich geflochten hatte, um das Haar aus seinem Gesicht zu halten, war halb aufgelöst. Überall hingen wirre Strähnen in seinem Gesicht oder sie standen aus dem Zopf hervor. Seine Kleidung war völlig beschmutzt und durchgeschwitzt. Dem jungen Prinzen schien es sogar so, als zitterten seine Hände ab und an ganz leicht.

Elladan drehte sich leicht, so dass seine Füße nun vom Tisch herunter baumelten. Er stützte sich ein wenig mit den Händen ab und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. "Am liebsten würde ich... ach ich weiß auch nicht... weg hier... raus hier....weit weg von dem allem", versuchte er seine noch immer tobenden und verwirrenden Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

Legolas nickte verständnisvoll. Hilfsbereit streckte er dem Noldo eine Hand entgegen und Elladan ergriff sie dankbar. Vorsichtig setzte er seine Füße auf den Boden, war froh, dass dieser nicht mehr schwankte und unter ihm nachgeben wollte. Er wusste zwar nicht was Legolas vorhatte und wo sie hin wollten, doch es war ihm beinahe egal. Er vertraute dem jungen Sindarelben. Als er endlich wieder richtig auf festen Füßen stand und es schaffte, einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen, ließ seine Angst, gleich wieder umzufallen, nach und er ließ sich von Legolas führen, wo immer der nun mit ihm hinging.

Legolas hielt Elladan behutsam am Arm fest, so konnte er ihn führen und war gleichzeitig in einer guten Position den Noldo auffangen zu können, sollten ihn wieder die Kräfte verlassen. Er durchschritt die Halle mit ihm und trat durch ein Tor ins Freie hinaus. Elladan nahm eigentlich nichts von all dem um sich herum wahr. Es dauerte sogar einen Moment, bis er die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht fühlte.

Sie stiegen eine steinerne gewundene Treppe hinauf. Elladan hatte keine Ahnung wohin sie führte, doch Legolas schien zu wissen wohin er wollte, denn er schritt sehr zielsicher dahin. Als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichten tat sich vor ihnen eine kleine Plattform auf und Elladan erkannte, dass dies als eine Art Zinne gedacht gewesen war, als die Burg errichtet wurde. Hier waren sie hoch droben über dem Geschehen. Der Wind war hier stärker zu spüren, während er um die Ecken blies und Staub vom Boden aufwirbelte. Legolas führte Elladan bis zur Brüstung der Zinne, wo ein Steinvorsprung eine Sitzgelegenheit, einer Bank nicht unähnlich bot. Sie ließen sich darauf nieder.

Elladan fragte sich woher Legolas von diesem Platz wusste, doch er mochte nicht fragen. Der Prinz schien die Frage jedoch zu ahnen und lächelte leicht, als er leise sagte. "Es ist nie verkehrt vor der Schlacht strategisch günstige Punkte auszukundschaften."

Elladan schenkte ihm nun ebenfalls ein ganz kleines schmales Lächeln als Dank für die Antwort auf diese unausgesprochene Frage. Dann blickte er sich um, sah hinunter in das Tal in welchem vor zwei Tagen die Schlacht getobt hatte. Soviel Zerstörung, soviel Tod schien ihm ins Angesicht zu blicken.

So hob er den Blick und sah in die Ferne. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und schwieg einfach. Legolas drängte ihn nicht zum Sprechen und Elladan war dankbar dafür. Es war wie eine stille Übereinkunft. Elben brauchten selten viele Worte, um einander zu verstehen. Sie waren ein sehr sensibles Volk und spürten, wenn es einem der Ihren nicht gut ging.

Elladan spürte den Wind in seinem Haar und genoss diese Empfindung. Er fühlte sich auf eine gewisse Art ein wenig befreit und das war genau das, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Er dankte Legolas im Stillen vielmals, dass der ihn an diesen wunderbaren Ort geführt hatte, diese Oase der Ruhe. Auch wenn der Wind hier so heftig blies, so war es ein angenehmes Gefühl, als hauche er ihm wieder Leben ein, als bringe er ihn dazu wieder richtig zu atmen.

Der Blick des Noldo wanderte in jene Richtung aus welcher er vor zwei Tagen mit Haldir und dessen Heer gekommen war, Richtung Lothlorien. Seine Gedanken kreisten darum, ob Haldir seine geliebte Heimat je wiedersehen würde. Ob sie alle diesen Krieg überhaupt überleben würden oder ob sie es andernfalls noch schaffen würden nach Valinor zu kommen. Oder waren er und Haldir vielleicht sogar dazu verdammt hier zu bleiben und zu sterben?

Leise und wie durch Watte glaubte er die Stimme seiner Großmutter zu hören.

_"Die Macht des Feindes wächst... Die Kraft des Ringträgers schwindet. Im nahenden Dunkel erstarkt der Wille des Ringes...."_

Es war so real, dass er kurz aufblickte und Legolas anschaute, doch der sah nur weiterhin ruhig geradeaus in die Ferne und schien eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Elladan wurde sich gewahr, dass er sich an Worte erinnerte, die gefallen waren, als er in Lothlorien gewesen war. Hatte Galadriel dort nicht ähnlich gesprochen? Hatte sie nicht schon mal so gewarnt? Daraufhin waren sie mit dem Heer aufgebrochen. Doch was mochten die Worte nun bedeuten?

Er grübelte vor sich hin und dann fiel es ihm auf. Sein Volk verabscheute Kriege, Macht, Hass, Streit und Gewalt. Unter solchen Bedingungen lebten Elben nur ungern und meist nicht sehr lange. Sie bemühten sich sodann dem Ruf des Meeres zu folgen und die Gestade von Kampf und Gewalt hinter sich zu lassen. Waren sie dieser Möglichkeit beraubt, so starben sie oft an übergroßem Leid, wenn sie gezwungen waren dem Lauf von Zerstörung zuzusehen.

Nun verstand Elladan. Haldir würde in einer solchen Welt nicht mehr gesund werden können. Er würde schwinden und sterben. Sein Schicksal war nun an das Schicksal des Ringes gebunden. Doch wie sollte er ihm nun noch helfen? Was konnte er schon tun, um den unaufhaltsamen Gang der Dinge abzuändern?

Mutlos sank sein Kopf auf die Brust. Tränen begannen erneut in seinen Augen zu glitzern und er fühlte, wie Legolas in einer Geste des Verstehens eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte. Dies war also das Ende. Nun verstand er Galadriels Prophezeiung, die sie nicht hatte aussprechen wollen. Er war nicht im Kampf gefallen, obwohl er befürchtet hatte, dass sie dies im Spiegel gesehen und es ihm nicht offenbart hatte. Doch dies hier war schlimmer. Haldir würde sterben und diesmal würde er das Schwinden seines Geliebten nicht aufhalten können, da er diese für Elben nun lebensfeindlich werdende Welt nicht zu ändern vermochte. Und wenn Haldir ihn verließ, dann würde auch er sterben und ihm in Mandos Hallen folgen, denn nichts und niemand konnte ihn dann noch hier zurückhalten.

Er dachte daran, mit Haldir nach Valinor zu gehen. Valinor hatte für ihn immer etwas tröstliches, er würde dort auch seine Naneth wiedertreffen. Er verband mit der Sehnsucht nach Valinor soviel Trost und soviel Positives. Doch würde es überhaupt noch möglich sein dies zu erreichen? Haldir war so schwer verletzt, würde er die lange Reise zu den Grauen Anfuhrten überhaupt überstehen? Oder vielleicht in die Bucht Belfalas? Sie lag näher als die Anfurthen, doch immer noch sehr weit weg für einen Elben, der seine Beine nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte. Und wenn sich das Schicksal weiter wendete und der Ringträger seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen konnte, würde es dann überhaupt noch die Grauen Anfuhrten geben? Vielleicht würden sie zerstört werden, die dort lebenden Elben im Kampf getötet, die Wege nach Belfalas durch Kämpfe abgeschnitten oder ebenfalls zerstört und er und Haldir wären dann gefangen in diesen von Krieg verseuchten Gestaden. In diesem Falle würden sie wohl beide sehr bald dahinscheiden. Elladan begann sich mit diesem Gedanken zu befassen, denn für ihn erschien es bereits aussichtslos, dass es noch ein Schiff geben würde, dass ihn und Haldir fortbringen konnte.

Legolas fühlte die Mutlosigkeit, die Traurigkeit, die von Elladan ausgingen. Doch noch immer sprach keiner der Elben ein Wort. Nach einer Weile blickten sie einander an, sahen sich in die Augen und Elladan verstanden auch so, was ineinander vorging. Legolas sah in Elladans Augen die Trauer und die Angst vor der Zukunft und auch Elladan sah Zukunftsängste in den Augen des blonden Sindar, ebenso wie die Hilflosigkeit, nicht mehr trösten zu können, keine Worte für das zu finden, was er ausdrücken wollte. Doch Worte waren auch nicht nötig, wie oft wirkten sie falsch oder fehl am Platz oder trotz aller Ehrlichkeit, die ihnen innewohnte, kamen sie einem manchmal einfach nur wie leere Phrasen vor. Keinem der beiden Elben war das Schweigen unangenehm, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. So brach es auch keiner von ihnen, denn er fürchtete, damit diesen wunderbaren Moment des wortlosen Verstehens zu zerstören.

Schließlich blickte Elladan erneut in die Ferne, sein Blick tränenverschleiert, sein Wangen nass von vergossenen Tränen. Seine Lippen formten stumme Worte: Warum? Was hat er denn getan? Womit hat er das verdient? Was soll ich nur tun? Wie kann ich ihm helfen? Warum bin ich so machtlos, so hilflos? Warum vermag ich ihm nicht zurückzugeben was er verdient, was ihm nie hätte genommen werden dürfen? Warum kann ich denn gar nichts tun? Warum ist alles so hoffnungslos?

Er wollte so gerne kämpfen, für sich, für Haldir, für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, die doch eben erst angefangen hatte. Doch er fühlte sich zu mutlos. Nichts erschien ihm mehr Sinn zu machen, alles war so aussichtslos. Und wie er diesen Gedanken nachhing, fühlte er plötzlich so etwas wie eine seltsame angenehme Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Ein beruhigendes tröstendes Gefühl und plötzlich schien die Sonne ihm direkt in die Augen zu strahlen und ihn leicht zu blenden. Er sah eine frische grüne Wiese vor sich und gesunde junge Bäume. Und dann hörte er in seinem Kopf die Stimme der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes: "Selbst ein Einzelner vermag den Lauf des Schicksals zu ändern..."

Elladan blickte auf und glaubte in ihre funkelnden Augen zu sehen, welche das Sonnenlicht widerspiegelten. Es schien ihm, sie lächle ihn an, zuversichtlich, so wie vor langer Zeit, als er noch ein sehr junger Elb war und gerade das Reiten erlernte und von seinem Pony gefallen war. Auch damals hatte sie so gelächelt als sie ihn ermutigte es doch noch einmal zu versuchen und wieder aufzusteigen. Er blickte auf und lächelte sie an. "Danke", flüsterte er heiser.

Die Vision verblasste und Elladan saß noch immer neben Legolas. Sein Kopf hing nun nicht mehr herab und die letzten Tränen tropften von seinem Kinn. Der blonde Prinz hatte das leise 'Danke' gehört, war aber nicht sicher, ob es ihm gegolten hatte. Doch nun wendete Elladan den Kopf und lächelte ihn an und sagte nochmals: "Danke."

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte und Legolas verstand, dass Elladan sich beruhigt hatte, dass er sich gefangen hatte und dass er nun wieder Mut und Kraft sammelte, die er brauchen würde. "Lass uns wieder hineingehen", schlug er leise vor. Elladan nickte. "Ich werde mich etwas ausruhen."

Legolas lächelte daraufhin nur - sein leichtes, scheues, aber doch so strahlendes Lächeln, das aus tiefster Seele kam und nur sichtbar wurde, wenn er sich wirklich freute.

**

* * *

**

**SE**: Ich freue mich so sehr, über Euch treue Leser, dass ich Euch nie vergessen würde!!!! Von Eurem Feedback lebe ich doch! Zwinker! Ohne Euch gäbe es diese Geschichte gar nicht, daher hab ich immer ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich wegen verschiedener Ereignisse und Prüfungen Euch dauernd so lange warten lassen musste!

**Little** **Lion**: Freu mich, dass Dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! Ja, ich denke Zwillinge haben sicher noch eine ganz andere, engere Beziehung zueinander als 'normale' Geschwister!

**Ithiliell**: Hihi, ja ich glaube Du hast schon mal erwähnt, dass Du Happy Ends liebst! Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Leser gern auf die Folter spanne? Ich hoffe, Du hast trotzdem ganz viel Spaß an der Geschichte!

**Heitzi**: Wunderheilung? Hmm... keine schlechte Idee! Aber wer könnte das Wunder vollbringen?

**Lady**-**of**-**Gondor**: Das freut mich, dass Du die Hoffnung nicht aufgibst! Wollen wir hoffen, dass Haldir auch diese Einstellung hat!

**Sarah**: Na ja, Haldir in diesen Zustand zu versetzen war einfach. Aber ihn da wieder rauszuholen ist viel schwieriger.... Ja, an seine Patienten sollte er wirklich denken, aber wie Du siehst, hat Legolas hier ja schon beherzt eingegriffen!

Tja, mal schauen, was elbische Selbstheilungskräfte so zu schaffen vermögen!

**Yuri**: Hey, perfektes Timing, dass ich gerade dann ein Update ongestellt hab, als Du von der Klassenfahrt zurückkamst! Ich hoffe, du hattest eine schöne Zeit und viel Spaß! Danke für die Nachfrage, wegen meinem Real-Life! Ja, so langsam kehrt wieder etwas Ruhe ein. Daher denke ich, kann ich hier nun auch schneller weiterschreiben!

**Silva**: Vielen, vielen Dank für alle Deine Komplimente! Keine Sorge, diese Story ist noch lange nicht zuende! Ich freu mich sehr, dass sie Dir so sehr gefällt!

**Mystic**: Huhu Süße! Vielen lieben Dank für Dein Review! Hab mich wieder riesig gefreut!

Der arme Schoßbalrog, der wird noch verhungern, obwohl.... ich glaube er steht auch auf kleine Mädchen, die gewisse Elbenlords erblinden lassen! zwinker!

Iluvatar vom Himmel schweben lassen? Interessante Idee! Ich denke mal drüber nach!

Oh, einen schönen Gruß noch von Haldir und ich soll dir von ihm ausrichten, OT: ICH BIN NICHT DICK! Äh, ganz meine Meinung! Wieso hänselst du den armen Elb nun auch noch, wo er nicht mal weglaufen kann? Und du solltest bedenken, dass er seine Arme und seinen Bogen noch gut benutzen kann! zwinker

So, ich hoffe, Dir hat das Kapitel auch wieder gefallen! knuddel

**Fireth**: Das Argument mit der Ewigkeit ist gut. Das bringt mich ins Grübeln! Bis in alle Ewigkeit von einem miesgelaunten Haldir vollgenörgelt zu werden ist sicher keine so erstrebenswerte Aussicht für Elladan. Tja, lass Dich überraschen ob und wie ich mich da wieder rausreite! knuddel

**Shelley**: Erst mal ein ganz liebes Danke für Deine tolle Beta, Süße! knuddel Ja stimmt, die Leitern in Lorien dürften ein Problem darstellen. In Bruchtal wäre das Problem schon mal geringer. Oder vielleicht doch gleich nach Valinor? Freu mich, dass es Dir wieder gefallen hat! knuddel

* * *

So, und nun seid Ihr dran! Ich würde mich wieder riesig über ein paar Reviews freuen! Ihr wollt doch sicher wissen, wie es weitergeht, oder?

Grüßchen, Ari


	18. Erklärungen

_Tage unserer Liebe_

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!

Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

Pairing: Elladan/Haldir

Warnung: AU!!!

Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

* * *

Zunächst möchte ich erst einmal wieder Euch allen für Eure vielen Reviews und Mails danken! Ich freu mich immer noch so sehr darüber, dass Euch die Story nach wie vor gefällt! Deshalb will ich auch nicht lange weiterreden, sondern wünsche Euch gleich ganz viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel! Die Reviewerantworten findet Ihr wie immer unten!

* * *

Kapitel 17 – Erklärungen

Während Elladan draußen auf der obersten Zinne der Burg saß, hatte Elrohir es sich wieder in seinem provisorischen Bett bequem gemacht. Er war eingedöst und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Ab und an richtete er sich etwas auf, um über Orophin hinweg zu Haldir zu schauen. Der Galadhrim schlief jedoch unverändert. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich ganz leicht, was Elrohir beruhigte, wusste er doch so, dass der Geliebte seines Bruders am Leben war.

Dann und wann erlaubte er sich auch, seinen Blick für kurze Zeit an Orophin hängen zu lassen, der auch noch schlief. Allerdings mit offenen Augen, ein Zeichen, dass er zwar im Heilschlaf, dieser aber nicht so tief war. Ein tieferer Heilschlaf war also bei diesem Galadhrim schon nicht mehr nötig, um ihm Schmerzen zu nehmen und Vergessen zu bescheren. Irgendwie war das ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Trotz der schweren Verletzungen und Verluste, die Menschen und Elben in diesem Kampf hatten hinnehmen müssen, durchströmte Elrohir ein Gefühl der Freude. Er lebte, sein Bruder lebte, dessen Partner Haldir lebte und.... ja auch Orophin lebte. Er lächelte bei diesen Gedanken.

Nachdem er den Galadhrim eine Weile beobachtet hatte, legte er sich wieder bequem hin, beobachtete die Muster, die die Sonne durch die Fenster auf den Boden und die Wände malte und fragte sich was Elladan wohl gerade tat. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und hätte ihn gesucht, aber dafür fühlte er sich doch noch nicht so recht in der Lage.

Nur wenig später bemerkte er die Regung neben sich. Orophin schien zu erwachen. Der jüngere Bruder Haldirs seufzte leise und Elrohir hob ein wenig den Kopf, um ihn besser beobachten zu können. Es war jedoch kein schmerzerfülltes Seufzen, sondern vielmehr ein wohliges gewesen, das Behagen ausdrückte. Elrohir atmete ein wenig auf, denn Orophin schien sich ganz offensichtlich besser zu fühlen.

Der Galadhrim räkelte sich einen Moment ehe er wahrnahm, wer auf der anderen Seite neben ihm lag. "Haldir... mein Bruder", kam es leise und fast zärtlich über seine Lippen, während er den Hauptmann betrachtete. "Den Valar sei Dank, Elladan hat dich gefunden und du lebst", stieß er leise und erleichtert hervor. Er sah zwar, dass Haldir zu tief schlief, um seine Worte zu vernehmen, doch er hatte einfach leise mit ihm sprechen müssen. Er wollte seine Freude darüber mitteilen. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn dazu bewegte, doch er wandte dann sofort den Kopf in Elrohirs Richtung, um diesem diese frohe Botschaft mitzuteilen.

Zu seiner Überraschung war Elrohir jedoch wach und schien ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet zu haben. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als sofort zu sagen: "Elrohir... Haldir lebt! Er wird wieder gesund!" Die Reaktion Elrohirs auf diese Worte fiel jedoch nicht so aus, wie erwartet. Der Blick des Noldo wurde traurig und hätte Orophin es nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte er gemeint, dass Elrohirs Augen verdächtig feucht blinkten. Ganz leicht schüttelte der den Kopf und flüsterte: "Es tut mir so leid, Orophin!"

"Was? Was ist denn los?" fragte der Galadhrim nun aufgebracht. "Was tut dir leid?"

"Ja, du hast recht, Haldir lebt und er wird es auch überleben. Elladan hat alles für ihn getan", begann Elrohir zu berichten.

"Ja und? Das ist doch eine gute Nachricht! Das ist doch kein Grund beinahe zu weinen. Es wird sicher etwas Zeit brauchen, bis er völlig genesen ist, aber das ist doch nicht schlimm", antwortete Orophin verwirrt. Er zögerte. "Er wird doch wieder ganz gesund, oder?" kam die Frage dann ganz leise und heiser über seine Lippen.

"Ich glaube nicht", presste Elrohir die Antwort heraus. "So wie ich Elladan verstanden habe, wird dein Bruder nie mehr seine Beine gebrauchen können. Er... er wird einfach nicht mehr laufen können..."

Nun war es heraus. Die Nachricht, die Elrohir so lange in seinem Herzen bewegt hatte. Er hatte sich irgendwie gewünscht, dass er es wäre, der Orophin diese beibringt, aber gleichzeitig hatte er sich auch so sehr davor gefürchtet und nicht gewusst was er sagen sollte. Inzwischen hatte er sogar gehofft, dass Orophin so lange schlafen möge, bis Elladan wieder in greifbarer Nähe war, oder vielleicht wenigstens jene Heilerin, Anwyn, die Elladan geholfen hatte. Die beiden konnten solche Nachrichten gewiss viel besser überbringen, schließlich waren sie als Heiler geübter darin. Und sie konnten gewiss auch besser mit den Reaktionen darauf umgehen. Ängstlich blickte Elrohir nun zu Orophin. Wie würde er reagieren?

Der Galadhrim saß einfach nur still da. Ganz still, reglos, seine Schultern sackten zusammen, die Hände hatte er hilflos in den Schoß gelegt. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und Strähnen seines silberblonden Haares fielen ihm nach vorn, über die Schultern ins Gesicht. Tränen schienen sich in seinen Augen zu bilden. Er sah auf einmal so hilflos aus, beinahe zerbrechlich. Es war ein neues und vollkommen ungewohntes Bild für Elrohir, einen Krieger der Galadhrim so zu sehen.

"Aber... aber...das ist nicht möglich", brachte er schließlich schwach heraus. "Er ist doch ein Elb... unsere Wunden heilen immer..."

"Ich glaube, Haldir ist der erste, der so eine schwere Verletzung überhaupt überlebt hat."

"Dennoch, es muss doch einen Weg geben..."

"Ich bin sicher, dass Elladan schon nach einem gesucht hat und dass er noch immer sucht. Er hofft und bangt genauso wie du. Und er tut alles für ihn, alles was in seiner Macht steht."

"Weiß Haldir es schon?" Die Stimme Orophins war mittlerweile tränenerstickt.

"Nein", schüttelte Elrohir den Kopf.

"Und wie... sagen wir es ihm?"

"Ich denke, das wird... das sollte Elladan machen", schlug Elrohir vor. "Er kann das sicher am besten, denn er kann Haldir sicher auch gleich den Halt geben, den er brauchen wird."

Orophin nickte nur und Tränen tropften von seinen Augen in seinen Schoß. Tränen die einfach flossen, nicht abgewischt oder aufgehalten wurden. "Ich habe solche Angst, dass er wieder anfängt zu schwinden...", flüsterte er heiser.

Elrohir schaute erschrocken auf. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht richtig nachgedacht. Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass dies durchaus eine Möglichkeit wäre. Würde Elladan das nochmals aufhalten können? Einmal hatte er es ja bereits geschafft, aber ein zweites Mal? Noch dazu, war dies hier kein Liebeskummer, sondern ein ganz reales Problem, was sich nicht so leicht aus der Welt schaffen ließ. Wie sollte Elladan das bewältigen? Würde er es überhaupt können oder würde er vielleicht gar daran verzweifeln und ebenfalls anfangen zu schwinden?

Dem jungen Noldo war gar nicht bewusst, wie offen seine Gedanken auf seiner Stirn geschrieben standen. Orophin hatte aufgeblickt und brauchte ihn nur einmal kurz anzuschauen, da wusste er bereits, was in Elrohirs Kopf vor sich ging, welche Sorgen ihn quälten.

"Wir stehen das zusammen durch", flüsterte er. "Wir alle vier! Ich lasse Haldir nicht im Stich."

"Ich werde Elladan gewiss auch nicht im Stich lassen! Niemals, unter keinen Umständen!", schwor Elrohir ebenfalls sofort.

"Und ich werde auch für Elladan alles tun, was ich vermag", fügte Orophin heiser hinzu.

"Das gleiche werde ich auch für Haldir tun", flüsterte Elrohir mit nun genauso belegter Stimme.

"Wir lassen unsere Brüder nicht im Stich, ja?" sagte Orophin nochmals und es klang eindringlich, fast wie ein Schwur.

Elrohir nickte. Mochte kommen was wollte, sie würden nicht aufgeben, sie würden trotzen und standhalten, jedem Sturm standhalten, jeden Kampf ausfechten, auch wenn sie dazu vermutlich weder Schild noch Schwert brauchen würden. Ihre Kämpfe würden anders ausgetragen werden und dennoch wollten sie standhaft sein, wie des Nordens Stern.

Eines war unausgesprochen geblieben und doch war dies der wichtigste Punkt ihrer Übereinkunft sowohl für Elrohir als auch für Orophin. Sie würden nicht nur für ihren eigenen Bruder oder den des anderen da sein, nein, sie würden vor allem auch füreinander da sein. Sie waren noch schüchtern und scheu, wenn es darum ging, so etwas auszusprechen und doch wusste beide in ihren Herzen, dass sie alles tun würden, um dem anderen zu helfen. Jeder schwor für sich, dass er dem anderen helfen und ihn in auf jede nur erdenkliche Art unterstützen würde. Beide hoben den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich und aus ihren Augen sprach dieser Schwur. Und obwohl kein Wort über ihre Lippen kam, so umarmten sie sich aus einem spontanen Impuls heraus innig. Die Berührung dauerte nicht lange an, doch für diesen kleinen Moment stand die Zeit um sie herum still. Die Geräusche des großen Saales in der Burg verblassten und es gab nur sie beide. Eine Berührung voll Liebe, Wärme, Zuneigung, Zärtlichkeit, Verständnis.

Der Moment ging vorüber und sie ließen wieder voneinander, schauten verlegen auf ihre Hände und dann um sich. Doch im hektischen Trubel, der nach wie vor herrschte, waren sie nicht weiter aufgefallen. Kaum einer schenkte momentan anderen Dingen Beachtung, als jenen die für ihn selbst wichtig waren. Beide legten sich langsam auf den Rücken, trauten sich nicht, sich sofort wieder anzuschauen, sondern ließen den Blick durch die Halle wandern und ihre Gedanken für einen Moment schweifen, um langsam zu begreifen, was hier, in einer der dunkelsten Stunden ihres Lebens vielleicht einen Anfang nahm.

Elladan war an Legolas' Seite in die Halle zurückgekehrt. Er ging ganz automatisch zielstrebig zu Haldirs Lager. Der Galadhrim schlief tief und fest mit geschlossenen Augen. Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Elladan ließ sich neben ihm nieder, streichelte liebevoll die heiße Stirn und flüsterte leise zärtliche Worte. Es dauerte einen Moment ehe er sich gewahr wurde, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Orophin und Elrohir hatten sich ein wenig gedreht, so dass sie sehen konnten, was Elladan tat. Ein Blick in Orophins noch immer vom Schreck gezeichnetes Gesicht genügte dem jungen Noldo um zu wissen, dass Haldirs Bruder bereits Bescheid wusste.

Ein wenig hilflos lächelte er ihn an und sagte dann, mit für ihn selbst überraschend ruhiger und zuversichtlicher Stimme: "Es ist noch nicht aller Tage Abend. Noch besteht ein wenig Hoffnung."

Orophin blickte ihn an und in seinem Blick lag so etwas wie Dankbarkeit für diese Worte. Vielleicht war doch alles nicht ganz so aussichtslos. "Wirst... wirst du es ihm sagen?" fragte er dann leise.

Elladan nickte. "Ja, sei unbesorgt. Das ist allein meine Aufgabe und ich werde es tun. Vielleicht nicht sofort wenn er erwacht, sondern erst, wenn er etwas stabiler ist."

Orophin nickte.

"Bitte sagt ihm bis dahin beide nichts, gar nichts in diese Richtung. Deutet nichts an, sprecht gar nicht über das Thema. Wenn er sich wundert, warum er sich nicht richtig bewegen kann, dann habe ich ihm eben Arzneien gegeben, die dies verhindern, damit er ruhig liegt und schneller gesund wird", flüsterte Elladan seinen Plan.

"Aber meinst du, das ist gut? Das ist doch eine Lüge?" wandte Orophin scheu ein.

"Ich wei", antwortete Elladan niedergeschlagen. "Aber was besseres fällt mir momentan einfach nicht ein.... dir?"

Der Galadhrim zuckte auch nur hilflos die Achseln.

"Jedenfalls können wir ihm, wenn er denn aufwacht, keinesfalls als erstes an den Kopf werfen, dass er nach dem Stand der Dinge voraussichtlich nie mehr laufen können wird", stellte Elladan nochmals leise fest.

Elrohir und Orophin nickten nur. Was hätten sie auch sagen sollen? Eine bessere Lösung wussten sie momentan beide nicht. Und dass es für Haldirs Genesung vielleicht nicht förderlich war, ihm sofort die volle Wahrheit zu sagen, war auch ihre Meinung.

"Es soll ja nicht auf Dauer so bleiben. Ich werde ihm gewiss, so rasch als möglich die Wahrheit sagen. Sobald ich es verantworten kann. Vertrau mir, Orophin", sagte Elladan nochmals.

Wieder nickte Orophin. Er wusste wie viel Haldir und dieser Noldozwilling einander bedeuteten. Wie gut sie sich verstanden, ineinander hineinversetzen konnten. Elladan würde schon das richtige tun.

"Ich werde mich ein wenig ausruhen. Wenn etwas sein sollte, weckt mich bitte, ja?" vernahmen sie dann wieder die leise Stimme Elladans. Beide versprachen ihm, dass sie ihn sofort aufwecken würden, sollte es Haldir oder ihnen selbst schlechter gehen. Dann sahen sie zu, wie Elladan sich neben Haldir kuschelte, sich so eng an den Hauptmann schmiegte, wie es dessen Wunden zuließen, dessen bandagierte Hand ergriff und seinen Kopf neben den Haldirs auf das Kissen legte. Es dauerte nicht lange, nur einen Moment und seine Augen waren blicklos in die Ferne gerichtet.

Während sie sich nicht dagegen wehren konnten, dass bei diesem Anblick ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Gesichter huschte, fiel ihnen plötzlich etwas anderes auf. Haldirs Atmung war bisher scheinbar schwer gewesen, als ob sein Geist keine Ruhe fände. Nun aber, da Elladan an seiner Seite ruhte, die beiden Körper Kontakt hatten, da schien sie wie von selbst leichter und ruhiger zu werden. Als spürte der Galadhrim ganz genau, dass sein Geliebter in seiner Nähe war.

Zufrieden mit dieser Beobachtung dösten auch Elrohir und Orophin eine Weile vor sich hin. Da die Zeit für Elben ohnehin anders vergeht als für Menschen, vermochten sie nicht zu sagen, wie viel Zeit genau vergangen war, als Elladan sich wieder leicht zu regen begann. Einige Stunden waren es jedoch bestimmt gewesen.

Ein wenig verschlafen noch räkelte und reckte und streckte er sich. Ganz vorsichtig jedoch und immer sehr darauf bedacht, dass er Haldir nicht aus Versehen anstieß und ihn störte. Der schlief noch immer mit geschlossenen Lidern und schien die Nähe seines Liebsten zu genießen. Einen Moment lang blieb Elladan sitzen und blickte voll Sorge und Zärtlichkeit auf ihn hinab, streichelte sanft die blasse Wange, strich eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Schließlich rappelte er sich vorsichtig auf und bemühte sich, Haldir wieder sorgfältig zuzudecken. Er warf einen Blick zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der ihn beobachtete. Als er Elrohir in die Augen sah, da lächelte dieser leicht. Die Zwillinge waren so vertraut miteinander, dass sie in dem Gesicht des jeweils anderen lesen konnten, wie in einem offenen Buch. Und was Elrohir nun 'las' war neue Hoffnung. Es schien als habe der Schlaf seinem Bruder wirklich gut getan, als habe er neue Lebensgeister und neuen Mut geweckt.

"Wohin gehst du?" fragte er leise.

Elladan blickte sich ein wenig um. Durch die Fenster der hohen Halle fiel Sternen- und Mondlicht. Fackeln waren entzündet, demnach war es also spät in der Nacht.

"Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich ein wenig helfen kann. Eine kleine Runde, um bei all denen vorbeizuschauen, denen ich geholfen habe", antwortete er ebenso leise. "Haldir schläft ruhig, ruhiger als erwartet. Das werde ich nutzen. Sollte irgendwas sein, dann schicke ruhig jemanden nach mir."

Elrohir nickte und versprach es.

"Aber wirklich nur nach MIR schicken. Akzeptiere keinen anderen Heiler, außer vielleicht Anwyn. Jemand anders möchte ich nicht in seiner Nähe wissen. Sie könnten zuviel falsch machen, weil sie nicht richtig Bescheid wissen. Ich will nicht, dass es durch irgendeinen dummen Fehler, der ja nicht einmal mit Absicht geschehen muss, alles noch schlimmer wird", sagte er eindringlich.

Wieder nickte der Zwilling, denn auch er wollte keineswegs, dass es Haldir noch schlechter ging.

Elladan erhob sich und warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen Geliebten, ehe er sich abwandte und langsam den Mittelgang entlang schritt, Blicke nach links und rechts auf schlafende Elben oder Menschen werfend, die sich von ihren Verletzungen zu erholen versuchten. Elrohir blickte seinem Zwilling nach und schaute nochmals zu Haldir hinüber. Gerade noch rechtzeitig genug um zu sehen, wie der ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab und sich unruhig bewegte. 'Du spürst selbst im tiefsten Heilschlaf alles, nicht wahr?' dachte er, denn er hatte sofort erkannt, dass der Galadhrim im Schlaf gefühlt haben musste, dass sein Liebster nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Solange Haldir jedoch wenigstens einigermaßen ruhig weiterschlief, wollte Elrohir nichts unternehmen, denn solange bestand für ihn kein Grund zur Sorge.

_Wo bin ich? Was ist los? Sind die Schmerzen noch da? Alles ist dunkel... Bin ich in Gefahr? Ich weiß es nicht... ich spüre nichts.... Elladan... bist du noch bei mir? Ich will zu dir! Hilf mir! Ich kann mich nicht wehren. Da sind so viele Uruk-hai... Alleine habe ich keine Chance gegen sie. Hilf mir bitte. Sie quälen mich... Angst, Tränen... Ich möchte weinen, aber ich kann nicht. _

_Die Schmerzen sind gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Sie sind noch da, aber mehr im Hintergrund, nicht mehr so glühend und vernichtend. Elladan, ich fühle deine Nähe. Du bist bei mir. Das habe ich mir so gewünscht, mehr als alles andere. Endlich deine Gegenwart spüren. So lässt sich alles leichter ertragen. Was ist nur geschehen? In meiner Erinnerung sind so viele schwarze Löcher. Uruk-hai sind das einzige woran ich mich erinnere.... ich versuche mehr herauszubekommen, doch da ist nichts... gar nichts... ist irgendwas geschehen? WAS ist geschehen? Ob du mir helfen kannst, dieses Rätsel zu lösen? _

_Ich weiß, dass du jetzt da bist... ganz nah bei mir. Das ist so schön, so warm, so geborgen. Wir können noch nicht miteinander sprechen... mir fehlt noch die Kraft... so wie damals. Aber ich weiß... ich fühle, dass du mich auch so verstehst. Es wird alles wieder gut, solange du nur da bist._

_NEIN! NICHT! Geh nicht weg! Bitte nicht! Lass mich nicht alleine zurück. Ich brauche dich doch! Warum gehst du weg? Verlässt du mich? Glaubst du nicht mehr an mich? Ich muss aufwachen! Aber das tut sicher weh! Ich will in diesem angenehmen Dämmerzustand bleiben, das ist so erholsam... das tut mir gut... aber wenn du mich jetzt aufgibst... NEIN! Ich muss es schaffen wach zu werden... Wenn mein Körper mir nur gehorchen wollte. Ich fühle mich schwach... so entsetzlich schwach... Aber ich weiß, dass ich aufwachen muss. Für dich!_

Eine ganze Weile später, der Morgen begann bereits zu dämmern und die Sonne schickte erste goldene Strahlen über den Horizont, vernahmen Elladan und Orophin leises schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Leise, unverständliche Worte gemurmelt kamen sie über Haldirs bleiche, aufgesprungene Lippen.

"Sssch, Haldir, mein Bruder... wirst du etwa wach? Du solltest noch schlafen?", versucht Orophin leise zu beruhigen.

_Eine bekannte, vertraute Stimme.... Orophin... Er ist auch hier bei mir? In meiner Nähe? Das ist schön. Aber ich muss zu Elladan. Was sagt er? Ich soll noch schlafen? Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich muss zu Elladan. Jetzt. Sofort. Egal, wie weh es tut. Ich kann nur ruhig sein und schlafen, wenn er bei mir ist._

Elrohir hat sich nun auch wieder aufgerichtet. "Schlaf Haldir. Schlaf nur, es ist alles in Ordnung", sagt auch er nun leise und sieht sich bereits nach irgendjemandem um, den er auf die Suche nach Elladan schicken könnte.

_Elladans Stimme? Nein... irgendwie nicht. Vielleicht Elrohir? Er ist auch hier? Egal, ich will aber Elladans Stimme hören. Warum ist ausgerechnet ER nicht hier? Ich brauche ihn doch so. Ich zwinge meinen Mund dieses eine kleine Wort zu formen._

Leise, kaum hörbar und nur sehr schwer zu vernehmen, kam schließlich Elladans Name über die Lippen Haldirs. Sowohl Elrohir als auch Orophin wußten, dass sie nun nichts anderes tun konnten, als Elladan so schnell als möglich herzuholen. Elrohir winkte eine Menschenfrau heran, die den Heilern zur Hand ging, und bat sie seinen Bruder zu suchen. Sie nickte und eilte davon.

Orophin wandte sich wieder an seinen Bruder. "Ssssch, sei ganz ruhig. Elladan ist ganz in der Nähe. Er kommt gleich. Wir haben ihn gerufen. Es dauert nicht lange", tröstete er.

_Elladan ist hier? Ganz in der Nähe? Das ist schön. Ich muss es nur schaffen aufzuwachen._

Nur wenig später hörten Elrohir und Orophin, wie sich Haldirs Kehle weitere schmerzerfüllte Laute entrangen. Seine Augenlider flatterten etwas und dann blickten die mallornblattgrünen Augen ängstlich, verwirrt und hilflos um sich. "Elladan...", kam es erneut sehr leise über seine Lippen.

Gerade als sich die beiden anderen Elben umblicken wollten, kniete sich an Haldirs Lager der andere Sohn Elronds nieder, beugte sich über Haldir, streichelte ihn und flüsterte sanft: "Haldir... ist ja gut. Ich bin bei dir. Es wird alles wieder gut. Du solltest noch schlafen... Hast du so unerträgliche Schmerzen? Brauchst du etwas?"

Haldir wirkte noch sehr benebelt, die Bewegung seiner Hand etwas fahrig. Behutsam ergriff Elladan sie. "Ich weiß nicht... ja, ich habe Schmerzen.... im Bauch und im Rücken. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr warum", stotterte er heiser flüsternd.

Elladan ergriff seine Hand, hielt sie fest, streichelte sie sanft und stutzte für einen Moment. Haldir konnte sich nicht erinnern, warum er verletzt worden war?

"Keine Sorge, ich gebe dir gleich was gegen die Schmerzen", versprach er beruhigend. "Aber du weißt gar nicht mehr, was geschehen ist?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

"Nein... da waren Uruk-hai. Ich sehe sie noch immer dauernd vor mir", flüsterte er schwach. "Was war los? Bitte... sag es mir..."

"Wir sind in eine Schlacht gezogen. Wir haben zusammen mit Aragorn und den Menschen von Rohan ihre Festung Helms Klamm verteidigt", begann Elladan langsam zu berichten.

Haldir dachte eine Weile nach. Es schien ihm sichtlich schwer zu fallen, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Vieles war nebulös und er war noch immer etwas desorientiert. Dann, plötzlich und unerwartet, huschte ein winziges Schmunzeln über sein blasses Gesicht. "Hatte ich dir nicht verboten mitzukommen?" fragt er.

"Ja, so ungefähr", lächelte nun auch Elladan. "Aber wie du siehst, war es wohl doch gut, dass du mich dabei hattest."

"Ja... es scheint so... mein Bauch tut wirklich höllisch weh... warum?" fragt Haldir leise.

"Ein Uruk-hai hat... er hat dir sein Schwert in den Bauch gestoßen...", antwortet Elladan, während er ihn streichelt.

"Schlimm?"

"Halb so wild. Es tut nur sicher sehr, sehr weh. Aber es wird heilen. Ganz und gar, da brauchst du keine Sorge haben."

Für einen Moment herrscht wieder Schweigen und Elladan wollte sich schon erheben, um eine Arznei gegen die Schmerzen zu holen, insgeheim froh darüber, dass Haldir wegen seiner Beine noch gar nicht gefragt hat. Doch diese Frage stellte er nun. "Elladan... ich glaube... ich weiß auch nicht... ich merke meine Beine gar nicht... und ich kann mich gar nicht richtig bewegen", flüstert er ängstlich.

Wieder beugte Elladan sich über ihn, küsste ihn diesmal sogar zärtlich und versicherte: "Das ist schon in Ordnung so. Vertrau mir. Ich habe dir eine Arznei gegeben, die dich sehr träge macht, damit du ganz ruhig liegst und deine Wunden schneller heilen können."

Haldir schluckt schwer. "Dann wird das wieder anders sein, wenn es mir besser geht?" fragt er hoffnungsvoll.

Es verlangte Elladan viel Selbstbeherrschung ab, nun in diese fiebrigen, ängstlichen, grünen Augen zu blicken und zu nicken. "Ja, das wird wieder in Ordnung kommen", sagte er und schluckte schwer. Er hatte das Gefühl er könnte hören, wie Elrohir und Orophin den Atem anhielten. Haldir jedoch vertraute ihm und nickte. "Dann ist gut...", seufzte er und schluckte ebenfalls schwer, weil ihn die Schmerzen plagten. Er schloss wieder die Augen. "Kommst du gleich wieder, wenn du meine Arznei hast?"

"Ja, Liebster. Ich werde sie dir so schnell als möglich bringen."

"Und du wirst mich nie verlassen, ja?"

"Nein, niemals würde ich das tun. Das weißt du doch", tröstete Elladan und tupfte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann erhob er sich, um sich auf die Suche nach einigen Kräutern zu machen. "Schlaft ihr zwei auch noch etwas", sagte er zu seinem und Haldirs Bruder.

Die beiden nickten und dösten tatsächlich weg, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend wie lange dieses Spiel wohl gut gehen konnte. Haldir war so erschöpft, dass er gegen den Schlaf auch kaum ankämpfen konnte. Doch er war nun wieder beruhigt, wusste dass Elladan bei ihm war, dass er ihm half, dass er alles tat um ihm die schrecklichen Schmerzen zu nehmen. Er hatte ihm versichert, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, also gab es für Haldir auch keinen Grund an den Worten zu zweifeln. Alles würde wieder so in Ordnung kommen, wie Elladan gesagt hatte. Einzig, die Anspannung, die von ihm ausgegangen war, hatte Haldir etwas verunsichert. Er vermochte sie nicht ganz zu deuten. Aber da auch Elrohir und Orophin versucht hatten ihn zu beruhigen und ihm gesagt hatten, dass alles gut werden würde, nahmen sie an, dass dem wohl so sei. Er war sicher noch so verängstigt, noch wollten die Uruk-hai-Phantasien ihm keine Ruhe lassen, noch immer ergab alles keinen rechten Sinn für ihn.

Er schloss die Augen, um sich ein wenig zu entspannen und zu versuchen, die grausamen Schmerzen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Für eine Weile driftete er wieder in eine Art Dämmerzustand. Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Er sah wieder das Gewitter heranziehen und mit ihm das Heer der Uruk-hai. Er erlebte, halb im Traum, noch einmal die Kämpfe, seine Gefangennahme und... mit einem Schreck hob er ruckartig den Kopf, blickte sich um. Zu seiner Erleichterung fühlte er sofort wieder die warmen Decken um sich, nahm den angenehmen Duft des Kissens wahr. 'Ganz ruhig... du hast nur geträumt... es war alles nur ein Traum...', versuchte er sich selber einzureden. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, er wollte jetzt einfach nichts und niemanden sehen. Langsam beruhigte sich seine Atmung wieder.

Er hörte wie das Leben in der Burg allmählich erwachte und war dankbar, dass er soweit abseits lag. Seine Ecke war eine kleine Insel der Ruhe in diesem Meer von hektischen Menschen. Viele Verletzte erwachten nun ebenfalls mit Schmerzen, Heiler eilten umher. Elladan würde sicher bald wieder zu ihm zurückkommen und ihm die Arznei bringen, hoffte Haldir. Er konzentrierte sich darauf den Schritten derer zu lauschen, die in einiger Entfernung vorbeieilten. Er war sich sicher, er würde den Schritt Elladans erkennen.

Doch im Moment vernahm er nur die Schritte zweier Menschen, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.

"...ist der Hauptmann der Galadhrim.... wir verdanken ihm viel..."

"... oh ja... alle Achtung, wie er gekämpft hat..."

".....wer weiß ...... ohne ihn....... verloren.... Rohan wäre untergegangen..."

Ein wenig Stolz durchflutete Haldir bei diesen Worten. Er hatte mit seinen Elben den Menschen zum Sieg verholfen. Und er hatte wohl sehr eindrucksvoll gekämpft. Für Menschen kämpften Elben vermutlich immer beeindruckend, aber im Moment freute Haldir sich einfach nur darüber. Es baute ihn auf.

"....so ein tragisches Schicksal...."

"..... wir können das nie wieder gut machen..."

"...... ist es denn wirklich gewiss... ausgerechnet er... dem wir alles verdanken....."

Haldir lief es plötzlich eiskalt den Rücken runter. Sprachen sie etwa immer noch über ihn? Was für ein furchtbares Schicksal hatte ihn denn ereilt? Etwas wovon er nichts wusste? Aber hätte Elladan ihm das denn nicht gesagt?

".....keine Chance.... Hamas Vater geschah etwas ähnliches... er konnte seine Beine auch nie wieder bewegen....

"..... wie furchtbar..... und er wird es auch nicht können..."

".....nicht nachdem was ich gehört...... Anwyn ist die fähigste Heilerin die ich kenne..... ich glaube, sie hat ihn schon aufgegeben..."

Nun waren sie außer Hörweite Haldirs, vielmehr verloren sich ihre Stimmen im allgemeinen Stimmengewirr und Elladan war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt.

* * *

**Fireth**: Huhu Süße! Hihi, ich finde das ja irgendwie niedlich, wie besorgt ihr alle um Mandos Hallen seid! Tja, Du lässt mir nicht viele Alternativen, was? Na, ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Freut mich, dass Dir die Idee mit der Vision gefiel. Mal schauen, ob ich Deine Idee aufgreifen und Haldir auch eine 'verpassen' kann.

**S.E**.: Erst mal ganz vielen lieben Dank für Dein Vertrauen! Du glaubst wenigstens daran, dass ich eine alle genehme Lösung finden werde! Das freut mich! Na ja, ganz so schnell wie früher bin ich noch nicht wieder, aber wenigstens etwas schneller, kam dieses Update schon mal! Aber ich arbeite daran!

**Shelley**: Hi Süße! Nochmals lieben Dank für Deine tolle Beta! Hmmm... Rollstuhl erfinden! Das ist ja immer noch ein interessanter Gedanke. Wenn ich da an so manche Diskussion im Forum denke! lach

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Ich habe irgendwie ein Talent dazu, dir die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben, was? Aber ich freu mich natürlich sehr, dass es dir so gut gefällt. Tja, mal schauen, wie Haldir nun reagieren wird, was...

**Little Lion**: Vielen Dank für Dein Lob! Die Kraft der Liebe kann sicher viel bewirken. Allerdings ist die Situation nun wieder etwas verkompliziert.... Mal schauen, ob die Liebe da auch herauszuhelfen vermag.

**Galu**: Hab mich wirklich beeilt mit dem neuen Kapitel und ich hoffe sehr, dass es Dir gefallen hat. Immerhin ist es wenigstens etwas länger geworden. Ich freu mich, dass du meinen Stil einfühlsam findest und dich gut hineinversetzen kannst! Das ist wirklich ein tolles Kompliment! Vielen lieben Dank!

**Sarah0683**: Also, ein wenig hast du ja nun gesehen, wie es Haldir ging, aber wie es ihm jetzt geht? Ich weiß ich bin fies, aber den kleinen Cliffie konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Hey, ich schreibe echt die erste Story wo Dir Galadriel sympathisch ist? Da bin ich jetzt aber stolz!

Na ja, auch wenn es schon einige Diskussionen um den Zwerg gab, hier konnte ich deinen Wunsch voll erfüllen und ihn nicht reinplatzen lassen. Das hätte doch nicht gepasst, oder?

So, ich hoffe, Euch allen hat dieses Kapitel wieder gefallen! Ich weiß, da ist wieder ein kleiner Cliffie am Ende. Aber wenn Ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht, dann reviewt mir doch einfach! Ich freu mich riesig über jedes Feedback!

Alles Liebe, Ari


	19. Enttäuschungen

**Tage unserer Liebe**

**Disclaimer & Warnungen: siehe Kapitel 1**

* * *

Vorweg wieder ein ganz dickes liebes D

anke an Euch liebe Seelen, die Ihr alle so lieb reviewt oder mir gemailt habt! Ich freue mich wirklich über jedes kleine Wort riesig! Und ich habe ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich Euch schon wieder so lange warten ließ! Es war mal wieder einiges los im realen Leben (diesmal aber positiv, denn ich habe geheiratet) und da kam ich mal wieder kaum zum Schreiben!

Nun will ich Euch aber auch nicht lange vom Lesen abhalten! Die ausführlicheren Reviewantworten findet Ihr wieder am Ende des Kapitels! Alles Liebe, Ari

* * *

Kapitel 18 – Enttäuschungen

Haldir verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Hatte Elladan ihm nicht eben gerade erst geschworen, es sei alles in Ordnung? Dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte läge an den Arzneien? Und es würde alles wieder gut werden, so wie es früher war. Waren dies nicht seine Worte gewesen? Mit keiner Silbe war die Rede davon gewesen, dass nichts mehr so sein würde wie früher. Hatte Elladan ihn etwa angelogen?

Seine Gedanken kreisten um alle Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden und Tage. Was war wirklich geschehen? Sich zu erinnern, auch an kleinere Details, strengte ihn unsäglich an, quälte ihn. Doch er wollte um jeden Preis versuchen dieses Rätsel von alleine zu lösen, koste es was es wolle. Und noch während er darüber nachgrübelte schlich sich, ohne dass er es zunächst bemerkte und verhindern konnte, Wut in seine Gefühle. Wut auf Elladan. Ausgerechnet auf jenen Elben, der ihm das Leben gerettet, der ihn gesucht und zurückgebracht hatte.

Er knurrte fast innerlich, denn der Gedanke, dass Elladan es nur gut gemeint und ihn schonen wollte, kam ihm überhaupt nicht. Jeder, der nun an dem Elbenhauptmann vorüberkam und seine verzerrten Züge sah, führte dies auf große Schmerzen zurück. Die plagten Haldir zwar auch, aber er hatte sich schon so in seine Wut hineingesteigert, dass er sie fast nur im Hintergrund wahrnahm. Und wenn sie sich mal mehr in sein Bewusstsein kämpften, so machten sie ihn nur noch rasender.

Weder Elrohir noch Orophin bekamen etwas von dieser Wandlung mit, denn sie schliefen beide eine ganze Weile, ehe sie erwachten und sich nun endlich bereits besser fühlten. Langsam räkelten sie sich und Orophin beugte sich über seinen Bruder. "Haldir?... Bist du schon wieder wach? Hat Elladans Arznei dir noch nicht geholfen?" fragte er besorgt.

Ein wütender Blick traf den jüngeren Galadhrim, etwas das Orophin überraschte. "Der war noch gar nicht wieder hier", entgegnete Haldir nur knapp. Orophin zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Er war noch gar nicht wieder hier?"

"Nein, wundert dich das etwa? Vermutlich will er mit einem verkrüppelten Elben nichts mehr zu tun haben", zischte Haldir zwischen vor Schmerz zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Orophin hatte keine Ahnung, dass Haldir wusste wie es wirklich um ihn stand und antwortete daher nur beruhigend: "Ach was, so ein Unsinn. Er liebt dich doch. Er hat soviel auf sich genommen, nur für dich. Und du wirst doch wieder gesund." Es fiel ihm schwer seinen Bruder anzulügen und doch schaffte er es ohne eine Miene dabei zu verziehen. Und er hasste sich in dem Augenblick wie er es tat, für dieses falsche Spiel.

Haldirs Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, woran nicht nur der Schmerz Schuld war, und er sah seinen Bruder prüfend an. 'Was für ein Spiel spielt ihr hier? Weißt du auch mehr als du sagst? Oder hat Elladan dich auch einfach nur dumm gehalten?', jagten sich die Gedanken hinter der fiebernassen Stirn des Hauptmannes. Orophin wunderte sich ein wenig über den berechnenden Blick, doch er schob einfach alles auf Haldirs momentane Schwäche und die damit verbundene Anstrengung klare Gedanken zu fassen. Sanft strich er seinem Bruder über die Stirn und flüsterte weitere sanfte Worte.

* * *

Elladan ging derweil durch die Reihen der Behandlungstische. Viele Menschen und auch einige wenige Elben lagen noch immer oder schon wieder dort. Manche Wunde wollte sich nicht schließen lassen, manche Blutung war nicht zu stoppen. Es erfüllte den jungen Noldo mit Traurigkeit zusehen zu müssen, wie das Leben aus den zum Teil auch noch sehr jungen Körpern wich.

Und doch gab es Hoffnung für ihn, denn er hatte Haldir wenigstens hierher retten können. Wie immer es nun auch weitergehen würde. Doch die fernere Zukunft sorgte ihn im Augenblick nicht so sehr, wie die nahe. Haldir hatte Schmerzen und er musste dringend ein paar Kräuter für ein Schmerzmittel auftreiben. Er sah sich nochmals um und ging zu einem Tisch, der scheinbar gerade wieder etwas aufgeräumt wurde. Freundlich trug er seine Bitte dem menschlichen Heilkundigen dort vor. Doch zu seiner Überraschung lehnte der junge Mensch es ab, ihm auch nur irgendetwas zu geben. Er würde gleich wieder einige Verletzte zu behandeln haben und bräuchte die Kräuter dafür selber.

Beinahe hilflos nickte Elladan und ging weiter um sein Glück an einem anderen Tisch zu versuchen. Doch wieder erhielt er dieselbe Abfuhr. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er wütend geworden und hätte einfach gefordert. Doch unter dem Druck der auf ihm lastete, der mit jedem Misserfolg größer wurde, ließ dieser ihn ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit einfach nur verzweifeln.

Auf seinem Weg zu jenen Menschen, die die Vorräte an Essen und Kräutern verwahrten und austeilten, kam er am Lager einer Familie vorbei, die eine Menge an jenen Kräutern zu besitzen schien, die er gerade so dringend brauchte. Freundlich ging er auf sie zu. Die Frau und ein junges Mädchen, vermutlich eine Tochter, beugten sich über drei am Boden liegende Männer. Sie lagen auf schlichten Fellen, waren notdürftig zugedeckt. Die Decken und Kleider der Familie wirkten so, als seien sie sehr arm und hätten auch bisher ein schweres Leben geführt. Elladan blieb stehen und sah auf die drei verletzten Männer. Einer war älter, vermutlich der Vater, die anderen beiden wohl seine Söhne. Einer war so jung, dass er noch nicht einmal die Bezeichnung als Mann verdiente, vielmehr passte kleiner Junge zu ihm. Er zählte vielleicht gerade einmal acht oder neun Sommer. Sein Haar war blond, wie bei so vielen seines Volkes. Er war klein und schmächtig, sein hübsches Gesicht zerkratzt, sein ganzer Körper zerschunden.

Der Noldo musste sich zusammenreißen, ihm schien als könne er fühlen, wie der Tod hier lauerte, bereit, den kleinen Jungen in seine Arme zu schließen und in sein dunkles Reich zu entführen. Er fühlte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen treten wollten. Dieses Gefühl intensivierte sich sofort, als die Mutter des Kleinen aufblickte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah. In ihren Augen stand so vieles, was sie aber wohl nicht aussprechen würde. Die Verzweiflung, dieser stumme Schrei nach Hilfe und gleichzeitig auch die Gewissheit. Sie schien ebenfalls zu spüren, dass sie gerade ihr Kind verlor. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Und für einen kurzen Moment lächelte auch die Frau zurück, wie aus Dankbarkeit.

Elladan wandte sich ab. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz diese Familie jetzt zu stören und sie zu fragen, ob sie ihm etwas abgeben würden. Mit hängenden Schultern ging er weiter zu jenen Menschen, die Kräuter und Lebensmittel verwahrten und verteilten. Freundlich blickten sie den Elben an. "Bitte, ich brauche einige Heilkräuter", begann er wieder seine kleine Rede und setzte schon zur Aufzählung an, als sie ihn bedauernd anschauten. "Es tut uns leid. Wir haben nichts mehr."

Elladan schluckte. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Hatten sie etwa tatsächlich alles verbraucht. Verwunderlich war es nicht, es hatte so viele Verletzte gegeben. "Aber... bitte, habt ihr nicht noch irgendetwas?" fragte er in beinahe flehendem Tonfall.

Die zwei Menschen schüttelten bedauernd den Kopf. Sie sahen den Elben mitleidig an. "Nein, wirklich nicht... es tut uns leid." Der Elb tat ihnen wirklich leid. Ohne ihn und all die anderen seines Volkes würden sie jetzt nicht hier sitzen können, vermutlich gäbe es diese Burg und keinen einzigen ihres Volkes mehr.

"Aber... was ist das dort hinten? Da sind doch noch kleine Reste in den Schalen?" warf Elladan nun ein.

"Ja, das ist richtig, aber das ist unsere letzte eiserne Reserve, die wir nicht anbrechen dürfen. Ihr selbst wart einer derjenigen, die das verfügt haben. Für den Fall, dass noch weitere Verletzte kommen und natürlich für den Rücktransport nach Edoras. Es wird ohnehin nicht für alle reichen", erklärt der eine etwas dunkelhaarige Mann.

"Bitte, es ist für Haldir... Hauptmann Haldir. Für jenen Elben, der uns alle in die Schlacht und zum Sieg führte", wandte Elladan ein, in der Hoffnung, dass er so sein eigenes Gebot, für das er sich nun am liebsten verfluchen würde, umgehen konnte.

"Ihr sagtet selbst, dass es egal ist für wen es ist", sagte nun der andere, blonde Mann und seine Stimme hatte etwas ernstes, bestimmtes.

"Aber....", kam es nur noch von Elladan.

"Warum sollen wir nun gerade für Euch, der dieses Gebot geschaffen hat, eine Ausnahme machen? Nur weil Ihr ein Elb seid? Ihr kamt doch freiwillig um uns zu retten?" fragte der Blonde nun beinahe schnippisch.

"Wir gaben unser Leben... er gab beinahe sein Leben... er wird nie wieder gehen können...", startete Elladan einen letzten Versuch. Doch der blonde Mensch blieb unerbittlich und hart und verbat sogar dem dunkelhaarigen den Mund. Hängenden Kopfes wandte Elladan sich wieder ab.

'Vielleicht finde ich ja doch noch bei einem der Behandlungstische was', redete er sich verzweifelt selber ein und machte sich wieder auf den Weg dorthin zurück. Einer der Tische wurde gerade aufgeräumt und es war ganz offensichtlich, dass dort nichts zurückgeblieben war, was er noch brauchen konnte. Seufzend ging er weiter und schaute sich um. Verstohlen wischte er sich eine Träne der Verzweiflung aus dem Augenwinkel. Dann entdeckte er einen Tisch an dem noch einige Heiler oder vielmehr wenigstens Heilkundige standen. Anwyn war nicht unter ihnen.

Er trat näher, vielleicht konnte er ja noch helfen und dann nebenbei ein paar der begehrten Kräuter einstecken. Er schämte sich fast, dass er soweit heruntergekommen war, dass er heimlich etwas nehmen wollte. Als er an den Tisch heran trat, sah er jedoch auf einen Blick, dass die Bemühungen der Menschen im Grunde von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. Der Verletzte war ab und an halb bei Bewusstsein, aber nur weil die Schmerzen unglaublich sein mussten, denn er hatte einen Unterschenkel verloren.

Ein heilkundiger Mensch ergriff gerade die Kräuter und mixte jene schmerzstillende Mischung, die Elladan so unbedingt für Haldir brauchte. "Könnt Ihr uns helfen?" fragt einer der Menschen hoffnungsvoll.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Elladan, als er sah, dass der zu Behandelnde wieder kurz weggetreten war. "Es hat keinen Zweck mehr. Seine Seele verlässt bereits seinen Körper."

"Aber vielleicht kann man doch noch was aufhalten!" Der junge heilkundige Mensch war so voller Elan und Hoffnung, dass der Noldo ihn dafür grenzenlos bewunderte.

"Nein, Ihr seid richtig vorgegangen. Aber auch Heilern sind Grenzen gesetzt", begann er erneut. "Halt, wartet! Was tut Ihr denn da?" rief er dann, als sah, wie der andere Heiler dem Sterbenden das Kräuterelixier einzuflößen begann.

"Ich gebe ihm was gegen die Schmerzen. Was spricht denn dagegen?" fragte derjenige verwundert und bemühte sich seinen Patienten wach zu halten und zum Schlucken zu animieren.

"Hört auf damit! Seht Ihr denn nicht, dass das keinen Sinn hat? Wir haben kaum noch etwas von diesem Elixier! Spart es auf für jemanden der noch gerettet werden kann", zischte Elladan nun in beinahe aggressivem Tonfall, denn er wollte unbedingt seine Chance noch wahren.

"Was soll denn dieser Unfug? Wie vielen Leuten haben wir dieses Elixier gegeben und sie sind dennoch gestorben?" fragte nun der andere.

"Eben. Es hätte besser eingeteilt werden müssen! Wie viele Menschen, die überleben werden, liegen nun hier und müssen leiden, weil wir zu großzügig damit waren! Es ist einfach nicht klug, es jemandem zu geben, der schon auf dem Weg zu Mandos Hallen ist", ereiferte sich Elladan.

Der Heiler ließ sich davon nicht abbringen und Elladan musste zusehen, wie er dem sterbenden Menschen den Rest des Elixiers einflößte. Wie in Trance ging er langsam rückwärts vom Tisch weg. Er wollte nicht länger dabeistehen und sehen, wie auch diese Seele ihren Körper verließ.

Er war sich der Blicke nicht bewusst, die ihm folgten und ihn fixierten. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er dann die hektischen Geräusche, als die jungen Heiler wohl noch einmal alles versuchten, um den Patienten am Sterben zu hindern, obwohl sie es ihm so in Elladans Augen nur erschwerten. Dieser Mensch dort war bereits gestorben. Es war schon auf dem Schlachtfeld geschehen, wo er sein Bein verloren hatte und sein Leid war nur verlängert worden. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wusste Elladan allein anhand der Geräusche, dass der junge Mann nun endgültig verblutet war. Und was am schlimmsten war, er hatte die gesamte Menge dieses Elixiers in sich, das Haldir so dringend gebraucht hätte.

Elladan ging langsam davon, in einen weniger belebten Teil der Burg, fort von den Heilern, fort von Menschen und auch fort von Haldir. Er blieb an einer Säule stehen, umarmte sie und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. "Es tut mir leid.... es tut mir so leid... so unendlich leid...", flüsterte er leise, so als würde er mit Haldir sprechen. "Ich habe alles versucht... ich wollte dir so gerne helfen... wirklich.. ich will dir helfen, noch immer... ich will diese verdammten Kräuter für dich auftreiben... aber wie?" Tränen liefen nun ungehindert über die Wangen des jungen Noldo und er glitt einfach an der Säule entlang zu Boden und blieb dort wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken sitzen. "Warum will uns denn niemand helfen?" fragte er wieder leise in die Stille.

Elladan wusste nicht, wie lange er da gesessen hatte, als er eine tröstende Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er blickte verschämt auf, nicht wissend oder ahnend, wen er sehen würde. Aragorn oder Legolas konnten es nicht sein. Sie waren bereits im Morgengrauen aufgebrochen um nach Isengart zu reiten. Nach und nach brachen nun auch immer mehr Menschen von hier auf, um nach Edoras zurückzukehren. Besonders die Leichtverletzten machten sich bereits mit ihren Familien auf den Rückweg.

So blickte der dunkelhaarige Elb also auf und sah zu seinem Erstaunen in die warmen freundlichen Augen Anwyns. "Elladan, mellon-nin, was bedrückt deine Seele?" fragte sie sanft. Die in Sindarin gesprochenen Worte klangen etwas holprig, aber auch liebevoll und freundschaftlich. Sie entlockten dem Elben sogar ein kleines schmales Lächeln, obwohl Tränen noch über seine Mundwinkel hinabliefen. Anwyn lächelte ebenfalls, denn es war ihre Absicht gewesen, dem Elben ein kleines Lächeln zu entlocken. Sie hatte ihn schon eine kleine Weile beobachtet und sich dann gesorgt. Aber sie wollte ihn auch zu nichts drängen, also hatte sie es zunächst auf die einfühlsame Art versuchen wollen.

"Und nun erzähl mir mal, was dir Kummer bereitet", bat sie erneut. "Ist es Haldir? Geht es ihm so schlecht?"

Elladan konnte nur nicken und dabei nicht verhindern, dass neue Tränen über seine Wangen rannen.

Anwyn setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden. Es fiel ihr etwas schwer, vermutlich wegen ihres doch schon recht fortgeschrittenen Alters. Doch dann saß sie vor ihm und ihre Augen waren nun ungefähr auf einer Höhe mit den seinen. Ihre freundlichen, weisen Augen, die ihn so tröstend und verständnisvoll anblickten. Wieder hatten sich einige Strähnen ihres schon mit grau durchzogenen blonden Haares gelöst und fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Elladan dachte an manche Bücher aus den Reichen der Menschen, wo liebevolle, gütige Großmütter immer so beschrieben wurden. Er hatte sie Aragorn oft vorgelesen, als der noch ein kleiner Junge war. Und manchmal, ganz heimlich, damit es nur niemand merkte, hatte er sich auch mal so eine Großmutter gewünscht. Vielleicht war der Grund dafür der Anteil menschlichen Blutes in seinen Adern. Er hatte auch niemals mit jemandem darüber gesprochen, nur Aragorn getröstet, wenn der traurig wurde, weil er keine solche Großmutter hatte.

Und nun saß sie hier, wie ein lange vergessenes Bild aus vergangenen, glücklicheren Tagen. Sie wirkte so vertrauenswürdig und Elladan wollte ihr vertrauen. Das tat er zwar eigentlich sowieso, seit sie sich um Haldir so gut gekümmert hatte. Doch dies war etwas anderes. Er begann zu erzählen. Zuerst leise und fast verschämt, von seinen Ängsten um Haldir, vor der Zukunft, seiner Unsicherheit, Hilflosigkeit. Anwyn hörte ihm einfach zu. Sie unterbrach ihn nicht und stellte auch keine Fragen. Sie saß nur dort und blickte ihn verständnisvoll an. Elladan fühlte sich auch tatsächlich von ihr verstanden. Er musste ihr nicht erklären, was er meinte oder auszudrücken versuchte, sie wusste es einfach. Eine seltene Gabe für einen Menschen, der diese alte Frau fast ein wenig elbisch erscheinen ließ.

Schließlich kam er zu dem eigentlichen Problem, dass er Kräuter brauchte. "Und niemand will uns helfen... niemand...obwohl Haldir doch fast sein Leben für sie alle geopfert hat", endete er und wieder kullerten ein paar Tränen über seine Wangen.

"So sind Menschen leider manchmal", nickte Anwyn ein wenig betrübt und doch auch tröstend. Sie strich über seinen Arm. "Warte hier ein wenig und beruhige dich etwas", bat sie dann.

Elladan nickte nur und lehnte sich an die Säule. Anwyn erhob sich etwas umständlich und ging dann fort. Was immer sie tun würde, es war gut gemeint, das wusste der Noldo. Er war froh, dass es sie gab, dass sie ihm half. Auch dieses Gespräch war Hilfe für ihn gewesen, obwohl Anwyn fast nicht gesprochen hatte, doch einfach mit einem lieben Wesen zu sprechen hatte schon gereicht. Es hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben nicht völlig von allen verlassen zu sein.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, da kehrte Anwyn schon zurück und hielt ein kleines in dünnes Ledertuch gewickeltes Bündel in der Hand. "Hier sind deine Kräuter", sagte sie sanft. Erstaunt blickte der Elb auf. "Wo.... wo hast du die so schnell herbekommen?" stotterte er. Die alte Frau lächelte nur. "Nimm sie einfach und gib Haldir, was er braucht."

"Aber... wie, wie kann ich Euch das je danken?"

"Das ist schon in Ordnung so. Geh nur", antwortete sie.

Der dunkelhaarige Elb sprang auf die Füße und nahm das kleine Bündel, als sei es der kostbarste Schatz auf ganz Mittelerde. Wieder traten Tränen in seine Augen, doch diesmal aus Dankbarkeit. Auch in Anwnys Augen schien es daraufhin verdächtig zu blinken. Sie freute sich so sehr, dass sie dem Elben etwas Gutes tun konnte. "Geh nun und kümmere dich um Haldir. Er braucht dich", sagte sie nochmals sanft. Elladan nickte eifrig, verbarg das kleine Bündel in seinen Händen und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zu seinem geliebten Hauptmann.

* * *

Haldir stöhnte leise, als er versuchte sich ein wenig zu drehen. Er wusste selber nicht, warum er noch Ausschau nach Elladan halten wollte. Er schob es auf eine Art Gewohnheit. Wann immer es ihm schlecht gegangen war und Elladan in seiner Nähe gewesen war, so hatte dessen Gegenwart immer etwas tröstendes gehabt, etwas beruhigendes. Doch diesmal empfand er eigentlich gar nicht so. Oder besser ausgedrückt, er wollte eigentlich nicht so empfinden. Er wollte sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers dagegen wehren, denn er war wütend. Unsagbar wütend auf den jüngeren Noldo, als dass er sich jetzt von dessen Nähe und Fürsorge trösten lassen wollte.

Wie war er froh gewesen, dass Orophin langsam aufgestanden war und mit Elrohir kurz einem Bedürfnis folgend davongegangen. Er hoffte nur, dass die zwei nicht allzu schnell zurückkommen würden. So hatte er ein wenig Ruhe und seine Wut auf Elladan staute sich rasch weiter auf. Er konnte sich auf der einen Seite selber nicht verstehen, denn bisher hatte Elladan ihm niemals Grund gegeben an ihm zu zweifeln. Und doch verzieh er ihm jetzt dieses kleine Verschweigen nicht. Vielmehr versuchte er sich selber alles mögliche einzureden, was Elladan in den letzten Tagen noch so falsch gemacht hatte, so dass er ihn aus tiefstem Herzen hassen konnte. Er wusste nicht, dass ein Großteil des Zornes gar nicht wirklich gegen Elladan gerichtet war, sondern eher gegen die Ungerechtigkeit dieser Welt, dagegen, dass er so viele Krieger vermutlich verloren hatte, und vielleicht auch ein wenig gegen sich selber. Doch all dies wollte der stolze blonde Hauptmann gar nicht sehen.

Nach einer schier unendlich langen Zeit kam Elladan endlich zurück. Haldir hatte irgendwie schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt oder auch nicht daran glauben wollen. Behutsam setzte der dunkelhaarige Elb sich an das Lager seines verletzten Geliebten, in seinen Händen balancierte er den Becher warmen Tees, den er zubereitet hatte. Noch immer zeichneten Tränenspuren ein wenig sein Gesicht, obwohl er sich größte Mühe gegeben hatte, diese zu entfernen, damit Haldir sich nicht zusätzlich sorgen sollte. Zu seiner Überraschung schaut Haldir ihn nicht einmal richtig an, als er mit ihm sprach und ihm den Tee anbot.

Liebevoll stützte er Haldirs Kopf und hob ihn an, damit der leichter trinken konnte. Er sprach leise, freundliche Worte voller Liebe. Haldir verschloss absichtlich die Ohren davor. Elladan nahm einfach an, der Galadhrim war zu erschöpft, zu sehr im Schmerz gefangen, als dass er etwas richtig wahrnahm. Er streichelte ihn liebevoll, gab ihm alle Zeit der Welt zum Trinken. Als Haldir endlich ausgetrunken hatte, bettete er ihn wieder bequem in die Kissen, legte sich neben ihn, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, er läge in seinem Arm. Da endlich schaute Haldir ihn an. Doch der Blick aus den grünen, fieberblanken Augen spiegelte nicht die Vertrautheit, Liebe und Dankbarkeit wieder, die Elladan erwartet hatte. Er war kalt, eisig, berechnend. Als der Noldo dies bemerkte musste er erst mal schwer schlucken und eine Sekunde später hatte Haldir den Kopf mühsam schon so gedreht, dass er Elladan nicht mehr anschauen musste.

Der jüngere dunkelhaarige Elb setzte sich ein wenig auf und ein Zittern lief über seinen Körper. Tonlos formten seine Lippen Haldirs Namen während eine einsame Träne aus Elladans Auge kullerte und über seine Wange floss.

* * *

Lady-of-Gondor: Ich schätze, das war jetzt nicht ganz das, was Du erwartet hast, oder? Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir dennoch?

Shelley: Jau, hast vollkommen recht. Haldir sieht es gerade etwas anders, dass er nicht weglaufen kann! Ich glaube, seiner momentanen Stimmung merkt man das auch gerade an!

nichan: Vielen Dank für Dein Lob! Hab mich sehr gefreut. Nun ja, Menschen sind nun mal leider einfach nur blöd, wie es scheint!

Little Lion: Tja, ob Haldir ihn noch mal zur Rede stellt? Mal schauen... Jedenfalls ist das was er im Moment mit Elladan macht, finde ich noch viel fieser!

S.E.: Ich habe mir Deinen Wunsch gleich zu Herzen genommen! Von Schwinden kann bei Haldir gerade keine Rede sein! Zwinker! Dafür tut es mir im Übrigen mächtig leid, dass ich mal wieder so lange mit dem Posten gebraucht habe!

Galu: Du hast da tolle Ideen in deinem Review geliefert und mich schon sehr inspiriert! Ich danke Dir ganz lieb dafür. Und ich habe auch Deinen Wunsch nach einer weiteren Geschichte über Orophin und Elrohir nicht vergessen!!! Wird sicher auch berücksichtigt!

Sarah: Äh...ja, Elladans Plan war leider recht fix zum Scheitern verurteilt. Es freut mich, dass Dir die Entwicklung zwischen Elrohir und Orophin auch gefällt! Kam in diesem Kapitel ja etwas kurz. Dafür vielleicht im nächsten wieder mehr?

Fireth: Ich gebe ja zu, es war brutal Haldir die Wahrheit aus einem Gespräch erfahren zu lassen. Aber Du kennst mich doch. Ich kann auch wahnsinnig fies sein, ohne einen einzigen Ork oder Uruk'hai dafür hernehmen zu müssen! Zwinker! Und Mandos sollte sich endlich mal überlegen anzubauen! Kann doch nicht angehen, dass der nur so wenig Platz hat, der arme Kerl! Und vor allem die armen Elben, die dann alle auf dem Boden liegen müssen oder so!

Eryndis: Hallo! Freut mich Dich kennenzulernen! Noch jemanden den ich süchtig gemacht habe! Lach! Ich muss wohl bald aufpassen! Nein, ich freu mich total, dass Dir meine kleine Geschichte so gut gefällt! Ob Haldir wieder schwinden wird? Abwarten... Zwinker!

Ithiliell: Also, ICH will natürlich auch, dass Haldir wieder laufen kann. Aber Du weißt ja, auf das Schicksal hat man manchmal sooo wenig Einfluss! Seufz! Ich habe aber auch nicht vergessen, dass Du Happy Ends magst!

So, dann werde ich mich mal ranhalten, damit Ihr schnell was neues zu lesen bekommt! Ihr wollt doch alle wissen, wie es weitergeht, oder?


	20. Fragen

Tage unserer Liebe

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!! 

Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

Pairing: Elladan/Haldir

Warnung: AU!!!

Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

* * *

Hallo Ihr Lieben! Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ihr schon wieder so wahnsinnig lange warten musstet! Erst mal möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle wieder für Euren vielen lieben Reviews und Eure Geduld bedanken! Das bedeutet mir beides unheimlich viel! Seid versichert, dass ich niemanden mit diesen langen Update-Pausen verprellen möchte (ich bin ja selber unglücklich darüber) und diese Geschichte wird auf jeden Fall beendet! Sie ist in meinem Kopf fertig und ich schreibe sie nur noch auf! Also, habt keine Sorge, dass ihr das Finale nicht erleben werdet!

Damit Ihr nun nicht länger warten müsst, gehe ich diesmal nicht einzeln auf die Reviews ein! Das mache ich beim nächsten Mal wieder! Nun viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 19 – Fragen

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Arznei begann zu wirken. Haldir fühlte wie ihn die Müdigkeit wieder überkam. Die Schmerzen ebbten wieder ab, wurden in den Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins gedrängt und er war dankbar dafür. Ein Wirbelsturm der Gefühle tobte noch immer in ihm. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er Elladan eben sehr getroffen, ja zutiefst verletzt hatte. Er brauchte sich nicht nochmals anzustrengen, um den Kopf zu wenden, denn er wusste auch so, dass Elladan nun mit den Tränen kämpfte und höchstwahrscheinlich bereits weinte. Einerseits tat ihm das für einen kleinen Moment lang auch leid. Doch andererseits fand er, dass Elladan dies auch nur verdient hatte und ihm ganz recht geschah. Er wusste selber nicht, warum er so dachte. Es war ihm völlig fremd seinem Geliebten weh zu tun oder so etwas zu denken, doch im Augenblick war so vieles fremd, ungewohnt.

Elladan kämpfte derweil sehr stark mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Er schluckte tapfer die Tränen hinunter, die sich in seine Augen kämpfen wollten. Nur ganz wenige fanden tatsächlich den Weg über seine Wangen. Kein Schluchzen kam aus seiner Kehle. Er wusste selber nicht warum, doch er verließ den Platz an Haldirs Seite nicht. Er blieb ruhig sitzen, achtete darauf seinen Liebsten gut zuzudecken und streichelte ihn sogar einmal vorsichtig. Da von Haldir keine Gegenwehr kam, tat er es noch ein-, zweimal. Dann schließlich spürte er, wie Haldir die Decke im Halbschlaf selber höher zu ziehen schien.

Zittrig zog Elladan seine Hand zurück. 'Was ist denn nur auf einmal los mit dir? Was hab ich dir denn getan? Machst du jetzt etwa mich verantwortlich für deine Verletzung?' fragte er sich immer wieder und wieder im Stillen. Wieder wollten Tränen aus seinen Augen quellen und wieder kämpfte er sie erfolgreich nieder. Er setzte sich hilflos auf Orophins Lager, zog die Knie an die Brust und schlang seine Arme drum herum.

So fanden ihn schließlich Elrohir und Orophin als diese zurückkehrten. "Elladan, was ist los mit dir?" fragte Elrohir seinen Bruder sofort besorgt. Er kannte ihn nur allzu genau und er sah, dass Elladan ungewöhnlich müde und erschöpft aussah.

"Ach, es ist nichts", versuchte Elladan abzuwiegeln.

"Doch, natürlich ist etwas. Du siehst erschöpft aus", beharrte Elrohir sanft.

"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht... es war eine lange Nacht", seufzte Elladan.

"Ja, das war sie in der Tat. Und du hast dich noch nicht einmal wirklich richtig ausgeschlafen und erholt seit der Schlacht", fügte Elrohir wieder sanft hinzu. dich aus. Mir geht es besser, du kannst mein Lager haben. Orophin und ich passen auf Haldir auf."

"Versprochen, und sobald irgend etwas ist, dann wecken wir dich sofort", lächelte Orophin.

Elladan seufzte nur. Es klang eher todunglücklich als müde. Langsam kroch er auf Elrohirs Lager, schlüpfte unter die Decke und vergrub sich fast in dem schmalen dünnen Kissen. "Danke", murmelte er noch leise.

Elrohir beobachtete dieses seltsame und für seinen Bruder absolut ungewöhnliche Verhalten stirnrunzelnd. "Was ist denn los mit ihm?" wisperte Orophin leise.

Elrohir zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung... ich denke aber, er ist einfach überarbeitet und etwas Schlaf wird ihm ganz gut tun", flüsterte er zurück. Doch als er zu seinem Bruder blickte, kamen in ihm Zweifel an seinen eigenen Worten auf, denn er sah Tränen in den bereits blicklos gewordenen Augen glitzern. "Und er leidet unter Haldirs Schicksal ebenso sehr wie dein Bruder selbst", fügte er noch leise hinzu.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage krochen ins Land. Zäh zogen sie sich dahin, wie klebriger Honig. Die meisten Krieger Rohans waren auf dem Wege der Besserung. Viele waren sogar schon in der Lage zurückzureisen, nach Edoras. Und so wurden langsam alle Vorbereitungen für eine Rückreise getroffen.

Elrohir und Orophin hatten sich inzwischen dank ihrer elbischen Abstammung gut erholt. Sie packten fleißig mit an, unterstützten Unaldor bei der Koordination des Elbenheeres, und Elladan wenn es um Angelegenheiten der Heilkunst ging. Elladan dagegen sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Er arbeitete zwar fleißig und tat für Elben und Menschen gleichermaßen was in seinen Kräften stand, aber seine Pausen, die er sich hin und wieder zugestand, schienen ihm keinerlei Erholung zu bringen. Er hatte den Menschen inzwischen vergeben, dass niemand ihm damals sofort hatte Kräuter geben wollen, denn er sagte sich, dass er vielleicht selber nicht anders entschieden hätte, wenn er in der Situation gewesen wäre.

Darüber hinaus hatte er schneller als ihm fast lieb war wieder gesehen, wie unterschiedlich Menschen doch sein konnten. Denn durch einen Zufall hatte er mitbekommen, woher die Kräuter stammten, die Anwyn ihm gegeben hatte.

Er war gerade erneut losgegangen um frisches Wasser zu beschaffen, als er am Lager der ärmlichen Familie vorbeikam. Und das Mädchen und die Frau hatten bitterlich geweint. Zu ihren Knien lag der kleine blonde Junge. Sein engelsgleiches Gesicht war noch immer zerkratzt, aber nun ganz sauber gewaschen und hatte einen wunderbar friedlichen Ausdruck. Seine himmelblauen Augen hatten die Decke angeblickt, bis seine Mutter sie sanft zugedrückt hatte.

Da wusste Elladan wer ihm die Kräuter gab. Sie hätte sie leicht behalten können. Sie hatte noch mehr Verletzte in ihrer Familie. Sie hatte gerade ihr kleines Kind verloren, sie trauerte und doch hatten in der Stunde ihrer höchsten Not ihre Gedanken ihm gegolten. Sie musste seine verzweifelte Suche beobachtet haben und als sie seine Notlage erfuhr, da hatte sie etwas gutes tun wollen. Einer anderen armen Seele helfen, wenn sie es bei ihrem eigenen Kinde nicht vermochte.

Anwyn hatte erst nicht gewollt, dass er erfuhr, woher die Kräuter stammten. Auch jene arme Frau wollte das nicht, doch es war geschehen. Seitdem hatte Elladan seine Dankbarkeit gezeigt, indem er dieser Familie besonders half. Mehr als vielen anderen, die ihn alle im Stich gelassen hatten, als er so dringend etwas gebraucht hatte.

Und neben all dieser Plackerei hatte er auch für Haldir sein Möglichstes getan. Er schirmte den Hauptmann nach wie vor so weit und so gut es ging von allen anderen ab, weil er spürte, dass Haldir sich schämte. Er wusch ihn sanft, so dass er sich sauber fühlen konnte und nicht mehr das Gefühl haben musste, Orkdreck an sich zu haben. Er verband die Wunden stets neu, gab seinem Liebsten zu essen und zu trinken. Half ihm bei allem was nötig war und doch sah auch Haldir schlecht aus.

Der blonde Elb war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Aus der schlechten Laune des ersten Tages war fast so etwas wie Apathie geworden. Er ertrug alles, was Elladan mit ihm tat. Aber er blieb völlig unbeteiligt dabei, so als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Er sprach nicht viel, nur ab und an, wenn er sehr große Schmerzen hatte, kullerte mal eine Träne über seine Wangen oder ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Er strafte Elladan nicht mehr damit, ihn nicht anzusehen. Im Gegenteil, mehr als er selber es wollte blickte er zu Elladan. Doch er gab sich große Mühe dabei, es nicht allzu offensichtlich zu tun.

In Haldir tobte mittlerweile ein heftiger Kampf. Er wollte nicht so von Elladan abhängig sein. Er wehrte sich dagegen sich über jede zärtliche Berührung des Noldo zu freuen, denn er wollte ungestört auf ihn wütend sein. Nach außen hin, trug er seine Reserviertheit nach wie vor gut zur Schau, was Elladan über alle Maßen schmerzte und verzweifeln ließ. Innerlich, manchmal fast unbewusst, war er wiederum überaus dankbar, wenn Elladan eine Pause nutzte um etwas zu verschnaufen und diese Pause dann bei ihm verbrachte. Wenn er sich neben ihn legte und sie sich leicht berührten, so dass er nur die Gegenwart des Noldo spürte, die ihm so unsagbar gut tat.

Er wollte es sich partout nicht eingestehen, aber es war so angenehm beruhigend, wenn Elladan da war. Dann verfolgten ihn nicht wieder Dämonen und furchtbare Geschöpfe Morgoth's in den Schlaf. Er hatte noch immer nicht annähernd verkraftet, was ihm widerfahren war und er verdrängte es bisher sehr erfolgreich. Er sprach nicht darüber und versuchte auch nicht daran zu denken.

So kam nun der Tag, an dem sie alle Helms Klamm verlassen wollten um nach Edoras zurückzukehren. Es war eine Ehrensache für die Menschen, dass sie alle Elben als ihre Gäste mitnehmen und bewirten wollten, um ihnen zu danken. Außerdem hatten sie dort ihre gesamten Vorräte und dort konnte allen besser geholfen werden. Unaldor hatte entschieden, dass dies eine gute Vorgehensweise sein würde. So wären sie schon mal auf dem Rückweg in den Goldenen Wald und vor allem glänzte dort die Aussicht auf bessere medizinische Versorgung.

Am Vorabend setzte sich Elladan, nachdem er sämtliche Patienten versorgt hatte, wieder zu Haldir. Der schien zu schlafen, was Elladan aber nicht störte oder beunruhigte. Haldir schlief zur Zeit viel, denn sein Körper hatte hart mit den schweren Verwundungen und dem hohen Blutverlust zu kämpfen. Elladan seufzte, denn wenn Haldir erwachte, würde er ihm zum einen sagen müssen, dass sie morgen früh nach Edoras aufbrechen würden. Das war insoweit eigentlich nicht schlimm und er erwartete keine großartige Reaktion von Haldir daraufhin. Doch er würde ihm nun auch endlich sagen müssen, dass er voraussichtlich nicht mehr würde gehen können, denn er würde sicher versuchen wollen sich zu bewegen, wenn sie ihn auf die Trage legten. Bisher war Elladan ständig eine Ausrede eingefallen, warum Haldir seine Beine immer noch nicht spürte. Und den Valar sei Dank hatte der Galadhrim nie sehr oft danach gefragt, sondern schien das einfach hinzunehmen.

Elladan saß still an seinem Lager, sah müde und abgespannt aus und beobachtete seinen Liebsten. Erneut flammte ein spitzer Schmerz in seinem Herzen auf, dass Haldir ihn gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schien. Dass der Galadhrim völlig zu ignorieren schien, wie viel Mühe er sich gab, dass er doch versuchte alles richtig zu machen, ihm nur gutes zu tun. Und es schmerzte Elladan auch, dass er nicht wusste, was der Grund für Haldirs plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel gewesen war.

Langsam blinzelte Haldir, was von dem jungen Noldo unbemerkt blieb. So beobachtete Haldir ihn nun seinerseits, bis Elladan bemerkte, dass der Hauptmann wach war. Im Kopf hatte er sich bereits verschiedenste kleine Reden zurecht gelegt, doch keine erschien ihm nun passend. Und noch schlimmer, keine einzige fiel ihm mehr ein. Er wollte so vieles sagen, wusste aber weder wie er anfangen sollte noch was er denn nun überhaupt genau sagen wollte.

Er räusperte sich. "Hallo mein Schatz... wieder wach?" begann er schließlich sanft.

Keine Antwort.

"Hast du Schmerzen? Möchtest du irgendwas haben?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

Elladan schluckte und spürte wie der Kloß in seinem Hals immer größer wurde. "Ich... ich möchte dir was sagen", begann er wieder und dachte sogleich 'Verdammt, das war mit Sicherheit der falsche Anfang... andererseits wäre hier wohl momentan eh jeder Anfang falsch..' Haldir blinzelte ihn an. Für Elladan war nicht erkennbar, welche Gedanken durch seinen Kopf gingen.

Haldir blickte ihn abwartend, fast herablassend an. 'Aha, nun ist es also soweit. So lange hast du also gebraucht, dich durchzuringen mir zu sagen, was Sache ist, ja? Und das nennst du dann Liebe? Ich hasse dich jetzt schon für das was aus deinem Mund kommen wird!', dachte der blonde Elb.

"Also, wir.... morgen werden wir alle die Hornburg verlassen und nach Edoras gehen", setzte Elladan erneut an. "Ist das nicht schön, mein Schatz? Du bekommst dort ein richtiges Bett und wir haben viel mehr und bessere Medikamente!" Der Noldo lächelte, weil er sich über diese Aussicht freute. Und er hoffte, dass auch Haldir sich freuen würde. Doch eher das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein.

"Aha", sagte Haldir nur. "Und? Ist das alles? Oder willst du mir nicht noch was anderes sagen?" Der Tonfall klang sehr gereizt.

Elladan wurde davon ein wenig überrumpelt und wusste gar nicht wovon Haldir nun sprach, denn seines Wissens nach, wusste Haldir ja gar nichts von der Lähmung. Doch da hatte er sich getäuscht, denn noch ehe er zum Antworten kam fauchte Haldir ihn so gut es ihm möglich war an: "Nein, das ist nämlich NICHT alles! Lass mich dir etwas auf die Sprünge helfen! Wann wolltest du mir endlich sagen, wie schwer ich verletzt bin, hä? Wann wolltest du mir das sagen? Wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass ich meine Beine nie mehr werde gebrauchen können? Dass ich nie wieder werde laufen können? Dass meine Karriere zuende ist! Dass ich nie mehr die Aufgabe erfüllen kann, die ich liebte, die mein Lebensinhalt war? Wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass ich ein Krüppel bin, der erste verstümmelte aber noch lebende Elb Ardas? Wann, Elladan? WANN?"

* * *

Und wie immer an dieser Stelle freue ich mich wahnsinnig auf Eure Reviews und bin gespannt, ob Euch das Kapitel gefallen hat! Und nochmals das Versprechen: diese Story ist wirklich fertig in meinem Kopf und wird auch beendet werden! Bis bald! Eure Ari 


	21. Zurück nach Edoras

_Tage unserer Liebe_

--------------------

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!

Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

Pairing: Elladan/Haldir

Warnung: AU!!!

Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

---------------------

Vorab erst mal wieder ein ganz dickes liebes Danke für Eure vielen Reviews! Fühlt Euch mal ganz lieb geknuddelt und umarmt! Ich habe mich wieder riesig darüber gefreut! Und heute zum Nikolausi habe ich auch gleich ein neues Kapitelchen für Euch! Ganz viel Spaß dabei!

----------------------

Kapitel 20 – Zurück nach Edoras

"Was? Woher?....", stotterte Elladan.

"Du wolltest mich wohl blöd halten oder für dumm verkaufen", ereiferte sich Haldir weiter.

"Schatz, nein... bitte! Das war ein Missverständnis. Bitte glaub mir das. Woher weißt du denn überhaupt was los ist?"

"Also stimmt es auch noch, ja?" fuhr Haldir fort.

"Ja...ja es stimmt... und das war das zweite, was ich dir eben sagen wollte", seufzte Elladan, beinahe überfordert.

"Ich habe es von den Menschen erfahren. Zwei gingen hier vorbei und ich hörte wie sie sich unterhielten, über MICH unterhielten!" stellte Haldir kühl in den Raum.

Elladan schluckte und wollte etwas erwidern, doch er kam nicht dazu.

"Was glaubst du, was das für ein Gefühl ist? Mit rasenden Schmerzen daliegen zu müssen, sich nicht bewegen zu können und dann erfahren zu müssen, dass man sich nie wieder laufen kann. Und das nicht von dem Elben zu hören, den man liebte und von dem man glaubte, dass er einen ebenso liebte, sondern aus dem Mund von völlig Wildfremden... irgendwelchen Menschen, die zufällig gerade hier vorbeikamen", fuhr Haldir mit anklagender und zitternder Stimme fort. "Was glaubst du, wie das ist? Hast du nur im Entfernsten eine Ahnung? Nur den Hauch einer Ahnung?"

"Wie bitte?", entfuhr es Elladan entsetzt. "Ist das wirklich wahr? Sind hier tatsächlich irgendwelche Deppen herumgelaufen und haben so geredet?"

"Meinst du vielleicht das stimmt nicht und ich bin so ein elender Lügner wie du?" fauchte Haldir zurück.

"Nein... aber... aber ich habe dich doch nicht angelogen. Ich wollte dich doch auch nie anlügen. Bitte, bitte glaube mir das! Ich.... ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass das geschehen ist", begann Elladan stammelnd und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

"Fang jetzt bloß noch an zu heulen", zischte Haldir wütend. "Darauf falle ich nicht mehr rein! Du kannst dich wirklich verdammt gut verstellen!"

Ohne sich noch groß dagegen wehren zu können liefen Elladan die Tränen über die Wangen. Jedes Wort hatte gesessen, ein jedes einzelne war wie ein Keulenschlag von einem Höhlentroll gewesen, wie ein vergifteter Orkpfeil mitten in sein Herz hinein. Er sank in sich zusammen, hockte auf den Knien, dann saß er auf seinen Fersen, die Hände hilflos in den Schoß gelegt, die Handflächen nach oben gedreht in einer hilflosen Geste. "Ich verstelle mich doch gar nicht...... ich habe mich doch nie verstellt... nein... niemals.... das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.... das kann einfach nicht dein Ernst sein.... Nein... das ertrage ich nicht... wieso tust du mir das an? Was hab ich dir denn getan...?" schluchzte Elladan verzweifelt.

"Das weißt du ganz genau und nun lass mich endlich in Ruhe und such dir wen anders, den du weiter quälen kannst...", kam es eisig von Haldir. Es war nicht die Stimme 'seines' Haldir, des zärtlichen, liebevollen oder manchmal sogar scheuen Liebhabers Haldir. Es war die Stimme des Hauptmannes Haldir, der ihn degradierte wegen Befehlsverweigerung. Zumindest klang es für Elladan so.

"Aber der Treck.... sie brechen bald auf... wir müssen uns doch fertig machen.... vorbereiten...", kam es zitternd über Elladans schmal gewordene Lippen.

"Tu was du für nötig hältst, aber fass mich bei allen Valar bloß nicht mehr an als unbedingt notwendig", erwiderte Haldir nur.

Elladan fehlte plötzlich die Kraft irgendetwas zu antworten. Er nickte nur stumm und Tränen tropften dabei von seinem Kinn in seinen Schoß. Haldir blickte weg. Er wollte diesen Anblick nicht sehen, alle Wunden, ob in seinem Körper oder in seiner Seele waren zu frisch. Er wusste genau, dass er auch anfangen würde zu weinen und das Bedürfnis, Elladan in den Arm zu schließen, nicht würde niederkämpfen können. Doch so starrte er an die Wand und sah nicht, wie unaufhörlich Tränen über die Wangen des Noldo rannen, wie er sich schließlich zitternd erhob und wegschleppte.

Das einzige, was Haldir spürte, war, dass trotz allem doch eine kleine Träne nun auch über seine Wange zu rinnen drohte. Ungeachtet der furchtbaren Rückenschmerzen, die die Bewegung hervorrief, versuchte er sie eilends abzuwischen, ehe irgendjemand es sehen konnte. Dann setzte er wieder dieselbe gleichgültige Maske auf, die er in den ganzen letzten Tagen zur Schau getragen hatte. Eine Mischung aus Arroganz, Abweisung und als ginge ihn dies alles hier nichts mehr an. So fühlte er sich auch, wenn er sich gegenüber ehrlich war: er fühlte sich wirklich so, als ginge ihn dies alles nichts mehr an. Als sei er ausgebootet worden, beiseite geschoben. So leicht war er also zu ersetzen. Momentan regelte sein Stellvertreter Unaldor alle Angelegenheiten, die die Elben betrafen, und ab und an unterstützten ihn die Noldorzwillinge oder sogar sein eigener Bruder Orophin dabei. Was hatte er schon noch zu sagen?

Gut, hin und wieder kam es vor, dass sie zu ihm kamen, ihn um Rat oder Zustimmung fragten. Doch Haldir nahm an, dass es sich dabei nur noch um rein rhetorische Fragen handelte. Wer war denn noch wirklich an seiner Meinung interessiert? Sicher niemand. Sie fragten ihn nur, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass er vielleicht doch noch die Zügel in der Hand hielte, doch er durchschaute das! Sie wussten sowieso alle was mit ihm los war und er war der einzige, den sie so lange im Dunkeln, im Unwissen gelassen hatten. Wahrscheinlich waren sogar ihre Fragen erstunken und erlogen, denn ihm sagten sie gewiss nichts mehr, was wirklich wichtig war.

Die ganzen langen Stunden der letzten Tage, die er wach gelegen hatte, wenn die Schmerzen ihn nicht richtig hatten zur Ruhe kommen lassen, hatte er damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken und sich all dies schließlich so einzureden. Inzwischen glaubte er tatsächlich schon selber ganz fest daran und war auch gar nicht mehr daran interessiert herauszufinden, wie die Wirklichkeit aussah. Dies hier war seine Wirklichkeit und es stand außer Frage, dass es da irgendwas anderes geben könnte. Und so benahm er sich denn auch meist, wenn Unaldor, Elladan, Orophin oder andere Elben an sein Bett kamen. Abweisend, zurückhalten, kühl, arrogant. Er zog sich in sein Schneckenhaus zurück, schottete sich von der ganzen Umwelt ab, so wie er es einst getan hatte. Damals war es Elladan gelungen die harte Schale zu knacken und den Kern im Inneren zu finden. Und auch den gut versteckten Schmerz zu entdecken und zu heilen war ihm gelungen. Aber ob ihm dieses Kunststück nochmals gelingen würde, schien nun mehr als fraglich.

Elladan war nicht so weit gekommen, denn sein Bruder und Orophin hatten ihn getroffen, als sie gerade eine kleine Verschnaufpause einlegen wollten, da sie bei den Vorbereitungen des Trecks seit den frühen Morgenstunden halfen. "Elladan... Bruder? Was ist mit dir? Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Elrohir leise und mit sanfter Stimme.

"Ist etwas mit Haldir?" setzte Orophin sofort bange hinterdrein.

Zunächst erhielten sie gar keine Antwort. Nur sehr langsam hob Elladan überhaupt den Kopf und blickte die beiden Elben an. Er schien gar nicht in dieser Welt zu sein. Es machte den Eindruck, als wüsste er überhaupt nicht wo er war, was los war, wonach sie fragten und was sie von ihm wollten. Elrohir erschrak als er das totenblasse Gesicht seines Bruders und die rotgeweinten Augen sah. "Bei allen Valar... was ist denn geschehen? Bitte sag es uns... Ist Haldir etwa...??" Er wagte nicht auszusprechen, dass der Hauptmann der Galadhrim vielleicht verschieden sein könnte. Orophin musste sich stark zusammennehmen. Schließlich schüttelte Elladan jedoch zu ihrer Erleichterung den Kopf. "Nein... ihm geht es unverändert... er liegt noch auf seinem Lager... Orophin...?"

Der Galadhrim sah ihn an. "Ja, Elladan?"

"Kannst du dich ein wenig um ihn kümmern? Also, dass ein Lager auf einem der Wagen für ihn errichtet wird?" bat der Noldo mit zitternder Stimme.

"Aber natürlich, das mache ich doch sofort. Willst du dann noch prüfen, ob es in Ordnung ist?"

"Ja... ich möchte es mir dann gern noch mal anschauen..."

Orophin nickte und machte sich auch sogleich auf den Weg, da die Zeit langsam drängte. Sie mussten sehen, dass sie ihre Vorbereitungen nun abschlossen, denn man würde bald aufbrechen wollen.

Elrohir blieb zurück bei seinem Bruder, legte erst zögernd einen Arm um ihn, dann zog er ihn an sich. "Was ist denn nur los? War alles etwas viel in den letzten Tagen, was?"

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen und der Hauch eines angedeuteten Nickens waren die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. "Willst du es mir sagen?" bot Elrohir wieder freundlich und hilfsbereit an.

Diesmal schüttelte Elladan ganz leicht, kaum merklich den Kopf. Es war sein Problem. Er hatte den oder vielleicht besser die Fehler begangen. Er hätte Haldir, der nun immer wieder längere Wachphasen gehabt hatte, nicht im Ungewissen dämmern lassen dürfen und ihn mit Lügen hinhalten. Er war so blind gewesen, nicht zu sehen, nicht zu ahnen, dass in einer so großen Halle mit so vielen Menschen und Elben, es ganz zwangsläufig geschehen musste, dass sich früher oder später mal jemand verplapperte.

Er hatte diese vielen Fehler begangen und nun musste er eben dafür gerade stehen und wenn Haldir ihn nun mit Wut und Nichtachtung strafen wollte... Ja, so würde er damit leben und die Strafe annehmen müssen, denn sie war doch eigentlich nur gerecht für das Verbrechen, das er an dem liebsten Wesen, welches er auf Arda hatte, begangen hatte. Und nun musste er eben damit leben und damit klar kommen. Haldir würde sich ja vielleicht auch wieder beruhigen. Er wusste genau, dass er den Galadhrim jetzt zu nichts zwingen durfte, denn alles was er nun tat, was auf Haldir irgendwie den Eindruck erwecken konnte, dass der sich bedrängt fühlte, würde mehr schaden als nützen. Auch wenn es für ihn eine schwere Prüfung werden würde, vielleicht die schwerste in seinem Leben.

Elrohir hielt seinen Bruder eine ganze Weile sanft in den Armen und Elladan war dankbar für diese Art der Unterstützung, der Hilfe, des Trostes. "Es wird schon wieder. Das Leben wird weitergehen... für uns alle.... irgendwie geht es immer weiter. Ich habe auch mit Orophin darüber gesprochen und wir werden euch beiden alle nur nötige Unterstützung geben, die ihr braucht. Das versprechen wir euch ganz fest", sagte er irgendwann leise und tröstend. Wieder konnte Elladan nur nicken und krampfhaft ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.

So standen die beiden Noldor engumschlungen da, der eine den anderen tröstend. Menschen gingen vorüber ebenso wie Elben. Der eine oder andere riskierte einen Blick doch niemand getraute sich sie zu stören. Schließlich versiegten bei dem Weinenden der beiden die Tränen und der andere ließ ihn los. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Plätzen wo die Verletzten ihres Volkes lagerten und darauf warteten, dass man sie auf einen der vorbereiteten Wagen legte oder ihnen dorthin half. Manche waren auch sogar schon wieder im Stande auf einem Pferd zu sitzen.

Haldir lag noch immer reglos in den Kissen, starrte die Wand neben sich an und es hatte fast den Eindruck als schliefe er. Elladan seufzte schwer und fragte Orophin ob er schon einen Wagen für Haldir auserwählt hatte. Der Galadhrim nickte freundlich und bat Elladan ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen in den Innenhof hinaus. Heute war die Luft fast milde und die Sonne blinzelte immer wieder zwischen den Wolken hervor, die sich langsam zurückzuziehen schienen. Wenn man genau hinhörte konnte man sogar einige Vögel singen hören. Es gab hier verschiedene Arten, die das Gebirge bevölkerten und ihre Nester in Felsspalten bauten. Hell und klar und vor allem fröhlich schienen ihre kleinen Lieder nun durch das Tal zu klingen.

Doch Elladan entlockten sie nicht mehr als ein trauriges Seufzen. Für ihn brachten sie sofort wehmütige Erinnerungen daran, wie Haldir und er ihren ersten gemeinsamen Frühling erlebt hatten. Damals, nach Haldirs schwerer Verletzung am Bruinen. Er war gerade wieder ganz gesund geworden und auch das Schwinden hatte vollständig aufgehört. Sie waren ausgeritten, hatte kleine Picknicks gemacht, gelacht, sich geliebt.

All dies schien nun soweit zurückzuliegen, als sei es in einem anderen Leben gewesen. Jegliche Freude schien aus Elladans Leben zu weichen. Sie rann ihm durch die Finger wie Wasser und nahm auch noch sehr viel Hoffnung und Zuversicht mit sich. Aber als er nun hier in der milden Frühlingsluft stand, da schwor er sich, dass er nicht aufgeben wollte. Noch erinnerte er sich deutlich an die Vision seiner Groß-Naneth. Er würde sich nicht klein kriegen lassen. Er würde kämpfen für sich und Haldir und dazu gehörten sicher auch solche Rückschläge, wie der von gerade eben. Er fühlte, wie allein die Erinnerung an die Vision ihm wieder Kraft gab, wie seine Augen nicht mehr brannten und seine Atmung sich beruhigte.

Er inspizierte den Wagen und das Lager, das Orophin für seinen Bruder zurecht gemacht hatte, verbesserte noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, damit kein zu großer Druck auf Haldirs Rücken- oder die Bauchwunde ausgeübt wurde. Dann nickte er zufrieden. "Ja, ich denke so wird es gehen. Dann lass ihn uns holen gehen", sagte schließlich und es klang zu Orophins Erleichterung schon wieder sehr viel zuversichtlicher.

Die beiden Elben kehrten zurück in die Halle und Elladan lächelte Haldir an. Es war ein Lächeln, das Orophin jedoch verwunderte, denn es schien um Verzeihung zu flehen und dabei dennoch zu versuchen Zuversicht auszustrahlen. Elladan kniete sich nieder und richtete die Trage, die schon gebracht worden war, für Haldir her. "So, gleich ist es soweit, dann verlassen wir diesen Ort und kehren gewiss so bald nicht zurück", sagt er mit tröstendem Tonfall. Haldir reagierte nicht darauf.

Sowohl Elrohir als auch Orophin war dieses apathische Verhalten in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen, doch sie dachten sich nichts weiter dabei. Schließlich versicherte Elladan ihnen immer wieder es verlaufe eigentlich alles recht gut. Aber zumindest Elrohir glaubte das allmählich nicht mehr. Schließlich kannte er seinen Bruder weit besser als Orophin dies tat und deswegen konnte Elladan ihm auch nicht soviel vormachen. Die beiden Elben knieten sich nun zu dem Noldo und halfen ihm Haldir möglichst behutsam und vorsichtig auf die Trage zu legen. Auch wenn der Hauptmann es vermied irgendeinen von ihnen anzusehen, so sahen sie doch rasch, dass er dabei große Schmerzen hatte.

Langsam trugen sie ihn zum Wagen auf dessen offener Ladefläche Haldirs vorläufiges Lager für die Reise aus Fellen und Kissen errichtet war. Wieder gaben sie sich große Mühe ihn weich und behutsam zu transportieren und dennoch konnten sie hören, wie der Galadhrim die Zähne vor Schmerz so fest zusammenbiss, dass es knirschte. Elladan schluckte schwer, denn er litt so sehr mit seinem Liebsten. Liebevoll deckte er ihn zu und Haldir würdigte ihn dabei keines Blickes. Er sah Elladan nicht einmal an, als der ihm etwas zu trinken gab, wieder ein leichtes Schlafmittel, damit seinem Geliebten die Reise nicht zu lang würde. Anstrengend würde sie sowieso werden, das konnte niemand verhindern.

Haldir starrte die Holzplanken der niedrigen Wagenwand an und ignorierte die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen ebenso wie das Gezwitscher der Mauerschwalben oder das leise Gurgeln des Klammbaches. Wieder riss Elladan sich sehr tapfer zusammen um nicht zu weinen, doch Elrohir sah genau, dass Haldirs Verhalten seinem Bruder momentan das Herz brach. Aber noch wollte er keinen der beiden in irgendeiner Weise darauf ansprechen. Er wusste, Elladan würde schon von selbst kommen, wenn er reden wollte, wenn er bereit dazu war. Und Haldir war noch immer so schwer verletzt, ihn wollte er damit noch nicht belästigen. Obwohl es ihn schon wunderte, denn er erinnerte sich auch noch allzu gut an die Zeit, als Haldir in Imladris seine Verletzungen auskurierte. Wie sehr hatte er Elladan damals gebraucht, seine Nähe, seine Ermutigung. Und nun?

Auch Orophin gingen ganz ähnliche Gedanken durch die Kopf, die sich um das Verhalten von Haldir drehten. Aber auch er beschloss noch zu schweigen und abzuwarten. Den einzigen Beschluss, den er fasste, war jener, dass er sich mit Elrohir darüber unterhalten wollte, ob er die gleichen Beobachtungen gemacht hatte.

Der Treck setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Einige gesunde Reiter führten ihn auf ihren Pferden an und viele andere, ebenfalls gesunde Reiter ritten mit ihren Pferden zu beiden Seiten, um den Frauen, Kindern, Alten und Verletzten ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu geben. Wer nicht so schwer verletzt war und auf einem Pferd sitzen konnte wurde auf einem der treuen, tapferen Rohanpferde geführt. Der Rest ging zu Fuß, sein Gepäck auf dem Rücken oder einem Pferd transportierend.

Elladan ging neben dem Wagen mit Haldir einher und beide brüteten still vor sich hin. Elladan beschloss, dass er in Edoras ein stilles schönes Lager für Haldir herrichten würde und ihm dann alles in Ruhe erzählen und erklären wollte. Haldir würde ihm schon zuhören. Selbst wenn er erst wieder so tun würde, als höre er nichts, so würde er es immerhin mitbekommen und konnte dann die Worte in seinem Herzen bewegen bis er sie schließlich verstand und einsah, dass er es nur gut gemeint hatte. So hatte es schon einmal geklappt und vielleicht würde es diesmal ja auch wieder so sein. Es schien immerhin ihr Schicksal zu sein, dass sie ständig solche Prüfungen zu bestehen hatten.

**-------------------------**

**Fireth**: Ja, nun wissen beide ein wenig, was den anderen bewegt. Aber du weißt ja, Galadhrim können manchmal verdammte Sturköpfe sein! Zwinker!

**Lady**-**Of**-**Gondor**: Du hast in der Tat recht, der Elladan ist auch nicht mehr weit von einem Zusammenbruch entfernt. Ob es ihm tatsächlich gelingt, noch mal alle Kräfte zu sammeln und das unmögliche zu schaffen?

**Ithiliell**: Ich stelle mir das auch sehr schlimm vor, nicht mehr selber alles entscheiden und tun zu können und plötzlich auf Hilfe angewiesen sein? Hm... du schlägst einen Auftritt von Elrond vor? Muss ich mal drüber nachgrübeln!

**Little** **Lion**: Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Fortsetzung gefiel! Oh, Anwyn eingreifen zu lassen wäre natürlich auch eine gute Idee! Ich denke mal drüber nach!

**Eryndis**: Hab mich extra beeilt! Hier ist nun schon ein neues Kapitelchen! Smile! Lieben Dank auch noch für Dein Review zu 'Gebrochenes Herz'! Freu mich so, dass die Story auch noch gelesen wird und gefällt!

**Stern**: Nein, so wirklich kann Elladan seine Laune im Moment nicht heben. Aber er kämpft wenigstens tapfer!

**Seniwallenstein**: Hey, was für ein wunderschönes langes Review! Vielen lieben Dank dafür! Ich freue mich total, dass du nun auch bei dieser Story wieder dabei bist und mitliest! Ja, das ist ein Knackpunkt, wie wird ein Elb mit einer Verletzung fertig, die vermutlich nie mehr heilen wird, obwohl er es gewohnt ist, dass alles heilt und seine Lebensspanne nicht begrenzt ist. Lassen wir uns überraschen! Ich freu mich sehr, wieder ab und an von Dir zu hören!

**Galu**: Ist es nicht oft so, dass man manchmal ausgerechnet den Menschen, die man am meisten auf der Welt liebt auch am meisten wehtut? Auch wenn man es eigentlich gar nicht will? Vielleicht weil man weiß, dass sie verstehen und verzeihen werden? Ich denke, in der Situation ist Haldir gerade! Er hat sich ja noch gar nicht richtig mit allem abgefunden! Er muss erst mal verarbeiten, was ihm widerfahren ist, um anfangen können zu kämpfen!

So, nun freue ich mich wieder über Feedback jeder Art! Bis demnächst, Ari


	22. Rückkehr nach Edoras

**Tage unserer Liebe**

* * *

_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!

_Rating_: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

_Zeit_: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

_Pairing_: Elladan/Haldir

_Warnung_: AU!

Des weiteren könnte es späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

* * *

So, leider musstet Ihr wieder ein wenig warten. Ich war nämlich verreist und bin gerade erst aus meinen Flitterwochen zurückgekehrt! Aber die waren sehr erholsam und somit auch inspirierend und daher gibt es heute endlich ein neues Kapitel für Euch! 

Da möchte ich Euch auch nicht allzu lange mit Reviewantworten aufhalten:zwinker: Erst mal ein ganz dickes liebes Danke an alle die sich immer noch die Mühe machen mir ein kleines Feedback zu hinterlassen und so lieb und geduldig auf neue Kapitel warten! Ihr seid alle einfach wunderbar und wie viel mir das bedeutet könnt Ihr Euch vielleicht gar nicht vorstellen! Ein ganz dicker lieber Dankesknuddel daher:

Fireth, Ithiliell, SE, Lady-of-Gondor, Shelley, Little Lion, Kasha, Galu, Eryndis, Nichan, Sevie, Stern, Seniwallenstein, Layana, autaria! Ihr seid super und Eure Reviews sind nicht nur eine Bereicherung, sondern auch immer wieder seeehr inspirierend! Vielen vielen Dank dafür! Und nun ganz viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 21 – **Rückkehr nach Edoras**

Der Treck mit dem Elladan und Haldir nach Edoras reisten, war nicht der erste, der in die Stadt zurückkehrte. Es waren bereits einige andere zurückgekommen und sie hatten ihre Häuser wieder bezogen und auch in der goldenen Halle war schon wieder Leben eingekehrt. Alles war in großer Hast verlassen worden und nun, wo alle wieder zurückkehrten, begannen alle mit den Aufräumarbeiten, um die Stadt und natürlich auch ihre eigenen Gehöfte, wieder einigermaßen ordentlich aussehen zu lassen.

Haldir war irgendwann unterwegs eingeschlafen. Manchmal hatte er nur gedöst, manchmal war er trotz seiner noch immer gegenwärtigen Schmerzen wirklich in tiefen Schlummer gefallen. Elladan war nicht einen Moment von seiner Seite gewichen. Auch jetzt lief er noch immer leichtfüßig neben dem Wagen her und schaute sich um.

Sie waren nur langsam voran gekommen und daher eine lange Zeit unterwegs gewesen. Trotz seiner guten Augen hatte er deshalb über weite Strecken nur Felsen, Geröll, flache oder höhere Grasflächen und Berge gesehen. Nun erschien es dem jungen Noldo wohltuend, in diese menschliche Stadt zu kommen. Aus einigen der Schlote stieg Rauch auf, viele Menschen gingen einem geschäftigen Treiben nach und überall sahen ihnen dankbare Augen entgegen. Die Menschen freuten sich, dass immer mehr Heimkehrer ankamen. Und noch mehr freuten sie sich darüber, dass auch Elben darunter waren.

Die Rohirrim waren ganz offensichtlich stolz darauf, das Volk der Erstgeborenen hier willkommen heißen zu dürfen, sie bewirten, und nun ihnen und vor allem ihren Verletzten helfen zu dürfen. Kinder liefen auf die Straße, um ihnen zuzuwinken und hielten dabei auch nach eigenen Verwandten Ausschau.

Nach und nach löste der Zug sich nun etwas auf. Menschen, die ihr Heimatgehöft erreicht hatten, gliederten sich aus, schlossen ihre Familien in die Arme. All das spielte sich vor Elladans Augen ab und doch sah er es nach den ersten Eindrücken nicht mehr. Dieses wunderbare Gefühl, welches ihn zunächst durchströmt hatte, als sie in Edoras angekommen waren, als er die rauchenden Schlote aus der Entfernung gesehen hatte, war wie weggeblasen.

Als sie sich der Stadt näherten, war sie eine Freude für seine Augen und ein Ansporn für seine schwer gewordenen Glieder gewesen, sie hatte ein Gefühl des Nachhausekommens, der Heimkehr in eine sichere Geborgenheit ausgestrahlt. Er hatte sich ganz entfernt an Bruchtal erinnert gefühlt. Genauso mutete ihm auch das heimatliche Tal oft an, wenn er mit seinem Bruder lange in der Wildnis unterwegs gewesen war und dann müde zurückkehrte.

Nun aber war alles anders. Schon nach wenigen Schritten auf der staubigen Straße aus festgetretenem Lehm, die in die Stadt führte, sah er die erleichterten und glücklichen Menschen nicht mehr, die einander umarmten und froh waren, mit dem Leben davon gekommen und wieder daheim zu sein. Er sah auch nicht manche Tränen, die in noch immer währender Trauer vergossen worden waren. ER kam nicht nach Hause. Dies hier war nicht sein Zuhause und auch nicht ein Ersatz.

In diesem Moment fragte er sich, ob er je wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Irgendwo auf dieser Welt, unter diesen Sternen. Auf einmal schien es ihm, als könne er noch so weit laufen, er würde nicht ankommen. Selbst Bruchtal schien ihm nicht nur unerreichbar fern, er glaubte, selbst wenn er es in nur wenigen Minuten erreichen würde, dann würde es nicht mehr dasselbe sein. Alles würde anders sein und ein Zuhause ohne Haldir würde es für ihn nicht mehr geben. Es würde kein richtiges Heim mehr sein.

'Reiß dich zusammen, kämpfe um dein Glück und deine Liebe. Du hast es selbst in der Hand', ermahnte er sich in Gedanken. Seine Vorsätze fielen ihm wieder ein, dass er Haldir alles erklären wollte und was er sich davon erhoffte. So ließ er sich von seinen Füßen forttragen, den Weg zur Halle Meduselds empor.

* * *

Der Tag neigte sich eine Weile später seinem Ende entgegen. In einem kleinen Zimmer des Herrscherhauses von Edoras lag Haldir nun in einem richtigen Bett. Eowyn, des Königs Nichte, hatte sogar eigenhändig geholfen, die kleine Kammer und das Bett krankengerecht herzurichten. Elladan war überaus erleichtert gewesen, dass er Haldir nun in weichen Kissen bequem untergebracht wusste. Und was ihm am wichtigsten gewesen war, er hatte Haldir endlich etwas Privatsphäre verschaffen können. Er wusste, dass sein geliebter Galadhrim die nun am meisten brauchte und sich schon sehnlichst gewünscht hatte. 

Er hatte diesen Wunsch nie offen äußern müssen, Elladan kannte ihn so gut, dass er auch so ganz genau wusste, was den blonden Elben bewegte. Als sie den verletzten Hauptmann endlich in sein neues Lager umgebettet hatten, war er nur kurz erwacht und dann wieder vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Elladan seufzte, als er nun mit Haldir allein war und an dessen Bett saß. "Ich liebe dich... immer, egal was kommt... was immer auch sein wird, ich lasse dich nie im Stich", flüsterte er leise und mit ziemlich belegter Stimme. Er erwartete keine Reaktion des schlafenden Elben im Bett. Haldir schlief wieder mit geschlossenen Augen, er war zu schwer verletzt und die Reise hatte ihn vermutlich überanstrengt. Doch er hoffte insgeheim, Haldir würde seine Gegenwart vielleicht spüren, vielleicht würde er sie unterbewusst wahrnehmen und als tröstend empfinden.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ Elladan aufsehen. Leise trat er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt, so dass sein Bruder sichtbar wurde.

"Ich wollte nur schauen, wie es euch beiden geht, mein Bruder. Braucht ihr irgendetwas?" vernahm er dessen sanfte Stimme.

"Ich danke dir, Elrohir", erwiderte Elladan sanft. "Nein, ich denke im Moment brauchen wir nichts. Haldir schläft und ruht sich von den Anstrengungen aus."

"Soll Anwyn ihn noch mal anschauen? Sie fragte, ob du ihre Unterstützung wünschst", bot der Zwilling erneut an.

"Nein danke, ich denke im Moment ist das nicht nötig. Haldir braucht nur Ruhe. Jede Untersuchung würde ihn jetzt nur in seinem Schlaf stören und vielleicht sogar beunruhigen. Es ist das beste, wenn wir damit warten, bis er wieder wach ist", antwortete Elladan und nun klang seine Stimme müde.

"Du solltest dich auch ausruhen. Ich fühle, dass großes Leid auf dir liegt und dich rastlos werden lässt. Bitte verzehre dich nicht darin. Versuche Ruhe zu finden." Elrohirs Stimme war sanft und Sorge schwang in ihr mit.

Elladan öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und zog seinen Bruder in eine Umarmung. Elrohir erwiderte diese sofort und streichelte seinem Bruder über den Rücken. "Lass dir das Herz nicht schwer machen. Ihr zwei gehört zusammen. Wenn Haldir dich nicht hätte, dann würde er doch eingehen", versuchte Elrohir erneut zu trösten.

Elladan nickte jedoch nur und nachdem er sich eine Weile trostsuchend an seinen Bruder geschmiegt hatte, löste er sich wieder aus der Umarmung. "Danke... für alles."

"Wenn doch was sein sollte, dann ruf mich einfach, ja?" bat Elrohir und sein Bruder brachte ein Nicken noch zustande, ehe er die Tür wieder schloss und sich an Haldirs Lager niederließ.

'Warum seht ihr alle auf einmal nur ihn? Wieso meint ihr, nur ER könne nicht existieren, wenn er mich nicht hätte. Andersrum geht es doch auch nicht... ich kann doch auch nicht ohne ihn leben. Nie und nimmer könnte ich das und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das weitergehen soll, wenn er mich wirklich und endgültig verstößt', dachte Elladan traurig und verzweifelt und Tränen rannen lautlos über seine Wangen.

Haldir bekam von all dem nichts mit. In seinem nun ungestörten Schlaf dämmerte er in sanften Träumen, die erst nach und nach wieder mit bösartigen Elementen durchsetzt wurden. Unruhig bewegte er sich unter den Decken und Elladan hielt seine Hand, streichelte ihn, flüsterte sanfte Worte und hoffte, ihn so beruhigen zu können. Der Tag ging zur Neige und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden hinter den Bergen. Die Dunkelheit kroch über den Horizont und eine lichtlose Nacht brach an, denn die Sterne waren verhüllt.

Elladan wäre gern ein wenig eingenickt, hätte sich nur einen Moment etwas ausgeruht, doch sein Körper fand keine Ruhe. Solange er nicht eine eindeutige Besserung von Haldirs Gesundheit zu erwarten hatte, wusste er, dass er nicht würde ruhen können. Von unten, aus der goldenen Halle drangen leise Geräusche der Siegesfeier zu ihm empor. Früher hatte er Gesellschaften und Feste geliebt, doch nun war es ihm egal. Er hatte kein Verlangen danach hinunter zu gehen zu all den fröhlichen Gästen die aßen, tranken, sangen und manche tanzten vielleicht sogar.

Er warf einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus in die sternlose Nacht. Sie erschien ihm undurchdringlich und trostlos und spiegelte damit genau seine Gefühlslage wieder. Erst als er eine leise Bewegung vom Bett her hörte, das Knautschen von Kissen, ein kurzes leichtes Rutschen auf der Matratze bemerkte er, dass Haldir wieder aufgewacht war. "Wie geht's dir?" fragte er sofort freundlich und besorgt.

"Da unten ist eine Feier im Gange", bemerkte Haldir eher beiläufig und mit etwas kühler Stimme.

"Ja, ich weiß... die Menschen zelebrieren so ihren Sieg auf der Hornburg", antwortete er sanft.

"Solltest du nicht dort sein?"

"Ich? Nein, was sollte ich dort. Ich gehöre hierher... zu dir, an deine Seite", erwiderte Elladan sofort liebevoll.

"Aha." Das war alles was Haldir dazu zu sagen hatte, dann schwieg er wieder und drehte etwas mühsam den Kopf, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

Elladans Herz brannte vor Schmerz, weil Haldir nicht einen Funken Freude zeigte, dass er bei ihm war. Gut, für Elladan war es selbstverständlich, dass er hier am Bett seines schwerverletzten Partners saß und natürlich nicht zu der Feier ging. Dennoch hatte er sich so sehnlichst eine kleine Reaktion gewünscht, einen winzigen Ausdruck der Freude in Haldirs Augen, doch da war gar nichts. Seine Augen blickten trübe und noch immer fieberblank in die sternlose Nacht hinaus. Der Noldo riss sich wieder einmal sehr zusammen, um sich nichts anmerken lassen. Auch wenn er nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Augen ganz leicht feucht wurden und unendlich traurig dreinblickten.

"Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte er Haldir schließlich, um die Stille, die auf den beiden lastete, nicht zu drückend werden zu lassen.

"Ja... was denkst du denn? Dass sie auf einmal weg sind?" murmelte Haldir leise als Antwort.

"Nein, das habe ich natürlich nicht gedacht. Ich schaue mir die Wunde mal an und dann sehe ich, dass ich dir noch mal einen Tee bereite", antwortete Elladan bemüht sanft. Von dem blonden Elben kam jedoch keine Reaktion außer eines kurz angedeuteten Nickens.

Also zog Elladan vorsichtig die Decken zurück und begann den Verband zu öffnen. Als das geschehen war musste er sich zusammenreißen nicht scharf den Atem einzuziehen. Die Bauchverletzung sah einfach kein bisschen besser aus als in Helms Klamm. 'Was ist das bloß? Warum heilt das nicht? Die Wunde hätte sich längst schließen müssen... selbst bei Menschen müsste schon eine Besserung zu sehen sein?' fragte sich Elladan verängstigt in Gedanken.

"Sieht es genauso scheußlich aus, wie es wehtut?" fragte Haldir während er noch immer in die sternlose Nacht schaute.

"Es bessert sich schon etwas", antwortete Elladan schnell, um den Galadhrim nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen.

"Tatsächlich? Fühlt sich aber gar nicht so an", erwiderte der blonde Elb nur.

"Also gut... um die Wahrheit zu sagen..."

"Ach? Das kannst du noch? Kaum zu glauben", kam es von Haldir. Die Worte sollten bissig sein, doch aus irgendeinem Grunde klangen sie nur müde und erschöpft.

"Das konnte ich immer. Ich habe dich nie anlügen wollen. Ich wollte es dir nur schonend beibringen", gab Elladan seinerseits müde und traurig zurück. "Warum willst du mich denn nicht verstehen, Liebster? Lass es dir doch bitte wenigstens erklären..." Der Noldo fühlte, dass ihm schon wieder die Tränen in den Augen standen und er sich kaum noch dagegen wehren konnte. "Mehr will ich doch gar nicht. Nur eine kleine Chance, dir alles zu erklären. Bitte gib sie mir... danach kannst du immer noch entscheiden, wie du von nun an über mich denken willst..."

"Na schön, dann erklär's mal", seufzte Haldir und es klang fast gelangweilt, teilnahmslos. Doch das war Elladan nun egal. Er hatte seine Chance und er wollte sie nicht vertun. Sorgsam wog er nochmals jedes Wort im Kopf ab, das er nun sagen wollte. Wie sehr hatte er sich auf diese Chance gefreut und sie im Kopf immer wieder durchgespielt. Sorgfältig hatte er sich Texte zurechtgelegt und so begann er zu erzählen und zu erklären.

Haldir unterbrach den Noldo nicht ein einziges Mal. Er sah ihn allerdings auch nicht an, denn nebenbei versorgte Elladan ja immer noch die Bauchwunde und das bereitete Haldir dann und wann Schmerzen. Da die schon unangenehm genug waren, wollte er gar nicht wissen, wie schlimm sein Bauch aussah, da er fürchtete, dass das den Schmerz gleich verdoppeln würde. Er schaute nur zum Fenster hinaus und versuchte am Himmel wenigstens den Hauch eines Sternes zu erkennen. Er tat auch nicht so, als würde er Elladan nicht zuhören, dafür war sein Interesse an dem, was sein Geliebter zu sagen hatte, doch zu groß.

Der junge Noldo deutete Haldirs Verhalten ebenso und das war schon mehr als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte, ehe er mit dem Sprechen begonnen hatte. So gab er sich viel Mühe ihm alles ganz genau zu erzählen und auch seine Gefühle zu beschreiben, aufzuzeigen, wie er sich gefühlt hatte. Haldir sollte sehen, was in ihm vorgegangen war, was er noch immer fühlte und wie sehr er litt.

Als er schließlich alles berichtet hatte, was es aus seiner Sicht zu sagen gab, war er auch fertig mit dem Versorgen der Wunde, hatte die Verbände wieder verschlossen und deckte Haldir wieder sanft zu. Gespannt wartete er nun auf eine Reaktion. Doch es geschah zunächst nichts, einfach gar nichts. Diese Ungewissheit begann sofort an Elladans Nerven zu zerren. Würde Haldir ihm glauben? Oder doch nicht? Was ging im Augenblick hinter der blassen Stirn und den wunderschönen grünen Augen vor?

Der Noldo beschloss jedoch den Galadhrim nicht zu bedrängen. Doch nachdem er auch alles, was er zur Wundversorgung gebraucht hatte wieder aufgeräumt hatte, da hielt er es nicht mehr länger aus. "Nun ja... das war alles was ich dir sagen kann... ich habe meine Gedanken und Gefühle vor dir offenbar, Liebster. Was kann ich noch sagen? Was kann ich noch tun, damit du meinen Worten Glauben schenkst?" Er fühlte, dass Tränen in seinen Augen zu brennen begannen und er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, sollte Haldir ihm nun sagen, dass er ihm nicht glaube, dass er nicht mehr liebte oder lieben könne.

"Gib mir Zeit", war schließlich alles, was leise über Haldirs Lippen kam.

Nun, das war immerhin besser als nichts, mehr als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte und doch weniger als er sich erträumt hatte.

"Natürlich, Geliebter... soviel wie du nur möchtest", antwortete er dann sofort mit belegter Stimme. Haldir nickte nur schwach daraufhin.

"Entschuldigst du mich einen Moment? Ich... muss nur kurz etwas holen... für deinen Tee", fügte Elladan dann noch hinzu. Wiederum nickte Haldir nur und sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

Der dunkelhaarige Elb eilte zur Tür, öffnete sie und schloss sie dann von der anderen Seite sanft. Er hatte tatsächlich Teewasser holen wollen, doch noch viel dringender musste er seinem Bedürfnis zu weinen nachgeben. Und er wollte nicht, dass Haldir seine Tränen sah. Warum wusste er selber nicht genau. Vielleicht weil er stark sein wollte vor dem Hauptmann der Galadhrim, der Haldir für ihn immer noch war. So ging er mit tränenverschleiertem Blick den Gang entlang zu einer Treppe, die nicht direkt zur großen Halle führte. Er wollte jetzt nicht sehen, wie die Menschen und vielleicht auch einige seines eigenen Volkes feierten.

Kaum, dass er um die Biegung jenes Ganges war, trat aus einer Nische in der Wand, auf der anderen Seite der Tür zu Haldirs Kammer Anwyn hervor. Sie war zufällig am Zimmer vorbeigekommen, hatte fragen wollen, ob sie etwas helfen könne und wie es Haldir ginge. Als sie jedoch bemerkt hatte, dass Elladan Haldir gerade sein Herz ausschüttete und ihm seine Beweggründe zu erklären versuchte hatte sie abgewartet. Dass Elladan nun weinend davon ging ließ sie erahnen, dass das Gespräch vielleicht doch nicht so gut gelaufen war.

Sachte klopfte sie an und öffnete die Zimmertür. Haldir blickte sie nur kurz müde an und brachte kaum ein Wort des Grußes über die Lippen. "Mae govannen, Haldir" sagte die Menschenheilerin. "Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?"

"Mies. Sonst noch was?" gab Haldir recht rüde zurück und es war ihm egal, dass er die Frau vielleicht verletzte.

Anwyn schien sich daran jedoch nicht zu stören. "Mies weil Ihr Schmerzen und Eure Verletzung noch nicht verwunden habt oder weil Ihr gerade dem Wesen, das Euch von allen auf Arda am meisten liebt, weh tut?" fragte sie ruhig und listig.

"Ich wüsste nicht was Euch das angeht", murmelte Haldir noch immer patzig.

"Oh, Ihr habt recht, im Grunde geht mich das vielleicht nicht viel an. Aber ich bin Heilerin", fuhr sie ruhig fort und ließ sich auch nicht beirren, als Haldir protestieren wollte. "Und ich errate, dass Euch im Moment vieles zu schaffen macht. Und um etwas Dampf ablassen zu können, gebt ihr Euch Eurer Wut und Eurem Zorn über all die Ungerechtigkeiten hin und verletzt dabei gerade die Person, die Euch am nächsten steht. Das ist völlig normal. Das tun viele, ja eigentlich fast alle, die sich in solchen Situationen befinden."

"Eure Worte interessieren mich nicht! Behaltet sie für Euch!", bellte Haldir und es klang als würde er einen Untergebenen zurechtweisen.

"Ihr wisst aber, dass sie wahr sind", beharrte Anwyn ruhig.

"Das lügt Ihr Euch zusammen. Vielleicht hättet Ihr gern, dass es so wäre. Bei all den Menschen, die Ihr sonst heilt, mag das ja vielleicht hinkommen, doch wir Elben sind ein völlig anderes und Euch völlig fremdes Volk! Ihr habt KEINE Ahnung von uns", fauchte Haldir erneut und würdigte die Frau keines Blickes mehr.

'Und vielleicht sind wir in einigen Dingen doch gar nicht so verschieden, wie wir alle immer glauben', dachte Anwyn für sich. "Der Junge, der hier gerade rausgegangen ist, liebt Euch! Mehr als alles auf der Welt, ja mehr als sein Leben", fügte sie noch leise hinzu.

"RAUS HIER! Lasst mich allein!" Haldir schrie nun schon fast mit aller ihm noch verbliebenen Kraft.

"Gut, wenn Ihr keine weitere Hilfe wollt und so unvernünftig seid keinen Ratschlag anzunehmen... Wenn Ihr eben jenen, der Euch so liebt, zugrunde richten wollt", antwortete Anwyn bedauernd. "Doch denkt an meine Worte. Er LIEBT euch und tut alles für euch. Wollt Ihr ihn wirklich zugrunde richten oder verstoßen?" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie tatsächlich einfach das kleine Schlafgemach.

Haldir blieb allein zurück und entgegen seines Willens bewegte er noch immer die Worte dieser Menschenfrau in seinem Herzen. Er wollte doch wütend auf Elladan sein und ihm wehtun. Aber warum eigentlich? Hatte sie vielleicht doch Recht gehabt? Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, kullerten nun doch Tränen über seine bleichen Wangen und er hoffte, dass Elladan nicht ausgerechnet jetzt wiederkommen würde. Aus irgendeinem Grunde wollte auch er nicht, dass der Noldo seine Tränen sah, er wollte stark wirken vor ihm, so wie er es früher immer gewesen war, als er noch Hauptmann war. Jetzt schien es ihm, als sei das ein anderes Leben gewesen.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen und entwickelt sich in die richtige Richtung? Lasst es mich wissen, ob es euch gefiel und ob ihr noch am Ball seid und mehr wollt! Ich freu mich wie eine Schneekönigin über jedes klitzekleine Review! Alles Liebe, Ari 


	23. Aussichtslosigkeit

_Tage unserer Liebe_

* * *

_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene! 

_Rating_: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

_Zeit_: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

_Pairing_: Elladan/Haldir

_Warnung_: AU!

Des weiteren könnte es in späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

* * *

Vielen vielen lieben Dank wieder für die zahlreichen Reviews! Ich habe mich wieder riesig gefreut und strahle noch immer-) Hab auch versucht ein wenig schneller zu werden, was das updaten angeht! Aber nun ganz viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel! Die Reviewerantworten findet ihr wie immer unten!

* * *

**Kapitel 22 – Aussichtslosigkeit**

Elladan hatte nichts davon mitbekommen, dass Anwyn Haldir einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Sie hatte großen Wert darauf gelegt, dies nicht offensichtlich zu tun und es war ihr geglückt. So kehrte der Noldo mit heißem Wasser und einigen getrockneten Kräutern in die Schlafkammer Haldirs zurück. Er hatte vorher jedoch auch darauf geachtet, dass man ihm nicht ansah, dass er geweint hatte. Sorgfältig hatte er seine Tränen getrocknet und sein Gesicht nochmals in kaltem Wasser gewaschen, so dass auch die Rötung der Augen verschwunden war.

Haldir hatte diese Möglichkeit nicht gehabt. Er hatte sich schon sehr zwingen und beherrschen müssen, um mit dem Weinen wieder aufzuhören. Daher war er umso dankbarer gewesen, dass Elladan scheinbar etwas länger gebraucht hatte. Nun, da der Noldo wieder bei ihm Raum war, war er sich unsicher und wusste nicht wie er mit ihm und der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte. Im Stillen verfluchte er Anwyn für ihre Worte, die wahrscheinlich doch nicht so falsch gewesen waren, wie er es sich und ihr hatte einreden wollen.

Elladan stellte die Zutaten für den Tee vorsichtig auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und trat näher zu Haldir. "Kann ich... ist alles...", fing er hilflos an und fühlte sich furchtbar dabei. Er war so aufgeregt, als wäre dies eines ihrer ersten Rendezvous. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, weil ihm alles falsch und abgedroschen vorkam. Schließlich nahm er einen weichen Lappen, benetzte ihn mit etwas kühlem Wasser und tupfte Haldirs Gesicht vorsichtig damit ab. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung ließ der Galadhrim es geschehen.

Kaum, dass er Haldirs Gesicht etwas gereinigt und gekühlt hatte, gab er dem Galadhrim wieder die nötige Distanz. Er wusste noch immer nicht richtig was er sagen sollte. So begann er, während er den Tee sehr gewissenhaft zubereitete, eine wie es ihm schien eher belanglose Unterhaltung über die fast sternlose Nacht draußen.

Der blonde Elb schien darüber jedoch dankbar zu sein. Er reagierte nicht so abweisend wie sonst und beteiligte sich für seine Verhältnisse sogar relativ oft am Gespräch. Zumindest gab er ein paar Antworten, stellte einmal sogar eine Frage. Elladan schöpfte daraus recht viel Hoffnung. Mit größter Hingabe bereitete er den Tee fertig und setzte sich dann zu Haldir ans Bett. Er wusste, nun folgte wieder der schwerste Teil, der Aufgabe. Denn Haldir hatte durch die schlecht verheilende Bauchverletzung oft so schon genug Schmerzen und weigerte sich meist noch etwas zu sich zu nehmen.

Doch zu Elladans allergrößtem Erstaunen verlief alles ohne größere Probleme. Haldir weigerte sich überhaupt nicht. Er trank zwar langsam und bat ab und an um eine Pause, aber ansonsten ließ er alles so geschehen, wie Elladan es beabsichtigte. Der wiederum freute sich über seinen kleinen Erfolg. Schließlich stellte er die leere Tasse beiseite, lobte Haldir und drückte ihm einfach scheu einen kleinen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Haldir ließ selbst das geschehen, auch wenn er keine Anstalten machte, den Kuss zu erwidern. Er hatte sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen und war mehr mit sich und seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, so dass er Elladan nun dessen Erfolgserlebnis ließ.

Der Noldo räumte das Zimmer wieder ein wenig auf und setzte sich ans Bett um zu warten, dass Haldir einschlafen würde. Er wusste, dass die Dämonen der Nacht ihn dann heimsuchen und ihn wieder in Alpträume verfallen lassen würden. Aus diesem Grunde blieb er wach. Er würde die Träume seines Geliebten behüten und ihn beschützen, wenn die Erinnerung wieder in ihm hochkroch und ihn quälte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da trug der Schlaf Haldir sanft mit sich davon. Wie so oft schlossen sich die grünen, einst strahlenden Augen und Elladan lehnte sich zurück, nahm vorsichtig eine Hand Haldirs in die seinen und streichelte sie hin und wieder sanft. Der blonde Elb sollte immer den Kontakt zu ihm spüren, damit er wusste, dass er in Sicherheit war. Dass alles gut war und ihm nichts geschehen würde.

Die Kerze auf dem Nachttischchen brannte langsam herunter und hüllte das Zimmer schließlich in völlige Dunkelheit. Den guten Augen eines Elben machte dies normalerweise nicht viel aus, da sie auch bei schwärzester Nacht noch recht gut zu sehen vermochten. Doch eine so sternlose Nacht beunruhigte viele Elben im Herzen. Auch Legolas hatte sie rastlos werden lassen, der nun draußen vor der Halle stand und gen Osten blickte. Elladan hatte sich auch eine Weile noch damit wachgehalten aus dem Fenster zu schauen, doch irgendwann übermannte auch ihn die Müdigkeit. Er fiel jedoch keineswegs in einen entspannenden tiefen Schlummer, sondern mehr in einen unruhigen Schlaf, als müsse er die ganze Zeit auf der Hut sein.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen. An jenem Abend hatte Elladan schon angefangen sich wieder Hoffnungen zu machen, doch es war umsonst gewesen. Wie seit dem Tage, als Haldir das erste Mal aus seinem Heilschlaf erwachte, hatte sich sein Zustand zwar nicht verschlechtert, aber auch nicht verbessert. 

Elladan seufzte, als er darüber nachsann, was er und die anderen schon alles probiert hatten, um dem Galadhrim wieder etwas Lebensmut zu geben. Weder eine Standpauke Orophins, die energische Art Anwyns und nicht zuletzt seine eigenen verzweifelten Versuche, Haldir ein wenig Mut zu machen, hatten etwas bewirkt. Während Orophin zwar auch verzweifelt war und Haldir nun versuchte mit ein wenig Respektlosigkeit und Nichtachtung zu strafen, Anwyn es auf ihre schlichte und praktische Art versuchte, so blieb Elladan noch immer am nachsichtigsten und liebevollsten mit seinem Patienten.

Doch einen wirklichen Erfolg erzielte keiner der Drei. Haldir hatte sich regelrecht abgekapselt, von dieser Welt, von denen die sich um ihn kümmerten und auch von jenen die ihn liebten. Er sah dies alles nicht mehr. Er war gefangen in einem endlosen, öden, toten Raum ohne jeden Funken von Hoffnung. Um ihn herum, vor ihm, hinter ihm gab es nichts, nur Leid. Dies war nun seine Welt geworden, in der zu leben er jetzt verdammt war und aus der er weder ausbrechen noch herausgeholt oder befreit werden konnte. Zumindest seiner Meinung nach.

Es war für ihn eben einfach eine beschlossene Sache, dass er nie wieder würde gehen können, sich aus eigenem Antrieb fortbewegen. Er würde immer auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen sein. Und was noch schlimmer war, er würde seine geliebte Arbeit nicht mehr verrichten können, ganz zu schweigen davon, wie er je wieder auf einen seiner geliebten Talane hoch droben in den Kronen der Mellyrn kommen sollte. Aber am schlimmsten war für ihn die Tatsache, dass er anderen zur Last fallen würde. Allen voran sicher Elladan. Er war so gefangen in seinem Leid, dass er nicht mehr verstand, warum Elladan noch immer so zu ihm hielt, ihn umsorgte und sich kümmerte.

Das einzige, was er in seinen nun von seelischem und körperlichem Schmerz gleichermaßen getrübten Augen noch tun konnte war, anderen so wenig wie möglich zur Last zur fallen. Zumindest versuchen wollte er es und das beinhaltete für ihn auch, sich von allen die ihm nahe standen eben so weit als möglich zurückzuziehen, um ihnen die Trauer und alles andere zu erleichtern. Tief in seinem Herzen spürte er zwar, dass er Elladan noch immer liebte und dass es ihm vielleicht erneut das Herz bräche, wenn es zum endgültigen Bruch zwischen ihnen beiden kam. Doch war er sich sicher, dass er sowieso schon soviel litt, dass er – Haldir - dies nun auch noch verkraften könnte. Oder zumindest eher und besser damit würde umgehen können, als Elladan. Haldir hatte sich aufgegeben.

Doch Haldir war nicht der einzige, der litt, wie selten ein Elb vor ihm gelitten hatte. Der andere Elb war Elladan. Denn er verzweifelte langsam. Er zweifelte an seinen Künsten als Heiler, an seinen Bemühungen, ja er glaubte sogar, dass er Haldir zuwenig Liebe entgegenbrachte. Und es schmerzte ihn jedes Mal bis ins tiefste Herz hinein, wenn er sah, dass Haldir auf nichts reagierte. Mit nichts konnte er Haldir eine Freude machen oder auch nur den Anflug eines Lächelns entlocken. Der Elb schien ihn einfach nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

Wäre Haldir nicht so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, so hätte er bemerkt, welcher Wandel mit Elladan vorgegangen war. Er hätte bemerkt, wie struppig und glanzlos das einst glänzende schwarze Haar nun aussah. Ihm wäre aufgefallen, dass der Noldo inzwischen tiefe Ränder unter den Augen hatte, die von zu vielen schlaflosen Nächten zeugten und er hätte gesehen, wie auffällig blass und dünn Elronds Sohn geworden war. Doch die einzigen, die dies bemerkten und mit Sorge beobachteten, waren Elrohir, Orophin, Anwyn, und auch Legolas war es einmal aufgefallen, als Elladan vor einigen Tagen, was selten vorkam, zum Essen in die Goldene Halle gekommen war.

Doch der Düsterwälder Prinz war inzwischen weit weg, denn er war mit den anderen Reitern zur Heerschau nach Dunharg aufgebrochen. Und Elrohir und Orophin wagten momentan nicht mehr Elladan auf seinen Zustand anzusprechen, denn das letzte Mal, als sie es versucht hatten, hatte das nur einen kräftigen Zornesausbruch des Noldo hervorgerufen. Anwyn hatte nun in ihrer einfachen, schlichten Art auch versucht auf Elladan einzureden, um ihm vor Augen zu führen, dass er gerade so etwas wie Selbsttötung auf Raten beging. Doch in diesem Punkt biss sie bei dem Noldo auf Granit.

Nachdem sie wieder einmal erfolglos versucht hatte, ihm seine Situation vor Augen zu führen, verließ sie das Gemach, in dem ein mittlerweile recht abgemagerter Haldir schlief und ein nicht minder dünner Elladan am Bett kauerte und wieder einmal bittere, aber stumme Tränen vergoss.

Sie beschloss, ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, um nachzudenken und trat hinaus auf den Vorplatz der Goldenen Halle. Es dämmerte bereits. Die Sonne war dabei am Horizont zu versinken. Fast ausschließlich Frauen und Kinder bevölkerten die Stadt und fast kein Pferd war hier zurückgeblieben. Die Zuchtherden waren auf weiter entfernte, sichere Weiden gebracht worden. Daher glaubte die Menschenfrau ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als sie einen Reiter erblickte, der in raschem Galopp auf die Stadt zuhielt. Er wirkte unheimlich, denn er war ganz und gar in schwarze Gewänder gehüllt und sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen. Sein Roß schien groß und mächtig zu sein und lief scheinbar mühelos dahin.

Anwyn hielt den Atem an. Konnte es etwa sein, dass der Feind die Reiter aus der Stadt gelockt hatte, nur um sie nun mit einer List einzunehmen? Jetzt wo nur Frauen und Kinder hier waren und kaum jemand der sie verteidigen konnte. Ihre Gedanken rasten, während der schwarze Reiter sich in rasantem Tempo unaufhaltsam der Stadt näherte.

Ithiliell Galu: Freut mich sehr, dass euch beiden die Anwyn so gut gefällt. Ob sie etwas bewegen und vielleicht doch noch helfen kann? Warten wir es ab!Zwinker! Ein Haldir der nicht mehr laufen kann... ich gebe zu, dass mag unvorstellbar sein. Aber unmöglich?

* * *

SE und Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, keine Mauer ist unüberwindbar... auch Haldirs nicht, oder doch? Lasst euch überraschen! 

Little Lion: Ja, Elladan hat es wirklich nicht leicht momentan. Und wird jetzt vielleicht alles noch schwerer?

Stern: Danke für deine lieben Wünsche. Ja, von diesen Wochen werden wir noch lange zehren!Zwinker! Freu mich unheimlich, dass meine Worte dich so berühren!

Nichan: Hab mir echt Mühe gegeben mit dem Updaten! Ist noch nicht wie früher, aber immerhin nicht ganz so lange...hoffe ich! Ja, was Haldirs Verletzung angeht... ich weiß, das ist alles nicht so passend, aber warum soll das nicht auch einem Elben mal passieren. Oder kann es ihm doch nicht passieren?

Fireth: Hast vollkommen recht: MÄNNER! Die sind eben eitel und stolz und stark... zumindest nach außen hin!

* * *

Na? Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht? Und was aus Edoras werden wird, nun da sich scheinbar ein schwarzer Reiter dorthin 'verwirrt' hat? Bis bald, Eure Ari! 


	24. Der schwarze Reiter

_Tage unserer Liebe_

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!

Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

Pairing: Elladan/Haldir

Warnung: AU!

Des weiteren könnte es in späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

* * *

Wieder ein ganz dickes liebes Danke an Euch alle für Eure vielen vielen Reviews und auch die lieben Mails, die ich erhalten habe! Ich freue mich immer wie ein Schneekönig über jedes Feedback! Vielen Dank, dass ihr damit meinen Tag ein bisschen schöner macht! Ich habe zwar wieder etwas Zeit gebraucht, deshalb rede ich nun nicht weiter lange rum, sondern hoffe, dass euch das neue Kapitel auch wieder gut gefällt!

* * *

Kapitel 23 – Der schwarze Reiter

Anwyn blieb reglos stehen, aus irgendeinem Grunde fast unfähig sich zu bewegen. Zuerst hatte sie sich gefürchtet vor dem schwarzen Reiter, doch nun, da er sich näherte, erkannte sie trotz der hereingebrochenen Dunkelheit, dass er ein weißes Ross unter sich hatte. So konnte es also keiner der gefürchteten Nazgûl sein, die stets nur schwarze Tiere ritten. Zumindest hoffte sie es. Gebannt blieb sie auf ihrem Fleck stehen und beobachtete, wie der Reiter näher kam und in die Stadt ritt. Niemand schien ihn aufzuhalten, so kam es ihr vor. Schließlich erreichte er den Vorplatz der Goldenen Halle und dort gingen ihm Wachen entgegen. Er wechselte einige leise Worte mit ihnen, die sie aus der Entfernung nicht verstand. Doch schienen die Wachen danach auf einmal viel milder gestimmt.

Der fremde Reiter saß mit unglaublicher Geschmeidigkeit ab, tätschelte seinem Pferd dankend den Hals und überließ dann die Zügel einem Stalljungen, der herbeigerufen worden war. Für Anwyn schien dies noch alles recht befremdlich, denn sie hatte keine Idee, wer diese Stadt hier gerade in Freundschaft besuchen sollte oder wer Boten schicken würde. Und falls er ein Bote wäre, so musste er wohl ein besonders mutiger sein, denn immerhin hatte er die Ebenen von Rohan in diesen dunklen Tagen ganz allein überquert und es scheinbar ohne Verwundung geschafft. Dies erstaunte sie, als sie der verhüllten Gestalt wieder mit den Augen folgte. Sie kam nun herauf und würde in ziemlicher Nähe zu ihr vorübergehen. Als sie ihn so beobachtete, überkam sie spontan der Gedanke, dass dieser Fremde den Eindruck eines äußerst fähigen Kämpfers machte, der seine Talente nur allzu gut zu verbergen wusste. Er musste sich gewiss nicht in Acht nehmen, wenn er allein ritt. Eher waren es wohl seine Feinde, die sich fürchten mussten.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf diese Gedanken gekommen war, doch sie erschienen ihr einleuchtend. Er musste von königlichem Geblüt sein, so elegant wie er sich auch bewegte. Gewiss wollte er zum König. Doch als der Fremde die Stufen leichtfüßig erklommen hatte und Anwyn nun auf dieser kleinen Terrasse stehen sah, hielt er inne und betrachtete sie eingehend. Die alte Menschenfrau fühlte sich etwas unwohl unter dem Blick, der aus dieser dunklen Kapuze kam ohne dass sie die musternden Augen selber sehen konnte. Dann änderte der Fremde seinen Weg und lenkte seine Schritte zu ihr. Er war groß, stellte sie insgeheim fest, als er ihr gegenüberstand und sie schluckte unwillkürlich.

"Mae govannen", sagte er mit überraschend leiser und sanfter Stimme und seine Sprache erinnerte sie an Gesang. Es war ein Elb. Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, doch er stand hier vor ihr. Wo kam er her? Was wollte er hier? Diese Gedanken rasten allesamt sehr rasch durch ihren Kopf und innerlich schlug sie die Hand vor die Stirn, warum sie nicht gleich erkannt hatte, was für ein Wesen dieser Fremde war. Sie hätte es spätestens merken müssen, wie er mit seinem Pferd umging. Selten gingen Fremde, die nicht zum Volke Rohans gehörten, mit ihren Pferden so sorgsam, freundschaftlich, ja liebevoll um. Dann fiel ihr noch etwas auf. Die Stimme dieses Elben ähnelte der eines anderen Elben ganz ungemein. Zweier anderer Elben sogar, wenn sie genau nachdachte. Doch konnte dies tatsächlich wahr sein?

"Mae govannen... seid gegrüßt", brachte sie dann ebenfalls leise und heiser vor Aufregung über die Lippen.

"Fürchtet Euch nicht vor mir. Ich komme nicht mit bösen Absichten", sprach der Elb nun wieder und schob seine Kapuze etwas zurück. Sofort erkannte Anwyn die spitzen Ohren, die seinem Volke zueigen waren. Was ihr aber noch mehr ins Auge stach, war sein Haar. Es war unendlich lang und tiefschwarz, seine Augen sturmgrau. Für sie bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Dies musste der Vater der Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir sein. Die Verwandtschaft war ihnen einfach zu deutlich anzusehen.

"Ich erahne es. Ihr müsst Lord Elrond, der Fürst von Bruchtal sein", hauchte sie leise. "Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich Euer Kommen herbeisehnte."

"Doch, das kann ich", erwiderte der Fürst. "Und nun, da ich mit Euch spreche, bin ich mir auch sicher, dass Ihr die Heilerin Anwyn sein müsst. Ihr wart es, die meinen einen Sohn Elrohir gesund pflegen half und meinem anderen Sohn, Elladan, hilfreich und tatkräftig zur Seite stand, als er seinen Partner zu retten versuchte."

Anwyn nickte und neigte ehrfürchtig das Haupt. "Ja, das ist richtig, mein Fürst. Ihr wisst viel über alle Vorkommnisse hier. Darf ich..." Sie brach ab. Es geziemte sich einer einfachen Frau aus dem Volke, wie sie es in ihren Augen nun mal war, nicht, dass sie nach den Quellen fragte, woher der Fürst alles wusste.

Doch Elrond schien nicht böse darüber, sondern lächelte nur. "Ihr wollt wissen, woher ich all das weiß, nicht wahr? Schämt Euch nicht Eurer Worte. Viele Lügen habt Ihr in letzter Zeit erdulden und hinnehmen müssen, so kann ich durchaus verstehen, dass Euer Bedürfnis nach ein wenig Wahrheit und Ehrlichkeit groß ist." Die alte Menschenfrau atmete ein wenig erleichtert auf. "All Eure Männer ritten zur Heerschau nach Dunharg. Mit ihnen ging auch Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, mein Ziehkind. Und seine Freunde Gimli, Gloins Sohn, und Prinz Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich. Ich suchte das Heerlager des Nachts und heimlich auf, um Aragorn in wichtiger Angelegenheit zu sehen. Legolas war es, der mich beiseite nahm, als ich wieder aufbrechen und heimreiten wollte. Er hatte gesehen, was sich hier abgespielt hatte und er fürchtete sowohl um Haldir, als auch besonders um Elladan."

"Ja, das tue ich auch", antwortete Anwyn. Sie hatte selber bereits überlegt, wie sie Hilfe erlangen konnte, andere Hilfe für Elladan. Denn, dass medizinische Hilfe und Unterstützung allein nicht ausreichten, hatte sie bereits gemerkt. Sie hatte nur nicht gewusst wohin sie sich wenden oder was sie tun konnte. Auf die Idee des blonden Prinzen war sie nicht gekommen, direkt den Vater der Zwillinge um Unterstützung oder Rat zu bitten. In ihrem Herzen dankte sie dem Düsterwälder Elben über alles für seine Hilfe.

"Auch ihr sorgt Euch?" hakte Elrond nun sanft nach.

"Ja, sehr sogar. Wisst Ihr, vielleicht kommt es mir auch nur so vor, vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur ein, aber Elladan sah in den letzten Tagen stetig schlechter aus. Nun, ich habe viele Elben in den letzten Tagen betreut und ihnen geholfen. Alle sahen aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen nicht besonders gesund aus, und doch, so schien es mir, war es bei Elladan anders", berichtete die Frau.

"Anders? Wie anders?" fragte Elrond und es schien Anwyn fast, als sei er plötzlich ganz aufgeregt und besorgt.

"Na ja... er ist so blaß in der letzten Zeit und er isst kaum noch. Er scheint sogar an Gewicht verloren zu haben. Zumindest glaube ich das, denn er zeigt sich kaum noch ohne seinen weiten Umhang, wenn man ihn überhaupt mal sieht. Und er wirkt so...", begann sie aufzuzählen.

"Er wirkt kränklich, obwohl Elben nicht erkranken? Er leistet weniger und wirkt gleich angestrengt? Er isst nichts oder nur wenig und erbricht es vielleicht sogar?" führte der Fürst dann die Liste fort und Anwyn nickte bestätigend zu jedem der einzelnen Punkte.

Dann schwiegen beide einen Moment und der Menschenfrau kam es vor, als würde dieser mächtige, schöne Elbenfürst plötzlich innerlich ganz klein. Als kämpfte er mit einem inneren Dämon und vor allem mit den Tränen. Sie glaubte ihn sogar leise flehen zu hören: "Nein... bitte nicht. Nicht noch ein Kind... Oh, ihr Valar... das ertrage ich nicht... warum nur nehmt ihr mir meine Kinder?"

Anwyn verstand die Worte kaum, aber auch deren Bedeutung blieb ihr verschlüsselt. Was meinte der Fürst damit? Und warum sprach er im Plural? Hatte er etwa bereits, vielleicht vor kurzem erst, ein weiteres Kind verloren? Sie kannte sich nicht besonders gut aus mit den Elbenreichen. Sie war nur eine einfach Frau, die eine Familie durchzubringen hatte und sich nicht damit aufhalten konnte, viel über andere Völker, deren Geschichten oder die Geschichte überhaupt zu lernen. Sie kannte vielleicht gerade mal die Namen der Herrscherhäuser der Elben, aber mit deren Familien kannte sie sich nicht aus. Daher wusste sie auch nicht, wie viele Kinder Fürst Elrond insgesamt hatte. Doch die meisten Herrscher hatten ja gerne viele Kinder für die Thronfolge. Aber sie konnte auch gut verstehen, dass dies natürlich keine Rolle spielte, denn gewiss hatte auch Fürst Elrond, selbst wenn er 20 Kinder hätte, jedes der zwanzig gleich lieb. Sie empfand es ebenso, wenn sie an ihre eigenen Kinder und ihre ersten Enkelkinder, die sie bereits hatte, dachte. Ihr war jedes Kinde gleich lieb und eines zu verlieren wäre schrecklich.

Sie schluckte erneut und wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte. Sie kam sich neben dem Elbenherrscher eben doch recht klein und unbedeutend vor. Ganz anders als bei Elladan fiel ihr ein. Doch das gab ihr auch wieder zu denken, denn vielleicht war jener Sohn Elronds tatsächlich schon so erschöpft und müde, dass er keine Kraft mehr verspürte, mit der er seine Würde ausstrahlen konnte. Aber wenigstens etwas Trost wollte sie spenden, auch wenn sie sich dabei vielleicht blamierte. So sagte sie sanft: "Aber mein Fürst, noch habt Ihr Euren Sohn doch nicht verloren. Er ist am Leben und wahrscheinlich einfach nur überarbeitet." Es klang etwas hilflos. "Und vielleicht liegt es ja auch daran, dass der Hauptmann der Galadhrim ihn im Augenblick beinahe... na ja, verstößt..."

Elrond horchte erneut auf. Diese Information war das letzte Mosaiksteinchen, das ihm gefehlt hatte, um sich Elladans Zustand erklären zu können. "Er... er verstößt ihn inzwischen beinahe?" echote er dennoch, denn so arg war Legolas' Beschreibung der hiesigen Vorkommnisse nicht gewesen, aber Legolas war ja auch schon einige Tage von hier fort. Anwyn nickte daraufhin nochmals bestätigend.

"Wo ist er jetzt?"

"Er ist oben in Haldirs Krankenzimmer. Er hat ihm ein kleines Zimmer hergerichtet und extra drum gebeten, dass Haldir ein eigenes Zimmer bekäme. Er tut wirklich alles und denkt überhaupt nicht an sich selber, dazu muss man ihn wirklich zwingen, damit er überhaupt mal eine Pause macht", berichtete die Menschenfrau.

"Ich möchte zu ihm. Bringt Ihr mich hin?" bat der Elbenfürst.

Anwyn nickte. "Aber selbstverständlich. Folgt mir. Ich werde Euch nur zuvor mit dem Truchseß bekannt machen, einverstanden? König Theoden ist ja, wie Ihr selbst wisst derzeit nicht zugegen und ich nehme an, Ihr wollt das Protokoll einhalten." Elrond nickte, als er sich an die Grundregeln der Höflichkeiten und Diplomatie erinnerte. So folgte er der Frau und nahm die Kapuze auch sofort vollständig ab, sobald er die Goldene Halle betreten hatte.

* * *

Es war dem Elbenfürsten ewig vorgekommen, dabei hatte die Begrüßung und Unterredung mit dem Truchseß vielleicht nur eine halbe Stunde gedauert. Doch das war die längste halbe Stunde seit langer Zeit für ihn gewesen. Natürlich hatte man ihm das nicht angemerkt, denn er hatte seine Gefühle sehr gut unter Kontrolle, auch wenn in seinem Inneren ein Vulkan tobte und jede Faser seines Körpers danach schrie, seinen Sohn sofort sehen zu wollen. Ihm schien es fast, nun, da er sich am selben Ort wie Elladan aufhielt, als könnte er seinen Schmerz schon selber fühlen. Doch er wechselte geduldig freundliche Worte mit dem als Truchseß erwählten Menschen. Jener war wirklich freundlich und hatte ein reines Herz, dies erkannte Elrond. Er hatte sich erst kurz gefragt, warum dieser noch relativ junge Menschenmann nicht mit nach Dunharg geritten war. Doch dann hatte er erkannt, dass er in der Schlacht um Helms Klamm schon einige Opfer gebracht hatte, denn ihm fehlten an der rechten Hand einige Finger und er hinkte stark, da ihn sein linkes Bein nicht zu tragen vermochte. Vermutlich war es noch vollständig bandagiert und Menschen litten länger an Verletzungen. Außerdem hatte er erfahren, dass Eowyn, die Nichte des Königs, einer alten Tradition zufolge mit ins Feldlager geritten war, um die Männer dort zu verabschieden. Es hatte ihn etwas überrascht, aber er musste zugeben, dass die blonde Rohirrimfrau nicht übereilt fortgegangen war, denn sie hatte nicht nur einen Vertreter für sich selbst bis zu ihrer Rückkehr bestimmt, sondern auch für alle anderen Belange fähige Menschen zurückgelassen.

Als er sich schließlich von ihm trennte, um Elladan endlich wiederzusehen, musste er sich sehr zurückhalten, dass er Anwyn nicht hetzte. Sie führte ihn sicher durch das Gewirr der Gänge und schließlich die Treppen hinauf auf den Korridor, der zu Haldirs kleinem Krankengemach führte. "Ich... ich lasse Euch auch allein. Solltet Ihr dennoch irgendwas brauchen, so zögert nicht, nach mir zu verlangen", bot sie freundlich an und Elrond dankte ihr.

Dann wartete er einen Moment, bis sie sich entfernt hatte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse und er fürchtete sich fast ein wenig vor dem, was er wohl sehen würde, wenn er die Tür öffnete. Er zwang sich, sich etwas zu beruhigen und klopfte schließlich kurz. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, dann vernahm er das leise 'Herein' von Elladan. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, die Stimme seines Sohnes so zu hören, so leise, so klein.

Er öffnete die Tür behutsam und trat leise ein. Hatte er geglaubt auf das Schlimmste gefasst zu sein, so merkte er sofort, dass er doch nicht auf alles gefasst gewesen war. Elladan saß am Bett seines Geliebten, welcher zu schlafen schien. Der junge Noldo hatte ihm scheinbar gerade die Stirn mit einem feuchten kalten Tuch gekühlt. Er trug weder eine Rüstung, noch seinen Umhang, von dem Anwyn gesprochen hatte. All diese Dinge lagen fein säuberlich auf einem Stuhl in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers unter dem Fenster.

Elrond musste fast zweimal hinsehen, um zu erkennen, dass das blasse, abgemagerte, zerzauste, ja fast verstruppte Häufchen Elend dort am Bett sein einst schöner, stolzer Sohn war. 'Was hat der Krieg nur aus dir gemacht? Aus euch... was tut Haldir dir nur an? Sieht er denn überhaupt nicht, wie du leidest?' fragte sich der Fürst im Stillen und schloss leise die Tür. Erst jetzt drehte sich Elladan ein wenig um, um zu sehen, wer eingetreten war. Die Augen lagen in dunklen Höhlen, über viel zu deutlich heraustretenden Wangenknochen. Der Blick, der Elrond zunächst traf, war teilnahmslos und von unendlicher Traurigkeit überschattet.

Aber dann regte sich etwas in den sturmgrauen Augen. Zuerst ungläubig musterte Elladan seinen Adar, dann schien er wohl zu begreifen, wer da in seinem kleinen Kämmerlein stand. Er legte das Tuch beiseite und sprang auf. "ADA!" rief er mit etwas brüchiger Stimme und mit einem Weinen in der Kehle stürmte er auf den alten Elbenlord zu und warf sich ihm an die Brust.

"Ion-nin...", flüsterte Elrond nur und schloss die Arme um den knochigen, dürren Körper und auch ihm rannen nun einige kleine Tränen über die Wangen.

"Ada... bist du es wirklich? Du bist hier? Bei mir?" flüsterte Elladan mit tränerstickter Stimme und klammerte sich fast wie ein kleiner Junge an seinen Vater.

"Ja, ich bin hier. Bei dir... ich bin hier mein Sohn...", war zunächst alles, was Elrond erwidern konnte. Er war selber zu ergriffen. Die Wirren des Krieges waren schlimm und er hatte schon viel furchtbares gesehen. Doch das furchtbarste war und blieb für ihn die Erinnerung daran, Celebrian, seine geliebte Frau, schwinden zu sehen. Dies war in den letzten Tagen wieder heraufbeschworen worden, als er hilflos zusehen musste, wie Arwen, seine geliebte Tochter, ihr unsterbliches Leben aufgab und nun auch im Sterben lag. Doch nun ein drittes Familienmitglied sterben oder zumindest bereits schwinden zu sehen, das brach fast das Herz des Fürsten.

Eine lange Zeit standen die beiden ganz eng umschlungen da und hielten einander nur fest und begnügten sich damit, sich aneinander zu schmiegen und sich zu halten. Elladans Herz raste zuerst vor Aufregung und Freude. Dann allmählich beruhigte er sich wieder etwas. "Magst du mir erzählen, was vorgefallen ist?" fragte Elrond schließlich sanft. Elladan nickte. "Aber nicht hier, mein Sohn", fügte Elrond sanft hinzu.

"Aber Ada... ich kann doch Haldir nicht allein lassen", wandte Elladan sofort ein.

"Er schläft gerade. Wir gehen auch nicht weit weg", versuchte Elrond zu beruhigen.

"Aber was ist, wenn er schlecht träumt?"

"Ich sagte doch, wir bleiben in der Nähe."

"Und wenn er Schmerzen hat?"

"Du hast ihm doch sicher etwas gegeben. Und er schläft recht entspannt im Augenblick, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Ich denke nicht, dass er in den nächsten Minuten erwacht oder Schmerzen verspürt", entgegnete Elrond mit wachsender Besorgnis, da er sich allmählich ein Bild davon machen konnte, wie es gekommen war, dass sein Kind so am Ende war. Elladan kümmerte sich ganz offensichtlich voller Aufopferung, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, um seinen Geliebten ohne auch nur einen Funken Rücksicht auf sich selber zu nehmen.

"Ja, aber..."

Elrond legte sanft einen Arm um seinen Jungen und schob ihn sachte, aber bestimmt aus dem Raum und schloss lautlos die Tür hinter ihnen. "Komm, mein Sohn... verweile ein paar Minuten. Wir unterhalten uns einfach mal ganz in Ruhe, dann stören wir durch unsere Gespräch auch nicht Haldirs Schlaf", sprach er tröstend. "Vielleicht magst du ja auch eine Kleinigkeit essen? Du siehst aus, als hättest du schon länger keine anständige Mahlzeit mehr genossen?"

Elladan beschloss, seinem Vater ganz einfach zu vertrauen. So wie er es immer getan hatte, seit jeher, und geirrt hatte er sich nie. So geleitete er seinen Vater ein paar Türen weiter in ein gerade leerstehendes Zimmer, das ein riesiges Fenster besaß und von dem aus man einen herrlichen Blick über die hügelige Landschaft hatte. Er schloss die Tür und schürte ein wenig das Feuer im Kamin. Elrond beobachtete mit Sorge, dass sein Sohn scheinbar die Kälte inzwischen mehr zu fühlen schien. Doch noch war vielleicht nicht alles verloren. Er wartete bis Elladan sich in einen der Sessel am Fenster gesetzt hatte. Dann nahm er eine Decke von einer Bank und legte sie behutsam um seinen Sohn.

Fragend und fast ängstlich blickte Elladan auf, dann lächelte er scheu. "Schon gut, ion-nin", erwiderte der Fürst ebenfalls lächelnd. "Möchtest du nicht auch eine Kleinigkeit essen?"

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber warum denn nicht? Du bist so... dünn geworden", erwiderte Elrond besorgt.

"Ja, ich weiß... aber ich habe einfach keinen Hunger..."

"Sicher? Auch wenn wir eine Kleinigkeit kommen lassen?"

"Ich hab keinen Hunger, Ada, danke. Aber du bist sicher hungrig nach deiner langen Reise. Ich lasse dir etwas bringen", erwiderte Elladan.

"Nein, mein Söhnchen. Ich möchte nur mit dir gemeinsam speisen", bat der Fürst sanft.

Wieder traten Elladan Tränen in die Augen. "Ada... ich kann einfach nicht... so versteh doch bitte..."

"Sssssch... ist schon gut, ion-nin. Du musst natürlich nicht." Elrond musste sich Mühe geben sich die Erschütterung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Es tut mir leid Ada... ich weiß, dass ich furchtbar dünn geworden bin. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso... ich weiß wirklich nicht woran es liegt und... ach, bei allen Valar, ich schäme mich so sehr dafür...", schluchzte der jüngere Elb herzzerreißend.

'Da bin ich wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen', dachte Elrond, als er nun erneut seinen Sohn in die Arme schloß und tröstend an sich drückte. "Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest, mein Kind. Ich weiß was mit dir los ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin jetzt ja da. Zusammen kriegen wir das alles wieder hin. Ganz bestimmt", versprach er tröstend und wiegte seinen Sohn wie ein kleines Elbenkind.

"Wirklich, Ada?"

"Ganz bestimmt", versprach er noch einmal.

Zum ersten Mal seit, wie es Elladan vorkam, einer halben Ewigkeit hatte der junge Noldo wieder eine kleine Hoffnung. Er musste sich jetzt erst einmal ein wenig beruhigen, dann aber würde er seinem Ada alles berichten, bis ins kleinste Detail. Sein Ada würde Rat wissen, er wusste immer Rat. Er würde Haldir helfen können und alles würde wieder so wie früher werden. Ja vielleicht, bestand nun tatsächlich die Chance, dass doch noch einmal alles so werden würde, wie früher, hoffte Elladan, als er sich erschöpft in die Arme seines Vaters lehnte.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, das geht jetzt ein wenig in die Richtung, in der ihr es haben wollt:zwinker:

* * *

all: Hm, Ihr habt euch nicht hinter's Licht führen lassen, was? Ihr habt tatsächlich ausnahmslos irgendwie alle darauf getippt, dass der schwarze Reiter Elrond ist! Da muss ich wohl früher aufstehen, um euch auszutricken, was?

Fireth: Keine Sorge, du bist momentan nicht die Einzige, die Haldir am iebsten mal richtig durchschütteln möchte! Zwinker! Mal schauen, was Elrond so tut, um ihm den Kopf wieder zurechtzurücken!

Lady-of-Gondor: Nein, bedauerlicherweise scheint Haldir irgendwie überhaupt nicht zu merken, was er Elladan gerade antut...

Riwen: Oh, du hast wieder geweint. Ich muss sagen, einerseits tut mir das total leid, andererseits ist es aber auch mit das schönste Lob für mich. Denn das bedeutet ja wohl, dass ich doch etwas bewegend schreiben kann! Freu! Danke für dieses tolle Lob!

Galu: Ja, du hast einen verdammt guten Riecher gehabt! Ich musste schon aufpassen, dass ich mich dir gegenüber nie verplappere, da Elladan ja nun wirklich schwindet! Vielleicht kann aber Elrond ja nun endlich den beiden wirklich helfen.

Little Lion: Du hast an sich recht, es ist wirklich untypisch für Haldir. Aber vielleicht braucht er ja nur ein Ziel, auf dass er hinarbeiten kann? Vielleicht sieht er genau dieses Ziel im Moment einfach nicht? Warten wir ab, was Elrond bewirken kann!

stern: Hihi, ja, ich habe das Bannner zur Kenntnis genommen! Ihr wollt ein Happy End! Ich gebe mir ja gerade Mühe drauf zuzusteuern... Zwinker!

S.E.: Eine nette Kettenreaktion, die du mir da aufgezeigt hast! Ganz ehrlich, auf die Idee Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir und Orophin reihenweise aus lauter Anteilnahme schwinden zu lassen war ich noch nicht gekommen!Smile! Aber ob du mich damit wirklich so inspirieren wolltest!Grübel!

Nichan: Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend! Man soll ja nie die Hoffnung aufgeben!Zwinker!

Ithiliell: Mandos Hallen... hm, also im Moment sind ja nicht direkt ein Thema, aber wenn man sich Elladan so anschaut. Da könnte es natürlich passieren, dass der noch vor Haldir dort landet, aber geben wir erst mal seinem Ada eine Chance!Smile!

Shelley: So gefällt mir das! Immer schön zuversichtlich bleiben! Und noch mal ein dickes Danke an Dich für deine tolle Arbeit und Geduld als meine Betaleserin!

Eryndis: Vielen Dank für deine lieben Worte und dein tolles Lob, so was baut mächtig auf, ganz ehrlich! Und ich bemühe mich ja auch um eine bessere Lösung, als die die Peter Jackson fand!Zwinker!


	25. Vater und Sohn

_Tage unserer Liebe_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!

**Rating**: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

**Zeit**: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

**Pairing**: Elladan/Haldir

**Warnung**: AU!

Des weiteren könnte es in späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

* * *

Vielen vielen lieben Dank für all Eure tollen Reviews! Ich habe mich wieder gigantisch gefreut und Ihr seid immer noch ein riesiger Quell der Inspiration für mich! Fühlt Euch alle ganz lieb umarmt! Ich habe mir auch viel Mühe gegeben damit es schnell weitergehen kann. Die ausführlicheren Antworten findet Ihr wieder unten und nun viel Vergnügen beim neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 24 – Vater und Sohn

Elrond und Elladan saßen eine ganze Weile in dem kleinen Zimmer. Elladan genoss die Wärme des Kaminfeuers und den Ausblick aus dem Fenster. Dann hatte er langsam angefangen seinem Ada alles zu berichten, haarklein und bis ins Detail, so wie er es sich auch vorgenommen hatte. Er ließ nichts aus, nicht einmal die Ereignisse zuvor in Lothlorien. Ja, er berichtete sogar von der Vision, die er gehabt hatte, in welcher Galadriel ihm erschienen war. Elrond hörte seinem Kind aufmerksam zu. Er hatte einen Tee am Kaminfeuer zubereitet, von dem sie nun ab und zu tranken.

Er stellte wenig Fragen, sondern ließ Elladan erst einmal alles von sich aus berichten. Nur wenn er merkte, dass das Sprechen seinem Sohn schwer zu fallen schien, weil die Erinnerungen so drückend auf ihm lasteten, legte er einen Arm um seine Schultern und drückte ihn tröstend an sich. Einmal stand Elladan auf und holte ein kleines Notizbüchlein hervor, das er sich angelegt hatte. Darin hatte er gewissenhaft alles über Haldirs Gesundheitszustand und seine Heilversuche notiert.

Der Elbenfürst war sehr stolz auf seinen Sohn und nahm das Büchlein dankend entgegen. Er versprach, sich nach der Unterhaltung damit eingehender zu befassen. Es dauerte dann auch nicht mehr lange und Elladan hatte seinen Adar komplett über alles in Kenntnis gesetzt, was seit Haldirs Verletzung geschehen war. Und natürlich hatte er auch nicht ausgelassen, dass er Haldir absichtlich die Schwere der Verletzung erst mal hatte verschweigen wollen, um ihn zu schonen und dass dieser Versuch ganz gründlich missglückt war und Haldir ihn nun offenbar dafür hasste. Dabei liefen dem jüngeren Noldo nun doch wieder ein paar Tränen über die Wangen.

Elrond nahm seinen Sohn nochmals tröstend in die Arme und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Dabei musste er sich zwingen, sich nicht selber zu sehr zu beunruhigen, da Elladans körperlicher Zustand ihm fast so große Sorgen machte, wie der des Galadhrim. Sein Sohn schien wirklich rapide an Gewicht verloren zu haben. Er konnte jeden Rippenbogen viel zu deutlich fühlen, es schien kein Gramm schützendes Fett mehr vorhanden zu sein. Unwillkürlich drückte er Elladan ein wenig fester an sich und wiegte ihn, wie ein kleines Kind. Dem jüngeren Noldo schien das jedoch gut zu gefallen, denn er beruhigte und entspannte sich, ja er schloss sogar ein wenig genießerisch die Augen.

"Weißt du was, mein Sohn? Ruh dich jetzt erst mal ein wenig aus. Ich gehe nach nebenan und kümmere mich um Haldir, während du dich mal richtig ausschläfst, ja?" schlug der Elbenfürst vor.

"Wirklich?" murmelte Elladan, hatte aber sichtlich Mühe zu verbergen wie müde er war.

"Ja, ganz bestimmt", nickte Elrond. Behutsam entließ er Elladan aus seinen Armen und nahm Elladans Teetasse. Aus einer kleinen Phiole, die er bei sich gehabt hatte, ließ er ein paar Tropfen in den Tee fallen. Sein Sohn runzelte die Stirn dabei. "Ada..."

"Keine Widerrede, ion-nin. Trink das bitte, es wird dir helfen. Du musst unbedingt mal richtig tief schlafen", bat der Elbenfürst.

Elladan gab sich geschlagen. Er war einfach zu erschöpft um noch irgendwelchen Widerstand, ganz gleich welcher Art, zu leisten und insgeheim sehnte er sich auch danach, einfach mal richtig einschlafen und vor allem durchschlafen zu können. Wenn er bei Haldir ruhte, war es fast nur noch so eine Art Ammenschlaf in den er fiel und er bekam jedes kleinste Geräusch mit, das Haldir machte, wenn er im Schlaf wimmerte, weil er sich unwohl fühlte oder schlecht träumte.

Wie der Zufall es wollte, schaute Anwyn kurz herein, als Elladan seine Tasse fast geleert hatte. Sie hatte geklopft um zu sehen, ob sie etwas helfen konnte. Er erklärte ihr, dass er ein Weilchen ruhen würde und sein Adar sich nun solange um Haldir kümmern wollte. Sie nickte verständnisvoll, verließ kurz den Raum und kam mit einem Kissen und zwei Wolldecken wieder. In dem kleinen Zimmer gab es ein kleines schlichtes Sofa, eigentlich mehr eine Pritsche mit einer Strohmatte darauf. Doch Anwyn machte ihm diese rasch als Bett zurecht und sowohl Elrond als auch Elladan waren ihr sehr dankbar dafür.

Während sich Anwyn wieder auf den Korridor zurückzog umarmte Elrond seinen Sohn noch einmal und wartete, bis der sich auf seinem Lager ausgestreckt hatte. Er blieb noch einen Moment bei ihm sitzen und Elladan empfand das als sehr tröstlich. Der Tee begann zu wirken und er fühlte sich entspannt und durch die Anwesenheit seines Vaters auch beruhigt und getröstet, so wie damals als er noch ein ganz kleiner Elb war und schlecht geträumt hatte. Elrond hielt einen Moment die Hand seines Sohnes und streichelte ihm mit der anderen über das Haar. Er wusste, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn machte noch zu versuchen, Elladan zum Essen zu bewegen. Sein Junge brauchte zuallererst etwas Schlaf um Kräfte zu sammeln. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wurden die Atemzüge des jungen Noldo ruhig und gleichmäßig und sogar seine Augen schlossen sich vor Erschöpfung.

Elrond wartete noch einen kleinen Moment, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass Elladan wirklich tief schlief, dann erhob er sich und verließ auf leisen Sohlen das kleine Zimmer. Zuvor vergewisserte er sich nur noch einmal, dass das Feuer im Kamin noch gut brannte, damit eine angenehme Wärme herrschte, die Elladan zu brauchen schien. Denn sein Körper schien schon die elbische Fähigkeit des Ausgleichs des inneren Wärmehaushalts zu verlieren. 'Wie Arwen... der Lebenshauch der Eldar verlässt auch ihn', dachte der Fürst als er sich in der Tür noch einmal umdrehte und zurückblickte. 'Oh ihr Valar... warum tut ihr mir das an? Bitte nehmt mir nicht noch ein Kind... das überlebe ich nicht!', dachte er verzweifelt und spürte wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen wollten.

Als er die Tür sachte schloss, sah er jedoch aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Anwyn nicht weit entfernt von ihm wartete. So kämpfte er um seine Selbstbeherrschung und atmete mehrmals tief durch, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu Haldirs Zimmer machte. "Danke, dass Ihr meinem Sohn ein Lager bereitet habt", sagte er dann freundlich zu der Heilerin, denn er war wirklich dankbar für all das, was sie hier für seinen Sohn zu leisten schien.

"Keine Ursache, das habe ich gern getan. Ich bin froh, dass Ihr ihn dazu bringen konntet, sich auszuruhen. Er sieht ja schon seit Tagen so schlecht aus", erwiderte Anwyn.

"Ja... ich ahne es... er schwindet... der Lebensatem meines Volkes verlässt ihn...", sagte der Fürst nun doch mit sehr trauriger Stimme.

"Er schwindet? Bei allen Valar, meint Ihr etwa, er stirbt? Aber er ist doch ein Elb, ein Erstgeborener... Euer Volk gilt doch als unsterblich", antwortete die Heilerin erschrocken.

"Ja... unsterblich... doch auch wir können im Kampf fallen... oder an übergroßem Leid zugrunde gehen. Und letzteres geschieht Elladan gerade", erwiderte Elrond. Die alte Menschenfrau schlug daraufhin entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. So folgte sie dem Elbenfürsten einfach schweigend zu Haldirs Zimmer.

"Ich habe bereits Elladans Aufzeichnungen über Haldirs Krankheitsverlauf, seid Ihr mit ihnen vertraut? Oder habt Ihr ihnen vielleicht noch etwas hinzuzufügen?" wechselte Elrond nun das Thema.

Anwyn schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin durchaus mit den detaillierten Aufzeichnungen Eures Sohnes vertraut, doch habe ich dem nichts medizinisches mehr hinzuzufügen. Eher etwas... gefühlsmäßiges...", versuchte sie ihre Empfindungen in Worte zu kleiden.

Der Fürst horchte auf und hob eine Augenbraue ein wenig an. "Könnt Ihr das spezifizieren?"

Die Heilerin holte tief Luft und schien einen Moment zu grübeln oder nach passenden Worten zu suchen. "Nun, ich weiß, dass er sehr schwer verletzt ist und dass es für Euer Volk nicht normal ist, dass eine Verletzung nicht mehr heilen wird. Aber ich kenne diese Art von Verletzungen und kein Mensch konnte danach je wieder seine Beine fühlen. Und Elladan und ich hatten Haldir stundenlang auf dem Behandlungstisch liegen und haben alles versucht. Es scheint eben, dass Haldir der erste Elb ist, der so eine schwere Verletzung überhaupt überlebt hat, denn auch Menschen sterben meist daran und der nie wieder wird laufen können. Und genau damit kann er sich nicht abfinden... er weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll und zudem weigert er sich, irgendwen an sich ranzulassen. Ich habe den Eindruck, er blockt nicht nur Elladan ab, sondern er kapselt sich komplett von der Umwelt ab. Er hat einfach... wie soll ich sagen... aufgegeben...", erzählte sie dann etwas holprig und hoffte, sich nicht allzu sehr zu blamieren. Der Fürst war es sicher gewohnt, dass man wohlüberlegt und durchdacht vor ihm sprach.

Doch Elrond machte nicht den Eindruck als störe er sich an der Ausdrucksweise, im Gegenteil, ihm ging es nur um den Inhalt, und Anwyns kleiner Bericht über ihre Vermutung hatte viele nützliche Informationen für ihn enthalten. "Das war sehr aufschlussreich und Eure Schlussfolgerung könnte durchaus richtig sein. Mir ist auch noch kein vergleichbarer Fall untergekommen, daher möchte ich zu den Heilungsaussichten zunächst nichts sagen, aber was das Aufgeben angeht, da könntet Ihr absolut richtig vermutet haben", bestätigte er ihre Vermutung.

"Und kann ich noch irgendetwas für Euch tun?" bot sie erneut ihre Hilfe an.

"Nun, ich würde mich jetzt gerne eine Weile alleine mit Haldir beschäftigen. Aber vielleicht könntet Ihr in der Zeit ab und an mal nach Elladan sehen, ob er auch wirklich gut und tief schläft? Er braucht das jetzt sehr dringend", bat der Elbenherrscher.

"Aber selbstverständlich, das mache ich doch gerne", nickte sie und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden.

"Sollte er wach oder unruhig sein, gebt mir bitte Bescheid. Ich möchte nämlich sichergehen, dass er sich auch wirklich etwas ausruht," lächelte der Elb.

Anwyn erwiderte das Lächeln, versprach es und verneigte sich leicht ehe sie sich entfernte und zu Elladans Ruhezimmer begab.

Elrond dagegen atmete erst mal erneut mehrmals tief durch, um seine innere Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit wiederzufinden. Andererseits war er sich nämlich selber nicht sicher, was er sonst Haldir an den Kopf werfen würde für das, was dieser Galadhrim gerade seinem geliebten Kind antat. Und er wusste eines ganz genau, wenn er jetzt gleich zu barsch mit Haldir umsprang, würde dieser sich garantiert noch mehr abschotten und überhaupt niemanden mehr an sich ranlassen, aber genau darin lag ja gerade die Kunst, nämlich Haldirs Schutzwall etwas einzureißen und zu ihm durchzudringen.

Mit ruhiger, fester Hand öffnete Elrond die Tür und betrat den Raum, in dem Haldir schlief, erneut. Sachte schloss er die Tür wieder und trat, das Notizbuch Elladans noch in der rechten Hand, ans Bett und betrachtete den schwerverletzten Elben nun zum ersten Mal richtig. Haldirs Aussehen ließ ihn einen Teil seines Ärgers vergessen. Der Galadhrim sah nun so aus der Nähe betrachtet noch viel schlimmer aus, als er es sich ausgemalt und vorhin beim ersten Betreten des Zimmers wahrgenommen hatte.

Haldir lag zwischen dicken Kissen, die ihn halb stützen mussten und halb seine Wunden zu entlasten versuchten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen im Heilschlaf und dennoch lagen dunkle Ringe der Erschöpfung unter ihnen, die sich deutlich im blassen Gesicht abzeichneten. Er atmete recht schwer, vielleicht weil böse Träume ihn plagten. Und es hatte den Anschein als läge selbst jetzt, im tiefsten Schlaf, ein schmerzverzerrter Zug auf seinem Antlitz. Elrond seufzte unwillkürlich. Er überlegte, ob er die Decke ein wenig zurückziehen sollte, um sich die Wunden anzuschauen, doch er erinnerte sich daran, was Haldir beinahe wiederfahren wäre. Elladan hatte ihn auch darüber genauestens informiert und der Elbenfürst befürchtete nun, er könnte den Schlaf des Galadhrim auf unangenehme Weise stören, wenn er ihn etwas entblößte.

So setzte er sich zunächst nur ans Bett, strich leicht über Haldirs Unterarm, nahm dessen Hand in die Seine und ließ zwei Finger zum Puls wandern, um diesen zu fühlen. Sofort bemerkte er, wie der Galadhrim anfing sich im Schlaf ein wenig zu bewegen, wie er unruhig wurde. Behutsam legte Elrond den Arm wieder zurück auf die Bettdecke, denn quälen wollte er Haldir keinesfalls.

Der Galdhrim spürte im Schlaf, dass da jemand war, aber dass es nicht Elladan war. Die Bewegungen des jungen Noldo sowie dessen Vorgehensweisen waren ihm so vertraut, dass er sich im Schlaf nicht davon stören ließ. Doch jetzt spürte er plötzlich, dass da jemand anderes war, ein Fremder. Diese Empfindungen drangen in seine Träume vor, ließen ihn unruhig werden und prompt fing der Alptraum, in welchem er wieder hilf- und schutzlos den Uruk-hai ausgeliefert war, seinen Lauf zu nehmen. Wie jedes Mal konnte er nicht entkommen, er wollte weglaufen, doch er spürte seine Beine nicht, er wollte sich befreien, doch konnte er sich ihren Griffen nicht entwinden, er wollte schreien, doch hatte er keine Kraft mehr sich laut zu äußern.

Mit wachsender Besorgnis beobachtete Elrond den Vorgang, den er offenbar allein durch seine Berührung in Haldir ausgelöst hatte, sah wie der blonde Hauptmann sich hilflos versuchte im Bett zu winden, hörte ein jämmerliches Wimmern, das über seine Lippen kam. Er sah keinen anderen Ausweg, als Haldir sanft zu wecken, um dessen Martyrium zu beenden. Behutsam strich er dem Galadhrim über die Stirn. "Sssssch, Haldir... es ist alles in Ordnung", flüsterte er leise. Ihm fiel auf, dass der Alptraum auch Haldirs Fieber wieder steigen ließ, die Stirn des blonden Elb glühte und Schweißperlen standen auf ihr.

Haldir vernahm die sanfte Stimme, die ihn rief und ihm versicherte, es sei alles in Ordnung. Er kannte diese Stimme auch, doch es war nicht Elladans vertraute Stimme. Das sorgte für Beruhigung und Beunruhigung gleichermaßen. Er wusste zwar, dass ihm der Elb, der mit ihm sprach, bekannt sein musste, er konnte ihn nur nicht einordnen. Aber wenn hier ein fremder Elb war, wo war dann Elladan? Und warum verspürte er nun so eine innere Unruhe? Er blinzelte ein wenig. Wenn er in den vergangenen Tagen schlecht geträumt hatte, dann hatte es meist gereicht, dass er ein wenig blinzelte, Elladan geriet in sein Blickfeld und alles war wieder in Ordnung für ihn. Er wusste, dass er in einem warmen Bett lag und gut aufgehoben war. Er hatte Elladan in der letzten Zeit oft vor den Kopf gestoßen und das absichtlich, das wusste er ganz genau. Manchmal hatte er sich sogar tatsächlich gewünscht, Elladan würde ihn für eine Weile in Ruhe lassen, aber nun, wo er wirklich nicht da war, machte ihm diese Tatsache plötzlich doch ziemliche Angst.

Als er nun erneut blinzelte, geriet ein dunkelhaariger Elb in sein Blickfeld. Er wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als er bemerkte, dass es nicht Elladan war, sondern Herr Elrond, Fürst von Imladris. Haldir stockte der Atem und er schluckte. Verschiedenste Gefühle erfassten ihn, darunter Panik, ob irgendwas mit Elladan geschehen sei, und vor allem Scham. Er schämte sich vor Elrond, dass er dessen Sohn so schlecht behandelt hatte, obwohl der sich wirklich große Mühe gegeben hatte ihm zu helfen. Und er schämte sich noch vielmehr, dass er hier so nackt, abgesehen von den Verbänden, und hilflos vor dem Elbenherrscher lag. Er wusste zwar, dass dies nicht das erste Mal der Fall war, aber beim letzten Mal war er nicht so schwer verletzt gewesen.

Der blonde Elb schluckte schwer und versuchte sich zu räuspern, als er nun endlich durch ein weiteres Blinzeln seinen Blick soweit geklärt hatte, dass er Elrond ansehen konnte. Doch all diese vielen tausend Gefühlsregungen die ihn in diesen wenigen Momenten durchströmt hatten, ließen sich nicht auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Seine Züge lagen nach wie vor leicht schmerzverzerrt da und es hatte noch immer den Anschein, als beschäftige sich Haldir nicht wirklich mit seiner Umwelt. Er hatte sich in der letzten Zeit viel abgeschottet und sich tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen um sich nur mit seinen Gedanken, Gefühlen, Hoffnungen, Ängsten und seiner Verzweiflung zu beschäftigen. Jeden anderen oder jede Ablenkung, auch gutgemeinte Worte hatte er nur als Störung empfunden. Umso mehr überraschte ihn nun selbst die Tatsache, dass ihm Elladans Abwesenheit, die er doch eigentlich so herbeigesehnt hatte, nun Unbehagen bereitete.

"Mae govannen... Herr Elrond...", brachte er leise und heiser hervor. Er erschrak ein wenig vor seiner Stimme, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Er benutzte sie selten, denn das Sprechen strengte ihn meist zu sehr an. Kam es doch mal vor, so waren es meist harte Worte, die er gegen seinen einstigen Geliebten richtete.

"Mae govannen, Haldir", erwiderte der Elbenfürst freundlich und er berichtete ruhig, dass er zufällig vorbeigekommen sei und dass Elladan ihn bereits über seine Verletzungen unterrichtet habe. Haldir nahm all das mit einem leichten Nicken zur Kenntnis.

"Darf ich Euch einmal untersuchen? Ich würde mir gern selber ein Bild der Lage machen. Ihr scheint mir sehr verzweifelt und hoffnungslos. Doch vielleicht ist nicht alles vergebens", bat Elrond freundlich.

Haldir zuckte darauf bloß die Schultern und wirkte desinteressiert. "Meinetwegen... was soll das denn alles noch?" gab er lapidar zur Antwort und bemühte sich den Kopf nicht sofort wieder zum Fenster wegzudrehen, wie er es immer bei Elladan tat, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Elrond war nur wenig überrascht über diese Reaktion. Er zog ein wenig die Decke zurück und als seine Hände, die bandagierte Brust berührten, sich langsam darüber tasteten, ein Stück unverbundenen Körper fanden, dann ganz besonders behutsam zum Bauch glitten, fühlte er es ganz deutlich: Haldir hatte aufgegeben. Er kämpfte nicht mehr um seine Genesung, denn für ihn war sein Schicksal schon besiegelt. Ihm fehlte jegliche Kraft dazu und das bisschen an Energie, was ihm verblieben war, schien er nur noch dafür zu nutzen, möglichst alle Leute von sich zu stoßen.

Elrond staunte, dass Elladan dem so lange standgehalten hatte. Einem Patienten zu helfen, der sich nicht helfen lassen wollte, der auch nicht selbständig an seiner Genesung mitarbeitete, war ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Er bewunderte seinen Sohn im Stillen und darüber hinaus war ihm nun auch klar, warum Elladan so ausgezehrt und erschöpft war. Er untersuchte Hadir vorsichtig weiter, immer darauf bedacht, ihm möglichst wenig Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn der Galadhrim hatte ganz offensichtlich große Schmerzen und bei genauem Hinsehen, erkannte Elrond, dass der Verband der Bauchwunde bereits wieder durchnässte und besser gewechselt werden müsste. "Haldir, ich lege Euch einen neuen Verband an, ja? Habt keine Furcht, ich werde mir große Mühe geben, um genauso behutsam vorzugehen, wie mein Sohn es zu tun pflegt", erklärte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Haldir nickte nur und wusste gar nicht wie er am besten verbergen konnte, wie unangenehm ihm das war und wie elend er sich nun erst recht fühlte.

Der Elbenfürst hatte sich rasch einen Überblick über das Tischchen mit den Heilutensilien verschafft und alle benötigten Dinge inzwischen gefunden. Ihm entging trotz seiner geschäftigen Vorbereitungen nicht, dass der blonde Elb auf einmal sehr angestrengt atmete. "Ist es ungenehm, dass ich Euch jetzt behandle?" erkundigte sich Elrond. "Ich dachte, es wäre euch vielleicht ein Erleichterung oder zumindest eine angenehme Abwechslung, da Ihr Elladans Behandlungen derzeit ja scheinbar nicht besonders zu mögen scheint", stellte er nüchtern fest.

"Hat er Euch das schon brühwarm erzählt?" fragte Haldir eher genervt.

"Nun, wir hatten bereits eine kleine Unterredung. Sie diente natürlich auch dem Zweck, dass ich alles über Euren gesundheitlichen Zustand erfahre, damit ich Euch vielleicht doch noch helfen kann."

"Mir kann absolut keiner mehr helfen. Also macht Euch bitte keine Mühe und verschwendet keine Zeit. Wir befinden uns im Krieg und Mittelerde steht am Rande der vollkommenen Vernichtung", erwiderte Haldir mühsam. "Ihr habt gewiss wichtigere Aufgaben zu erledigen!"

"Das mag sein, aber Ihr vergesst, dass ich nicht nur der Herrscher eines Elbenreiches sondern überdies auch ein liebender Vater bin, der es nicht ertragen könnte ein Kind zu verlieren", fuhr Elrond ruhig fort und beobachtete die Wirkung dieser Worte auf den Galadhrim.

Haldir schluckte, denn er fürchtete, dass er nun eine vorwurfsvolle Strafpredigt zu hören bekäme, dass Elladan seinen Vater einfach nur zu Hilfe geholt hatte, um irgendwas zu erreichen, was entweder vergeblich und unerreichbar war, oder im schlimmeren Fall, irgendwelche neuen Hoffnungen in ihm weckten, die dann letzten Endes doch nur enttäuscht würden. Also wollte er sich darauf auch eigentlich gar nicht erst einlassen. Er war dabei, sich auf seine Art und Weise mit seiner Verletzung und deren schwerwiegenden Folgen abzufinden und wollte dabei nicht gestört werden. "Elladan hat mich wie ein dummes Kind behandelt. Er hat mich belogen, indem er mir verschwieg wie schwer meine Verletzungen wirklich waren und mir sogar noch einzureden versuchte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, obwohl er schon damals wusste, dass es nie wieder so früher werden würde", rechtfertigte sich der Galadhrim und seine Stimme klang, trotzdem sie schwach und heiser war, zornig und anklagend.

"Glaubt Ihr das wirklich? Glaubt Ihr gerade Eure eigenen Worte? Dass Elladan Euch etwas verschweigen wollte, um Euch zu ärgern? Dass es ihm Spaß machte Euch anzulügen? Haldir, Ihr seid ein Hauptmann der Galadhrim, Ihr habt einen messerscharfen Verstand und agiert sonst nur von Logik und sinnvoller Abwägung und brillanter Analyse geleitet. Warum seht Ihr ausgerechnet nun nicht, dass Elladan Euch nur zu helfen versuchte? Mein Junge liebt Euch, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Er fürchtete nur eines, Euch zu verlieren. Und als er Euch gefunden und in die Burg zurückgebracht hatte, da wurde diese Angst um ein vielfaches verstärkt, denn er sah das ganze Ausmaß Eurer Verletzungen und musste fürchten, Euch sofort wieder an Mandos zu verlieren. Doch ihr habt beide zusammen tapfer gekämpft. Er sah wie geschwächt Ihr wart, wie schwer die Verletzungen Euch zusetzten. Ist Euch nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur der Funke eines Gedankens gekommen, dass er Euch schonen wollte? Dass er fürchtete, dass Ihr die Wahrheit nicht ertragt und nicht damit umgehen könntet, dass Ihr schwinden würdet sobald Ihr sie erfahrt und er Euch dann letztendlich doch verloren hätte?" sagte Elrond sehr ernst, während er Haldirs Bauchverband aufschnitt und entfernte.

Der Galdhrim wagte es einen Moment zu seinem nackten Bauch zu schielen und schluckte erneut, als er nun zum ersten Mal wirklich diese Verletzung sah. Ein großer roter Hof hatte sich darum gebildet, die Haut um die Wunde nässte bereits ebenfalls und die Wunde selber schien zu eitern. Jedenfalls wusste er nun warum er so fürchterliche Schmerzen hatte, die nicht besser werden wollten. Die Worte, die Elrond sprach, hatte ihm Elladan schon unzählige Male als Erklärung geliefert, ja sogar Anwyn, Elrohir und sein eigener Bruder Orophin hatten versucht Haldir dies immer wieder erfolglos beizubringen. Meist hatte er ihnen nicht einmal mehr zugehört. Doch nun, da er diese Worte ebenfalls aus dem Mund des weisen alten Elbenfürsten hörte, fing er an sie in seinem Herzen zu bewegen.

"Elladan liebt Euch so sehr, er tut alles für Euch. Ich muss sagen, ich bin erstaunt und beeindruckt, was er Euch hier für ein gutes und bestens ausgestattetes Krankenzimmer eingerichtet hat. Und was ich so gehört habe, er schläft kaum, macht fast niemals eine Pause und lässt sich auch nicht ablösen, um immer in Eurer Nähe zu sein und Euch den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht betreuen zu können. Meint Ihr nicht, dass das ein wenig Dank und Anerkennung verdient. Doch davon scheint Ihr in der letzten Zeit nicht viel übrig gehabt zu haben für mein armes Kind. Habt Ihr ihn in den letzten Tagen überhaupt mal richtig angesehen?" fuhr Elrond mit seiner kleinen Rede fort. Er hatte erst gefürchtet, dass er dem verletzten Elben gegenüber nicht so anklagend würde sprechen können. Doch nun, da er einmal begonnen hatte, flossen ihm die Worte nur so über die Lippen.

"Na ja... nicht so richtig", gab Haldir etwas kleinlaut zu, da er auch ganz überrascht war, dass Elrond ihn nicht als den schwerstverletzten Elben behandelte, der er war. So hielten es ja alle anderen, auch wenn Anwyn und besonders Orophin ihm gegenüber schon mal einen strengeren Tonfall angeschlagen hatten, so waren sie doch noch immer gemäßigt gewesen. Er war es schon fast gar nicht mehr gewohnt, mit solchen Vorwürfen überschüttet zu werden. Eine kleine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf erwachte jedoch und sagte ihm, dass diese Vorwürfe allerdings durchaus berechtigt waren. Doch noch wollte Haldir diese Stimme nicht hören und brachte sie wieder zum Schweigen.

"Nicht richtig? Ich glaube Ihr habt den Jungen überhaupt nicht mehr angesehen! Sonst wäre Euch aufgefallen, wie blass er geworden ist und dass er rapide an Gewicht verloren hat. Bei allen Valar, mein Sohn ist nur noch Haut und Knochen und sieht nun genauso elend aus, wie Ihr damals, als Ihr wegen gebrochenem Herzen schwandet. Ist Euch das wirklich nicht aufgefallen?" sprach Elrond weiter und begann den Bauch mit einer Kräutertinktur zu reinigen und einzureiben. Haldir zuckte zusammen, weil es so brannte und die Bewegungen ihm heiße Schmerzen durch den Körper jagten. Gleichzeitig erwachte aber eine andere trotzige Stimme in ihm.

"Ich versuche doch alles damit er nicht schwindet", murmelte er.

"Ach ja? Und wie sehen Eure Bemühungen dazu aus?" erkundigte sich Elrond misstrauisch.

"Was glaubt Ihr, warum ich ihn nicht an mich ranlasse. Ich weiß, dass ich keine Chance mehr auf Heilung habe. Die Verletzungen sind eben zu stark. Und wenn ich meinen Bauch gerade betrachte und den Schmerz in ihm fühle, will ich meine Rückenverletzung gar nicht erst sehen. Ich werde daran zugrunde gehen, das ist ja wohl offensichtlich – nein unterbrecht mich jetzt nicht – und Elladan soll sich von mir abwenden. Wenn er das jetzt tut, dann hat er immer noch die Chance es zu überstehen, wenn ich eben doch in Mandos Hallen gehen muss", argumentierte Haldir.

Elrond staunte erneut und hielt in der Wundbehandlung inne. "Ihr... Ihr seid tatsächlich so überzeugt, von der Ausweglosigkeit Eurer Situation, dass Ihr mein Kind verstoßt, weil Ihr glaubt, dass es sich dann einem anderen zuwenden könnte, um zu überleben?" wiederholte er. Haldir nickte daraufhin nur schwach.

"Bei allen Valar, das... Haldir, Ihr seid da doppelt auf dem Holzwege. Zum einen werdet Ihr gewiss wieder gesund werden. Was Eure Rückenverletzung angeht, darum werde ich mich nun ebenfalls kümmern, wenn Ihr erlaubt, aber das wird wieder. Und das zweite... Elladan würde sich NIEMALS von Euch abwenden. Er würde Euch erst aufgeben, wenn Ihr Mandos' Hallen betreten habt und selbst dann nicht, denn er würde Euch folgen...", erklärte Elrond mit belegter Stimme. Behutsam versorgte er die Bauchwunde und legte einen neuen Verband an. Haldir biss die Zähne zusammen, so heftig waren die Schmerzen und der lindernde Tee hatte bereits seine Wirkung verloren. Doch er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und verkniff sich sogar tapfer jede Träne. Er sann über Elronds Worte nach, immerhin war dieser Elb der Vater Elladans. Er kannte den jüngeren Noldo so gut wie sicher fast sonst niemand auf Arda. Hatte er vielleicht doch Recht?

"Die Rückenverletzung sehe ich mir morgen früh an. Ich möchte Euch nicht weiter so anstrengen. Ihr solltet schlafen und ausruhen", sagte Elrond milde, während er Haldir wieder zudeckte. "Ich denke, es ist auch alles gesagt. Ich habe nur zwei Bitten: denkt über meine Worte nach und bitte, nehmt mir nicht noch ein Kind", flüsterte er leise.

"NOCH ein Kind?" fragte Haldir nun verdutzt nach.

"Arwen... sie hat... sie gab ihre Unsterblichkeit auf um auf einen gemeinsamen Lebensweg mit Aragorn zu hoffen... doch sie schwindet nun und liegt im Sterben...", berichtete Elrond.

"Das... das... bei allen Valar... das wusste ich nicht... das tut mir so leid...", murmelte Haldir bestürzt und konnte kaum glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte.

"Danke, doch beschwert Euch jetzt nicht mit meinen Sorgen um meine Tochter. Für sie könnt Ihr nichts mehr tun. Doch vielleicht noch für jemand anderen hier?" sagte Elrond und es fiel ihm schwer so kurz angebunden zu sprechen. "Ich denke, für heute ist alles gesagt. Angenehme Nachtruhe."

Damit verließ der Elbenfürst das kleine Gemach um nach draußen zu gehen. Es verlangte ihn nach der angenehmen Kühle der Nachtluft, denn er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl in diesen Mauern erdrückt zu werden. Die Erinnerungen an seine geliebte Tochter hatten ihn wieder aufgewühlt und er war froh, als er einen stillen Platz vor dem Palast gefunden hatte, wo er einen Moment allein sein konnte. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und die Elben hielten sich alle drinnen auf. Die Menschen, sollten welche draußen herumwandern, konnten nicht so gut im Dunkeln sehen, so fühlte er sich nicht so beobachtet, sollten ihm nun doch gleich ein paar Tränen über die Wangen fließen.

Haldir lag derweil wach in seinem Bett. Die Schmerzen ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen und es verlangte ihn nach einem lindernden Mittel. Elrond hatte ihm keines gegeben, vermutlich weil der erforderliche Abstand zwischen zwei Arzneigaben, den Elladan peinlich genau einhielt, noch nicht um war. Er dachte über das Gespräch mit Elrond nach und bewegte die Worte des alten Noldo in seinem Herzen. Zum ersten Mal seit er verletzt erwacht war, dachte er wirklich über alles nach, auch wenn ihm die Schmerzen das Denken nicht gerade erleichterten. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich die ganze Zeit über nur dagegen gewehrt hatte, Elladan an sich heran zu lassen. Dass er Elladan sehr wohl hatte bestrafen wollen und schließlich in so tiefes Selbstmitleid versunken war, dass er es wirklich als praktisch empfunden hatte, sich gegenüber dem jungen Noldo ekelhaft zu benehmen, um es ihm zu erleichtern, sich von ihm zu trennen. Eine erneute Schmerzwelle flutete durch seinen Bauch und schoß dann in den Rücken, als er einen Arm bewegte, um die Bettdecke höher zu ziehen.

Elladan erwachte inzwischen im kleinen Nebenzimmer. Er war etwas orientierungslos, dann aber sah er Anwyn, die auf einem Schemel offenbar ebenfalls eingenickt war. Er räkelte sich etwas und da er seinen Vater nirgends entdecken konnte, beschloss er hinüber zu Haldir zu gehen und einmal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Schon beim Aufstehen schwindelte ihm etwas, doch das gab sich rasch wieder. Lautlos schlich er aus dem Raum über den Korridor und hinein in Haldirs kleines Gemach.

Die dicke Kerze auf dem Nachttisch brannte noch immer. Elladan ließ sie stets die ganze Nacht brennen, damit Haldir sich immer sofort orientieren konnte, sollte er einen Alptraum haben und panisch erwachen. Er war überrascht, den Galadhrim allein im Zimmer vorzufinden. "Haldir... du bist ja noch wach! Kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte er freundlich, ja zärtlich sogar, wie immer.

Haldir war so froh Elladan zu sehen, dass sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer tat. Denn zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit bemerkte er wieder, wie liebevoll sein Partner mit ihm sprach. Wie fürsorglich er sich um ihn zu kümmern versuchte und wie besorgt er war. Und nun, wo er den jungen Noldo so im Kerzenschein dort stehen sah, fiel ihm auf, was Elrond zuvor gesagt hatte. Er sah wie dünn Elladan geworden war. Seine Arme waren abgemagert, die Wangenknochen standen zu deutlich hervor, ja sogar die Schulterknochen zeichneten sich unter der leichten Tunika ab. Sein schwarzes Haar hing glanzlos und verstrubbt an ihm herunter, nur halbherzig zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Dem blonden Elben wurde beinahe schlecht. Denn in Sekundenbruchteilen kam die Erinnerung zurück, wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte, als das Schwinden ihn im Griff gehabt hatte. Welchen Qualen hatte er seinen Liebsten ausgesetzt? Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Er musste ihm zeigen, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte... nein, dass er es wieder gut machen wollte.

"Nein, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich habe solche Schmerzen. Aber... ich freue mich dich zu sehen...", brachte er leise und scheu heraus, in der Hoffnung, dass dies schon mal ein guter Anfang sei. Und tatsächlich, Elladan registrierte verwundert, dass Haldir ihn mit freundlicher Stimme angesprochen hatte. Er wandte sich ihm zu: "Warte, ich gebe dir sofort was, gegen die Schmerzen. Du sollst nicht leiden müssen, mein Schatz!"

Elladan trat zu dem Tisch mit den Arzneien und wollte nach einem Fläschchen greifen, doch auf einmal erfasste ihn erneut Schwindel. Das Zimmer fing an sich um ihn zu drehen und noch ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, tanzten bunte Lichter vor seinen Augen und dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

Der blonde Elb im Bett traute seinen Augen nicht. "Elladan? Was ist los? Ist dir nicht gut?" rief er aufgeregt, als er sah, wie sein Geliebter ins Taumeln geriet und wankte. Dann drehte sich ihm fast der Magen um, als Elladan mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug. Klirrend zersprang das Glasfläschchen in seiner Hand in tausend Scherben.

"ELLADAN! ELLADAN! Sag doch bitte was!" flehte der Galadhrim vom Bett aus. Sein Puls raste, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Hilflosigkeit überkam ihn, was sollte er tun? Er war ganz allein im Zimmer. Doch er fühlte sich so einsam, als sei er plötzlich ganz allein auf der ganzen Welt.

Er warf die Decke beiseite, Schmerzen flammten auf, doch er ignorierte sie. "Bitte nein... ihr Valar... das kann nicht wahr sein. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein... ich hab es doch nicht so gemeint... das wollte ich nicht... Elladan verzeih mir... das wollte ich nicht...", jammerte er, und mit dem Weinen in der Kehle rollte er sich irgendwie über die Bettkante, setzte sich auf und schaffte es, halbwegs weich auf dem Boden zu landen. Die brüllenden Schmerzen in seinem Körper weiter ignorierend kroch er mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht zu seinem Geliebten.

"Elladan sag doch was... was ist denn los mit dir?" flehte er und rüttelte den leblosen Körper leicht. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Tränen flossen in Strömen über seine Wangen. "Elladan... verzeih mir... ich liebe dich doch...", schluchzte er und wusste kaum was er tun sollte. Er konnte doch nur am Boden rumkriechen, aber Elladan brauchte Hilfe. Die Tür geriet in sein Blickfeld. Sie war seine Rettung. Er musste sie erreichen, irgendwie. Er spürte nicht, dass er durch die Scherben rutschte, sich Schnittwunden zuzog, für ihn galt es nur die Tür zu erreichen. Unter einer unglaublichen Kraftanstrengung, die ihm das Letzte abverlangte, zog er sich an der Klinke hoch und die Tür sprang dabei ein Stückchen auf.

"HILFE! OROPHIN!" brüllte er mit letzter Kraft so laut er konnte. "ANWYN!" Er schob sich ein Stück zurück, so dass er Elladan wieder berühren konnte. "Bitte stirb nicht, Liebling... ich hole Hilfe für uns...", flüsterte er dem Noldo weinend zu, obwohl der ihn nicht hören konnte. Noch einmal schrie er verzweifelt um Hilfe, dann wurde auch um ihn herum alles dunkel.

* * *

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Freut mich, dass dir die Szene zwischen Vater und Sohn gefiel! Davon gabs ja hier gleich noch etwas mehr. Ich hoffe, das gefiel dir auch! Ui, schon wieder hab ich wen zum weinen gebracht:verlegen guckt:

**Galu**: Ich hoffe, dass ging dir schnell genug, Süße mit dem Posten:zwinker: Hab mir echt Mühe gegeben und etwas länger ist es auch geworden! Wie du siehst, habe ich auch Elrond extra mit Haldir allein gelassen und ich denke unser Galadhrim ist nun etwas geläutert. Nun... hoffen wir nur mal, dass die Einsicht bei ihm nicht zu spät kam... :räusper:

**Stern**:Taschentuch reicht: Noch jemand der weinen muss. Ich bin ja schon ganz gerührt, dass ich euch so bewege mit meiner kleinen Story. Ich arbeite wirklich hart daran dem Happy End näher zu kommen... aber irgendwie entfernt sich das nun vielleicht auch wieder? Oder:grübel: Hm, mal schauen, was man da noch machen kann.

**Little Lion**: Na, hat der Elrond nicht feine Worte gefunden, um unseren Galadhrim wachzurütteln. Hattest ja schon ganz recht vermutet, dass war für Haldir erst mal eine harte Nuss dem Noldofürsten so ausgeliefert gegenüber zu liegen.

**Ithiliell**: Ääähmm... ich fürchte, ich habe deine Hoffnung etwas enttäuscht, was einen weiteren positiven Verlauf angeht, oder:sich schon mal duckt:

**Riwen**: Hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, schnell upzudaten:ggg: Nun ist nur noch die Frage offen, wem Elrond jetzt dringender helfen muss, da sich hier scheinbar gerade neues Unheil zusammenbraut:zwinker:

**Eryndis**: Du hast vollkommen recht, gerade Haldir sollte besser wissen, wie man sich fühlt, wenn das Schwinden von einem Besitz ergriffen hat. Und es ist ihm ja den Valar sei Dank gerade noch eingefallen. Aber ob es noch reicht?

Vielen, vielen lieben Dank auch für dein tolles Lob. Das baut echt riesig auf und geht runter wie Öl!

**Nichan**: Hihi, ich wiederhole mich sicher, wenn ich weiterhin sage: Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, gelle:zwinker:

**Shelley**: Allet wird jut? Na, schön wär's! Aber doch nicht bei mir Süße:ggg: Kennst mich doch:fg: Ich quäle meine Elben auch nur zu gerne! Und der Elrond soll ja auch nicht arbeitslos sein, sonst langweilt er sich am Ende noch in dieser bedrückenden Menschenfestung:zwinker:

**Fireth**: Na ja, die Ärmel hat der Elrond hochgekrempelt, seines Waltes hat er auf geamtet:zwinker: Aber irgendwas anderes läuft glaube ich gerade mal wieder gewaltig daneben. Wird Elrond denn überhaupt noch wieder auffangen können, was vielleicht schon viel zu weit fortgeschritten ist?

* * *

So, Ihr Lieben! Das war es für heute! Ich würde mich wie immer wahnsinnig über ein kleines Feedback freuen! Das ist wirklich der schönste Lohn, den ihr mir geben könnt! Ich werde mich auch mit dem Weiterschreiben beeilen und inzwischen mich vielleicht in sicherer Deckung verschanzen, vor eventuellen Flüchen, Wurfgeschossen oder ähnlichem, was mein kleiner Cliffie so ausgelöst haben könnte:zwinker: Also, bis bald!

12


	26. Wettlauf gegen die Zeit

_Tage unserer Liebe_

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!

Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

Pairing: Elladan/Haldir

Warnung: AU!

Des weiteren könnte es in späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

* * *

Hier kommt endlich wieder ein neues Kapitelchen von mir! Vorweg wieder ein ganz dickes liebes Danke an Euch, dass Ihr mir so die Treue haltet, obwohl immer wieder so eine lahme Schnecke bin! Ich freue mich ja so, dass Ihr mir noch immer so lieb reviewt! Das baut mich echt auf! Vielen, vielen Dank! Die ausführlichen Reviewantworten findet ihr wieder unten!

Ein liebes Danke auch an Shelley für ihre tolle Arbeit, als Beta! knuddel

So, und nun wünsche ich Euch wieder viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 25 – Wettlauf gegen die Zeit

Elrohir saß gerade auf seinem Lager und ließ sich von Orophin dabei helfen, den Verband, der seine Schulterwunde noch schützte zu erneuern, als er den Ruf Haldirs vernahm. Verwundert hielt er inne und lauschte, so dass er auch den letzten ersterbenden Hilferuf des Galadhrim Dank seines feinen Gehörs gerade noch vernehmen konnte. Auch Orophin hielt inne und wechselte einen entsetzten Blick mit dem Noldo. Dann vergaß er alles um sich herum, ließ den Verband los und rannte wie von einer Spinne gebissen aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür schlug bis zur Wand auf, als er hinausstürmte, und Elrohir erhob sich ebenfalls sofort um ihm zu folgen. Besorgt fragte er sich was geschehen sein mochte, dass Haldir so verzweifelt um Hilfe rief.

Orophin rannte den Korridor hinab bis zu der Tür, hinter der Haldirs kleines Gemach lag und welche nun halb offenstand. Er drückte sie vorsichtig etwas weiter auf und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. "Bei allen Valar... was ist denn hier nur geschehen?" rief er voller Entsetzen aus und starrte schockiert auf das Bild, das sich ihm zu seinen Füßen bot.

Elladan lag kreideweiß und in merkwürdig verdrehter Körperhaltung auf dem Boden, eine Hand hielt den Rest eines zersprungenen Glasfläschchens umklammert und ruhte in einer Pfütze, welche wohl mal der Inhalt der Phiole gewesen war. Scherben lagen verstreut über den Boden und inmitten selbiger lag Haldir. Er hatte nichts am Leib, außer den Verbänden, und ganz offensichtlich war es sein Blut, das die Holzdielen unter seinem rechten Oberschenkel zu tränken begann. Was Orophin jedoch als erstes auffiel war, dass sein Bruder eine Hand nach Elladan ausgestreckt hatte. Aber nicht so, dass man es als Spuren eines Kampfes deuten konnte, sondern zärtlich, tröstend.

Der jüngere Galadhrim stand fassungslos im Türrahmen und war einen Moment lang völlig handlungsunfähig, als Elrohir hinzukam. Er war dem blonden Elben so rasch als möglich gefolgt Und nun liefen auch andere Elben aus benachbarten Räumen zusammen. "Was mag nur geschehen sein? Was haben sie einander getan? Oder eben auch nicht...?" kam es fast wimmernd über die schmal gewordenen Lippen Orophins. Elrohir versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, während er sich neben seinen eigenen Bruder kniete und ihm über die Stirn strich. "Elladan? Sag doch was? Was ist denn passiert?" flüsterte er leise.

Als er keine Antwort bekam, wanderte seine Hand langsam zum Puls am Hals des Elben. Als er den fühlen konnte, beruhigte er sich etwas. "Wir müssen die beiden in ein Bett legen...", sinnierte er. Einige Elben drängten nun auch in den Raum und boten sofort ihre Hilfe an, nachdem sie den ersten Schrecken zu verwinden versuchten.

Nur wenig später kam auch Anwyn dazu, die durch den ganzen Lärm inzwischen wieder wach geworden war. Abermals an diesem Abend schlug sie entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund als sie das gebotene Bild betrachtete. 'Was war denn nur hier los?' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Doch dann übernahm sie ohne Umschweife gewissermaßen das Kommando, wofür ihr sowohl Elrohir als auch Orophin gleichermaßen dankbar waren. Denn beide fühlten sich im Moment beinahe etwas überfordert mit der Situation, so verzweifelt waren sie über den Anblick ihrer Brüder.

"Wer von euch ist am Kräftigsten und gerade am ehesten in der Lage schon schwer zu heben?" fragte Anwyn. Daraufhin traten sofort zwei Galadhrim vor. "Ihr nehmt Elladan vorsichtig und tragt ihn hinüber ins Nachbargemach. Dort ist ein Lager für ihn vorbereitet. Bettet ihn dorthin, ich komme gleich nach!" Die beiden Galadhrim bückten sich und hoben erst einmal vorsichtig Haldirs Arm von Elladans Körper ehe sie ihn hochhoben und den leblosen Noldo aus dem Zimmer trugen. Elrohir folgte ihnen sofort und Tränen standen nun in seinen Augen.

Dann wandte sich die alte Heilerin Haldir zu: "Hebt ihn hoch und legt ihn auf das Bett, aber ganz vorsichtig. Er darf nicht zuviel bewegt werden. Am besten vielleicht erst einmal auf die Seite betten. Und du Orophin, laufe rasch hinunter auf den Vorplatz der Halle. Dort müsstest du Lord Elrond finden..."

"Lord Elrond? Er ist hier?" kam es überrascht von Orophin, dem ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen standen.

"Ja, er ist hier. Er kam vorhin in aller Heimlichkeit an..."

"Den Valar sei Dank! Ein Funken Hoffnung!"

"Geh nun bitte rasch! Beeile dich, denn wir brauchen ihn hier", spornte Anwyn den Galadhrim an.

Orophin nickte eilig. "Ich werde mich beeilen. Ich frage mich nur..." Anwyn sah auf. "Wie ist er nur bloß bis hierher gekommen? Er konnte sich doch kaum bewegen..." Dann verließ er rasch das Zimmer, um hinab zu laufen und den Fürsten der Noldor zu suchen. Anwyn blickte ihm kurz nach. Genau um diese eine Frage kreisten auch ihre Gedanken, seit sie diesen Raum betreten hatte. WIE hatte Haldir es nur geschafft allein aus dem Bett zu kommen?

Zwei andere Galadhrim waren inzwischen herangetreten und hoben den Hauptmann behutsam auf. Mit äußerster Vorsicht trugen sie ihn zum Bett hinüber und legten ihn dann genau nach Anwyns Anweisungen darauf ab. Dann schickte die Heilerin alle anderen fort. Die beiden Verbliebenen bat sie, ihr noch kurz zu helfen. Sie holten ihr warmes Wasser herbei. Einer begann die Scherben und das Blut auf dem Fußboden zu beseitigen.

Orophin war indessen nach draußen geeilt. Die Wache am Tor der Goldenen Halle sah ihn etwas verdutzt an, als er so hektisch herausgestürzt kam. Rufen wollte er nach Lord Elrond auch nicht, denn wenn dieser hier unerkannt umherwandeln wollte, so wollte er ihm nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Unruhig sah er sich um, denn er fürchtete, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte. Vielleicht ging es für einen der beiden Verletzten dort oben um Leben und Tod.

Nachdem seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit wieder hervorragend angepasst hatten, entdeckte er auch eine dunkle Gestalt, die sich elegant und für einen Menschen viel zu geschmeidig und lautlos fortbewegte. Sie trug einen langen Umhang und hatte eine Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass es kaum zu erkennen war. Dies musste Lord Elrond sein. Eilig rannte Orophin hinüber zu ihm. "Mein Herr Elrond, mae govannen", brachte er etwas keuchend hervor.

Der Angesprochene wandte sich überrascht um. "Orophin... mae govannen..." Die Stimme Elronds klang verdächtig belegt.

"Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch störe, aber... Elladan und Haldir... sie brauchen Eure Hilfe. Beide! Sofort", berichtete Orophin aufgeregt.

"Bei allen Valar! Was ist geschehen?" fragte der Fürst erschrocken und befürchtete das Schlimmste. War er vielleicht schon zu spät gekommen? War einer der beiden auf dem Weg zu Mandos Hallen und der andere folgte ihm nun doch?

"Ich weiß nicht... ich weiß nicht genau, was geschehen ist. Ich hörte Haldir plötzlich um Hilfe rufen. Und als wir den Raum betraten, da... da lag Elladan am Boden, seine Hand hielt den Rest einer zerbrochenen Phiole umschlossen und Haldir lag neben ihm... und er blutete wieder...", berichtete der Galadhrim so schnell als es sich in dieser Hast nur berichten ließ.

Der Noldorfürst wandte sich alarmiert um. "Bring mich zu ihnen! Rasch!" verlangte er und der junge Galadhrim setzte sich sofort wieder in Trab. "Folgt mir!"

"Ihr sagtet, sie lagen beide am Boden?"

"Ja!"

"Und Haldir lag NEBEN Elladan?"

"Ja?"

"Und er war es der um Hilfe rief?"

"Ganz genau, so trug es sich zu!"

Hätte Orophin in diesem Moment das Gesicht Elronds sehen können, so hätte er für einen Moment den Anflug eines Lächelns darüber huschen sehen können. Ein kleines Lächeln mit einem Funken Hoffnung.

Elrond ließ sich zunächst in das Gemach Elladans führen, um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen. Dem Zwilling standen nun kalte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und er war noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. Elrond streichelte sein Kind beruhigend und flüsterte ihm mit tröstender Stimme Worte der Liebe und Unterstützung zu. Dann bat er Elrohir, der mit Tränen in den Augen an Elladans Bett kauerte, um Mithilfe. "Lagere seine Beine hoch. Er hat sich definitiv überanstrengt. Aber er wird bald wieder zu sich kommen", sagte er nachdem er sich einen kurzen Überblick verschafft hatte. "Ich muss nach Haldir sehen. Ich bin gleich wieder bei euch! Keine Sorge... das wird schon!" Er legte seinem Sohn kurz die Hand auf die Schulter um ihn zu trösten und zu stärken, ehe er davon eilte.

Dann betrat er das Gemach Haldirs, dicht gefolgt von Orophin. Er hörte das krampfhafte Schlucken des Galadhrim hinter sich, als dessen Blick auf den Boden fiel wo sein Kamerad das Blut vom Boden wischte, Haldirs Blut. Elronds Blick glitt sofort hinüber zum Bett und er entdeckte Anwyn dort werkelnd. Sofort trat er zu ihr hin und ließ sich von ihr die Geschehnisse schildern, ebenso alles was sie bereits unternommen hatte. Haldir war ganz offensichtlich durch die Scherben gerutscht und hatte sich mit zweien davon den rechten Oberschenkel etwas aufgeschnitten. In der einen Wunde steckte auch scheinbar noch ein kleines Stückchen Glas.

Haldirs Bewusstsein driftete derweil ganz langsam wieder zurück an die Oberfläche. Ganz allmählich kamen einzelne Gedanken und Erinnerungsfragmente wieder in seinen Sinn. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Elrond ihm gesagt hatte. Auch Gesprächsfetzen von Anwyn und seinem Bruder Orophin kamen ihm in wirrem Durcheinander in den Sinn. Das einzig Klare, was von allen den vielen Worten jedoch nur übrig blieb, und es war egal wer sie gesprochen hatte, war die Anklage gegen ihn, was er gerade Elladan antäte. Unruhig bewegte er sich ein wenig. Zumindest wollte er sich bewegen. In seinem halben Dämmerzustand wusste er gar nicht wie er gerade lag, aber er fühlte sich unbehaglich dabei.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Laut kam über sie, als er im Dahindämmern glaubte mit Elladan zu reden. Er wollte sich entschuldigen. Ihm sagen, wie leid ihm alles täte und er kämpfte verzweifelt darum sich endlich bewegen zu können. Doch irgendetwas verhinderte sehr gut, dass er sich auch nur ein bisschen rühren konnte. Angst wallte in ihm auf.

Der Galadhrim wusste nicht mehr was los war. Bedrohliche Erinnerungen tauchten nun in ihm auf. Er wusste plötzlich, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Und er begriff was er Elladan angetan hatte. Hatte er etwa alles verspielt? Würde Elladan ihm nun vielleicht nach allem was war nicht mehr helfen? Er versuchte wieder zu strampeln, doch seine Beine versagten ihm einfach ihren Dienst.

"Haltet ihn fest. Er muss ruhig liegen, sonst kann ich den Splitter nicht entfernen", bat Elrond ruhig. Die beiden Galadhrim taten ihr Bestes um ihren Hauptmann möglichst sanft festzuhalten. Orophin stand zunächst einfach nur geschockt und mit Tränen in den Augen dabei. Er unterdrückte ein Schluchzen als er die Qualen in den halbgeöffneten Augen seines Bruders sah und dessen Versuche sich zu freizustrampeln beobachten musste. Langsam trat er nun doch wieder näher an das Bett.

"Haldir... sssch.. wir helfen dir doch nur... es wird doch alles gut", sagte er leise und es klang so hilflos.

Elrond nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Sprich nur weiter mit ihm. Vielleicht hilft es ihm und beruhigt ihn, wenn er eine vertraute Stimme hört."

Orophin war erleichtert, dass ihm nun auch wenigstens eine kleine Aufgabe zukam, um seinem Bruder zu helfen. So sprach er immer wieder und wieder leise mit dem verletzten Elben.

Doch seine so wohlgemeinten und sanft gesprochenen Worte brachten keine Besserung. Immer unruhiger wurde der Hauptmann der Galadhrim auf seinem Lager, versuchte seine Arme freizubekommen und umherzurutschen. Unruhig warf er den Kopf umher, schnappte nach Luft, als verausgabte er sich gerade völlig.

Elrond nahm das mit wachsender Besorgnis zur Kenntnis, denn er hatte zwar die eine Wunde im Oberschenkel bereits versorgt, den Splitter aus der anderen aber noch nicht entfernen können.

Haldir blinzelte ein wenig. Er konnte nur schemenhaft Gestalten um ihn herum erkennen. Doch er nahm wahr, dass sie es waren, die ihn festhielten. Nun wuchs seine Panik ins Unermessliche. Die Erinnerungen an die Uruk-hai waren erwacht. Und Haldir wusste nur eines: Sie waren HIER. Wie sie es geschafften hatte, war ihm schleierhaft, doch es war auch nicht wichtig. Nur dass sie da waren zählte. Er war ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert und sie würden mit ihm alles machen was sie wollten, ihn foltern, quälen, schänden. Und Elladan würde nicht da sein, um ihm zu helfen.

Er spürte Hände auf seinem Körper, auf seiner nackten Haut. Da wurde ihm gewahr, dass er völlig entblößt sein musste. Er keuchte panisch und versuchte erneut die Hände abzuschütteln, die ihn in unerbittlichen eisenharten Griffen gefangen hielten. Er wusste es war sinnlos nun nach Elladan rufen zu wollen, denn er hatte ihn sicher verprellt. Er hatte das Liebste was er in seinem Leben je besessen hatte verloren. Es war unwiderruflich vorbei. Ihm wurde übel und er hatte das Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben vor Panik. Doch ganz kampflos wollte er nicht aufgeben.

Erstaunte Blicke richteten sich auf ihn, als der Name des jungen Noldo über seine Lippen kam. "Elladan... Elladan... hilf mir... wo bist du..."

Elrond blickte beinahe verdutzt auf, ein Gesichtsausdruck, den man bei dem würdigen alten Fürsten der Noldor nur äußerst selten sah, und er hielt in seinen Bemühungen, dem Galadhrim zu helfen, inne. "Haldir...ssssch, schon gut. Elladan ist hier, er ist gleich nebenan. Es geht ihm gut. Aber nun müssen wir dir helfen", sagte er beruhigend.

Haldir war überrascht eine so sanfte Stimme von einem Uruk-hai zu hören, denn noch immer waren Alptraum und Realität völlig verschwommen bei ihm. Wieder rief er nach Elladan und blinzelte verzweifelt um seine Sicht zu klären, was aber nur dazu führte, dass er seine Vermutung bestätigt sah. Er trug nichts an seinem Körper außer einigen Verbänden, war also völlig ausgeliefert. Sein Herz raste und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich weiter.

"Haldir... beruhige dich bitte. Es wird alles gut werden. Ich verspreche es", versuchte Elrond erneut zu ihm durchzudringen.

"Haldir... bitte lass dir helfen. Bitte, Lord Elrond ist hier... er will dir helfen, aber du musst ihn lassen", flehte nun auch Orophin.

"Ich tue dir nichts an, was du nicht möchtest, ich möchte nur deinen Oberschenkel verbinden", versuchte Elrond es mit einer Erklärung.

Doch weder Elronds Erklärung mit beruhigender, fester Stimme noch Orophins immer mehr zum Flehen geratende Bemühungen den Hauptmann etwas zu beruhigen waren von Erfolg gekrönt. Der blonde Elb im Bett versuchte nach wie vor sich zu befreien und verausgabte dabei scheinbar seine letzten Kraftreserven.

"Das wird so nichts", fluchte Elrond leise zu sich selber. Dann blickte er auf und sah in die tränenbenetzten Augen Orophins. "Elladan!" rief er dann. "Schaff mir Elladan her! Sofort! Haldir wird sich anders nicht beruhigen! Er kollabiert uns sonst gleich!"

Orophin nickte hektisch und rannte aus dem Zimmer, während die anderen versuchten Haldir im Bett ruhig zu halten. Nur wenig später kam Orophin zurück. Elladan ging zwischen ihm und Elrohir, der seinen Bruder ebenfalls stützte, denn noch war er etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Elrond war es schon fast wie eine kleine Ewigkeit erschienen.

"Haldir... ich bin es... ich bin hier...", flüsterte Elladan leise, mit seiner sanftesten und zärtlichsten Stimme. Er trat ans Bett und schüttelte dann seine beiden Helfer ab, die unsicher einen Schritt zurücktraten, während er sich zunächst auf die Bettkante setzte. Von dort streichelte er Haldir erst einmal liebevoll über die Schulter, strich ihm dann das Haar aus der Stirn. Immer wieder sprach er leise sanfte Worte.

Der eben noch panische Galadhrim wurde tatsächlich kurz etwas ruhiger. Hatte er Elladan tatsächlich gehört? War er hier? War er doch noch einmal zurückgekommen? Würde er ihm helfen? Seine Augen waren von Tränen verschleiert, als er sich nochmals umzusehen versuchte und dabei auch nichts unversucht ließ, um die Hände die ihn festhielten, wieder abzuschütteln. Verschwommen nahm er dann den geliebten jungen Noldo wahr. Er war wirklich ganz in seiner Nähe und das Verlangen, nun ganz nah bei ihm zu sein, ihn zu fühlen, wurde übermächtig.

Elladan schien das zu erkennen, zu fühlen und beugte sich über ihn. "Mein armer Liebling... es ist doch nichts los! Niemand will dir was antun... sie wollen dir doch nur helfen", flüsterte er. Sein Geliebter zitterte am ganzen Körper und der Brustkorb bebte von hektisch heftigen Atemzügen. Elladan fühlte sich selber noch etwas erschöpft, so streckte er sich einfach neben Haldir auf das Lager und legt sich so zurecht, dass sie einander anschauen konnten. Mit einer Hand stützte seinen eigenen Kopf etwas, mit der anderen streichelte er Haldirs Gesicht und Nacken, während seine Lippen sachte die fieberheißen Lippen seines Partners berührten.

Verwundert nahm Haldir diese sanfte Berührung wahr. "Elladan?" flüsterte er nochmals leise und ungläubig.

"Ja... ich bin es mein Schatz... du bist in völliger Sicherheit... alles ist gut...", erwiderte Elladan sanft.

"Elladan ist bei dir, mein Bruder... er ist ganz nah bei dir... du kannst ganz beruhigt sein", bestätigte auch Orophin sicherheitshalber seinem Bruder noch einmal.

Noch einmal blinzelte Haldir und nun endlich klärte sich sein Blick und die Alpträume wurden zurückgedrängt. "Elladan...", flüsterte er und kein rechter Ton hatte sich bilden wollen.

"Ja, ich bin es...", lächelte Elladan und vor Freude und Dankbarkeit, dass es in Haldirs Herz doch noch Liebe für ihn gab, traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.

"ELLADAN..." Es klang wie der Schrei eines Ertrinkenden, als der blonde Elb nun endlich begriff, dass Elladan wirklich bei ihm war. Und er fürchtete sich so, dass es ein Traum sein könnte. Um das auszuschließen, versuchte er Elladan zu berühren. Schwach und hilflos tastete seine Hand nach dem Noldo und jener Galadhrim der sie festgehalten hatte, als Haldir so um sich schlug, lockerte nun seinen Griff.

Elladan schlang seinen Arm behutsam um die unverletzte Schulter Haldirs und drückte sich ganz vorsichtig etwas an ihn. Erneut fanden sich die Lippen der beiden Liebenden zu einem ganz sanften, zärtlichen Kuss. Elrond hatte prüfend eine Hand an den Puls des Galadhrim gelegt und eine auf dessen Brustkorb. Erleichtert fühlte er, wie sich der Herzschlag Haldirs beruhigte, als der sich nun endlich in den sicheren, schützenden Armen seines Geliebten wusste.

Haldir verlor sich in dem Kuss, der so beruhigend und vertraut war, obwohl er sehr salzig schmeckte. Doch er hatte die Gewissheit, dass es nicht nur Elladans Tränen waren, die der Noldo vor Freude vergoss, sondern auch seine eigenen, die den Kuss so salzig werden ließen.

Elrond nickte den beiden Galadhrim zu, dass sie sich zurückziehen konnten. Er wusste, dass es nun keiner Helfer mehr bedurfte, die Haldir festhielten. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er Haldir nur mit Anwyns Assistenz fertig versorgte und dann schließlich die Bettdecke über die beiden Liebenden breitete, die sich eng aneinander kuschelten und schon vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen waren.

* * *

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Nun, ich denke, der Elrond ist nicht zu spät gekommen, sondern vielleicht gerade noch rechtzeitig, oder? Was meinst du?

**Galu**: Oh ja, für Haldir war es in der Tat ein positiver Schock! Warten wir mal ab, wie er den weiter verarbeitet. Zumindest hat Elrond wohl einen guten Ton getroffen, um ihm den Kopf zurechtzurücken, nicht wahr!

**Fireth**: Vermutlich hast du recht bezüglich Elladan. Wenn man seinem Körper soviel zumutet, dann zieht der sicher auch bei Elben irgendwann die Notbremse. Setzen wir unser Vertrauen mal in Elrond, dass der das wieder hinkriegt. Denn ich nehme mal an, dass Elladan mit Haldir in Mandos Hallen einkehrt ist auch wieder nicht so dass, was ihr alle unter 'Happy End' versteht, oder?

**Stern**: Wie ich nur konnte? Wegen dem Cliffie? Aaach... der bot sich auf einmal so an und da hab ich zugegriffen!Grins! Dafür musst du dich ja nun nicht mehr ganz so arg sorgen, oder?

**Riwen**: Hab ein recht schlechtes Gewissen, dass es doch schon wieder so gedauert hat!Schäm! Aber dafür reduzieren sich eure Sorgen nun gewiss, oder?

**Yamica: **!sich aus dem Wattekugelberg herauswurschtelt! Himmel, da warst du aber fleißig mit Schmeissen! Könnte ja nun glatt eine Wattebäuschchenversandhandel aufmachen! Und natürlich glaube ich dem guten Elrond auch einfach mal, wenn er meint es sei noch nicht alles verloren!

**Nichan**: Hey, toll, dass du auch noch am Ball bist! Freu mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**Luna**: Danke für dein liebes Review! Freu mich sehr, dich 'kennenzulernen'! Ist immer richtig toll, wenn sich mal ein bisher 'stiller Leser' zu Wort meldet! Vielen vielen Dank! Ja, der Elrond kann sich sogar beim Meinung geigen noch sehr elbisch dezent benehmen!

**Little** **Lion**: Oh ja, durch diese leider etwas extreme Situation hat Haldir endlich eingesehen, dass er Elladan noch immer liebt und braucht. Aber den Valar sei Dank, konnten hier beide voll auf ihre Brüder zählen, die gleich zu Hilfe eilten. Interessant, was aber auch verletzte Elben in Panik so zu leisten vermögen, gell?

**Eryndis**: Ja, das war unser aller geliebter Elbenhauptmann, der sich da plötzlich ganz alleine fortbewegt hat! Kaum zu glauben, was? Aber er scheint nun echt aufgerüttelt zu sein! Ob alles für die beiden verloren ist? Hmmm...warten wir's ab! Knuddel dich ganz lieb zurück für deine lieben Worte!

**Auretania**: Wie gesagt, ich schäm mich schon ganz dolle, dass es wieder so lang gedauert hat! Aber nun geht's den beiden ja erst mal etwas besser:-)

**Aurelie**: Nein, ich habe jetzt endlich Mitleid gehabt... und schäme mich wirklich sehr, dass sie da solange auf dem Boden lagen! Hab sie jetzt aufgesammelt:-)

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es entwickelt sich nun in die von euch gewünschte Richtung! Bis bald Ihr Lieben! 


	27. Zeit des Erwachens

_Tage unserer Liebe_

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!

Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

Pairing: Elladan/Haldir

Warnung: AU!

Des weiteren könnte es in späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

* * *

So, hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel! Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Ich habe mich wieder riesig gefreut! Es ist immer wieder schön zu sehen, dass ihr die Story noch mitverfolgt! Die ausführlichen Reviewantworten findet ihr wieder unten!

Ein liebes Danke auch an Shelley für ihre tolle Arbeit, als Beta! knuddel

So, und nun wünsche ich Euch wieder viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 26 – Zeit des Erwachens

In dieser Nacht schlief Haldir zum ersten Mal seit der Schlacht von Helms Klamm wieder ruhig. Zum ersten Mal träumte er nicht von brutalen Kämpfen und vor allem nicht von übermächtigen Uruk-hai, die ihn umbringen oder quälen wollten.

Er hatte sich, so eng es nur ging, an Elladan geschmiegt und hielt sich ein wenig an dem Noldo fest. Unbewusst lauschte er dann und wann dessen ruhigem Herzschlag und sog seinen Duft ein. Alles wohltuende Dinge, die ihm immer wieder versicherten, dass er in Sicherheit war und in den Armen seines Geliebten.

Als er schließlich doch zu träumen begann, so drehten sich seine Gedanken um Bruchtal. Er sah das heimelige Tal vor sich, die bunten Gärten voller duftender Blumen an einem sonnigen Sommertag, die Wasserfälle, die in tosenden Kaskaden die Berge hinabstürzten oder die in bizarrer winterlicher Pracht erstarrt waren inmitten ihrer Bewegungen und wie verzaubert wirkten. Er glaubte, er läge im Bett in Elladans Schlafzimmer, meinte von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen eines Tages wachgekitzelt zu werden und beobachtete Elladan dabei, wie der das Fenster öffnete und die frische Morgenluft hereinließ.

Zufrieden seufzte der Galadhrim manchmal im Schlaf vor sich hin und versuchte, den Kontakt zu Elladan noch ein wenig zu intensivieren. Auch der Noldo schlief in dieser Nacht zum ersten Mal wieder entspannt durch. All die Tränen, geweinte und ungeweinte, welche ihn in den letzten Tagen so gequält hatten, verfolgten ihn nicht wieder in den Schlaf. Haldirs ständig spürbare Gegenwart, dessen unterbewusste Gesten auf der Suche nach Nähe, beruhigten und trösteten Elladan und gaben ihm das gleiche gute Gefühl von Sicherheit und Glück, wie es auch Haldir in diesen Stunden gerade zuteil wurde.

Elrond hatte Anwyn für ihre Hilfe gedankt und ihr gesagt, sie solle sich nun auch ruhig zur Ruhe begeben, schließlich habe sie bereits übermenschliches für die beiden geleistet. Dankbar war die Menschenfrau dann auch zu Bett gegangen. Allerdings erst nachdem Elrond noch seinen anderen Sohn, Elrohir, untersucht hatte. In der Zeit war sie noch bei Elladan und Haldir geblieben, einfach zur Sicherheit. Doch die beiden hatten zufrieden geschlummert.

Nun hatte Elrond es sich neben dem Bett in jenem Sessel bequem gemacht, in welchem zuvor immer Elladan über seinen Geliebten gewacht hatte. Auch er ließ die dicke Stumpenkerze brennen, so dass das Zimmer nie in völliger Dunkelheit lag. Dann und wann richtete er die Bettdecken mal, wenn die beiden sich im Schlaf bewegten.

Die Gedanken des Noldorfürsten kreisten jetzt nicht um die Zukunft, sondern für ihn zählte gerade der Augenblick. Wenigstens eines seiner Kinder, das dem Tode scheinbar auch schon näher gewesen war als dem Leben, hatte es scheinbar geschafft. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Elladan nun rasch wieder genesen würde, nun, da er und Haldir wieder zueinander gefunden hatten. Lächelnd beobachtete er die beiden Elben, die so eng aneinandergeschmiegt dalagen, wie kleine junge Elben, die schlecht geträumt hatten und sich dann nicht mehr getrauten, allein in ihren Betten zu schlafen. Er erinnerte sich ein wenig amüsiert, dass er auch Elladan und Elrohir ganz früher vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit immer wieder mal so angetroffen hatte. Dann hatte einer der beiden einen Alptraum gehabt und den anderen geweckt. Sie hatten einander davon erzählt und waren dann sicher, dass ein Troll im Kleiderschrank steckte und es besser wäre, wenn sie zu zweit in einem Bett wären. Dann könnten sie sich gegenseitig warnen oder der Troll würde sich nicht heraustrauen, denn schließlich waren sie ja zu zweit und er ganz allein.

Als die Sonne schließlich über den Horizont kroch und ihre ersten rotgoldenen Strahlen über Arda schickte und die ersten Hähne auf den Gehöften der Rohirrim krähten, räkelte sich Elladan ein wenig. Verschlafen blickte er sich um. "Guten Morgen... Ada... Ada?" murmelte er etwas desorientiert.

"Guten Morgen, ion-nin. Hast du gut geschlafen?" erkundigte sich der Fürst sanft.

"Ja, hab ich... letzte Nacht so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr..." Elladan lächelte verlegen.

"Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen mein Söhnchen", lächelte Elrond zurück, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm seinen Sohn vorsichtig in die Arme.

Elladan hatte sich kurz aufgesetzt und genoss die väterliche Umarmung, achtete aber auch sehr darauf, dass er den Kontakt zu Haldir nicht verlor, damit der nicht in seinem Schlaf gestört wurde und sich ängstigte. Elrond beobachtete auch das wieder mit einem Lächeln.

"Wie fühlst du dich ion-nin?" erkundigte er sich dann sanft aber mit unüberhörbarer Sorge in seiner Stimme.

Der jüngere Noldo hob den Blick und schaute nun etwas kläglich drein. Wie gerne hätte er seinem Ada etwas vorgemacht, um diesen nicht zu beunruhigen, doch er wusste genau, dass sein Vater schon alles zu erahnen schien. Sein Gesicht, die tiefliegenden Augen, die hervorstehenden Wangenknochen, das glanzlose struppige Haar sprachen Bände. Und als Elladan dann noch Tränen in die Augen traten, wusste Elrond endgültig wie es um sein Kind bestellt war.

"SSssssch, schon gut, ion-nin... das bekommen wir schon wieder hin. Sei unbesorgt... ich bin so froh, dass ich wenigstens dich wieder habe und dass auch dein Bruder unversehrt ist. Ich päppele euch beide schon wieder auf", sprach der Noldorfürst einfach nur beruhigende Worte und nahm seinen Sohn nochmals liebevoll in die Arme.

"Und Haldir?" erkundigte sich Elladan bange, denn er wusste, dass sich das 'euch beide' nur auf ihn und seinen von der Schlacht noch leicht angeschlagenen Bruder bezog. "Gibt es noch Hoffnung für ihn?"

Der Elbenfürst antwortete nicht sofort, sondern dachte ein wenig nach. "Ich kann mich gerade nicht erinnern, dass mir so ein Fall bei einem Elben schon mal unterkam... andererseits... es gibt immer ein wenig Hoffnung. Nicht umsonst sagt man, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt...wir dürfen nur niemals aufhören zu hoffen und vielleicht manchmal an ein kleines Wunder zu glauben. Solange wir das tun, kann auch das Unmögliche einmal möglich werden...", sagte er dann leise und sanft.

Für Elladan klang dies jedoch nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll. Er war eher weiterhin beunruhigt und geknickt, denn sein Ada hatte sich sehr vorsichtig ausgedrückt und damit seine bisher eher etwas größeren Hoffnungen gerade recht unsanft gedämpft. Er versuchte sich seine Enttäuschung jedoch nicht anzumerken zu lassen. Doch Elrond spürte auch so, dass sein Kind etwas belastete.

"Hoffen wir nicht auch, dass Sauron vernichtet wird?" fragte er daher leise. "Auch das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber es ist nicht völlig ausgeschlossen..."

"Heißt das... heißt das, die Chance, dass Haldir wieder völlig gesund wird ist so groß, wie jene, dass Arda von Sauron befreit wird?" fragte Elladan. "Das ist aber in meinen Augen leider nur eine sehr geringe Chance..." Er unterdrückte ein aufkommendes Schluchzen.

"Sssch... vielleicht ist nicht alles so finster und aussichtslos, wie du meinst, ion-nin", lächelte der Fürst dann geheimnisvoll. "Möchtest du nicht eine Kleinigkeit zu dir nehmen?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich was bei mir behalten könnte...", gestand Elladan verlegen.

"Dann bereite ich dir jetzt jenen Tee, den du damals Haldir so erfolgreich verabreicht hast. Er wird auch dir helfen die Beschwerden zu lindern und dich bei der Genesung unterstützen", entschloss Elrond sich.

Elladan nickte. "Ja, vielleicht hilft es ja etwas..."

"Das wird es ion-nin, das wird es. Ganz sicher", versprach der Fürst tröstend. "Ich gehe mal eben in die Küche hinunter und sehe, was ich tun kann." Wieder nickte Elladan dazu, während sein Vater sich erhob und das Gemach verließ.

Als die beiden Elben allein waren, kuschelte Elladan sich erst einmal wieder eng an Haldir an und streichelte sachte über die blonde Haarpracht, die Wange, die heiße Stirn. Einmal getraute er sich sogar ein Küsschen auf die fiebrige Stirn zu hauchen und er freute sich unbändig darüber, als er sah, dass Haldir seinen Zärtlichkeiten nicht auswich oder ihn zurückstieß, sondern sich vielmehr danach zu sehnen schien.

Haldir schlief noch recht fest, da er sich nach wie vor der Gegenwart seines Geliebten sicher war. Dies half ihm sich zu entspannen und endlich etwas tieferen, erholsamen Heilschlaf zu bekommen. Ab und an nur verfestigte sich sein Griff in Elladans Tunika. Der junge Noldo vermutete, dass immer dann ein Alptraum Haldir plagen wollte und der Galadhrim sich dann ganz intensiv seiner Nähe versichern musste.

Ab und an wanderte Elladans Blick zum Fenster hinaus und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich nach Bruchtal sehnte. Wie schön es nun wäre, dort draußen die Wasserfälle rauschen zu hören und ihnen bei ihrem rasanten Lauf über die Felsen zuzusehen.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, da vernahm der Noldo jedoch bereits wieder wohlbekannte Schritte die sich dem Gemach näherten und schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und sein Ada kam herein. Er trug eine kleine Kanne Tee und sogar zwei Tassen bei sich. Vorsichtig stellte er alles auf dem Nachttisch ab und schloss die Tür des Gemaches, welche er zuvor mit einem Ellbogen aufgedrückt hatte. Dann schenkte er eine Tasse mit dem Tee voll und reichte sie seinem Sohn.

"Koste mal, ich hoffe er ist dir nicht zu bitter", lächelte der Fürst.

"Ada, deine Tees sind leider immer alle irgendwie bitter", erwiderte Elladan mit dem Anflug eines kleinen schelmischen Grinsens. "Allerdings, als ICH ihn für Haldir bereitete, war er nie bitter. Zumindest hatte Haldir sich nie an seinem Geschmack gestört."

"Oh, vielleicht war er nur zu höflich deine Kochkünste zu kritisieren", neckte Elrond seinen Sohn ein wenig.

"Er war oder vielmehr ist sehr höflich, das ist wohl richtig! Aber er ist auch ehrlich und würde sagen, wenn es ihm nicht schmeckt. Tue ich bei dir ja auch... allerdings scheint bei deinen Rezepten ja grundsätzlich was schief zu laufen, wenn ich an den Geschmack so mancher deiner Arzneien denke", neckte Elladan zurück.

Beide lachten und genossen dieses kleine Geplänkel. Es war eine Stunde wie sie jeder der beiden im Herzen möglichst für immer festhalten wollte. Trotz Haldirs schwerer Verletzungen, trotz des drohenden unheilvollen Krieges, der vielleicht ganz Arda vernichten konnte erlebten sie hier gerade einen Moment der Ruhe, Entspannung und ein bisschen Zuversicht.

Elladan kostete vorsichtig einen Schluck des Tees und war angenehm überrascht. "Mmmh, gar nicht so übel", lächelte er.

"Oh, ich danke für dein fachmännisches Lob", lächelte Elrond zurück. "Wie wäre es denn, wenn ich dir nun etwas ganz leichtes zu Essen hole? Ich habe einige gute Dinge gesehen, als ich eben unten in der Küche war."

Der junge Noldo seufzte etwas. Nun konnte er auf einmal jene Unsicherheit nachempfinden, wie Haldir sie damals bei ihren ersten gemeinsamen Abendessen empfunden haben musste, als er unter dem Schwinden litt. Doch er vertraute sich nun seinem Ada so an, wie Haldir es damals bei ihm getan hatte und er nickte.

"Gut, dann hole ich dir mal etwas", lächelte Elrond freundlich und erhob sich.

Wieder nickte Elladan nur. "Ist gut... bis gleich..."

Der ältere Noldo verließ also erneut den Raum und Elladan lehnte sich ein wenig im Bett zurück und ließ sich von dem dicken Kissen im Rücken stützen. Langsam nahm er noch ein, zwei Schluck Tee, als sich neben ihm etwas zu regen begann. Haldir erwachte langsam und schnupperte ein wenig. Der Duft des Tees, der ihn geweckt hatte, kam ihm ebenfalls angenehm vertraut vor. Ein wenig verschlafen und unsicher blinzelte er nach oben und war überaus erleichtert, Elladan noch immer neben sich im Bett vorzufinden.

Doch dann, ohne Vorwarnung packte ihn blitzschnell ein furchtbarer Gedanke. Wie würde Elladan nun reagieren? Hatte er vielleicht nur die Nacht noch an seiner Seite verbracht, um ihn nun zu verlassen? Diese und unzählige ähnlicher Fragen schossen auf einmal in Haldirs Kopf und nahmen ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen.

Der Galadhrim ahnte jedoch nicht, dass sich jetzt plötzlich in Elladans Kopf etwas ganz ähnliches abspielte. Denn der junge Noldo fragte sich auch gerade, wie es nun weitergehen würde. Würde Haldir ihm vielleicht gleich erklären, dass das alles nur ein Irrtum war? Ein Missverständnis? Dass er ihn nie zurückhaben wollte und dass er nun gehen und ihn wieder allein lassen solle, wie in all den Nächten zuvor?

* * *

**Little Lion**: Ja, eine Aussprache ist wohl das, was die beiden Elben jetzt am dringendsten brauchen! Kann man nur hoffen, dass sie dabei nichts falsch machen, nicht wahr?

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Freu mich sehr, dass du es so rührend fandest! Hast recht, wäre Elladan nicht schon wieder fit gewesen, wer weiß was dann aus Haldir geworden wäre!

**Eryndis**: Ja, so allmählich geht es mit unseren Sorgenkindern wieder bergauf. Mir taten sie ja auch schon so unheimlich leid.

Was deinen Alptraum angeht, da kann ich dich vielleicht ein wenig beruhigen, indem ich dir verrate, dass die nächste Nachfolgegeschichte über Haldir und Elladan schon in meinem Kopf existiert und bald folgen wird! Außerdem wird es auch noch eine Sidestory zu 'Tage unserer Liebe' geben, die eine andere liebe Reviewerin sich gewünscht hatte! Ich hoffe, das tröstet dich ein wenig.

**Stern**!Schokolade annehme & begeistert dran knabbere! Hey, was für ein toller Tanz! Danke für die Schoggi und das Cheerleading!freu! Ja, ich nehme das Banner zur Kenntnis und arbeite weiter daran! Und sogar meine Updategeschwindigkeit steigert sich wieder!

**Ithiliell**: Wie schön wieder von dir zu lesen!freu! Nun ja, das mit dem Laufenlernen... Haldir ist ein Elb... das sollte reichen, oder?

**Fireth**: Ja, du hast recht! Elrond hat in der Tat unheimlich gelitten, als er seinem Söhnchen helfen und dann auch noch das Schlimmste befürchten musste. Und Haldirs schwerer Krankheitsverlauf verminderte seine Sorgen ja keineswegs.

Was Elrohir und Orophin angeht, verrate ich nur soviel: in dieser Geschichte werden die beiden nicht mehr auftauchen! Sie bekommen eine eigene kleine Story!Zwinker!

**Riwen**: Hab mich extra beeilt, um das neue Chap schneller hochzuladen!Lach! Hoffe, es gefiel dir so gut wie das letzte! Du hast sicher recht, einfach wird es nicht für Haldir wieder laufen zu lernen!

So, nun würde ich mich wieder riesig über ein wenig Feedback freuen! Bis bald, eure Ari


	28. Chapter 28

_Tage unserer Liebe_

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!

Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

Pairing: Elladan/Haldir

Warnung: AU!

Des weiteren könnte es in späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

* * *

So, und wieder gibt es ein Update! An dieser Stelle wieder einen riesigen Dank für alle Reviews! Ich war wieder ganz begeistert! Die ausführlichen Reviewantworten findet ihr wieder unten! Dies ist nun das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte, aber es wird noch einen Epilog geben!

Und auch an Shelley wieder ein dicker Dankesknuddel für ihre tolle Arbeit, als Beta! knuddel

So, und nun wünsche ich Euch wieder viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 27 – Aussprache

Unsicher trank Elladan einen weiteren Schluck Tee um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Dann lächelte er Haldir ein wenig an, freundschaftlich, zärtlich, besorgt. Er wollte wenigstens versuchen ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn auf jeden Fall wollte, dass er ihn brauchte. "Guten Morgen, mein Liebster...", sagte er leise und scheu.

Haldir blickte auf. Schmerzen brannten leicht in seinem Körper. Doch es war noch nicht so schlimm, als dass er nicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Er betrachtete den Elben neben sich. Nicht abschätzend oder misstrauisch, sondern besorgt.

Am Abend zuvor hatte Elrond seinem Kind noch die Tunika ausgezogen, damit es im Bett nicht so schwitzte. Nun sah Haldir also den nackten Oberkörper seines Geliebten neben sich. Er erkannte noch einige blauen Flecken an den Armen und der Brust. Ein paar davon waren die letzten Überreste größerer Blutergüsse aus der Schlacht, ein paar andere aber hatte er selber Elladan zugefügt, als er sich gegen Behandlungen gewehrt hatte, mal mit Absicht, mal auch unabsichtlich in Reflexbewegungen. Nun tat es ihm in der Seele weh, diese Makel seines Verhaltens am Körper seines Geliebten zu sehen.

Doch weitaus schlimmer als die blauen Flecke war etwas anderes für Haldir. Nun nahm er sich endlich wieder einmal die Zeit seinen Liebsten wirklich anzuschauen. Jetzt, wo er neben ihm im Bett saß, die Teetasse in seinen zittrigen schlanken Fingern hielt, fiel ihm auf, wie dünn er geworden war. Elladan hatte fast keine schützende Fettschicht mehr über den Rippen, vielmehr trat jeder Rippenbogen überdeutlich heraus. Seine Arme wirkten nicht mehr schlank, sondern dünn und armselig. Das lange schwarze Haar war stumpf und glanzlos und hing struppig an ihm herab. Unter den Augen, die tief in den Höhlen zu liegen schienen, waren dunkle Schatten.

Als Elladan einen weiteren Schluck Tee nahm und ihn unsicher aus diesen großen, dunkelumrandeten, traurigen Augen hilflos anblickte, sog Haldir wieder den Duft des Tees ein und im gleichen Moment fiel ihm blitzartig ein, wo er ihn schon mal gerochen hatte. Es war jener Tee, den Elladan ihm gegeben hatte, als er geschwunden war - und er verstand.

Gedanken begannen sich in seinem Kopf zu jagen und spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder, die plötzlich voller Sorge, Liebe und Zärtlichkeit für seinen Liebsten waren, aber auch voller Angst, entweder verstoßen oder angeklagt zu werden. Er räusperte sich, denn das Sprechen fiel ihm nun nicht nur wegen der Schmerzen schwer.

"Guten Morgen...", kam leise über seine Lippen. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung löste das ein weiteres kleines Lächeln bei Elladan aus. Er schluckte schwer und wollte so vieles sagen, doch irgendwie kam kein Wort über seine Lippen. Er fühlte nur das Brennen in seinen Augenwinkeln, welches verriet, dass sich Tränen ansammeln wollten.

"Hast du gut geschlafen? Ging es einigermaßen... oder... hattest du große Schmerzen?" erkundigte sich Elladan liebevoll, denn auch er suchte das Gespräch und er suchte den Einstieg erst mal in einem neutraleren Thema. Er hatte sich immer morgens nach Haldirs Befinden erkundigt und an dessen Antworten dann schon erkennen können, in welcher Laune der Hauptmann der Galadhrim gerade war. Meistens war sie ja schlecht gewesen, aber er spürte, dass es nun heute Morgen anders war und er wusste fast nicht recht damit umzugehen.

"Nein, es war ganz erträglich... danke", antwortete Haldir etwas unsicher und probierte ebenfalls ein scheues Lächeln. Dieses wiederum rief ein Strahlen allein in Elladans Augen hervor.

"Und wie geht es dir jetzt so?", erkundigte sich der Noldo.

"Nun ja... was trinkst du da?" antwortete Haldir mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Ach, nur ein bisschen Tee. Hast du auch Durst? Möchtest du auch was trinken?" erwiderte Elladan und Haldir konnte nun wirklich sehen, dass das einzige Bestreben des jungen dunkelhaarigen Elben darin lag, ihm zu helfen, ihm Gefallen zu erweisen, ihm etwas Gutes zu tun.

"Das ist nicht irgendein Tee", brachte der Galadhrim dann jedoch nur heiser hervor, denn die aufsteigenden Tränen, die er zu unterdrücken versuchte, machten sich nun auch schon in seiner Stimme bemerkbar. Elladan sah ihn mit etwas gerunzelter Stirn an und war nun wirklich verwirrt über diese Wandlung in Haldirs Verhalten.

"Das ist der Tee... der Tee... den du mir damals gegeben hast", brachte der blonde Elb mühsam gefasst hervor. "Habe ich dich so weit gebracht?" Nun glänzten die Tränen ganz deutlich in seinen Augen und Elladan, der ihn gerade jetzt anblickte, musste schlucken, als er verstand worauf Haldir hinaus wollte.

"Haldir... Liebster... du bist doch noch mein Liebster, oder?" begann Elladan.

"Ich weiß nicht... ich glaube, ich verdiene deine Liebe nicht... ich hab dir soviel so schreckliches angetan", schluchzte Haldir nun auf. "Ich kann dir nie wieder in die Augen sehen... und wenn du... wenn du meinetwegen schwindest und stirbst... wie kann ich dann je deinem Bruder, deinem Adar oder auch nur meinen Brüdern in die Augen sehen... ich könnte so nicht mehr leben... ich habe dir so furchtbares angetan... es ist meine Schuld, dass du schwindest... das habe ich nicht gewollt. Bei allen Valar, das habe ich wirklich nicht gewollt... niemals wollte ich so was... ich liebe dich doch... ich habe dich doch immer geliebt... ich habe es vielleicht verdrängt zwischendurch, weil ich dir nicht zur Last fallen wollte, aber ich kann doch gar nicht ohne dich leben... Manchmal habe ich mich gefragt, wie du es überhaupt aushältst den ganzen Tag nur hier bei mir zu hocken und meine Launen zu ertragen. Und trotzdem warst du immer freundlich und lieb und hast dich gekümmert... und ich war so eklig zu dir... und nun hab ich dir das Furchtbarste angetan, was einem Elben nur passieren kann..." Der Galadhrim schlug hilflos die Hände vor sein Gesicht und weinte nun hemmungslos. Die Tränen flossen in Strömen über seine Wangen und Schluchzer schüttelten den ebenfalls abgemagerten Körper.

Elladan war richtig erschüttert als er sah, was geschah und wie der Galadhrim sich nun selbst beschuldigte, mit Vorwürfen überschüttete und sich dabei auch noch so aufregte. "Haldir... sssssch... es ist ja gut... ich... ich habe immer an dich geglaubt... ich habe immer gehofft...gefühlt... na ja, zuletzt doch mehr gehofft als gefühlt, aber egal, dass dort tief in dir drin, in deinem Herzen noch ein kleines bisschen Liebe für mich übrig ist. Ich habe dich nie aufgegeben mein Liebster... ich war nur bereit alles aufzugeben, um dir zu helfen...", versuchte er seinen Partner zu unterbrechen. Er machte eine zarte Anstalt Haldir in die Arme zu nehmen, um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen und vielleicht ein wenig zu wiegen, doch der Galadhrim blockte sofort ab.

Verwundert und nun erneut verunsichert ließ Elladan wieder von ihm ab. Er hatte die Teetasse beiseite gestellt und seine Hände lagen nun hilflos auf der Bettdecke zwischen ihnen, die Handflächen zeigten in hilfloser Geste nach oben. "Aber was ist denn?"

"Es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen... so habe ich es doch nicht gewollt... gerade ich habe doch am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie schrecklich das ist... und welche Ängste und Schmerzen man durchsteht, wenn der Körper sich manchmal anfühlt als wolle er explodieren, wenn du nichts bei dir behalten kannst und Ängste und Schmerzen dich nicht in den Schlaf kommen lassen", schluchzt Haldir weiter. "Nie, nie, nie im Leben wollte ich dir so was antun... ich wollte doch alles tun, um das zu verhindern..."

"Du wolltest es verhindern? Aber... was... wie? Wieso?" stottert Elladan nun verblüfft, da er jetzt gar nichts mehr verstand.

"Na ja... ich dachte doch, dass ich früher oder später... trotz all deiner Mühen sowieso sterbe... und ich habe geglaubt, wenn ich mich dir gegenüber hässlich benehme, dann magst du mich nicht mehr und hasst mich vielleicht sogar... und dann wendest du dich von mir ab und lässt mich in Ruhe und wendest dich einem anderen Elben zu... und dann würdest du nicht mehr schwinden und mir in Mandos Hallen folgen, wenn ich dann stürbe...", erklärte der Galadhrim unter wahren Sturzbächen von Tränen.

Elladan war einfach nur sprachlos, da er auf solch einen Plan nicht im Traum gekommen wäre. Niemals hätte er auch nur eine Sekunde lang daran gedacht, dass Haldir ihn zu retten und gerade vor dem Schwinden zu bewahren versuchte. Er schluckte erneut schwer und wußte gar nicht recht was er sagen sollte, so überrascht war er. Den blonden Elben in den Arm zu nehmen getraute er sich jedoch auch nicht, denn das hatte Haldir zuvor bereits abgeblockt. So schaute er Haldir einfach nur zärtlich an und sagte: "Aber... Schatz... ich kann doch nicht leben ohne dich... ohne deine Liebe... und ohne deine Liebe leben zu müssen, das war für mich schon beinahe so, als wärest du gestorben... als wäre ich ganz allein auf der Welt... verlassen... einsam...", versuchte er zu erklären.

"Bei allen Valar... ich hab dich da erst hinein gestürzt... aber ich wollte dir nicht schaden... das musst du mir glauben... bitte glaub mir das", flehte Haldir. "Ich hab doch immer nur das Beste für dich gewollt..."

"So wie ich für dich...", flüsterte Elladan heiser und Tränen standen nun auch in seinen Augen.

"Was hab ich nur getan? Was hab ich nur angerichtet?" schluchzte der Galadhrim völlig niedergeschlagen. "Wie kann ich denn jetzt nur noch jemandem unter die Augen treten. Wie kann ich denn jetzt nur noch einen einzigen Elben ansehen, nachdem ich mir so etwas habe zu Schulden kommen lassen?" Die Tränen rannen ungehindert und Schluchzer schüttelten den ohnehin schon geschwächten Körper. Sein Kopf sank auf die Brust, als er in hilfloser Geste versuchte wenigstens ein paar Tränen fortzuwischen, doch dies war vergebliche Mühe. Sofort rannen genügend neue nach.

Elladan jedoch legte nun scheu und behutsam zwei Finger unter Haldirs Kinn und hobt es ganz sanft an. "Aber du kannst mich doch ansehen... immer und immer wieder... wir beide sind doch zusammen... für immer... wenn du es nur willst..."

Haldir blickte aus seinen tränenverschleierten Augen auf. Er sah die dunkelgrauen, unergründlich tiefen Augen Elladans. Er erinnerte sich wie er sie das erste Mal sah, damals drunten am Bruinenufer, vor so scheinbar schier unendlich langer Zeit... Doch es waren noch immer dieselben Augen und die gleiche Liebe sprach aus ihnen.

Elrond war mit einem Tablett mit Frühstück zurückgekehrt, doch als er im Türrahmen stand und wahrnahm, was sich gerade anzubahnen schien, da verließ er lautlos wieder den Raum. Keiner der beiden Elben im Bett hatte ihn bemerkt.

Die beiden Elben sahen einander an und Haldir konnte nicht glauben, dass es so einfach sein könnte. Sollte es tatsächlich so leicht sein, wieder dorthin zurückzukehren, wo sie einmal gewesen waren? "Du vergibst mir?" fragte er schließlich schluchzend.

"Es gibt nichts zu vergeben, melethron...", flüsterte Elladan zurück.

Ganz scheu, zitternd und tränenüberströmt hob Haldir nun, jeglichen Schmerz in seinem Körper ignorierend, die Hände und streckte seine Arme Elladan entgegen. Dieser konnte kaum glauben, dass er diese Geste wirklich erlebte und nur Sekunden später lagen die beiden Elben sich in den Armen, weinend, lachend, einander zärtlich streichelnd und sich an diesem kleinen Glück freuend, welches ausgerechnet in den dunkelsten Stunden Ardas neu geboren wurde.

* * *

**MysticGirl**: Huhu Süße! Freu mich sehr, wieder was von dir zu lesen:strahl: Ja, und seine Launen, das kenn ich auch nur zu gut! Bin heut morgen erst mal ganz durcheinander gewesen, als sie den Aufbau plötzlich verändert hatten:gg:

Oh, Haldir ist übrigens immer noch der Meinung er sein nicht fett! Und Elladan glaubt das auch.

:Elladan im Hintergrund Haldir auf dem Arm hat und umherstrauchelt: Alles Übrungssache:schnauf: Ich krieg sicher keinen Hexenschuss:keuch:

**Fireth**: Ob Elrond was in petto hat? Nun, wer weiß, wer weiß... Was meinst du warum es eine weitere Story gibt:zwinker: Die Ideen gehen mir jedenfalls so schnell nicht aus:lach: Ich hoffe, die Aussprache der beiden hat dir ebenso gut gefallen wie die Stimmung zwischen Elladan und Elrond:smile:

**Ithiliell**: Hi Ithi! Freu mich sehr, auch von dir wieder was zu lesen:strahl: Wie schön, dass dir Anwyn gefällt! Ist ja das erste Mal, dass ich versucht habe einen komplett eigenen Charakter zu entwerfen und einzuführen! Danke für dein Lob!

**Little** **Lion**: Und hier ist die nächste Überraschung! Schon wieder gibt es ein Update:smile: Ja, Elladans Vorgängerin hatte ja wirklich sehr tiefe Spuren hinterlassen. Wie wir ja in 'Gebrochenes Herz' erfahren haben, hat sie Haldir recht viel ausgenutzt! Da ist es kein Wunder, dass Haldir nun mit solchen Zweifeln und Ängsten zu kämpfen hat!

**Luna**: Na, da mit du nicht deine Fingernägel ganz abknabbern musst, habe ich ordentlich Gas gegeben und ganz schnell weitergeschrieben! Und ich denke schon, dass es so eine Art Happy End wird oder ist:smile: Keine Sorge wegen Nachschub, der wird sicher folgen!

**Riwen**: Danke fürs Durchknuddeln:freu & zurückknuddel: Ja, der Haldir hat wirklich ganz viel Unterstützung, da müsste es doch theoretisch eigentlich möglich sein, dass... oder? Oder doch nicht...?

**Eryndis**: Also, abgewendet haben sie sich nicht... das ist doch sicher schon mal ungefähr das, was du dir vorstelltest, oder? Und ich beruhige auch dich gern noch mal, es wird ganz definitiv weitergehen mit den beiden und mit ihren Brüdern! Du musst also so bald noch nicht auf dieses etwas außergewöhnliche Liebespärchen verzichten:zwinker:

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Was für schöne Worte du in deinem Review verwendet hast! Die gefallen mir derartig gut, dass ich sie vielleicht sogar gern in einer Story einbauen würde! Dürfte ich das:lieb frag:

* * *

So, wie gesagt, das ist leider schon das letzte Kapitelchen! Aber es gibt noch einen Epilog, der vielleicht auch noch die ein oder andere Frage beantwortet! Hoffe, es hat euch bis hierher gefallen! Alles Liebe, Eure Ari 


	29. Epilog

_Tage unserer Liebe_

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!

Rating: PG 13 – später eventuell mal zwischendurch R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, während des Ringkrieges

Pairing: Elladan/Haldir

Warnung: AU!

Des weiteren könnte es in späteren Kapiteln zu Slash (sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern) kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!

* * *

So Ihr Lieben, hier kommt nun der Epilog dieser kleinen Geschichte! Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch ein wenig. Nochmals vielen, vielen lieben Dank an alle lieben Reviewer! Ohne Euch gäbe es diese kleine Geschichte und auch die, die noch folgen sollen nicht! Ich freue mich wahnsinnig, dass Ihr die Story noch immer lest, bzw. ihr treu geblieben seid auch wenn ich mal länger brauchte. Dafür kann ich Euch nicht genug danken! Die ausführlichen Reviewantworten findet ihr wieder unten!

Nochmals auch ein ganz liebes Danke, an meine tolle Betaleserin Shelley! Du machst einen super Job, Süße! Danke!

Nun aber viel Spaß beim Epilog!

_**

* * *

Epilog**_Einige Tage später 

Haldir döste vor sich hin. Die dicken Kissen, in denen er lag, gaben ihm ein wohliges, beruhigendes Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Außerdem fühlte er Elladans Nähe. Der Noldo lag direkt neben ihm, hielt seine Hand und streichelte ihn dann und wann mit der anderen Hand. Doch heute nahm der Galadhrim kaum etwas davon wahr, ebenso wie ihm seine Umgebung völlig schemenhaft erschien. Der Grund waren die vielen starken Arzneien, die Elrond ihm gleich nach dem Erwachen eingeflößt hatte.

Der Fürst der Noldor wollte zurückkehren nach Bruchtal und da die meisten der Galadhrim inzwischen auch einigermaßen genesen waren, hatte er sich mit seinen Söhnen, Unaldor und Haldir beraten, dass es das Beste wäre, sie würden nun alle gemeinsam aufbrechen. Denn so bildeten sie wenigstens eine große Gruppe und konnten sich besser verteidigen, sollte dies unterwegs nötig werden. Eine Tatsache, die in der gegenwärtigen, kritischen Lage, in der Arda sich momentan befand, leider nicht auszuschließen war.

Die Rohirrim waren ihnen gegenüber die ganze Zeit über schon unheimlich zuvorkommend, hilfsbereit und gastfreundlich gewesen. Doch nun übertrafen sie die Erwartungen der Elben noch ein weiteres Mal: sie schenkten ihnen Pferde. Das größte Gut, der größte Schatz eines jeden Rohirrim waren seine Pferde. Es waren alles wunderbare, edle, schöne Tiere, die erstaunliche Leistungen vollbringen konnten, was Geschwindigkeit, Ausdauer und Kampftauglichkeit anging. Auch wenn viele der Tiere in den Krieg gezogen waren, so waren die Zuchten der Familien riesig und viele Pferde weideten noch auf den umliegenden Weiden oder standen in den Ställen.

Auch Anwyn und ihrer Familie gehörten einige prächtige Tiere, von denen sie zwei auswählten um sie Elladan und Haldir zu schenken. Diese beiden falbfarbenen Pferde wurden vor einen kleinen Wagen gespannt, der ein Geschenk des Königshauses war. Darin wurde ein bequemes Lager für Haldir zu Recht gemacht, damit er die lange Reise möglichst bequem überstehen konnte. Elladan konnte Anwyn nicht genug für alles danken. Immer wieder versicherte er ihr, dass er es ohne ihre Fürsorge, Unterstützung und all die vielen hilfreichen Kleinigkeiten niemals geschafft hätte, Haldir wieder so weit gesund zu pflegen und auch selber wieder auf den Pfad der Genesung zu kommen.

Die alte Menschenfrau war richtig rot geworden vor soviel Lob und als Haldir ihr all dies nur bestätigte und sich zum wiederholten Male für sein Verhalten entschuldigte, da fragte er ob sie nicht auch einen Wunsch habe, den sie ihr erfüllen konnten. "Ach, ich habe gerne geholfen... ich möchte nichts dafür haben", versicherte sie ihnen. Doch auch Elrond, seine Söhne und Orophin bestanden darauf, dass sie etwas nannte, was sie ihr geben konnten. Elrond war insgeheim so unsagbar dankbar, dass sie geholfen hatte seinen Sohn zu retten, dass er ihr sein halbes Fürstentum zu Füßen gelegt hätte, wenn sie es nur gefordert hätte.

Doch Anwyn dachte eine Weile nur nach und die Elben grübelten im Stillen, ob sie im Herzen doch so war, wie sie es schon bei vielen Menschen erlebt hatten. Diese Rohirrim hatten hier bisher eine Ausnahme gebildet, sie waren alle so selbstlos und hilfsbereit gewesen. Aber nun fragten sie sich, welchen Wunsch Anwyn sich nun ersinnen würde. "Ich bin nicht mehr ganz jung, das habt ihr sicher bemerkt. Ich habe schon vieles in meinem Leben gesehen und mein größter Wunsch war immer, einmal Elben zu begegnen... nun habe ich euch getroffen und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als euch meine Freunde nennen zu dürfen und euch vielleicht einmal wiederzusehen", sagte sie schließlich.

Allen Elben blieb daraufhin vor Staunen der Mund beinahe offen stehen. Sie hatten mit allem möglichem an materiellen Dingen gerechnet, jedoch nicht mit so einer einfachen Bitte. "Das ist alles? Mehr nicht?" entfuhr es Elladan verdutzt, der als erster seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

"Ja... ich hoffe, dass wir uns noch einmal wiedersehen werden", erwiderte Anwyn. "Das wäre mein größter Wunsch..."

"Selbstverständlich dürft Ihr uns als Eure Freunde bezeichnen", hatte Lord Elrond daraufhin erwidert. "Und Ihr werdet in meinem kleinen Reich jederzeit willkommen sein!"

"Das gilt natürlich auch für Lothlorien. Solltet Ihr einmal auf Reisen gehen und den Goldenen Wald besuchen wollen, so kommt zu den Nordgrenzen. Dort werdet Ihr uns finden", hatte Haldir sofort ebenfalls hinzugefügt. Er wusste, dass die letztendliche Entscheidung, ob sie wirklich in das Herz des Elbentums auf Erden eindringen durfte, nicht ihm oblag. Doch gegen einen Besuch an der Grenze war seiner Meinung nach nichts einzuwenden.

Anwyn war so gerührt darüber gewesen, dass ihr die Tränen gekommen waren. Nun stand sie neben dem Wagen, auf dem Haldir im Dämmerschlaf lag, damit er keine Schmerzen litte. Sie hatte Elladan soeben hinaufgeholfen, da er neben Haldir liegen sollte. Auch er war noch geschwächt und nicht in so guter Verfassung wie sie und Elrond gehofft hatten. Sie verabschiedete sich sehr herzlich von den beiden Elben und auch von allen anderen.

Überhaupt war der Abschied zwischen Menschen und Elben oft rührend an diesem frühen Morgen, denn im Laufe der Tage hatten die Elben nicht nur Hilfsbereitschaft erfahren, sondern es hatten sich hier und dort richtige kleine Freundschaften entwickelt. Und so manches Pferd hatte den Eigentümer gewechselt an diesem Morgen. Leichter verletzte Elben saßen nun auf hübschen Rohanrössern, während die noch etwas schwerverletzteren, wie Haldir, in zwei weiteren Wagen auf bequemen Lagern ruhten.

Elladan hatte sich nun neben Haldir gekuschelt, streichelte ihn und flüsterte ihm zu, dass es nun heimwärts gehe. Elrond saß auf seinem prächtigen weißen Ross und manövrierte es, flankiert von Unaldor und einem anderen gänzlich unverletzten Galadhrim, an die Spitze des Zuges.

Die Rohirrimfrauen und Kinder sowie die älteren Menschen, die nicht mehr kämpfen konnten, säumten nun den Weg zur Stadt hinaus, den die Elben nahmen, als sie Edoras verließen, um sich auf den langen gefahrvollen Weg in ihre Heimat zu machen.

Kaum, dass sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, flüsterte Haldir seinem Geliebten DIE Frage zu, die er ihm in den letzten Tagen immer stellen wollte, es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nie gekonnt hatte.

"Elladan...?"

"Ja, mein Schatz?"

"Was ist wenn ich nie wieder gesund werde? Wenn ich nie mehr laufen kann?" Bange blickten die von Schmerz und vielen Arzneien verschleierten grünen Augen in die grauen.

"Was soll dann sein?" lächelte Elladan.

"Dann werde ich eine Last für dich sein... du müsstest mich anziehen... so vieles machen, was ich dann nicht mehr alleine tun kann... und eine Aufgabe hätte ich auch nicht mehr... wer kann schon einen Krüppel wie mich gebrauchen...", kam es ganz leise, kaum hörbar über die heißen Lippen des Galadhrim.

"Ssssch... bitte sage so etwas nie wieder. Bezeichne dich nie wieder als Krüppel. Ich werde dich immer lieben mein Schatz. Egal was kommt, was immer auch die Valar für uns noch bereithalten mögen, nichts vermag mich von deiner Seite zu trennen. Ich werde immer für dich da sein und alles tun, was ich vermag. Für mich spielt es keine Rolle, ob du laufen, rennen oder tanzen kannst. Ich liebe nicht deine Beine allein. Ich liebe DICH! Und für mich ist am wichtigsten, dass du glücklich oder wenigstens zufrieden bist. Bis in die Feuer Mordors würde ich für dich gehen, aber ich möchte nie wieder das Wort Krüppel aus deinem Munde hören. Versprichst du mir das? Wir werden es zusammen schaffen... denn wenn wir nur zusammen sind, dann können wir ALLES schaffen", tröste Elladan mit leiser, aber eindringlicher Stimme.

"Oh Elladan...", war alles was Haldir daraufhin herausbrachte und seine Hand drückte die des Noldo unter der Decke ganz fest, während ihr Wagen aus dem Stadttor herausrumpelte. Vor ihnen breiteten sich die Ebenen Rohans aus, das endlose weitläufige Grasland. Doch die Weite dieser scheinbar unendlichen Graslandschaften, welche die Elben empfing, empfanden sie nicht als Leere, sondern als Verheißung.

**

* * *

Ithiliell: Freu mich sehr, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! Ob der Epilog das Happy End komplett macht? Auf gewisse Weise schon, oder? Immerhin sind die beiden ja nun wirklich wieder zusammen und auf dem Heimweg.**

Nochmals vielen Dank für dein Lob bezüglich Anwyn. Das freut mich wirklich sehr und ich werde darüber nachdenken, mal wieder eigene Charaktere zu entwerfen!

**Fireth**: Vielen lieben Dank auch für all deine lieben Worte. Ja, ich denke auch, dass Elladan sicher noch einiges dazu beitragen wird, dass Haldir seine Selbstvorwürfe gegen sich fallen lässt. Ich hoffe, der Epilog hat dir gefallen und weiterhin neugierig gemacht auf mehr!

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Wie schön, dass dir auch dieses kleine Happy End gefiel! Und vielen Dank, dass ich deine Worte in einer der nächsten Stories einbauen darf:freu:

**Little Lion**: Natürlich habe ich euch einen Epilog geschbastelt. :zwinker: Ob er alle Fragen beantwortet... hm, aber sonst bliebe ja vielleicht kein Stoff mehr für weitere Geschichten, oder:zwinker: Auch dir nochmals lieben Dank für dein Lob bezüglich Anwyn.

**Stern**: Hui, ich hab dich überrannt? Vermutlich, weil ich in letzter Zeit immer so lange brauchte und es nun auf einmal wieder so flott voranging, nicht wahr? Aber ich freue mich sehr, dass dir alles gut gefallen hat:dankend die Schokolade annimmt & vergnügt dran knabbert:

**MysticofGermany**: Äääh, doch... ich fürchte, das war das letzte Kapitel und das hier scheint auch der Epilog gewesen zu sein. Aber, falls Fireth dir verraten hat, dass weitere Kapitel folgen sollen, dann hat sie recht:smile: Es wird eine Fortsetzung und eine Sidestory geben! Darfst dich also schon mal drauf freuen!

**Shelley**: Ja, der Haldir ist manchmal schon ein Kindskopf! Das ist wahr.Hm, er soll gesund werden, um das Happy End perfekt zu machen? Ich weiß, den Gefallen habe ich euch nicht getan... das Leben hat ja auch nicht immer ein Happy End, oder:zwinker:

* * *

Ich hoffe, der Epilog hat euch ein wenig gefallen, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht alle Fragen beantwortete, oder vielleicht sogar neue aufwarf. Aber wie gesagt, es wird eine Fortsetzung geben. Dort werdet ihr sicher bald mehr erfahren. Zunächst dürft ihr euch aber auf

**'Während du schliefst'**

freuen! Eine kleine Sidestory, die sich um Elrohir und Orophin drehen wird! Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns da alle wieder! Alles Liebe, Eure Ari


End file.
